


Wrapped Around His Finger (Comiendo de su mano)

by Alisevv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Universo alterno mágico
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 108,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisevv/pseuds/Alisevv
Summary: Traducción autorizada. Autora:Gizy (iamgizy)Luego de derrotar a Voldemort durante las vacaciones de Pascua de su séptimo año, Harry sólo tiene una ambición después de su graduación: convertirse en el Aprendiz y pareja de Snape.Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo de Rowling





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wrapped Around His Finger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/163038) by [iamgizy (saddle_tramp)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddle_tramp/pseuds/iamgizy). 



> Nota de autora
> 
> La historia disiente del canon después de El Cáliz de Fuego. Harry tiene diecisiete años durante la mayor parte del relato, así que si ése es el límite de minoría de edad sexual para ti, no sigas leyendo. En el fic, Lucius y Severus estuvieron en el mismo año, al igual que Lily y los merodeadores. Se graduaron todos juntos en 1978.

_Suaves labios vagando lentamente a lo largo de su ardiente piel, aparentemente delicada; dedos explorando caricias a lo largo del muslo, firmemente musculoso, cavando en el doblez de la pierna. Dientes mordisqueando con sutileza en su terso hombro, arrastrando bajos gruñidos mientras manos fuertes aprietan las estrechas caderas y los músculos flexionan de nuevo. Labios deslizándose a lo largo de la nuca, husmeando en el dulce olor del oscuro cabello. Luego, uñas enterrándose en la piel, y una voz igual a terciopelo áspero retumbando…_  
  
—¡Potter!  
  
Harry saltó en su asiento en la primera fila de los pupitres de la derecha, torciendo sus lentes con el golpe. Parpadeó y giró rápidamente, su rostro encendiéndose al escuchar las sofocadas risas a su alrededor, y la conocida y profunda voz que decía mordazmente:  
  
>>No me interesa particularmente si aprueba sus EXTASIs, Potter, pero las horas de estudio son utilizadas para _estudiar_ , ¡no para dedicarse a su _sueño reparador!_  
  
—¡Yo… yo no estaba durmiendo, señor! —exclamó, su rostro todavía ardiendo. Enderezó sus anteojos para mirar al profesor Snape, deseando que McGonagall no lo hubiera dejado a cargo ese día.  
  
Snape elevó una elocuente ceja, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras la campana sonaba. Ignoró el modo en que los estudiantes recogían apresuradamente sus libros al tiempo que decía, arrastrando las palabras:  
  
—Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, Potter —hizo una pausa mientras la mitad de la clase refunfuñaba y añadió—: Y se quedará después de clases.  
  
—¡Pero, señor! —protestó Harry—. ¡Tengo práctica de quidditch! ¡La Copa, _mi último partido_ es mañana!  
  
El profesor bufó y se giró, lanzándose a abrir la puerta.  
  
—Debería haber pensado eso _antes_ de tomar su siestecita, Potter. Clase, pueden irse.  
  
Los demás estudiantes se levantaron rápidamente y comenzaron a salir, dejando a Harry gruñendo y mirando al frente de la clase de Transformaciones, sin notar la mirada de conmiseración de Ron, su atención puesta en sus apuntes de Pociones. No había tenido intención de distraerse en clases, especialmente pensando en _eso_ , pero había estado leyendo sus apuntes y tratando de recordar la exposición sobre _sangre de dragón_ , y eso le llevó a pensar en esa _voz_ , y esas _manos…_  
  
Sacó de su mente la vívida fantasía antes de volver a perderse nuevamente en ella, contento de que los uniformes de Hogwarts incluyeran túnicas, de forma que al menos algo de su dignidad permaneciera intacta. Con un suspiro, pasó a la siguiente página de su diario de Pociones. Realmente, necesitaba estudiar, no soñar despierto. _Tenía_ que alcanzar las mejores calificaciones posibles si quería…  
  
La puerta se cerró sonoramente, descarrilando a Harry del tren de sus pensamientos mientras el profesor Snape atravesaba a grandes zancadas la habitación, los tacones de las botas sonando con firmeza contra la piedra. Se detuvo al llegar al frente del aula, cruzando nuevamente las manos sobre el pecho mientras se giraba y se reclinaba en el escritorio de McGonagall para mirar fijamente a Harry, que se encontraba apenas a cinco pies de distancia.  
  
>>¿Y bien, Potter? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Le importaría intentar explicarme exactamente por qué ha estado con la mirada fija en el espacio igual a un bobalicón Weasley durante los últimos diez minutos, o simplemente deberé encontrarle algo productivo que hacer?  
  
Harry enrojeció de nuevo, tanto por la molestia como por la vergüenza, mientras encontraba la penetrante mirada negra y mentía.  
  
—Sólo estaba tratando de recordar todos los usos medicinales para la sangre de dragón sin buscar en mi libro de texto, señor.  
  
—Usted es tan transparente como Peeves, Potter, y simplemente está probando mi paciencia —su tono era cáustico, y Harry sabía que lo vería sonriéndole con desdén si levantaba la mirada—. Se da cuenta que mentirme sólo agravará su castigo, ¿cierto?  
  
El chico mantuvo los ojos fijos en el borde de su pupitre mientras contestaba, tenso.  
  
—No estoy mintiendo, señor.  
  
El hombre resopló y se alejó del escritorio para ir a pararse frente a Harry, pero su expresión de enojo se apagó ligeramente al ver que el joven realmente había estado estudiando sus apuntes sobre la utilidad de la sangre de dragón cuando se distrajo.  
  
—Su ineptitud en mi clase ha decrecido a pasos agigantados en este periodo, Potter, pero eso no es difícil considerando su pésima ejecución anterior. Definitivamente, debe estudiar si quiere conseguir calificaciones lo bastante altas en sus EXTASIs para que sean suficientes para ser aceptado en el entrenamiento para Auror. Sentarse con sus apuntes abiertos mientras mira fijamente el espacio no va a ayudar a sus notas.  
  
—Estaba estudiando, señor —Harry levantó la vista para encontrarse con la intensa mirada de Snape y luego la bajó apresuradamente mientras sentía que el rubor subía a su rostro de nuevo.  
  
—¿Realmente vale la pena sufrir las consecuencias de mentirme, Potter? —preguntó el profesor de Pociones luego de un momento, su tono apenas un poco menos mordaz—. Estuve observándolo varios minutos antes de reprenderlo —Harry enrojeció profundamente a un tono sorprendentemente intenso, hasta las puntas de sus orejas se tornaron rojo tomate, y Snape no pudo resistir agregar—: Si fuera igual de apasionado en _Pociones_ , sería el mejor estudiante.  
  
Harry tragó con fuerza antes de hablar nuevamente, su voz poco más que un susurro.  
  
—Realmente, prefiero no hablar de esto, señor.  
  
El hombre se giró con un abrupto gruñido, caminando hacia el pizarrón del frente del aula.  
  
—Muy bien, Potter. Cien líneas.  
  
—Sí, señor —Harry dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y alcanzó su bolso de estudio para sacar una hoja nueva de pergamino mientras escuchaba una varita deslizándose por el pizarrón. Cuando levantó la vista para leer, sus ojos se abrieron con la impresión.  
  
_No mentiré al profesor Snape sobre tener fantasías lascivas en mis horas de estudio cuando debería estar estudiando para poder lograr conseguir algo para mi mismo fuera del campo de quidditch_  
  
Snape se sentó en el escritorio de McGonagall, levantando su libro y procurando no mirar a Harry.  
  
—Escriba rápido, Potter, y podrá tomar la última hora de práctica. Cien líneas. Legibles.  
  
Harry asintió y bajó la vista hacia el papel, empezando a escribir.  
  
—Sí, señor.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Severus había leído un buen rato cuando decidió que el libro que había traído, _Redescubriendo las Pociones Extintas de Egipto_ , no valía el viaje que había hecho al Cairo para comprarlo. Hasta ahora, parecía mejor que todas esas pociones estuvieran extintas, ya sea porque no servían para nada más que destrucción o porque las momias vivientes no eran la mejor idea para tener una mascota. Finalmente, lo desechó como una mala elección y lo apartó, dejando que su mente vagara mientras observaba a Harry escribir.  
  
En pocos minutos, se encontró pensando en todo lo que el chico había tenido que pasar, algo que, recientemente, hacía cada vez con más frecuencia, y esto lo condujo a recordar los acontecimientos que llevaron a la derrota de Voldemort. Harry no había regresado a casa de los Dursley el verano posterior a su sexto año; en lugar de eso, permaneció en Hogwarts. Varios profesores se habían quedado con él para ofrecerle clases extras, en la esperanza de prepararlo para el siguiente ataque de Voldemort, y los miembros de la Orden lo habían visitado con frecuencia para probarlo en simulacros de ‘batallas’.  
  
Severus vivía en la escuela durante todo el año, así que también se le había pedido que prestara sus talentos para probar el conocimiento de Harry, y había estado informado de muchas de las lecciones aunque no hubiera participado directamente. Harry había pasado la primera mitad del verano aprendiendo hechizos y cómo aparecerse; luego había cambiado a la magia sin varita, para lo cual había demostrado una sorprendente habilidad. Cuando hubo dominado la mayoría de los hechizos que Dumbledore sentía que necesitaría, Harry había mostrado interés por convertirse en animago. Después de algunas discusiones, eventualmente, McGonagall había aceptado enseñarle. En un tiempo terriblemente corto, había aprendido como transformarse en un pequeño gato negro, con un brillante relámpago blanco en su pecho, aunque todo había sido hecho en secreto y no estaba registrado. Harry había dado su palabra de que ni siquiera lo practicaría hasta que McGonagall estuviera satisfecha de su pericia.  
  
La velocidad con que el joven había aprendido durante el verano había animado inmensamente a la Orden, pero preocupado a Severus. Parecía que no hubiera nada que el chico no pudiera hacer cuando se lo proponía, y no estaba completamente seguro de que eso fuera bueno. Harry tendía a arriesgar su vida con demasiada frecuencia, ya fuera por un retorcido sentido del deber o por pura insensatez, y Severus estaba seguro que un día, finalmente, tomaría la decisión equivocada y conseguiría que lo mataran. Hacia el final del verano, durante varios simulacros de batalla, Harry había ejecutado maldiciones que él, que había crecido entre magos oscuros y hecho magia a nivel de adultos desde su segundo año, nunca hubiera sido capaz de lanzar a su edad. El chico conocía demasiada magia oscura para su gusto, y le preocupaba que tuviera una aptitud terriblemente alta para esto.  
  
Para el tiempo que las clases comenzaron de nuevo, Harry superaba, de lejos, a todos sus compañeros. Empezó su séptimo año obteniendo, por primera vez, excelentes calificaciones en Pociones, y su verano de estudio le recompensó maravillosamente, mientras aguardaba con impaciencia el siguiente movimiento de Voldemort. Muchos de sus compañeros estaban preocupados con cortejos, tratando de cimentar relaciones que, en algunos casos, habían construido durante años, pero no Harry. Él ni siquiera parecía notar que todos a su alrededor estaban obsesionados con el sexo opuesto; estaba demasiado ocupado estudiando y practicando hechizos para notarlo. Mientras la mayoría de sus amigos se preocupaban por el qué vestirían para el baile de Navidad, Harry exigía con impaciencia a Dumbledore que descubriera lo que Voldemort estaba planeando.  
  
El ataque largamente esperado llegó finalmente durante las vacaciones de Pascua, mientras la mayoría de los estudiantes que no habían ido a casa estaban de visita en Hogsmeade. Varios estudiantes de Slytherin, con máscaras de Mortífago, emboscaron a Harry cuando salía de Honeydukes, atacándolo con un hechizo que no lo hubiera afectado si hubiera tenido su ropa protegida como le habían enseñado. Ron, Hermione y varios más resultaron heridos mientras luchaban con los que habían atacado a Harry, pero los Gryffindor iban ganando hasta que varios Mortífagos mayores aparecieron para sumarse a los estudiantes Slytherin. Pocos minutos después, los Mortifagos lograron desaparecerse, llevándose a Harry y los Slytherin con ellos.  
  
Cuando, más adelante, Dumbledore interrogó a Harry sobre el hecho delante de los miembros de la Orden, el joven no había sido muy comunicativo acerca de lo que había sucedido en la Mansión Zabini. Su versión de los eventos dejó grandes lagunas en la historia total, lagunas sobre las que, obviamente, le resultaba difícil pensar. Eventualmente, había admitido que había sido severamente maltratado por Lucius Malfoy, pero rehusó comentar lo que le había dicho o hecho, y tampoco había accedido a discutir sobre los Lestrange. En total, había rehusado narrar seis horas de tiempo, y Severus sabía por propia experiencia que seis horas podían ser un tiempo muy largo en compañía de esos Mortífagos en particular.  
  
En opinión de Severus, Dumbledore no había estado lo suficientemente preocupado por la reticencia del chico, y así lo hizo saber, pero Sirius insistió en que no era asunto de nadie si Harry no quería hablar sobre eso. Dumbledore había rehusado presionar y pedido a Severus que no insistiera, así que las preguntas del maestro de Pociones acerca de cómo Harry había pasado esa tarde y noche permanecieron sin respuesta, sus miedos algo mucho peor de lo que hubiera podido ser cualquier realidad. Todavía detestaba desconocer qué había pasado en esas horas de las que Harry se negaba a hablar, pero no podía justificar un interrogatorio al respecto. Era imposible para él explicar por qué necesitaba saber, así que vivía con pesadillas sobre el posible terror a que habría estado expuesto Harry; pesadillas que puede que fueran mucho peor que la realidad.  
  
La narración de Harry sobre el tiempo que había sido retenido por los Mortífagos, comenzaba esencialmente en el momento que Lucius había estado con él, aunque había lagunas después de eso también. Había contado a Dumbledore que había sido curado y presentado ante Voldemort, quien simplemente jugó con él por un tiempo antes de mandarlo encerrar para ser su juguete personal. Harry casi se puso lívido al ver que Lucius lo sanaba otra vez y le ofrecía una suntuosa comida, haciendo patente que esperaba tenerlo allí por un largo tiempo. Esto le había hecho sospechar que los Mortífagos estaban planeando un esquema de torturarlo y luego sanarlo de todo lo que le hubieran hecho, pero había adquirido la certeza cuando Lucius había dicho que Voldemort esperaba acogerlo en su rebaño dentro de poco tiempo.  
  
Harry había confesado que, luego de ser encerrado, estuvo un tiempo ‘perdido’, pero después de un rato se había levantado y logrado centrarse. Luego de un corto tiempo, comenzó a pensar y planificar, y logró escapar pocas horas después de la medianoche, utilizando su forma de animago para deslizarse entre los barrotes de la ventanilla en la puerta de su celda. Un adolescente normal se hubiera ido lo antes posible de allí, pero Harry no era del todo normal, ni siquiera entre los magos. Fue hacia la chimenea más cercana y rodó sobre el hollín para cubrir el resplandor blanco en el pecho de su forma gatuna, para después ir a buscar su varita y a Voldemort.  
  
Severus bajó la vista hacia sus manos cruzadas sobre su regazo, hasta la mancha púrpura en el largo y elegante dedo. Recordó estar sentado en la oficina de Dumbledore y escuchando como Harry rememoraba su búsqueda y triunfo final sobre Voldemort. Estaba muy seguro que el chico había obviado casi tanto como había contado sobre su vagabundeo nocturno a través de la mansión Zabini. Él mismo había estado allí en el pasado, y conocía la distribución de la construcción lo suficiente como para saber que Harry había escamoteado la información sobre una gran parte de su viaje hacia la habitación principal en el tercer piso. Sabiendo cómo eran los Mortifagos, estaba bastante seguro que el chico había visto cosas que desearía no haber visto, mientras recorría los pasillos en la forma de un pequeño gato negro.  
  
Harry nunca recuperó su varita, que luego fue reemplazada por otra fabricada por Ollivander, de una pluma que Fawkes le había regalado mientras la Orden todavía estaba limpiando la mansión. Había encontrado al Señor Oscuro dormido y probado más allá de toda sombra de duda que el frío acero podía matarlo, utilizando una espada decorativa de la propia cama de Voldemort para decapitarlo mientras dormía. También había destruido la varita del mago oscuro, sólo por seguridad, y cerrado la puerta antes de convertirse nuevamente en gato y tratar de encontrar el camino de salida. Había vagado en la oscuridad por algún tiempo, pasando cuidadosamente al lado de varias habitaciones con Mortífagos durmiendo antes de, poco antes del amanecer, tropezar con una chimenea que tenía un pote con polvos flu. Había tenido la presencia de ánimo como para finalmente escapar por la chimenea hasta el cuartel de la Orden y contarle a Remus lo que había pasado.  
  
En una hora, Harry estaba de regreso en Hogwarts, con Dumbledore concediéndole el título de El-Chico-Que-Vivió-Para-Salvarnos-A-Todos, mientras los Aurores y miembros de la Orden despejaban la casa Zabini. Los Aurores habían tenido mucho trabajo ese día, atrapando a muchos de los Mortífagos y matando a varios que se habían negado a rendirse aún después de estar acorralados. El intenso placer de Harry al escuchar de la muerte de ciertos Mortífagos, especialmente Lucius Malfoy y los Lestrange, no había pasado desapercibido para nadie, pero Dumbledore se mantuvo firme en su decisión de no preguntarle más detalles que los que quisiera compartir. El anciano no era tan ingenuo como para pensar que Harry les había dicho todo, pero fue firme al decir a todos los que se preocupaban que Harry era adulto y capaz de decidir lo que necesitaban conocer y lo que él debía mantener en privado.  
  
El chirrido de las patas de una silla sobre la piedra hizo que Severus levantara la vista mientras Harry se acomodaba. En silencio, observó como el muchacho reunía sus cosas, preguntándose de nuevo cómo había hecho tanto, tan joven y madurando mucho más rápidamente que sus compañeros de año, a pesar de su terrible niñez. El chico había tenido una vida dura, mucho más dura que la mayoría de los magos de su edad, y de algún modo se había visto muy poco afectado por esto. Para finales del verano Severus había tenido que admitir, al menos para si mismo, que su opinión sobre Harry había cambiado drásticamente.  
  
Él no había sabido cuan pobre había sido la vida familiar del chico hasta que en las conversaciones diarias entre el muchacho y los miembros del personal docente que habían permanecido en el castillo durante el verano, se habían dejado caer algunas insinuaciones. Luego que su interés fue atraído, prestó más atención, y las cosas que había aprendido sobre Harry habían sido lo suficientemente esclarecedoras como para que, con frecuencia, se encontrara alargando su comida para escuchar. El chico seguía sin comportarse como debería, por supuesto, pero el conocer sus antecedentes le facilitaba el entender sus actitudes y defectos. Dudaba que cualquiera de los condiscípulos de Harry hubiera sobrevivido al abuso emocional sistemático y la malnutrición con que el joven había vivido, y mucho menos crecer para ser un individuo tan fuerte como era Potter.  
  
James y él siempre habían tenido la misma altura, así que Severus pensaba que, de haber crecido en un hogar decente con padres amorosos, Harry podría haber alcanzado su misma estatura. Además, creía que, en carácter, probablemente se hubiera parecido mucho más a James, o incluso a Sirius, con la arrogancia y el desprecio que ellos tenían hacia cualquiera que no fuera su amigo. En la realidad, Harry era varias pulgadas más pequeño y un poco más ancho que su padre, con un modo de manejarse que sugería que era más fuerte de lo que parecía. El único vestigio de James que veía en él era su cabello y esa manera confiada de moverse, algo que siempre parecían tener los mejores jugadores de quidditch. Por otra parte, no tenía casi nada en común con Sirius, e interactuaba con él como en su tiempo lo hacía Lily, peleando con frecuencia, sencillamente porque Harry era más maduro que su padrino y aquel lo sabía.  
  
Severus se había sorprendido al darse cuenta, al final del verano anterior, que Harry le recordaba más a Lily que a todos los demás, pero su semejanza con ella era mucho más profunda que un parecido facial o sus vívidos ojos verdes. El hábito del chico de aceptar lo que le había tocado en la vida y hacer lo mejor que pudiera con ello era algo que había recibido de su madre, así como su recién descubierta necesidad de aprender. Severus había conocido pocas personas con una avidez de aprender tan constante como la suya, pero Lily había sido una de ellas. Su sed de conocimientos había sido una de las principales cosas que había llevado a la chica a hacerse su amiga, y eso no había disminuido a medida que maduraba.  
  
En cuanto recogió sus cosas, Harry caminó rápidamente hacia el escritorio, ofreciendo a Severus un rollo de pergamino e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.  
  
—Perdí la cuenta después del noventa, así que hice veinte más sólo para estar seguro. ¿Puedo irme ahora, señor?  
  
Severus tomó el rollo, desplegándolo para contar las líneas.  
  
—Potter, ¿no sería mucho más fácil si simplemente admitiera que estaba fantaseando con su novia?  
  
Harry enrojeció, apartando la mirada.  
  
—Yo no tengo novia, señor.  
  
El Profesor levantó la mirada hasta el rostro de Harry, su sorpresa era evidente pero su tono muy seco.  
  
—¿El Niño-Que-Vivió no tiene a nadie suspirando por él? ¿Y la chica Granger? Ustedes dos pasan juntos un montón de tiempo.  
  
Harry arrugó la nariz con desagrado.  
  
—Eww, no, señor, Hermione es mi _amiga_. Además, ella y Ron llevan casi dos años juntos.  
  
—Los amigos pueden convertirse en los mejores compañeros, Potter —contestó, bajando nuevamente la mirada hasta el rollo de pergamino—. Me sorprende que todavía no haya descubierto eso.  
  
El chico permaneció un momento en silencio, mientras observaba como Severus revisaba el pergamino, y finalmente habló.  
  
—No es fácil para mí, señor. Tengo pocos amigos, y puedo estar seguro que son mis amigos porque les gusto por mi mismo y no porque pueden decir que conocen al Niño-Que-No-Moriría.  
  
Severus se recostó en la silla, dándole una mirada evaluativa.  
  
—A la mayoría de los muchachos de su edad no le importaría la razón por la que la chica quisiera estar con ellos.  
  
—No soy como la mayoría de los chicos, señor; no quiero una relación así —contestó con firmeza, encontrando su mirada con la del mayor. Después de una pausa, enrojeció ligeramente mientras agregaba—: Y de todas maneras, no estoy realmente interesado en las chicas  —las cejas del hombre se elevaron pero no dijo nada, y luego de unos segundos, Harry insistió—. ¿Puedo irme, señor?  
  
Severus asintió, dejando que el rollo de pergamino se cerrara.  
  
—Sí, se puede ir, Potter. Imagino que sus amigos lo están esperando para practicar. En el futuro, trate de estudiar durante las horas de estudio.  
  
—Sí, señor.  
  
El joven dio la vuelta, alejándose rápidamente. Estaba llegando a la puerta cuando Severus se levantó y habló nuevamente.  
  
—Oh, y Potter.  
  
Hizo una pausa con la mano en la perilla, mirando hacia atrás.  
  
—¿Señor?  
  
—Buena suerte en la copa —resistió el impulso de sonreír ante la aturdida expresión de Harry, agregando secamente—. Usted es lo más cercano a un Slytherin que estará en el juego.  
  
—Uhh, sí, señor —contestó, la impresión diluyéndose en una sonrisa complacida—. Gracias, señor.  
  
Severus asintió y luego movió su mano, despachándolo.  
  
—Vamos, váyase. Y asegúrese de ganar mañana.  
  
Harry sonrió.  
  
—Sí, señor.  
  
Severus lo observó partir y bajaba la mirada hacia el escritorio para tomar el rollo de pergamino y su libro cuando escuchó una voz muy conocida hablando lentamente.  
  
—Eso fue… inusualmente amable en ti, Severus. Una casi podría llegar a pensar que finalmente has tomado aprecio al chico.  
  
Se giró hacia la voz, observando como McGonagall salía de las sombras, en una de las esquinas traseras de la habitación. Las paredes _parecían_ ser de roca sólida, pero obviamente no lo eran, dado que la última vez que la había visto, ella se dirigía hacia la oficina de Dumbledore con un alumno de tercero que había convertido a uno de sus compañeros en un enorme alfiletero.  
  
—Simplemente, dije la verdad, Minerva. Potter es lo más cercano a un Slytherin que estará en el campo, y tengo plena confianza en su habilidad para ganar.  
  
—Supongo que podrías verlo de ese modo, Severus, pero él sigue siendo un Gryffindor. El equipo va a tenerlo fácil mañana —convino McGonagall, con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
—El equipo va a tener poco que ver con eso, estoy convencido —sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia el pizarrón para borrar el mensaje allí escrito, llamando la atención de la bruja y logrando que sus ojos se abrieran con asombro mientras leía—. Potter podría derrotar a Ravenclaw sin más ayuda que la de un mediocre Guardián. Por lo que creo, el señor Weasley cumple esa condición, aunque por poco.  
  
—¿Te gustaría hacer una apuesta amistosa, Severus? ¿Digamos, diez galeones a que Gryffindor ganará por cincuenta puntos o más?  
  
McGonagall lo observó deslizar la varita en una de sus mangas, para luego levantar el pergamino en que Harry había escrito sus líneas y guardarlo en el bolsillo de su túnica, preguntándose por qué guardaría tal cosa. El hombre gruñó, mirándola a los ojos mientras tomaba su libro y empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta.  
  
—Yo voy a ir más lejos aún. Te apuesto veinte a que _Harry_ ganará al menos por cien. Buen día, Minerva.  
  
—Buen día, Severus —contestó McGonagall, con otra pequeña sonrisa, viéndolo partir. Ella no había escuchado mucho de la conversación, pero se preguntaba cuánto hubiera podido averiguar de haberlo hecho. Severus rara vez era amistoso, y habitualmente, incluso lo era menos con Harry Potter que con los demás.  
  
Severus recorrió los pasillos con rapidez, rumbo a las mazmorras, los tacones de sus botas resonando contra el suelo de piedra del corredor casi desierto mientras caminaba hacia sus habitaciones, reprendiéndose mentalmente.  
  
_“Muy bien, Severus”_ , pensó con sarcasmo. _“Te pasas casi todo el año observando al chico y dejas que McGonagall se de cuenta de que te preocupas por él apenas dos meses antes que termine sus estudios. Quizás lo siguiente que debas compartir con ella sea tus pesadillas acerca de lo que las mascotas de Voldemort puedan haber hecho con él, o tu profundo deseo de meterte en su cama”_  
  
Severus bufó, burlándose de su propia insensatez, y permitió que sus pensamientos continuaran en la misma pauta mientras seguía avanzando hacia las mazmorras. Pocos minutos después, pasó su propio salón de clases, caminando en la oscuridad unos cincuenta pasos más antes de detenerse frente a una pared desnuda que tenía dos pequeños puntos de luz verde a la altura de su pecho. Dio un pequeño y rápido giro con su mano derecha y su varita cayó entre sus dedos; luego, golpeó suavemente la pared de los puntos verdes, en lo que parecía un patrón al azar, antes de susurrar:  
  
_—Consuelo_  
  
Los pequeños puntos de luz parpadearon dos veces antes que un contorno gris plata se iluminara lentamente, revelando que los puntos de luz eran los ojos de una serpiente enrollada. Comenzó a desenroscarse un momento después, extendiendo una caperuza similar a la de las cobras, y una lengua de plata osciló desde la visión justo antes que la serpiente mostrara sus colmillos, abriendo la boca. El animal comenzó a crecer, como si se dibujara rápidamente dentro de la pared, la boca abierta de una forma antinaturalmente grande, para mostrar una puerta medio paso atrás del lugar donde había estado la pared sólida. La piedra que rodeaba el umbral de la puerta había sido tallada con la forma de una enorme serpiente con la boca abierta, donde dos brillantes ojos verdes sobre la puerta lanzaban un suave brillo hacia el pasillo y parecían observarlo con inquietante inteligencia. Los enormes colmillos tallados enmarcaban una puerta plana, que parecía estar hecha de una sólida pieza de madera casi negra de Serbal Silvestre (*), pese a que nunca se había escuchado que uno de esos árboles ensanchara tanto. La puerta no tenía manillar, pero no lo necesitaba. Abría sólo con el toque del aura de Severus, desde el día que había resuelto el enigma de las protecciones que habían resguardado el lugar.  
  
Apartó su varita y posó su palma contra la puerta cerrada, esperando a que se abriera para entrar en sus aposentos. La puerta se cerró a si misma detrás de él, mientras cruzaba la fría y tranquila habitación, y en el pasillo exterior la boca de la serpiente comenzaba a cerrarse, dejando el aposento completamente aislado del resto del castillo.  
  
Severus había sido el primero en muchos años en descifrar las protecciones, y atravesarlas aseguró su privacidad como nada más podría hacerlo. Ni siquiera Dumbledore podía entrar en sus habitaciones si él no le abría la puerta, y eso era algo de lo que se sentía excesivamente orgulloso. Éste era su santuario y guardaba celosamente su privacidad, sin darle acceso a nadie más que los elfos domésticos.  
  
El que su privacidad fuera tan importante para él siendo adulto, probablemente se debía a que no se le había permitido ninguna durante su niñez. Sus padres habían pensado que su obvia inteligencia debería estar por encima de los pasatiempos infantiles normales, obligándolo a permanecer todo el tiempo estudiando en lo que a su madre le gustaba llamar ‘juego estructurado’, compartiendo con muy pocos niños sangre pura. Había aprendido a leer muy pronto, y cada tarde pasaba horas en la biblioteca familiar, leyendo libros a los siete años que muchos adolescentes de quince no serían capaces de entender. Le había sido dada una varita a los ocho porque, de alguna forma, había tenido éxito al utilizar una ramita para convertir a otro chico en una rana, y para cuando cumplió los diez, era experto en más hechizos de los que algunos estudiantes de Hogwarts conocían cuando se graduaban.  
  
Severus era un pequeño snob mojigato cuando había llegado a Hogwarts, convencido de su superioridad mental sobre sus compañeros, y lejos de pensar en socializar con cualquier estudiante que no fuera sangre pura, a pesar de su propia herencia. Era muy similar a una copia en oscuro de su más cercano amigo, Lucius, y ambos habían sido elegidos para Slytherin casi antes que el Sombrero Seleccionados tocara sus cabezas. Eso lo había convertido al instante en enemigo de cada Gryffindor de la escuela, aunque ello no le preocupaba particularmente. Había sido criado a la espera de que los Gryffindor lo odiaran, y él retornaba el sentimiento completamente.  
  
También había sido criado despreciando a los muggles y a sus hijos, pero cuando conoció a Lily Evans, una Ravenclaw que parecía determinada a ser amistosa, comenzó a dudar. De acuerdo con todo lo que le habían enseñado, los nacidos de muggles eran intrínsecamente malos, pero mientras Lucius comenzaba a aumentar su propia popularidad, Severus se había enganchado rápidamente a la jovencita brillantemente sarcástica, cuyo sentido del humor era muy parecido al propio.  
  
Severus había pensado que las clases de Hogwarts eran pan comido, pero Lily no tenía ninguna de sus ventajas y necesitaba tutoría. La amistad entre ellos creció rápidamente durante los primeros meses que asistieron a la escuela, y la chica absorbía como una esponja todo lo que él le enseñaba. No paso mucho tiempo antes que Lily se hiciera amiga de Remus Lupin, y él también se había reunido con ellos con frecuencia, a pesar del hecho que Lupin fuera Gryffindor. Eventualmente, los tres se habían convertido en parte común del escenario de la biblioteca, y muchos de los otros estudiantes se resentían de que esos tres mantuvieran calificaciones impecables sin ningún esfuerzo en absoluto.  
  
Los recuerdos más fuertes de sus dos primeros años de escuela eran la risa de Lily y el ingenio agudo de Remus, que le habían ayudado a ignorar la falta de interés de Lucius hacia él. A final de su segundo año, Lucius había vuelto a ser su mejor amigo y Severus había sido infinitamente feliz, y había estado seguro que el tiempo que le quedara en Hogwarts sería sencillamente idílico. Pero James Potter había empezado a hacer de su vida un infierno cuando finalmente notó a Lily en su tercer año, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes que la personalidad y popularidad de James se subieran a la cabeza de Lily, costándole a Severus la mejor amiga que había tenido nunca. Después de eso, sus interacciones con los Gryffindor, Remus incluido, habían estado combinadas con el estímulo de Lucius para asegurarse que su aversión hacia los nacidos de muggle floreciera nuevamente, y aumentada.  
  
Después de graduarse, Severus tomó la Marca Oscura ante la insistencia de Lucius, y trabajó con lealtad para Voldemort a pesar de su conciencia, hasta que de repente, una mañana, el rubio lo pateó fuera de su vida, eliminando su única razón para apoyar a Voldemort.  
  
Entonces, Severus se había vuelto a la única persona que conocía en el lado de la luz que podía ayudar incluso a un Mortífago a alejarse de Voldemort: Lily Potter. Ella lo envió con Dumbledore, quien le ofreció una segunda oportunidad, como espía y profesor de Pociones.  
  
A pesar de sus recelos, Severus se había puesto bajo la misericordia de Dumbledore, simplemente porque no tenía ningún otro sitio adonde ir. Él había comenzado a enseñar a otros muy pronto, responsabilizándose de gran parte de la educación de Lucius en Artes Oscuras, ya que éste frecuentemente quería saber cómo se hacían los hechizos que Severus aprendía en muchas horas de soledad; así que, la enseñanza parecía ser la elección de profesión obvia para él. Hubiera preferido enseñar Defensa, pero había sido excelente en Pociones durante su época escolar, y había obtenido su Maestría con la ‘ayuda’ de Voldemort, así que aceptó el trabajo.  
  
Inmediatamente, había comenzado a trabajar en su imagen como la de alguien severo y sensato, para compensar el hecho de que casi la mitad de sus estudiantes ya estaban en la escuela en la época de su graduación. Su mayor objetivo, ciertamente, era asegurarse de que Dumbledore nunca se arrepintiera de admitirlo, pese a los problemas que encontrara con sus estudiantes. Muy pronto, probó que era un buen maestro, que tomaba sus responsabilidades con seriedad y siempre estaba dispuesto a hacer algo más si Dumbledore se lo pedía, así que el plantel docente lo aceptó incluso antes que su primer lapso como profesor hubiera terminado. Se convirtió en Jefe de la Casa Slytherin al comienzo de su quinto año como docente, y pronto adquirió la reputación de ser un absoluto bastardo que favorecía a Slytherin tan drásticamente como McGonagall favorecía a Gryffindor.  
  
El único momento en que su fachada, cuidadosamente mantenida, caía completamente, era cuando se encontraba solo en la seguridad de sus habitaciones, como estaba ahora. El cambio que se originaba en él cuando traspasaba las protecciones era evidente, o lo habría sido si alguien hubiera podido observarlo. Sus abruptas zancadas habituales y el resonar de sus pisadas se apagaban hasta convertirse en una casi silente gracia felina, y su ceño fruncido se suavizaba en algo que, si bien no era una sonrisa, era una expresión más feliz que la que expresaba hacia el mundo exterior. El efecto tranquilo y relajante de sus habitaciones ya formaba parte integral de su vida, y nunca pasaba la noche en otro lugar si podía evitarlo.  
  
Había decidido tiempo atrás que, en esas habitaciones, no tenía que complacer a nadie más que a si mismo, y disfrutaba de la completa soledad en cada oportunidad. Sus aposentos estaban conformados por seis habitaciones, sin contar el baño; el lugar era más grande y suntuoso de lo que él precisaba, pero era suyo y le tenía cariño a él y a sus contenidos, por lo que se permitió seguir atado a unas cuantas cosas. Con un trabajo en el que pasaba los días tratando de controlar a más de un ciento de imbéciles, aunque afortunadamente no a todos a la vez, mientras le enseñaba a unos pocos estudiantes talentosos, estaba completamente convencido que sus aposentos eran lo único que le permitía conservar la cordura.  
  
La primera habitación era una acogedora salita, en cuya pared izquierda se ubicaba una elaborada chimenea del tamaño apropiado para viajar con polvos flu, y que había sido desconectada de la red muchos años atrás, si es que alguna vez lo había estado. El marco alrededor de la chimenea y los umbrales que conducían hacia otras dependencias, estaban formados por piedras color verde oscuro, casi negro, que combinaban con las puertas y estaban talladas con un complicado dibujo de hojas de hiedra, que parecían casi vivas. Era una habitación hogareña y acogedora pese a los colores oscuros, y de alguna forma todavía daba la impresión de una sencilla elegancia.  
  
El motivo de la hoja de hiedra en la piedra trabajada se repetía en el tapete ubicado delante de la chimenea y en el mueble. El sofá victoriano colocado frente al hogar estaba elaborado en madera oscura, hermosamente tallada, con la tapicería verde remarcada con el delicado bordado plateado de un emparrado de hiedra, que reptaba por el respaldar del asiento casi como si hubiera crecido allí. En el sofá se apilaban varios cojines en varios tonos de verde oscuro, cada uno con dibujos de hojas de hiedra, en tonos contrastantes gris y plateado. Dos sillas mal combinadas flanqueaban el sofá, ambas con un acojinado que lucía muy confortable y cada una con una mesita que hacía juego con las lámparas. El efecto total era sutil, y la combinación de colores y el énfasis en las hojas de hiedra, servía para hacer que la habitación se viera como si todo perteneciera al lugar, aunque los muebles no combinaran.  
  
Había puertas a cada lado de la chimenea, ambas fabricadas de la misma madera oscura de la entrada principal. La puerta de la izquierda, más cercana a la entrada, conducía a un pasaje secreto que llegaba hasta su oficina y su aula de clases, a pesar de que desafiaba a las leyes de la física que el camino llegara hasta allí. Una vez, había intentado descubrir cómo exactamente había sido hechizado el pasadizo para ser tan corto y aún así cubrir una distancia tan grande. Sabía que se había utilizado alguna clase de hechizo de espacio mágico, pero eventualmente había tenido que reconocer que, al igual que con el techo del Gran Comedor, descifrarlo era algo que iba más allá de sus habilidades. Hogwarts en si mismo era mágico, por supuesto, pero muchos encantamientos habían estado revistiendo las piedras durante muchas centurias, incrementando la magia esencial del castillo, y muchos de esos hechizos estaban relacionados con la creación de habitaciones ‘imposibles’.  
  
La puerta a la derecha de la chimenea conducía hacia una cocina que, mucho tiempo atrás, había sido transformada en un laboratorio. Severus lo había convertido en su laboratorio privado y lo había surtido, completándolo con una pequeña despensa. Frecuentemente, lo utilizaba para probar nuevas pociones con seguridad y privacidad, y habitualmente tenía unas cuantas pociones en varias etapas de elaboración. El laboratorio principal estaba aún mejor equipado, pero no se encontraba a salvo de la interferencia de los estudiantes o las interrupciones de sus colegas, bienintencionadas pero generalmente molestas. Para Severus, la privacidad bien valía el usar el laboratorio más pequeño.  
  
Directamente al otro lado de la entrada principal se encontraba la puerta de su estudio, flanqueada por un decorado espejo antiguo a la izquierda y un cuadro a la derecha, ambos recibidos junto con las habitaciones. El espejo estaba conectado a espejos similares en los aposentos de cada Jefe de Casa, aunque en la actualidad solamente estaba en uso el de McGonagall; también se conectaba con un espejo en la oficina del Director y otro en la sala de los profesores. El espejo estaba hechizado para guardar los mensajes hasta que Severus los enviara, y servía como una especie de tablón de anuncios para que el resto de los profesores pudiera contactar con él.  
  
El cuadro era una imagen de Salazar Slytherin, y había sido pintado cuando el poder del antiguo mago estaba en su punto máximo. Estaba extremadamente bien informado, a pesar de su hosca disposición y sus frecuentes e inexplicablemente largas ausencias. Al principio, Severus había intentado ser amistoso con el retrato del Fundador, pero eventualmente habían aceptado que Salazar estaba menos inclinado hacia la conversación cortés que él mismo. Hablaban raramente y por breve tiempo, a menos que tuvieran pendiente algún asunto importante, pero eso se adaptaba a ambos bastante bien. Severus no deseaba especialmente tener un retrato por compañero de habitación, y se alegraba de que el Fundador habitualmente tuviera mejores cosas que hacer que hablar con él.  
  
La pared derecha de la salita, frente a la chimenea, tenía puertas que conducían a dos habitaciones. Había un gran tapiz mágico cubriendo la pared entre ambas, un trabajo de arte que era adaptado únicamente para Severus y sus habitaciones, a pesar de la falta de otra decoración. Cubría la pared casi desde el piso al techo; era más o menos cuadrado, y su patrón de dibujo era un panorama móvil con plantas y animales de todo el globo, los cuales cambiaban de acuerdo con las estaciones. La belleza del lienzo era excepcional, pero ello palidecía cuando se comparaba con su utilidad; un simple toque a cualquiera de los animales o plantas del mismo, desplegaba información detallada acerca de dónde obtener el artículo y cómo prepararlo para su almacenaje. Había sido encargado por Severus y diseñado bajo sus especificaciones, y había probado ser lo suficientemente popular como para que un fabricante turco de tapices le comprara los derechos de la idea para desarrollarla él.  
  
Severus estaba muy acostumbrado a que lo rodearan, y apenas los notó mientras se movía por la salita de estar, que estaba completamente silenciosa excepto por el crepitar del fuego y el suave sonido de sus propios pasos al cruzarla. Se detuvo ante la puerta del estudio para tocar el espejo con la mano, relajándose un poco más cuando la superficie reflectante brillo brevemente con un reflejo plateado. Abrió la puerta negra al lado del espejo y entró en su estudio, satisfecho de poder disponer de su tiempo hasta la cena.  
  
Todo el estudio tenía un ambiente sencillo pero elegante, con mobiliario sencillo pero que creaba una atmósfera confortable para quien disfrutara de la soledad y la búsqueda del conocimiento. La habitación era del doble del tamaño de su salita y contenía muchas estanterías, un gran escritorio, una silla de oficina, y una pequeña mesa en una esquina, con un cómodo y viejo sillón verde a su lado. Ese sillón en particular había sido su favorito en la sala común de Slytherin y había sido el único mueble que había pedido a los elfos domésticos le suministraran cuando se había convertido en profesor. Tenía unas pocas pertenencias personales de su niñez, que no tenían utilidad más allá de la sentimental. Ahora utilizaba el sillón rara vez, pero tenía demasiados recuerdos asociados con ese mueble, tanto buenos como malos, y le complacía saber que estaba allí para poder usarlo cuando lo deseara, si decidía hacerlo.  
  
Los estantes que rodeaban la habitación estaban elaborados en una madera oscura que combinaba con el escritorio, todos abiertos con excepción de dos armarios en la esquina de atrás, que tenían puertas de cristal hechizadas para preservar los más raros y peligrosos volúmenes de su colección. Desde que podía recordar, había estado recolectando libros en diversos estados de deterioro, ya fuera comprándolos o sustrayéndolos a escondidas de la biblioteca de su familia, y había amasado una buena colección. Cada estante de la habitación contenía libros, todos pulcramente organizados por tema y utilidad, y Severus se enorgullecía de su habilidad para recordar y seleccionar el ejemplar correcto para cualesquiera información que precisara. Tenía muchos libros de Pociones y magia oscura, así como raros y muy excepcionales volúmenes de muchas otras materias, con los que se había tropezado y comprado. Disfrutaba la simple alegría de aprender algo nuevo, y había leído cada libro de su estudio hasta el fin, incluso los menos útiles, como el que estaba leyendo en ese momento.  
  
Dejó el libro sobre el hermoso escritorio de madera de teca que estaba en el centro de la habitación y sacó el rollo de pergamino de su bolsillo para dejarlo sobre el libro, mientras con un suave suspiro se acomodada en la silla de cuero acolchado de su escritorio, sonriendo ligeramente mientras reclinaba la cabeza sobre el espaldar y cerraba los ojos.  
  
Había encontrado esa silla casi diez años antes, en una tienda de Londres que se especializaba en objetos raros recogidos en remates, y la amó con esa clase de devoción que se puede mostrar hacia tu mascota favorita. De una manera extraña, lucía casero en su estudio, incluso siendo de manufactura muggle, armonizando con los estantes y el escritorio que habría costado una fortuna si no lo hubiera heredado.  
  
La mayoría de los muebles del estudio eran más funcionales que atractivos, pero había una excepción: el tapiz encantado ubicado directamente frente al escritorio, al lado de la puerta cercana, que daba la apariencia de que la pared tuviera una enorme ventana doble, con vista hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts y el lago. En realidad, era propietario de tres de esos tapices encantados, que había comprado poco después de que se mudara a esas habitaciones. Los tapices eran, literalmente, sus ventanas al mundo, completado con el sonido que deseara, y que en su opinión era muy superior a las ventanas comunes, ya que no dejaban entrar a ningún rayo de sol verdadero. Para alguien cuya piel era ridículamente pálida, ésa era una bendición más que bienvenida. Desde que los había comprado, había podido despertarse cada mañana con los rayos del sol, sin tener que preocuparse de que dormir en exceso pudiera resultar en una dolorosa quemadura.  
  
El tapiz más largo era del tamaño de una gran ventana en saliente y colgaba en su habitación, suspendido sobre la cama como un dosel, donde le funcionaba bastante bien como una especie de reloj despertador. La vista que mostraba con mayor frecuencia era un claro profundo en el Bosque Prohibido que había encontrado un día mientras buscaba suministros para pociones, pero durante sus frecuentes ataques de insomnio, cambiaba para mostrar un recodo de costa rocosa cerca de Dover. Habitualmente, el sonido de las olas lo calmaba hasta dormir, y tenía el beneficio adicional de que a la mañana siguiente no se levantaba mareado, cosa que si ocurría con las pociones.  
  
El segundo tapiz era mucho más pequeño y lo tenía en su oficina, de forma que le permitiera mirar algo más que botellas con pociones. Generalmente, se adaptaba a la vista de un lugar plácido como Stonohenge, pero estaba encantado para que cambiara a un rocoso acantilado escocés siempre que alguien entraba en su oficina. La muralla rocosa era deprimentemente fea, y con frecuencia, cubierta de nieve, y funcionaba bastante bien para desalentar a los estudiantes y colegas de quedarse mucho tiempo.  
  
El tercer tapiz era el de su estudio, y estaba encantado para mostrar escenas de los terrenos de Hogwarts, de forma que pudiera observar las idas y venidas del castillo sin tener que participar en realidad. Su vista favorita en el tapiz del estudio era la del campo de quidditch, tal y como se veía desde su acostumbrado puesto en las gradas. Aunque nunca hacía mención de ser un fan, observaba fielmente todos los juegos de la escuela, así como los entrenamientos que se realizaban cuando él estaba libre. Incluso disfrutaba observando las prácticas tanto como los muggles disfrutaban los partidos de rugby, pero sin gritar ni comer palomitas de maíz, especialmente porque tenía un ‘asiento-caja’ desde el que podía mirar sin ser observado, completamente a salvo de los elementos.  
  
Abrió los ojos luego de estar unos momentos sentado en la silla y levantó la mano derecha, sacudiéndola ligeramente para que su varita llegara a sus dedos. Apuntó al tapiz frente a su escritorio e hizo un pequeño movimiento de zigzag mientras murmuraba:  
  
—Campo. Volumen medio.  
  
La escena del lago del tapete fue cambiada en rayas de color sin sentido, y luego, lentamente, apareció una imagen diferente, mostrándole un extenso ángulo de vista del campo. Había varios estudiantes en brillantes túnicas rojas moviéndose a toda velocidad en lo que parecía ser la forma casi caótica en que practicaban con las Quaffles y las Bludgers, entre gritos y risas. Una voz salió del tapiz, escuchándose claramente por encima de las demás, mientras la capitana del equipo, Ginny Weasley, usaba un hechizo _Sonorus_ para dar instrucciones al grupo desde su posición sobre el Guardián, Ron.  
  
Dejó su varita sobre su escritorio y se recostó sobre el espaldar de su silla para observar el entrenamiento, buscando una figura en particular entre las túnicas rojas. Poco después, captó el brillo de la luz del sol sobre unos anteojos, mientras uno de los jugadores se lanzaba repentinamente hacia el cielo, pasando entre dos compañeros de equipo, acompañado de gritos de estímulo de los estudiantes más jóvenes, reunidos en las gradas para observar la práctica. Harry atrapó la snitch momentos después, sacando un grito triunfante de ‘¡Cinco!’ proveniente de Ginny justo antes que los vítores ahogaran incluso su hechizo de voz.  
  
Severus sonrió y murmuró:  
  
—Bien hecho, Potter.  
  
Harry saludó con la mano al equipo que lo animaba y a los compañeros de las gradas antes de liberar la snitch y volar hacia Ginny. Como era su costumbre, planeó por encima mientras observaba a sus compañeros jugar un rato, y Severus se relajó cómodamente en su silla mientras observaba. Sabía que Harry permanecería un rato en el lugar antes de que fuera nuevamente a atrapar la snitch, hablando distraídamente mientras su mirada revoloteaba constantemente por el campo en busca de un destello de oro, y no tenía duda que atraparía la pelotita alada tan pronto como lo decidiera. Había hecho un hábito de atraparla repetidamente durante cada práctica, a veces hasta una docena de veces antes que Ginny sintiera que el resto del equipo había practicado lo suficiente por ese día.  
  
Con el juego por la Copa al día siguiente, la chica se aseguraría de mantener al equipo en el campo hasta que estuviera demasiado oscuro para ver las Bludgers, sino más. Harry podía, después de todo, seguir la snitch dorada incluso en la oscuridad, y Severus sospechaba que el entrenamiento estaba siendo sólo una excusa para que pudieran tener una última oportunidad de volar con él fuera de competencia. Era la clase de cosas sentimentales que los Gryffindor harían.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traducción
> 
> Bueno, amig@s, aquí el primer capítulo de la nueva traducción. La autora escribe estupendamente, aunque no vean lo que en su día me costó traducir un capítulo tan largo y lleno de narraciones y descripciones^^. Espero que lo disfruten, ya me contarán.
> 
> Cuando traduje este fanfic la primera vez traduje el título como Enredado alrededor de su dedo. Sin embargo, Wrapped Around His Finger es una de esas frases hechas que se suelen utilizar en inglés que significa Tener alguien a sus pies o Tener alguien comiendo de la mano, por eso hice el cambio
> 
> (*) Serbal Silvestre o Serbal de los Cazadores: es un árbol de tamaño mediano, perteneciente a la familia de las rosáceas. Se distribuye por toda Europa, de Islandia a Rusia y por la Península Ibérica. Es tolerante al frío y se puede encontrar en altitudes elevadas.


	2. Capítulo 2

—Sólo me queda _esta noche_ para conseguir entender esto —murmuró Harry, desanimado. Se quitó los anteojos y los dejó sobre su texto de Pociones; entonces, empujó ambos artículos para apartarlos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante, haciendo un ruido sordo contra la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
Estaba en el Gran Comedor, estudiando para sus EXTASIs en compañía de Hermione, Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus y Ginny. Ginny no necesitaba estudiar estrictamente, ya que no tendría que presentar los EXTASIs hasta el año siguiente, pero había pasado el año dándole tutorías de Pociones a Neville, pues estaba determinada a insistir hasta que éste hubiera aprobado. El chico deseaba estudiar en una pequeña y exclusiva escuela de Herbología en Roma, y necesitaría aprobar su EXTASIs en Pociones para conseguir entrar en el programa.  
  
Todos los que estaban en la mesa echaron un vistazo cuando escucharon como la cabeza de Harry golpeaba la madera, pero casi de inmediato regresaron a sus deberes. Estaban demasiado ocupados en abarrotar sus propios cerebros tanto como fuera posible, como para ocuparse de los teatritos de Harry.  
  
Después de unos minutos, el chico de ojos verdes levantó la cabeza para volver a dejarla caer y golpear nuevamente la mesa con un ruido similar. Dean y Seamus rieron entre dientes mientras, una vez más, levantaban la vista de sus libros de Historia de la Magia.  
  
—Vuelve a intentarlo, compañero —aconsejó Dean, alegre—. La tercera vez es de suerte.   
  
Harry aceptó inmediatamente la sugerencia, haciendo que los otros dos se echaran a reír.   
  
—Harry… détente —pidió Hermione, lanzando una mirada exasperada a Dean. Alargó la mano para colocarla en la mesa frente al muchacho justo cuando iba a hacerlo de nuevo, y el impacto de su cabeza contra el dorso de la mano de su amiga hizo que ella chillara, pues no había imaginado que estuviera golpeando su frente contra la mesa con tanta fuerza.   
  
Él alzó bruscamente la cabeza, parpadeando al ver a Hermione mientras aferraba sus lentes y se los colocaba de nuevo.  
  
—¿Por qué hiciste eso, Hermione?  
  
Ginny bufó y se estiró sobre Ron para golpear la parte posterior de la cabeza de Harry con tanta fuerza que éste perdió nuevamente sus lentes.  
  
—Deja de comportarte como un imbécil —dijo, enfadada—. Sabes que eres mejor en Pociones que cualquiera de nosotros.   
  
— _Incluyéndome_ —terció Hermione con cierta molestia, frotando el dorso de su diestra mientras la flexionaba para después dejar caer ambas manos en su regazo—. Vas a ser el mejor en el examen, Harry, _lo prometo_. Te estuve preguntando sobre la materia hasta que no pude más.  
  
—Y, maldición, eso es muchísimo —agregó Ron, lanzando a su mejor amigo y su novia una mirada desagradable—. Ahora estoy haciendo pociones hasta en sueños, y en ellos _siempre_ las echo a perder y cambio a colores extraños o me crecen cuernos.  
  
Tanto Hermione como Harry parpadearon sorprendidos mientras Ginny soltaba una risita y comentaba:  
  
—Para mí suena como _recuerdos_ , Ronnie, no como _sueños_.  
  
Todos los demás rieron mientras Ron resoplaba, lanzando una mirada indignada a su hermana menor. Después de unos momentos, finalmente logró decir:  
  
—¡Nunca me he puesto cuernos! ¡Ni una vez!  
  
—Aunque una vez convertiste tu mano en tentáculos —señaló Seamus desde el otro lado de la mesa, sonriendo ampliamente.  
  
—Oh, sí —se entusiasmó Dean—, eso fue _muy malo_ , te tomó _tres días_ quitarlo…  
  
Ron dejó caer su cabeza contra la mesa de la misma forma que hiciera Harry, logrando que su voz sonara amortiguada mientras gemía en voz alta:  
  
—¡Oh, Merlín! No me lo recuerden; lo único que _sé_ es que mañana tendré que hacer la poción nuevamente.  
  
Hermione rio discretamente y observó al frente de la mesa, mientras Ginny palmeaba la coronilla de Ron y decía, divertida:  
  
—No te preocupes, Ronnie. Estoy segura que lo lograrás.  
  
—Seguro que sí, Ron —intervino Neville, apoyando un codo en la mesa, mirándolo mientras descansaba la barbilla sobre la palma de la mano—. De la misma forma que yo realizaré mi práctica de Pociones sin hacer estallar mi caldero. Snape ya me dijo que tiene uno de repuesto esperando por mí en el área de prueba y encantamientos de escudo para el contenido y, cito textualmente: _Cualquier monstruosidad que usted prepare esta vez, Longbottom_  
  
Seamus rio entre dientes y Dean comentó:   
  
—No sé cómo has llegado tan lejos en Pociones, Nevvy. Snape te la tiene casi tan jurada como a Harry.  
  
—Le aseguro, Thomas, que si se la ‘tuviera jurada’ a alguno de sus amigos, en este momento serían renacuajos —dijo una voz áspera, haciendo que todos levantaran la cabeza, sorprendidos, para ver a Snape observándolos a pocos pies de distancia, con su habitual expresión adusta—. Después de siete años en mi clase, tenía la esperanza de que hubieran aprendido lo suficiente para aprobar sus EXTASIs, pero…—su voz se apagó mientras miraba a Neville y a Ron, antes de proseguir en un tono ligeramente molesto—. Siempre hay unos cuantos que fallan.  
  
Snape caminó hacia la mesa principal sin otra palabra.  
  
Neville dejó escapar un pequeño ruido y bajó la mirada a su libro de Pociones, y Ron, una vez más, dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante, golpeando la mesa y gimiendo:  
  
—Estoy perdido.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—Pueden irse —dijo Severus secamente, preguntándose qué le había poseído para cubrir voluntariamente la última clase del día de McGonagall, mientras ella examinaba a un alumno de sexto año de Gryffindor que debía irse antes—. Les agradezco que intenten no atropellar a nadie en su salida.  
  
Los estudiantes saltaron de inmediato y empezaron a dirigirse hacia la puerta, mientras Severus estaba tan feliz de que se fueran como ellos lo estaban de partir. La mayoría llevaban las manos vacías, _y las cabezas también vacías_ , pensaba Severus sarcásticamente, y estaban evidentemente ansiosos por salir del aula, parloteando excitados sobre lo que harían cuando regresaran a casa, en sólo dos días más.  
  
Severus fingió no notar que tanto Hermione como Ron se movían mucho más lentamente que los demás, aguardando a Harry. Éste parecía no tener prisa por alejarse del libro que había estado leyendo durante la última hora, pese al hecho de que todos sus cursos, más o menos, estaban oficialmente terminados.  
  
—Harry, vamos —pidió Ron, luego de un rato, sus manos visiblemente vacías—. Estás peor que Hermione, con la nariz metida en los libros, y eso ya es decir.  
  
—¡Ronald Weasley! —exclamó la chica, indignada, apretando su agarre sobre su propio texto.  
  
Harry levantó la vista hacia sus amigos, yendo desde las mejillas rojas de Hermione al rostro sofocado de Ron antes de hablar, con un tono razonable.   
  
—Ustedes dos pueden marcharse sin mí, voy a terminar este capítulo. Los alcanzaré más tarde.  
  
—¡Bien! ¡Yo simplemente me iré a ser un _molesto ratón de biblioteca_ a los jardines!  
  
Hermione dio vuelta en redondo y salió rápidamente del salón de clases, con Ron a la zaga, poniendo todo de su parte para apaciguarla.  
  
—Sabes que no quise insinuar eso, Mione. ¡Te amo, empollona y todo!  
  
Severus bufó y cerró la puerta tras ellos en cuanto la atravesaron, poniendo los ojos en blanco y alegre de que sólo los iba a tener en su clase una vez más. Regresó hacia el frente del aula y, olvidando que Harry seguía ahí, murmuró para si mismo:  
  
—No sé qué es peor, las mujeres hormonales o un Weasley cual gatito sumiso,  
  
Harry se rio quedamente, levantando la vista de su libro mientras Severus se detenía, desconcertado por el hecho de haber olvidado que el chico se encontraba allí.  
  
>>Y usted no escuchó eso, Potter.  
  
El aludido sonrió y regresó la mirada al texto.  
  
—¿Escuchar qué, señor? Yo sólo estoy aquí sentado, leyendo mi libro.  
  
El hombre lo miró un instante antes de continuar hacia el escritorio de McGonagall, los labios ligeramente apretados para ocultar una sonrisa.  
  
—Muy bien, entonces —se sentó y se reclinó en la silla, observando a Harry leer por varios minutos antes de volver a hablar, su voz destilando curiosidad—. ¿Qué está leyendo que ha captado su interés, tanto como para que se quedara después de clase?  
  
Harry alzó nuevamente la vista, enfocándola en Severus, sonriendo.  
  
—El capítulo diecisiete de _Pociones Sanadoras y Neutralizadoras Avanzadas_ , de Artemus Slartibartfast —rio ligeramente antes de agregar—: De nuevo.  
  
El maestro elevó las cejas al escuchar el título y se sentó derecho, su expresión más animada de lo que Harry había visto jamás, excepto cuando estaba enojado.  
  
—¿Dónde lo consiguió? —preguntó rápidamente, impactado—. ¡He tratado de encontrar una copia intacta de ese libro por años!  
  
Harry parpadeó.  
  
—Humm… Estaba en la biblioteca de la familia Black. Sirius me mencionó hace unos meses que tenía montones de libros viejos ocupando espacio en su casa y me dijo que, si los quería, eran míos. Le pedí que me enviara algunos ejemplares de Pociones, para tener algo que hacer cuando terminaran las clases, pero él no tenía idea de cuáles valían la pena de leer. Pero Remus se quedó en Londres el fin de semana pasado, y mientras estuvo allí recogió unos cuantos que pensó podrían ser útiles para mí —hizo una mueca y agregó—: Sirius todavía quiere que me convierta en Auror, como él, pero eso no es lo que yo quiero, ya no.  
  
Luego de esta revelación, Severus se volvió a recostar en el respaldo, mientras Harry bajaba la vista al libro frente a él, obviamente perdido en sus pensamientos. Continuó observándolo por varios minutos antes de volver a preguntar, suavemente.  
  
—¿Potter? ¿Por qué ese repentino interés en Pociones?  
  
El muchacho respiró profundamente y luego dejó escapar el aire lentamente, levantando la cinta verde oscuro atada a la encuadernación del libro para dejarla marcando la página que había estado leyendo. Cerró el ejemplar con cuidado y posó las manos cruzadas encima de éste, mirando a Severus con expresión seria.  
  
—Estaba esperando, si mis EXTASIs son lo suficientemente buenos, pedirle que considerara tomarme como Aprendiz.  
  
El hombre parpadeó, su expresión revelando cuan absolutamente sorprendido estaba por eso para, un segundo más tarde, recuperarse y volver a mostrar su apariencia impasible. Su tono fue mucho más duro cuando volvió a hablar, convencido de que Harry estaba mintiéndole por alguna razón.  
  
—Usted odia Pociones, Potter, siempre lo ha hecho.  
  
—No, señor —contestó, sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando los ojos oscuros, esperando que su sinceridad se mostrara en su expresión tan claramente como la culpa se evidenciaba cada vez que intentaba mentir—. Yo no _entendía_ Pociones o lo que involucraba su correcta elaboración, así que me sentía frustrado. Una vez que las capté, pienso que mis calificaciones hablan por si solas.  
  
Las cejas de Severus se alzaron mientras preguntaba con incredulidad.  
  
—Potter, ¿está tratando de decirme que le costó cinco años captar cómo _revolver un caldero?_  
  
Harry enrojeció, resistiendo la urgencia de apartar la mirada.  
  
—Hay mucho más en Pociones que revolver un caldero y usted lo sabe bien, señor.   
  
—¿Por ejemplo? —preguntó Severus, moviéndose para apoyar su codo izquierdo en el brazo de su silla y descansar la barbilla en la punta de sus dedos—. Explíqueme, Potter, cómo lo ve usted.  
  
Harry tragó con fuerza para deshacerse de la repentina ráfaga de ansiedad que lo inundó, convencido de que lo próximo que dijera afectaría al resto de su vida. Aspiró una profunda bocanada de aire y comenzó a exponer algunos de los aspectos tal y como los veía, esperando que al menos esta vez pudiera impresionar al hombre que lo observaba con tanta intensidad.  
  
—La correcta elaboración de pociones es más un arte que una ciencia, e involucra la utilización de todos los sentidos. Debes ser capaz de trabajar con los ingredientes y las pociones, y saber cuándo algo huele como no debe, de forma que puedas contenerlo o eliminarlo antes de que te conviertas en un Longbottom —los labios de Severus se torcieron a pesar de su intención de no reaccionar a nada que Harry dijera, con lo que el chico se sintió un poco más confiado para proseguir—. Debes saber exactamente como debe lucir cada poción y cada ingrediente, y ser capaz de distinguir entre múltiples matices de color, porque una poción que se supone debe ser azul cielo puede explotar si se permite que se vuelva violeta claro.  
  
Hizo una pausa, obviamente catalogando lo que ya había dicho; Severus estaba a punto de comentar algo cuando Harry prosiguió.  
  
>>Además, debes ser capaz de probar tus pociones en ti mismo de ser necesario, y saber si algo sabe o se siente mal, y debes ser capaz de neutralizar cualquier efecto que la prueba pueda tener sobre ti. Tienes que saber qué ingredientes pueden ser manejados con las manos desnudas y para cuáles necesitas protección, qué pociones deberían quemar en contacto con la piel y cuáles deberían ser tan neutras que apenas puedas decir que están allí. Y tienes que ser capaz de seguir correctamente las instrucciones la primera vez, o saber si los desperdicios tienen algún valor o pueden ser peligrosos para ti y para los demás.  
  
Hizo silencio y aguardó por otra pregunta, haciendo enormes esfuerzos para no morder su labio.  
  
Severus lo observó con expresión inescrutable por mucho tiempo y, finalmente, preguntó quedamente.  
  
—¿Granger lo ayudó a memorizar todo eso?  
  
—No, señor —contestó de inmediato—. Dejé de estudiar con alguien más a finales del año pasado, excepto cuando he hecho de tutor de unas pocas personas o cuando alguien me ha ayudado a chequeando el nombre de algunas pociones mientras yo veía si podía recordar la fórmula correcta —se detuvo un momento y luego, ruborizándose ligeramente, agregó—: Yo, bien, pensé que estaría haciendo trampa si dejaba que me ayudaran de alguna otra forma. Quería intentar hacer esto, y quería hacerlo por mi propio esfuerzo; y lo conseguí.  
  
—¿Qué hay sobre sus otras materias, Potter? —interrogó, su expresión seguía seria y hermética—. ¿Cómo están el resto de sus calificaciones?  
  
Harry inspiró profundamente para luego dejar escapar lentamente el aire.  
  
— _Creo_ que he conseguido Extraordinario en todas las materias. Este año, estudié cada minuto que tuve disponible, y no encontré ninguna pregunta en los exámenes finales o los EXTASIs que sintiera que no era capaz de responder. Las evaluaciones prácticas fueron muy fáciles, siempre se me ha dado mejor esa parte.  
  
Severus enarcó las cejas.  
  
—¿Piensa que consiguió Excede las Expectativas en mi examen?  
  
—Sí, señor —contestó con apenas una ligera vacilación; luego, no pudo evitar preguntar, esperanzado—. ¿Ya lo corrigió?  
  
Severus lo miró un buen rato y luego sacudió la cabeza.  
  
—Todavía no, Potter. Usted fue uno de los primeros en entregar, así que debe estar cerca del final del montón. Tengo como veinte pruebas que corregir y aún sigo aquí.  
  
Harry suspiró y asintió, antes de levantarse y tomar el libro que había estado leyendo.  
  
—Comprendo. Entonces, debería irme para que usted pudiera trabajar, señor.  
  
—Eso ayudaría, Potter, sí —contestó el profesor, levantándose a su vez.  
  
Harry lo miró un poco más y luego asintió y dio la vuelta, caminando lentamente hacia la puerta. No notó que los rápidos pasos de Severus lo seguían hasta que, repentinamente, giró para decir algo y se encontró frente al cuello de su profesor de Pociones.  
  
—Disculpe —murmuró, enrojeciendo, al tiempo que retrocedía un paso y otro más, antes que su espalda golpeara contra la pared al lado de la puerta. Su rostro ardió aún más y le ofreció el libro a Severus, mientras decía atropelladamente—. Tómelo, señor —se detuvo una fracción de segundo y agregó—: no estoy intentando sobornarlo antes que corrija mi EXTASIs ni nada parecido, lo prometo. Si prefiere, considérelo como un préstamo; es sólo que… a usted le puede ser más útil que a mí. Algunos de los capítulos finales son demasiado profundos para mis conocimientos.  
  
Las cejas de Severus se alzaron, una mirada de valoración en sus ojos, mientras levantaba su mano izquierda para aceptar el libro.  
  
—¿Sólo algunos de ellos?  
  
Harry se ruborizó más profundamente, bajando la mirada al libro que ambos estaban sosteniendo, pero que no era capaz de obligarse a liberarlo.  
  
—He estado estudiando mucho este año, señor. Leyendo cuando no podía dormir, en lugar de vagar por el castillo y cosas así. Pude entender todo excepto los últimos cuatro capítulos, e incluso puedo arreglármelas con algunos pedacitos de éstos. Pienso que estoy perdiendo algo importante del capítulo diecisiete, pero no sé qué.   
  
—¿Lo disfrutó? — indagó Severus, evaluando los ojos verdes cuando el joven alzó la vista—. ¿Realmente le gusta Pociones?  
  
Asintió rápidamente, dejando ir el libro finalmente, mientras sus ojos se iluminaban con entusiasmo y determinación.  
  
—Disfruto el desafío, señor. Por eso decidí no convertirme en jugador profesional de quidditch; atrapar la snitch se volvió demasiado fácil y ya no era divertido. Sin importar cuánto aprenda sobre Pociones, siempre parece haber más que no estoy ni cerca de comprender, y _necesito_ eso. Necesito ser capaz de asimilar más, y aprender más, incluso aunque ya no tenga que seguir aprendiendo.  
  
—Así es como debe ser si realmente quiere dedicar su vida a elaborar Pociones. Un Maestro de Pociones jamás deja de aprender. Si lo hace, deja de ser un Maestro y se convierte solamente en un mago con un libro de recetas —lo miró largamente, recordando otro par de ojos verdes que lo miraban con idéntica expresión, para finalmente obsequiarle una ligera sonrisa—. Vaya a reunirse con sus amigos, Harry. Tengo exámenes que corregir.  
  
El joven asintió rápidamente, sonriéndole a su vez y tratando de ignorar el aleteo en su estómago ante la mezcla de haber recibido su sonrisa y haber sido llamado por su nombre de pila.  
  
—Sí, señor. Disfrute el libro.  
  
—Estoy muy seguro de que lo haré. Cuando mi padre murió, encontré una docena de páginas entre sus cosas y desde entonces quise leer el resto —estiró la mano para abrir la puerta, acunando el viejo libro contra su pecho de forma protectora, y agregó—: Le daré mi decisión personalmente, Harry. Quizás mañana, al comienzo de la clase.  
  
Harry asintió, tratando de contener la oleada de euforia que sintió ante algo tan simple como escuchar nuevamente su nombre.  
  
—Después que usted revise los resultados de mis otros exámenes.  
  
—Exactamente —la esquina de la boca de Severus se elevó un poco más en algo que pudiera haber sido una sonrisa verdadera—. Ahora, largo, estoy seguro que sus compañeros estarán preguntándose si le di una detención por respirar incorrectamente.  
  
Harry rio, sorprendido, y atravesó el umbral.  
  
—Probablemente. Hasta pronto, señor —esbozó una última sonrisa para luego salir y empezar a recorrer el pasillo vacío con un ligero trote, completamente ignorante de los ojos negros que lo observaban partir.  
  
Finalmente, cuando Harry se perdió de vista, Severus volvió la cabeza hacia las mazmorras para quedar frente a frente con Minerva McGonagall.  
  
—Minerva —saludó, inclinando la cabeza con cortesía y consiguiendo apenas mantener su expresión plana—. Buenas tardes.  
  
—Buenas, Severus —contestó la bruja, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente de lado mientras elevaba una ceja—. ¿Reteniendo a Potter después de clase de nuevo?  
  
—Estábamos conversando sobre un raro libro de Pociones que le dio Black —sostuvo el texto en cuestión más cerca de su pecho, odiando la sensación que tenía de justificarse a si mismo, incluso mientras se rendía a hacerlo—. Se quedó hasta tarde por decisión propia.  
  
—Ah, Pociones —contestó McGonagall, sonriendo ligeramente como si eso explicara todo.  
  
Severus parpadeó.  
  
—¿Sabías de su interés en Pociones?  
  
McGonagall rio suavemente antes de replicar, divertida:  
  
—Lleva algún tiempo pensando en eso, Severus. ¿No lo habías notado? Contaba con que hubiera tenido una mejora drástica en tus clases durante los dos últimos años, dada la frecuencia con que estudia tu materia _en las mías_.  
  
—Había notado una mejora, especialmente en este ciclo, pero no estaba consciente de a qué se debía su esfuerzo adicional —admitió Severus, a regañadientes—. ¿Ya corregiste el examen de Potter?  
  
—Sí, Severus, lo hice. Logró un doscientos veinticinco por ciento de respuestas correctas (*), en la parte escrita y en la práctica —los labios de la mujer se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa mientras agregaba—: Imagino que la señorita Granger estará un tanto consternada cuando vean los resultados, él la superó por diecisiete puntos en la parte escrita.  
  
—Era hora que alguien lo hiciera —replicó Severus, una repentina sonrisa curvando las comisuras de su propia boca—. Granger está demasiado acostumbrada a ser la estudiante más inteligente de la escuela.  
  
McGonagall bufó y habló con firmeza:  
  
—Ella no es la más inteligente de la escuela, Severus, y nunca lo fue. Le enseñaron cómo aprender desde temprana edad, igual que a ti, y eso le ayudo a absorber lo que le presentábamos con más facilidad. Quienes no tuvieron familiares que los cuidaran o tutores privados, han tenido que entrenarse a si mismos sobre cómo aprender.  
  
Severus la miró pensativamente por cerca de un minuto antes de asentir, finalmente.  
  
—Tienes un muy buen punto. Algunos comenzaron un año retrasados en relación con sus compañeros de clase, y justo ahora es cuando, finalmente, están alcanzando todo su potencial.  
  
—Y al menos _un_ estudiante de séptimo apenas está _comenzando_ a mostrar todo su potencial, Severus —replicó McGonagall, taladrándolo con la mirada por encima de sus anteojos, de una manera que recordaba extremadamente a la más molesta de Dumbledore—. Si alguien le diera ánimos e instrucción, el chico Potter podría llegar a conseguir el puesto de Director, cuando Albus se retire.  
  
Severus frunció el ceño con sospecha.  
  
—¿Has coaccionado a Potter en su actual interés de ser mi Aprendiz?  
  
—No, Severus —contestó, suspirando suavemente mientras sus hombros caían una minúscula porción—. De hecho, intenté exactamente lo contrario, debido a su talento para Transformaciones; y a causa de mi insistencia, dejó de acercarse a mí en busca de consejo. El muchacho toma sus propias decisiones, y como bien sabes, habitualmente no son las que otros hubieran deseado para él —se detuvo un instante antes de añadir—: Supongo que ustedes dos tienen mucho en común. Él tampoco ha sabido nunca mucho acerca de lo que es la verdadera libertad; sólo el deber, y la escasa felicidad que ha podido rasguñar para si mismo de lo que le rodea.  
  
—Estás muy equivocada, Minerva, al menos respecto a mí —argumentó Severus, la voz tranquila mientras sonreía ligeramente—. Yo _tengo_ verdadera libertad; simplemente, decidí quedarme aquí, en mi hogar —se detuvo, tomando una repentina decisión, y luego, agregó—: Y creo que me aseguraré de que Potter tenga la misma oportunidad de quedarse en _su_ hogar si ésa es su elección.  
  
Las cejas de la bruja se arquearon.  
  
—¿Vas a tomar al muchacho como tu Aprendiz?  
  
—Así lo creo, si sus calificaciones son satisfactorias —respondió, asintiendo.  
  
—Descubrirás que lo son. El profesor Flitwick me comentó en el almuerzo que el promedio de Harry en su clase ha sido el cuarto más alto en todos sus años de enseñanza —lo miró pensativa, notando la manera en que él sonreía al oírla, y preguntó—: ¿Y si él desea ser algo más que un Aprendiz?  
  
Severus bufó quedamente, mirándola al tiempo que su sonrisa desaparecía.  
  
—Eso no sucederá, Minerva. Potter no querría atarse a alguien como yo —no hizo ningún intento de negar que pudiera estar interesado en Harry. McGonagall había sido una de sus profesoras en la escuela, y estaba seguro que probablemente recordaría la bastante pública relación de Severus con Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Por su parte, la bruja pensó que no sería inteligente comentar el hecho de que Severus no había negado que, si Potter quisiera más, él le daría la bienvenida.  
  
—Quizás deberías preguntarle a él lo que desea, Severus, antes que asumas cualquier tipo de compromiso. Después de todo, el Aprendizaje requerirá que vivan estrechamente juntos durante varios años, y ninguno de los dos debería entrar a ciegas —se detuvo, para asegurarse que él supiera que estaba hablando seriamente, antes de continuar—. Tengo unas cuantas pruebas que corregir, Severus, así que te veré en la cena. Buenas tardes.  
  
—Buenas tardes —contestó el hombre de manera automática, haciéndose a un lado para que ella pudiera dirigirse hacia su aula. Dejó que pasara y luego comenzó a caminar hacia el aula de Pociones con su acostumbrado paso rápido, repasando mentalmente lo que ella había dicho. Después de unos minutos, decidió que tendría que pasar algo de tiempo analizando lo que sería mejor para el chico.  
  
_“Hombre”_ , insistía una parte de su mente. _“Él tiene casi dieciocho años y está terminando la escuela”_  
  
Ignoró deliberadamente ese pensamiento, decidiendo que terminaría de corregir las pruebas antes de preocuparse por el resto. Corregiría en orden inverso, como siempre, aunque eso significara una hora o más antes que pudiera saber la nota de Potter. Tenía unas normas que no cambiaría por el muchacho, sólo porque lo deseaba, sin importar cuan insignificantes pudieran parecer las cosas que permanecían firmes en comparación con las muchas reglas que Harry ignoraba alegremente.  
  
Potter forzaba los límites sobre él constantemente, sin que siquiera pareciera darse cuenta de que lo había hecho, y Severus sentía que si ahora cambiaba su actitud hacia él, establecería un mal precedente. Un día, Harry sería uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo, si acaso no lo era ya, y, simplemente, no le ayudaría a madurar el creer que las leyes y reglas aplicaban a todos excepto a él.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traducción
> 
> (*) : Traducción literal


	3. Capítulo 3

Harry caminó a lo largo de la orilla del lago, mirando el terreno justo delante de sus pies y raspando de vez en cuanto la punta del zapato en la tierra. Ron y Hermione no estaban en los dormitorios, en la cabaña de Hagrid, ni en los jardines, y Harry se estaba preguntando dónde se habrían metido y qué pensarían si Snape lo tomaba como su aprendiz. Había estado trabajando por esa meta durante un buen tiempo, desde un día en que, en su sexto año, se había levantado temprano y se había dado cuenta que disfrutaba las Pociones a pesar de los constantes ataques de su profesor contra él. Otro día, alrededor de un año mas tarde, se dio cuenta que también le gustaba el propio Snape, y ello le dio otra razón para ganarse el respeto y confianza del hombre, lo cual pensaba que ya había logrado, dado el modo en que éste se había mostrado casi amistoso al tratarlo, apenas un poco antes.  
  
Hermione sabía que él quería informarse sobre el Aprendizaje. Le había pedido que le recomendara un buen libro sobre las tradiciones y leyes concernientes al tema, pero no le había dicho que quería ser Aprendiz o porqué. Al principio había sido porque no estabas seguro de cómo decírselo, pero luego de que investigara más, había descubierto otras cosas que hicieron que dudara sobre decir a alguien lo que había planeado. Dependiendo del contrato utilizado, los deberes del Aprendiz podían incluir cosas desde asegurarse que su amo tuviera las medias limpias hasta satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales, y Harry no deseaba admitir ante sus mejores amigos que estaba tratando de convertirse no sólo en estudiante sino también en el juguete sexual de Snape.  
  
A Harry, eso le sonaba como una manera muy agradable de vivir, especialmente dado que Snape vivía en Hogwarts todo el año, pero estaba bastante seguro que Hermione y Ron no lo verían de esa forma. Estar abierto ante la posibilidad de que Snape lo metiera en su cama, incluso invitarlo tácitamente; estaba seguro que si se lo decía a sus amigos, pensarían que se había vuelto loco. A Hermione parecía gustarle Pociones, pero en más de una ocasión había dejado claro que pensaba que su profesor no era un hombre agradable. En Hermione, eso era tanto como decir que era un ‘imbécil baboso’, así que él no esperaba que saltara de felicidad cuando le dijera que esperaba pasar los siguientes cinco años como Aprendiz de Snape, especialmente si ella leía el contrato específico que deseaba utilizar. A Ron todavía le aterraban las clases de Pociones, y probablemente, cualquier otra circunstancia en que tuviera que estar en la misma habitación con Snape, así que lo más seguro era que el pelirrojo perdiera el control incluso antes de saber sobre el contrato.  
  
Sus dos amigos, quienes ya tenían todo su futuro planeado, le habían preguntado repetidamente qué deseaba hacer con su vida. En cada ocasión, Harry había sido muy vago en sus respuestas, diciéndoles solamente que quería hacer algo que representara un desafío, pero que realmente no había concretado planes más allá de eso. Quería ser feliz y deseaba permanecer en Hogwarts, pero realmente no tenía la ambición que lo condujera a hacer otra cosa con exclusión de todo lo demás. Eso hacía que, a veces, se sintiera extraño, especialmente cuando Hermione estaba toda excitada y efusiva acerca de sus propios planes, o cuando Ron estaba todo esperanzado con la idea de convertirse en Auror.  
  
Ron estaba esperando conseguir entrar en el curso de entrenamiento para Aurores para poder llegar a ser miembro completo de la Orden, y con frecuencia había sugerido a Harry hacer lo mismo, pero éste nunca aceptó. Sabía que Ron, en realidad, tenía muy poca fe en conseguir entrar en el entrenamiento para Auror, ningún Weasley lo había hecho en las tres últimas generaciones, a pesar de una docena de intentos; por eso, había hecho arreglos para trabajar con su padre en la Oficina del Mal Uso de Artefactos Muggles, en el Ministerio, en caso de que lo otro no resultara. Hermione insistía en que tener un sólido plan en reserva era algo inteligente por parte de Ron, aunque a Harry más bien le parecía como si su amigo estuviera planeando fallar.  
  
A Harry, Hermione le había sugerido con frecuencia asistir a la universidad de Oxford con ella, pero eso no tenía mucho atractivo para él. La zona mágica del campus estaba en uno de los armarios de la conserjería del edificio de administración, cosa que el chico encontraba bastante extraña, y no era realmente una universidad en absoluto, pues estaba casi completamente concentrada en el entrenamiento de sanadores. Cuando Harry le dijo a su amiga que había pasado demasiado tiempo en la enfermería como para sentirse bien en ese lugar, ella le sugirió aplicar para un puesto en el Ministerio, trabajando en Relaciones Muggles, dado que sabía mucho sobre ellos. Pero él no quería vivir en Londres, o tener una oficina que requeriría pasar gran cantidad de tiempo con los muggles y sus ‘artefactos’, y lo había declarado en variadas ocasiones.  
  
En opinión de Harry, ser el Niño-Que-Salvo-A-Todos no era divertido, pero era mucho mejor que ser El Chico Que No Tenía Diploma De Secundaria Y Tendría Que Ocultar Sus Habilidades Mágicas Mientras Trabajaba Como Cavador De Zanjas, así que buscar algo en el mundo muggle, sencillamente estaba fuera del asunto. Al comienzo de su sexto año, cuando los Weasley lo habían liberado del sótano de los Dursley, había decidido que ya había tenido suficiente de vivir con, o incluso cerca    de muggles. Había hablado con Dumbledore en la primera oportunidad, y le había dicho que prefería convertirse en fugitivo que volver a ese lugar. Al anciano no le había gustado, pero luego de escuchar que Harry no había salido de su encierro ni una vez en todo el verano y que Hedwig había sido obligada a retorcerse para entrar y salir por un vertedero de carbón para no morir de hambre, se había aplacado. Le prometió que haría otros arreglos para sus vacaciones y que era el fin de su relación con los Dursley.  
  
Estuvo encantado cuando finalmente le notificaron, al final del año, que podría quedarse en Hogwarts y utilizar los meses de verano para perfeccionar sus conocimientos y aprender otros que le ayudaran en su lucha contra Voldemort. De inmediato, se había propuesto hacer su mayor esfuerzo para que los profesores que trabajaran con él, McGonagall, Flitwick, Binns y Snape, con la ocasional ayuda de Sirius y Remus, no se arrepintieran de ceder parte de su tiempo libre para enseñarle. Le había fascinado pasar el verano en la escuela, aprendiendo en las mañanas, ayudando a Hagrid a cuidar los animales cada tarde, y teniendo el mando de la biblioteca cada noche.  
  
Ya sólo con quedarse en el castillo todo el verano hubiera estado contento, pero McGonagall pensó que era justo que tuviera algo de libertad y le había solicitado a Dumbledore algunos privilegios adicionales para él. El jueves, luego de que las clases concluyeran, le informaron que los fines de semana podría recibir las visitas de sus amigos si así lo deseaba, y que le sería permitido ir a Hogsmeade cada sábado. El único requisito era que, para abandonar Hogwarts, debería utilizar Poción Multijugos, pareciéndose a alguien menos conocido todo el tiempo que permaneciera fuera de los terrenos de la escuela.  
  
Una carta a los gemelos Weasley pidiéndoles consejo sobre por quien hacerse pasar, especificando que debería ser alguien con estructura corporal semejante a la suya para que le sirvieran sus ropas, le había asegurado la donación de una rasta (*) de Lee Jordan. Eso le facilitó suficiente cabello para todo el verano, y al final de su primer día completamente solo el Hogsmeade, se había sentido más libre que nunca antes en toda su vida. Ron y Hermione, o Fred y George, lo habían visitado casi cada fin de semana después de eso, incluso los cuatro juntos a veces, y el verano había pasado más rápidamente que cualquier otro que pudiera recordar.  
  
Para cuando comenzó su séptimo año, siendo Premio Anual, había tomado varias decisiones. Iba a quedarse absolutamente en el mundo mágico durante algunos años, incluso si eso significaba tener que convivir con el recordatorio constante de su fama, y tenía intención de planear su vida luego que la escuela terminara y Voldemort se hubiera ido, sin permitir que personas bien intencionadas como McGonagall lo hicieran por él. Ante todo, deseaba quedarse en Hogwarts permanentemente, así que decidió confiar en la inteligencia de Hermione y trazar alguna clase de plan de reserva, en caso de que las cosas no funcionaran con Snape. Su ‘plan B’ era bastante simple: convencer a Dumbledore de que lo dejara tomar el trabajo de madame Hooch. Rolanda se había asegurado que todos supieran que planeaba tomar el puesto de Directora Técnica de los Chudley Cannons al concluir el periodo escolar, y se rumoreaba que todavía no había ninguna solicitud para el puesto. La profesora de Vuelo lo había llevado aparte varias veces para señalarle que estaba muy bien calificado para el cargo, e incluso le había prometido que si aceptaba el trabajo, le daría sus recomendaciones antes que comenzara la Copa. Claro, eso había sido _antes_ de que, luego del históricamente corto último juego por la Copa, pasara varias horas intentando convencerlo de mudarse con ella a los Chudley Cannors, como su nuevo Buscador.  
  
Después de unos años entre el personal, esperaba poder aplicar a una verdadera posición docente. Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era el cargo que más deseaba, si Remus hacía lo que Dumbledore deseaba y se convertía en el enlace a tiempo completo entre humanos y hombres lobo, pero aún no le había contado eso a nadie. No quería arriesgarse a que Remus descubriera que él deseaba la cátedra de Defensa; estaría feliz de enseñar Vuelo y encargarse del Quidditch todo el tiempo que tuviera que hacerlo si eso le permitía quedarse en Hogwarts. Remus era el tipo de persona que dimitiría y dejaría que Harry obtuviera el trabajo aunque él lo deseara, y el muchacho no podía permitir que eso pasara hasta que Remus tuviera algo mejor para hacer.  
  
Además, sabía que había cosas mucho peores para él que enseñar. Cada intolerable posibilidad le había sido sugerida al menos dos veces en el último año.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Severus estaba sentado tranquilamente en la bastante incómoda silla de su oficina, reclinado contra el respaldo de madera, con los codos sobre los altos apoyabrazos. Tenía las manos cruzadas al frente y las puntas de sus dedos índices descansando contra sus labios, mientras observaba fijamente un pequeño montón de pergaminos, que estaban posados en el escritorio ante él, al lado de su varita. Se debería estar dirigiendo a cenar, pero finalmente había terminado de corregir todos los exámenes y estaba enfrentado con algo que nunca había visto como profesor.  
  
Estaba muy orgulloso de ser un maestro muy estricto y cuidadoso, al que nunca le había faltado algo que tachar, pero es que nunca antes había tenido un examen como el que ahora descansaba sobre su escritorio. Él mismo había logrado un resultado perfecto en su examen final de Pociones, pero ningún otro estudiante desde entonces se había ni siquiera acercado a una marca perfecta… hasta ahora.  
  
Sentía como si fuera casi un insulto hacia él que un estudiante hubiera logrado un resultado perfecto y había tratado de encontrar algún error que pusiera remedio a la situación, pero revisar el examen repetidamente había resultado inútil. Había pasado su buena media hora buscando la más mínima cosa para tachar, pero el resultado siempre era el mismo. Cada palabra estaba correctamente escrita, y si hubiera sido un profesor indulgente, como Flitwick o McGonagall, incluso hubiera estado tentado a premiarlo con puntos extra por la innecesaria minuciosidad de muchas respuestas, donde además de las pociones que había enseñado en clase, otras pociones alternativas eran explicadas con lujo de detalles.  
  
Sabía que había un motivo oculto para que las respuestas fueran tan exhaustivas, y sabía que el examen era sólo otra prueba de la testarudez y determinación del estudiante en cuestión, pero aun así no podía tomar esto por algo menos de lo que era. El hecho concreto era que ese papel merecía una puntuación perfecta, más el crédito completo por las dos preguntas de bono, y la parte práctica había sido intachable. No tenía duda de que el estudiante podría tener un futuro brillante dentro del campo de las pociones, siempre que continuara aplicándose a ello.  
  
Repentinamente, estiró la mano y tomó su varita para meterla en su manga, su silla arañando sonoramente el piso de piedra mientras se levantaba. Miró el examen unos segundos más antes de pasar rápidamente a su aula de clase para luego salir al pasillo, encaminándose directamente al Gran Comedor. No notó las miradas extrañadas de los estudiantes, especialmente los Slytherin, mientras pasaba tan campante junto a ellos, pero si lo hubiera hecho las hubiera ignorado de todas formas.  
  
Tenía tanto derecho a sonreír en los pasillos como cualquier otra persona, incluso aunque ninguno de ellos lo hubiera visto hacerlo con anterioridad.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
—¡Arry!  
  
El bramido de Hagrid hizo que el chico se apartara rápidamente del lago y mirara hacia la cabaña del hombretón.  
  
Ron, Hermione y Fang estaban saliendo del bosque justo por detrás de la cabaña, seguidos por Hagrid y uno de los Threstal de la escuela. Trotó de inmediato hacia ellos, mientras el guardabosque conducía al distraído caballo con alas de dragón hacia un rústico corral cerca de su vivienda, preguntándose porqué Hagrid estaba encerrando a Tenebrus. En realidad, la cerca no era suficiente para detener al Threstal, por supuesto, pero sabía que de todas formas, Tenebrus se quedaría donde el semi gigante lo dejara. El animal adoraba a Hagrid y haría cualquier cosa por él; incluso pretender que esa cerca baja podía evitar que se echara a volar.  
  
El hombre le dio un muslo de carne que estaba transportando, mientras Ron y Hermione le observaban, y Harry llegó justo en el momento en que el mayor se giraba para mirar nuevamente hacia él, radiante.  
  
>>Estábamos esperándote, Arry, pero no podía saltar la cena de Tenebrus, así que los parientes de Sibyll partieron directamente—comentó, jovial, rodando los ojos mientras lavaba sus manos en el barril de agua de lluvia colocado al lado de la casa—. Ella está volando a Londres porque ‘los presagios’ son malos para aparecerse o usar la red flu esta noche, y también tenía una mala sensación sobre quedarse aquí otro día —secó sus manos en la sucia toalla que colgaba del barril antes de enfrentar a Harry, sonriendo todavía—. ¿Dónde estuviste? Te extrañamos mientras estuvimos buscando a Tenebrus.  
  
Harry le sonrió a su vez.  
  
—Estuve leyendo, y luego tuve una pequeña charla con el profesor Snape.  
  
El mayor pareció un tanto sorprendido, antes de volver a hablar mientras Hermione y Ron intercambiaban miradas.  
  
—¿Snape? ¿De qué estabas hablando con él, Arry?   
  
Se encogió de hombros, haciendo un breve movimiento con la mano, como desestimando e asunto.  
  
—Principalmente, sobre un libro de Pociones que he estado leyendo. Es un raro ejemplar que él había estado buscando, así que se lo presté.  
  
—¿De qué más hablaron? — indagó Hermione enseguida, haciendo que Harry levantara la mirada hacia ella, sorprendido.  
  
—No mucho, en realidad. Hablamos sobre el libro, y de cómo he mejorado este año en Pociones —contestó, para cambiar de tema, agregando—: ¿No deberíamos ir a cenar?  
  
—Sí, tienes razón, Arry, ya es hora —replicó Hagrid, asintiendo—. Vamos a entrar.  
  
Hermione y Ron intercambiaron otra mirada que hizo a Harry pensar que muy pronto tendría que contestar unas cuantas preguntas, pero no dijeron nada. El guardabosque los guio tan rápido como pudo hacia la escuela, dejándolos en el patio. Harry lo atravesó rápidamente y entró en el castillo, con sus dos amigos avanzando perezosamente tras él, y casi estaba llegando al Gran Comedor cuando Hermione lo atrapó por el brazo.  
  
Internamente, el chico se felicitó por ser capaz de analizarla tan bien, mientras la chica los empujaba a él y a Ron a un lado y empezaba a argumentar.  
  
—Harry, de verdad pienso que deberíamos hablar —declaró, mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar decir algo más y luciendo muy seria.  
  
—¡Sí! —agregó Ron, mostrándose preocupado—. ¿En serio estás planeando pedir a Snape que te permita ser su Aprendiz para no tener que abandonar Hogwarts?  
  
Hermione golpeó el brazo del pelirrojo.  
  
— _Francamente_ , Ron, te pedí que _me_ dejaras manejar este asunto —el chico tuvo la gracia de mostrarse avergonzado, pero ella ya estaba mirando a Harry de nuevo mientras le preguntaba, casi vacilante—. ¿Lo estás?  
  
El joven de ojos verdes asintió.  
  
—Ya lo hice. Él me dará su decisión mañana.  
  
Por unos segundos, Ron lo miró aterrado, antes de volver a hablar.  
  
—¡Pero, Harry, los aprendices tienen que hacer cualquier cosa que el maestro les diga! ¿ _Realmente_ quieres que ese imbécil baboso tenga tal control sobre tu vida? ¡Podría hacerte lo que quisiera, y tendrías que tolerarlo a lo largo de todo tu aprendizaje!  
  
—Pero él no lo haría —razonó Harry—. Y Dumbledore no le permitiría maltratarme ni aunque él quisiera. Sé todo sobre el Aprendizaje, Hermione me encontró un libro muy bueno sobre el tema cuando empezaron las clases.  
  
Ron le lanzó a Hermione una mirada de desaprobación, como si pensara que ella tenía la culpa de todo por haberle dado el libro, pera la chica lo ignoró.  
  
—Harry, _nunca_ te hubiera animado de haber sabido que era Snape con quien te querías poner de Aprendiz. _Esperaba_ que fuera McGonagall, quien me mencionó que estaba buscando un Aprendiz, y sé que tú lo has hecho muy bien en sus clases.  
  
—Me está yendo bien en _todas_ mis asignaturas, Hermione. Estoy seguro que Snape no aceptaría un Aprendiz que no fuera así —contestó de inmediato, todavía intentando sonar tan razonable como fuera posible, pues en verdad que no quería tener que discutir sobre eso—. He conseguido al menos Supera las Expectativas en todos mis EXTASIx, puedo apostarlo.  
  
Ron se veía como si tuviera náuseas.  
  
—Pero Harry, es _Snape_. ¡Él les capaz de hacerte _cualquier cosa_!  
  
—En la actualidad, algunos contratos no permiten eso, Ron —dijo Hermione inmediatamente, aunque ella tampoco lucía para nada feliz—. Estoy segura que puedo ayudar a Harry a encontrar uno bueno, que sólo permita enseñar, limpiar y cosas como esas.  
  
—El que tengo listo le permite hacer todo lo que desee conmigo —bajó la mirada para recoger una mancha de tinta con su dedo derecho; no estaba completamente seguro de querer observar sus reacciones—. Establezco que permaneceré con él y haré cualquier cosa que me pida, siempre y cuando continúe enseñándome y proveyéndome de comida y alojamiento.  
  
—¿Acaso te volviste malditamente loco? —exclamó Ron, incrédulo—. ¡Eso no es Aprendizaje, es convertirte en un _esclavo_! ¡Vas a estar apenas más seguro que un elfo doméstico!  
  
—Harry, ese contrato _realmente_ suena como una mala idea. Y posiblemente sea _ilegal_ —agregó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
Harry sacudió la cabeza, sin levantar la mirada.  
  
—Es perfectamente legal, George me puso en contacto con un abogado del mundo mágico que me ayudó a redactarlo, y me dijo que era un tipo de contrato que mostraba un alto nivel de confianza entre las partes, que es precisamente lo que deseo.  
  
El abogado también le había dicho que debía alegrarse de que el Aprendizaje no fuera obligatorio, porque lo que pedía Harry, obviamente, no sonaba muy cuerdo; pero no iba a contarles eso a ese par.  
  
>>Quiero dejar claro desde el principio que confío en él. Salvó mi vida demasiadas veces como para que ahora lo insulte al no confiar en su buen juicio,  
  
—Si _realmente_ quieres que él te capacite, bien —Hermione enrojeció profundamente—. ¿Pero qué hay sobre dormir con él? En un contrato como el que estás describiendo, Harry, eso es permitido, casi _esperado_.  
  
El chico levantó la mirada finalmente, reuniéndola con la de Hermione y tratando de ignorar su propio rubor.  
  
—Él no tendría razón para hacerme nada. En todo caso, yo soy gay.  
  
—¿Pero Snape? —insistió Hermione, sin mostrar sorpresa ante la revelación, aunque Ron estaba jadeando por la impresión—. Podrías conseguir a _cualquiera_ , Harry. Cualquier maestro de Pociones saltaría de gusto ante la oportunidad de enseñarte, si eso es lo que quieres hacer con tu vida. No tiene que ser él, y ciertamente _no_ por todo el tiempo que él _quiera_ enseñarte. Podrían ser _veinte años_ si disfruta de ordenarte, y todos ellos pasarán en esa mohosa mazmorra suya.  
  
—Yo quiero que sea él —replicó Harry sencillamente—. Confío en él, y además, Hogwarts es mi casa. Quedarme aquí no es malo para mí, ni siquiera en las mazmorras.  
  
—Entonces toma el puesto de madame Hooch —se apresuró a sugerir la chica, luciendo molesta—. Ella se va a ir, y Dumbledore _nunca_ te rechazaría como instructor de Vuelo, Harry. Todos saben que eres uno de los más talentosos Buscadores de la historia, y que nadie vivo puede manejar una escoba como tú. No tienes que entregar tu vida a Snape sólo para quedarte aquí.  
  
—No me estás escuchando —replicó, repentinamente frustrado. Levantó una mano para pasarla por su cabello mientras apartaba momentáneamente la vista de Hermione, tratando de encontrar las palabras necesarias; luego de unos momentos, la miró nuevamente—. _Quiero_ ser el Aprendiz de Snape, Hermione, no de cualquiera —expresó con firmeza—. Querría estar con él aunque eso significara que tuviera que partir de Hogwarts. En tanto no me haga vivir entre muggles, lo cual él no haría ya que apenas los soporta, donde él quisiera que viviéramos sería el único hogar que he tenido, además de Hogwarts.  
  
Finalmente, Ron encontró la voz de nuevo y espetó:  
  
—¿Estás tratando de decir que sientes un… bien, algo por él?  
  
Harry se ruborizó y no contestó de inmediato, pero no le tomó mucho tiempo decidir que era mejor decirlo todo de una vez. Encontró la mirada de Ron mientras asentía y decía con tranquilidad.  
  
—Sí, supongo que sí. No es tan malo como pensábamos que era, no en realidad. Es solamente una persona muy reservada a quien le resulta difícil confiar en las personas. Tú también lo serías si hubieras tenido que sufrir algunas cosas por las que ha pasado él. Hay un buen hombre bajo ese irritable bastardo exterior, lo sé.  
  
—¿Es por eso que quieres ser su Aprendiz? —preguntó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño de nuevo—. ¿Sólo para estar cerca de él?  
  
—Por supuesto que no —contestó, ligeramente afrentado—. No soy tan burro, Hermione. Si sólo quisiera estar cerca de él, hubiera aplicado para el puesto de profesor de Vuelo y todo hubiera sido más fácil para mí —se detuvo brevemente para dejar que lo asimilaran antes de proseguir—. Me gusta Pociones, y me gusta que, sin importar cuánto aprenda, siempre va a haber algo allá afuera que no voy a saber. Quiero decir, _míralo_ , ha estado enseñando Pociones alrededor de dieciséis años y todavía está todo el tiempo estudiando y desarrollando nuevas pociones, y muchas de ellas ayudan a la gente. Yo quiero hacer eso. Quiero ser bueno para algo más que ser el cebo de Mortífagos o perseguir la snitch. Quiero hacer algo de lo que pueda sentirme _orgulloso_.  
  
Hermione y Ron lo miraron en silencio por un rato antes que, finalmente, la chica admitiera a regañadientes:  
  
—Él es el mejor maestro de Pociones de Gran Bretaña, y también es muy buen profesor.  
  
Harry asintió de inmediato.  
  
—Y si yo fuera su Aprendiz, se aseguraría que diera lo mejor que pudiera, pero no me mentiría ni me diría que lo estaba haciendo estupendo cuando en realidad apestara. No podría confiar en que cualquier otro maestro de Pociones actuara con objetividad conmigo, no con el Niño-Que-Vivió. Snape nunca fue agradable sólo por mi cicatriz… Necesito eso.  
  
Ron se encogió de hombros y miró a Hermione, mientras preguntaba lastimeramente.  
  
—¿Tú me dijiste que creías que él quería ser el Aprendiz de Snape?  
  
La chica parpadeó, confundida.  
  
—¡Sí, lo hice! ¡Tú me preguntaste!  
  
—Podías haberme mandado a la mierda —Ron se veía más que un poco infeliz—. Ahora, se me quitó el hambre.  
  
—No te atrevas a culparme por tu falta de apetito, Ronald Weasley. Además, estoy segura que recuperarás el hambre en cuanto estés frente a la comida, _siempre_ lo haces. Vamos —aferró su mano, ignorando completamente las quejas de Ron sobre lo que la gente le hacía a su estómago, mientras comenzaba a arrastrarlo hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor.  
  
Harry los siguió, sacudiendo la cabeza y tratando de decidir si todo había salido bien o no. Hermione parecía estar verdaderamente apegada a su habitual reacción ante cualquier cosa que él deseaba hacer que ella no aprobara: decirle que era un estúpido, escuchar sus argumentos, y luego alejarse un rato para pensar. Más tarde, lo volvería a emboscar y le diría exactamente cuan equivocado estaba, tal como hacía siempre, pero esta vez no se dejaría disuadir. Deseaba esto demasiado como para escucharla.  
  
Minutos más tarde, estaban tomando sus asientos habituales en el extremo superior de la mesa de Griffindor, mientras sus amigos los recibían con recomendaciones sobre los diferentes platos y preguntas acerca de sus planes para el verano. Harry eludía o ignoraba las preguntas tal y como había hecho durante semanas, aunque ahora Ron se mantenía lanzándole extrañas miradas. Pretendió ignorarlo y se centró en su plato de comida, echando una mirada hacia la mesa de los profesores antes de comenzar a comer.  
  
Una sorprendida sonrisa floreció en el rostro de Harry; luego, la felicidad ganó fácilmente a la sorpresa, cuando vio que Snape, ubicado en su lugar habitual dos puestos a la derecha de Dumbledore, le sonreía abiertamente. El Profesor inclinó la cabeza y Harry le sonrió, para luego regresar la atención a su plato y comenzar a comer, aun sonriendo para si mismo. Nunca había visto una sonrisa igual en el rostro de Snape durante una comida, ni una en siete años. Se veía verdaderamente feliz por algo, y Harry esperaba fervientemente que fuera por sus calificaciones. Había estudiado de forma constante por todo un año y sabía que serían muy buenas; probablemente, las mejores de la escuela. Si la vida era completamente justa, Snape tendría que estar impresionado.  
  
Hermione notó la sonrisa de Harry y se inclinó más cerca de Ron, susurrándole algo al oído que hizo que el pelirrojo levantara la vista hacia Snape. Miró atentamente al profesor de Pociones y luego regresó la vista hacia la chica; claramente sorprendido, verbalizó en silencio:  
  
—¡Snape está _sonriendo._  
  
La chica asintió, sonriendo de repente mientras comenzaba a comer, mirando con frecuencia tanto a su amigo como a la mesa principal. Snape parecía estar observando a Harry con algo más de frecuencia de la habitual, y se veía decididamente complacido mientras comía y conversaba con el profesor Flitwick, quien estaba sentado a su izquierda, charlando animadamente. Hermione pronto notó que otros profesores también observaban a Snape y a Harry, y hacían gestos ante la pequeña sonrisa de Dumbledore. Por el modo que los observaban, podría jurar que el profesor de Pociones ya había corregido la prueba de Harry y decidido aceptarlo como su Aprendiz.  
  
Ron ignoró a Hermione, Harry y los profesores, y sólo trató de sacar todo de su mente. Quería comer, no pensar en Harry viviendo con Snape, así que se sumergió en su conversación con Dean, Seamur, Parvati, Neville y Lavender. Estaban planeando el mejor momento para poder hacer una fiesta para celebrar su despedida de la escuela y ya habían asegurado el lugar: el apartamento que Fred y George tenían en el Callejón Diagon. Eventualmente, Hermione y Harry también se dejaron arrastrar a la conversación, y durante un rato, los tres olvidaron todo el asunto del posible Aprendizaje del Gryffindor.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—Realmente, _deberías_ decirle, Severus; estoy seguro que el muchacho estará fuera de si —comentó el profesor Flitwick, mientras se levantaba de la mesa un rato más tarde, sonriendo feliz—. Será tan agradable tenerlo permanentemente; siempre ha sido un chico útil, y aprende rápido.  
  
—Pero él será _mi_ Aprendiz, Filius, recuérdalo —replicó Severus secamente, aunque divertido—. Estará bastante ocupado entre sus estudios y ayudarme en las clases, así que no va a tener tiempo de estar haciendo mandados para nadie más.  
  
—Sí, sí, por supuesto —aceptó con tono jovial, moviendo una mano—. Sabes lo que quise decir. Que tengas buenas noches.  
  
—Buenas noches, Filius —contestó, levantando su copa para tomar un sorbo de vino, mientras el diminuto profesor de Encantamientos salía por la entrada del personal. Severus bajaba nuevamente su mano para colocar su copa a un lado en el preciso momento que alguien se instalaba en el asiento que acababa de abandonar Flitwick, atrayendo su atención.  
  
—¿Qué es todo eso que he escuchado sobre Aprendizaje, Severus? —interrogó Remus, sonriendo.  
  
Asintió, perplejo ante lo rápido que corrían los comentarios.  
  
—Uno de mis estudiantes de séptimo me ha pedido convertirse en mi Aprendiz, y luego de comprobar que sus calificaciones son las más altas de su curso, he decidido aceptar. Dumbledore ya me ha dado sus entusiastas bendiciones, así que no tengo duda que el joven permanecerá aquí cuando el resto de los estudiantes regresen a casa.  
  
—¿Y ese estudiante no será Harry por casualidad? —Remus amplió la sonrisa.  
  
Severus asintió, preguntándose distraídamente si Harry ya habría hablado con sus otros amigos. Había estado culpando a McGonagall y Dumbledore por la rapidez con que se había extendido el chisme al resto del personal, pero también era posible que los otros profesores lo hubieran escuchado de sus estudiantes.  
  
—Sí, Remus, se trata de él. ¿Habló contigo sobre eso?  
  
—Puede que lo haya mencionado dos o tres veces, sí —contestó Remus, sus ojos ámbar brillando divertidos—. Él y Sirius, este fin de semana en mis habitaciones, tuvieron una buena discusión sobre eso. La mayoría lo hubiera llamado una pelea, pero Harry sabe que Sirius sólo es escandaloso por naturaleza y no deja de ladrar un rato para disuadir.  
  
—No lo dudo —contestó Severus, mientras las esquinas de su boca se curvaban hacia arriba en una sonrisa—. No hay mucho que se pueda hacer para disuadir a Potter cuando él está determinado a hacer algo.  
  
—Cierto. Y Harry no pide muchas cosas, así que cuando pidió permiso a Sirius para ser Aprendiz, él no discutió tanto como pudo haberlo hecho —hizo una pausa antes de añadir con una sonrisa—. En realidad, Sirius aceptó su decisión con bastante elegancia, especialmente, considerando el hecho de que Harry no _tenía_ que pedir permiso y él lo sabía —Severus bufó suavemente, sus ojos brillando divertidos, mientras Remus proseguía con tono jovial—. ¿Harry sabe que vas a aceptar?  
  
El maestro de Pociones sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, levantando nuevamente su copa de vino y mirando hacia la mesa Gryffindor, donde Harry, Neville y Ron estaban riendo mientras Dean y Seamus argumentaban sobre algo que tenía a varias chicas quejándose en voz alta.  
  
—Le dije que se lo haría saber mañana, pero pretendo decírselo en cuanto termine la comida. Si no lo hago, seguramente Flitwick o McGonagall lo harán por mí, felicitándolo.  
  
Mientras Severus tomaba otro sorbo de vino, Remus rio entre dientes y siguió la mirada del profesor de Pociones hasta la mesa de Gryffindor. Observó cómo Harry añadía su plato a una pila de vajilla vacía colocada en el centro de la mesa, para luego fijar su mirada en Severus.  
  
—¿Cómo le fue en su examen de Pociones?  
  
El mago posó la copa y se levantó, lanzando a su compañero la sonrisa más sincera que le había visto desde que eran estudiantes, y completamente ignorante de que Harry miraba hacia ellos, sonriendo.  
  
—Perfectamente —contestó en un tono casi, casi engreído, y ensanchando la sonrisa—. Ni una palabra incorrecta, e incluyó un buen trozo muy por encima de lo que se le había pedido.  
  
—¿Ves muchos resultados perfectos en los exámenes finales de Pociones? —indagó Remus, con expresión curiosa.  
  
En ese momento, Severus miró hacia Harry, e ignorando las miradas sorprendidas de los demás estudiantes, le sonrió brevemente antes de fijar su atención nuevamente en su compañero.  
  
—El primer y último resultado perfecto que había visto personalmente fue el mío, en mil novecientos setenta y ocho. Buenas noches, Remus.  
  
El licántropo rio entre dientes, pensando que todo lo que Harry había estudiado había sido muy bien recompensado.  
  
—Buenas noches, Severus.  
  
El maestro de Pociones asintió y se alejó, rodeando la mesa principal para dirigirse hacia la de Gryffindor. Los estudiantes que seguían allí, mayormente de sexto y séptimo, dejaron todo lo que estaban haciendo para observarlo con cautela. El silencio se extendió rápidamente hacia las mesas cercanas, mientras todos se aprestaban a escuchar lo que fuera a suceder, pero Severus ignoró a su audiencia y caminó hasta el extremo más alejado de la mesa para detenerse detrás de Harry, que se giró parcialmente para mirarlo con curiosidad.  
  
Severus le sonrió.  
  
—¿Puedo hablar con usted en privado, Harry?  
  
—Por supuesto, señor —contestó, levantándose de un salto y siguiéndolo apresuradamente hacia la puerta principal. Ambos ignoraron la forma en que los estudiantes que quedaron en el Gran Comedor empezaban a susurrar entre si, cada uno acostumbrado a que los cuchicheos los siguieran, aunque por razones diferentes.  
  
Remus los observó hasta que atravesaron las puertas y luego se giró hacia Albus, sonriendo.  
  
—Las cosas se van a poner muy interesantes por aquí en los próximos meses. Es posible que tenga que quedarme para poder asistir a la diversión.  
  
Albus rio entre dientes, sus ojos azules brillando mientras observaba al otro por encima de sus lentes.  
  
—Estoy muy de acuerdo, Remus. Desearía poder quedarme también, pero tengo compromisos previos que me van a obligar a ausentarme la mayor parte del verano. Por supuesto, tú eres bienvenido a quedarte, como siempre —tomó un caramelo de limón del recipiente de golosinas y lo llevó a su boca—. Aunque, creo que todo funcionará sin mi ayuda. Ambos están solos, y son más semejantes que diferentes. Les irá muy bien.  
  
Remus asintió, satisfecho.  
  
—Yo también lo creo.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traducción
> 
> Me disculpo pero en la traducción del diálogo de Hagrid, fui incapaz de redactarlo como habla él, así que lo único que hice para recordar su forma de hablar fue cambiar Harry por Arry. Espero que eso no sea problema para ustedes^^
> 
> (*) Las rastas o dreadlocks son un tipo de peinado formado por cabello enredado y tejido, característico de los rastafaris. A veces, las personas que llevan rastas son rastafaris, pero no debe asociarse directamente el peinado con la cultura rastafari, ya que personas de muchos grupos étnicos han usado rastas en el transcurso de la historia, incluyendo muchos grupos ancestrales como los pueblos semitas del Oriente Próximo y Asia Menor, los maoríes de Nueva Zelanda, los masái en África oriental, y algunos sadhus, algunos sufís y algunos faquires de la India, Nepal y Pakistán.


	4. Capítulo 4

Harry caminó rápidamente tras los talones de Severus, poniendo todo su empeño en ignorar los nervios que mariposeaban en su estómago.   
  
_“Me sonrió en público”,_ pensaba, emocionado. _“Y me llamó Harry de nuevo, ¡y quiere hablar conmigo!”._ Se mordió la lengua para evitar reír en voz alta, sus ojos verdes brillando de esperanza y excitación que apenas podía contener mientras suplicaba con fervor: _“Dioses y Diosas, Merlín, quienquiera que escuche… Sé que no les hago mucho caso, pero tampoco les pido nada. Deseo esto más que cualquier otra cosa. Permítanme que esto funcione y no los olvidaré nuevamente, lo prometo”._  
  
De repente, Severus se detuvo justo al pie de la escalera principal y se giró para mirarlo, haciendo que los ojos de Harry se abrieran con sorpresa mientras se detenía rápidamente para no chocar contra él.  
  
—¿Ha pensado en el contrato, Potter? —preguntó Severus. De algún modo se veía divertido, aunque su expresión era pétrea.  
  
Harry asintió rápidamente.  
  
—Sí, señor; un abogado amigo de George preparó uno para mí unas semanas atrás.  
  
—Muy bien —contestó Severus con un rápido asentimiento—. ¿Por qué no va a buscarlo y viene a mi oficina para que podamos hablar? Creo que tenemos unas cuantas cosas que discutir.  
  
Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.  
  
—¿Tenemos?  
  
—Sí, tenemos —contestó Severus con una ligera sonrisa—. Si podemos llegar a un acuerdo que sea justo para ambos, he decidido aceptarle como mi Aprendiz.  
  
Harry saltó y dejó escapar un grito, haciendo que el profesor hiciera un ligero movimiento nervioso; luego, se ruborizó fuertemente ante la manera en que Severus se le quedó mirando fijamente.  
  
Una conocida voz burlona llamó desde la puerta del Gran Comedor.  
  
—¿Tal vez podrías repetirlo un poco más alto, Potter? Creo que Trelawney no pudo escucharlo desde su torre.  
  
Severus se giró para lanzar al rubio una mirada para callarlo, tratando de no dejar ver su diversión, antes de mirar nuevamente a Harry.  
  
—Vaya a buscar lo que sea que tenga, Potter, y tráigalo a mi oficina.  
  
—Sí, señor —contestó, sus ojos verdes prácticamente brillando con la excitación aunque todavía estaba ruborizado—. Sólo me demoraré unos minutos.  
  
—Trate de no correr contra nadie, Potter —aconsejó Severus, la esquina de su boca temblando ligeramente mientras luchaba contra la urgencia de reír.  
  
La sonrisa del muchacho se amplió un poco más.  
  
—¡Sí, señor! —se alejó y comenzó a subir las escaleras de dos en dos, ignorando las miradas extrañadas que le lanzaban los estudiantes con que se cruzaba.  
  
Draco inhaló y murmuró en voz alta.  
  
—Siempre supe que Potter estaba un poco loco —Severus empezó a caminar nuevamente hacia las mazmorras, ignorándolo, pero el rubio corrió para alcanzarlo, mirando con curiosidad a su Jefe de Casa mientras preguntaba—: ¿Escuché correctamente, señor? ¿Va a tomar a Potter como su Aprendiz?  
  
Severus giró su mirada hacia su alumno, todavía caminando pausadamente.  
  
—Así parece, Draco. ¿Por qué preguntas?  
  
El chico se mostró impactado.  
  
—¡Pero, señor! ¡Lo convertirá en un chiflado como él!  
  
Severus bufó, mirando de nuevo hacia delante e ignorando el modo en que el joven lo observaba.  
  
—Tu preocupación me conmueve, Draco, pero creo que puedo manejar a Potter.  
  
—¿No debería elegir a alguien un poco mejor en Pociones, señor? —preguntó, confundido—. Alguien más conveniente para usted. ¿Un Slytherin, quizás?  
  
—¿Alguien como tú, Draco? —preguntó, deteniéndose en el extremo del corredor que conducía a las habitaciones de Slytherin para lanzarle una mirada indescifrable.  
  
—Bien, sí, señor, si necesita un Aprendiz —contestó el rubio, asintiendo, para luego encogerse elegantemente de hombros y añadir—. No es como si yo tuviera algo mucho mejor que hacer.  
  
El maestro bufó nuevamente, repentinamente desdeñoso.  
  
—Tú tienes _ilimitados_ prospectos, Draco, como ambos sabemos muy bien. Eres el único heredero de la fortuna Malfoy, relacionado con prácticamente todas las personas de importancia en el mundo mágico, y tienes todo el respaldo de Dumbledore debido a la ayuda que ofreciste para acorralar a los Mortífagos que no fueron capturados en el incidente Zabini —hizo una pausa y agregó sin rodeos—. No _necesitas_ el Aprendizaje, Draco, y aún si lo necesitaras, tus calificaciones en Pociones no son lo bastante buenas.  
  
—¡¿No son bastante buenas?! —exclamó, indignado, mientras sus ojos plateados relampagueaban, la misma imagen de Lucius en el sumo de la indignación—. ¿Está intentando decir que el promedio de _Harry Potter_ en _Pociones_ es superior al mío?  
  
—No intento decir nada, Draco —replicó, bajando por el pasillo principal hacia su aula, con sus acostumbradas zancadas—. Pero el hecho que permanece es que, a pesar de tu evidente talento para las Pociones, su calificación superó la tuya por treinta puntos.  
  
Dracó farfulló, observando un momento mientras el maestro se alejaba antes de patalear y dejar escapar un grito de furia que a Severus le recordó muy cercanamente a la madre de su alumno, Narcissa. El rubio giró en redondo y se dirigió hacia la sala común de Slytherin sin otra palabra, esperando encontrar a alguien a quien pudiera gritarle. Definitivamente, estaba de humor para chillar a alguien. Muy alto.   
  
Severus pretendió ignorar la pequeña pataleta del chico y continuó hacia su aula, y la atravesó para entrar en su oficina, preguntándose mientras se sentaba tras su escritorio qué le habría dicho a Draco si le hubiera pedido ser su Aprendiz semanas atrás. Siempre había tenido una actitud blanda hacia el muchacho, tanto porque le recordaba a Lucius de joven como por lo cercano que había estado a él desde que comenzó a darle tutorías a los seis años. Estaba excesivamente orgulloso de que el chico finalmente hubiera usado la cabeza y ayudado a pelear contra Voldemort en lugar de apoyar a Lucius ciegamente. Voldemort había clavado sus garras en Lucius justo después de graduarse de Horwarts, y lo convirtió en alguien que Severus llegó a detestar, pero Draco era su propio dueño; demasiado mojigato, sí, y bastante dandi, pero se ubicó en el lado de la Luz cuando se necesitó.  
  
Draco seguía sin ser una persona agradable la mayor parte del tiempo, pero él tampoco lo era, pues pensaba que ser agradable estaba altamente sobrevalorado en la mayoría de los casos. El chico rubio era muy parecido a cómo había sido su padre en su juventud y, aunque era sorprendentemente leal para ser un Malfoy, estaba convencido de que el sólo hecho de ser un Malfoy lo hacía superior a la mayoría de la población del mundo mágico. Pero tenía que darle el crédito por la lealtad que parecía haber heredado a través de los genes Black de Narcissa. Sirius era definitivamente un idiota, pero Severus rara vez había tenido razones para dudar de su lealtad.  
  
El fuerte prejuicio de Draco contra las brujas y magos nacidos de padres muggles era muy típico en ambas familias, así que el origen era fácil de comprender aunque Severus pensara que era una insensatez. El joven Malfoy respetaba a Hermione, por supuesto, y tenía cuidado cuando estaba cerca de ella, pero aun así la detestaba, sólo por principio. Severus sabía que eso no era algo muy brillante de su parte, y a veces esperaba escuchar que el rubio había presionado demasiado a alguien con eso de los ‘sangre sucia’ y conseguido que lo mataran.  
  
Él mismo no toleraba demasiado a los muggles, pero respetaba a los magos y brujas como Hermione y Harry, aunque rara vez lo admitía. Ambos habían crecido con muggles antes de llegar a Hogwarts, y ambos habían superado la desventaja para convertirse en sujetos altamente calificados, capaces de apabullar a magos y brujas que les doblaban la edad y que habían estado en contacto con la magia desde que habían aprendido a hablar.  
  
A Severus, eso le hablaba de una alta determinación, carácter, y un talento natural, todo ello cosas que, sencillamente, no podían ser aprendidas, sin importar cuantas familias de sangre pura pensaran de otra manera. El talento sólo era un accidente de nacimiento, así como una buena apariencia natural, y podía perderse fácilmente tomando decisiones pobremente pensadas. Lucius Malfoy había probado eso de manera bastante concluyente en su opinión, desperdiciando no sólo su talento sino también su apariencia, y él se sentía muy orgulloso de que Draco no hubiera seguido el ejemplo de su padre.  
  
De manera correcta, colocó el crédito por eso en su propio umbral.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
Harry casi había llegado al rellano que conducía a la torre Gryffindor cuando la escalera en que se encontraba decidió moverse, desesperantemente lento, hacia el centro de todo el sistema de escaleras. Cuando se detuvo finalmente, había terminado en el pasillo equivocado y tenido que bajar tres pisos para dar un largo rodeo.  
  
Para cuando finalmente llegó al séptimo piso estaba sin aliento, y se quedó congelado al observar que la escalera donde él había estado en un inició, había regresado a donde pertenecía, como si se hubiera movido sólo para fastidiarlo. Esa era una posibilidad aceptable en Hogwarts, especialmente si esa escalera en particular estaba sintiéndose abusada ese día, pero era muy molesto cuando estaba tan apurado. Todavía estaba maldiciendo en voz baja a la escalera cuando irrumpió en la sala común Gryffindor momentos después, y no le importó darse cuenta de los sorprendidos saludos con que lo recibieron los presentes mientras se dirigía a su habitación.  
  
Uno de los beneficios de ser Premio Anual que Harry disfrutaba enormemente era tener su propia habitación, con escritorio, armario, y una pequeña biblioteca. Era más grande de lo que había sido su habitación de Privet Drive y se sentía más como su hogar también, a pesar del hecho que sabía que sólo permanecería allí durante el año escolar. Le encantaban las pequeñas mejoras mágicas de la habitación, tales como el mapa estelar sobre la cama y las bien entrenadas lámparas que se encendían y apagaban con sólo murmurar una palabra, pero esa no era la parte más importante. No podía recordar haber tenido tanta privacidad nunca antes.   
  
Se lanzó sobre su puerta en cuanto llegó, ignorando completamente un amortiguado grito desde la cama mientras se apresuraba a cerrar la puerta tras él y corría hacia el escritorio. Comenzó a hurgar sin pausa en un cajón lleno de pergaminos, murmurando para si mismo:  
  
—¿Ahora dónde habré puesto la maldita cosa…?   
  
—Um, hola, Harry —saludó Ron, sentándose y casi tan rojo como su cabello. Hermione se abrochó apresuradamente la blusa, preguntándose por qué habría dejado que Ron la convenciera de que Harry no regresaría por un rato. Harry les permitía utilizar su habitación con frecuencia, para tener un poco de privacidad, pero esta vez no le habían avisado así que era previsible que no supiera que tenía que dejarlos solos. Se habían apresurado a subir en cuanto su amigo abandonó el Gran Comedor, y apenas acababan de empezar cuando él entró corriendo.  
  
Harry miró sobre su hombro hacia la cama y luego se enfocó de nuevo en su escritorio.  
  
—Oh, hola. Debo haberlos perdido cuando las malditas escaleras del séptimo piso me hicieron retroceder. Sigan con lo que están haciendo, estaré aquí sólo un segundo —alcanzó el fondo del cajón e hizo un ligero sonido de disgusto, mientras empezaba a tirar pergaminos al piso y gruñía suavemente para si mismo—. ¿Demonios, sé que lo tenía!  
  
Hermione y Ron se miraron sorprendidos y luego la chica enfocó la vista en su otro amigo.  
  
—Harry, ¿de qué quería hablar el profesor Snape?  
  
El aludido los miró nuevamente, sonriendo radiante, antes de volver a su cajón y seguir tirando pergaminos luego de revisar su contenido.  
  
—Me va a aceptar como Aprendiz. Quiere hablar conmigo sobre el contrato así que tengo que encontrarlo, pero la maldita cosa está _ocultándose_ de mí.  
  
Hermione saltó de la cama de Harry y se alisó la blusa antes de dirigirse hacia el escritorio, esquivando cuidadosamente los pergaminos que el chico estaba lanzando sobre su hombro.  
  
—No lo habrás _perdido_ , ¿verdad, Harry?  
  
—No, por supuesto que no. Sé que está aquí, en algún sitio, es sólo que tengo demasiados malditos pergaminos —tiró otro rollo, que Hermione atrapó y desenrolló—. Lo tuve esta semana mientras estudiaba mi libro de Pociones, apenas como recordatorio de porqué estaba trabajando.  
  
—Bien, entonces —dijo la chica, dejando el pergamino sobre el escritorio—, ¿dónde está tu libro de Pociones? Si está allí, has estado perdiendo el tiempo, lanzando al suelo tus notas del último año de Historia de la Magia.  
  
Harry alzó la vista, sorprendido, y pensando por un momento señaló el estante ubicado al lado de la cama. Ese estante contenía la pequeña colección de libros que habían captado su atención durante el último año, con sus libros de texto colocados cuidadosamente por año en la parte superior.  
  
—¡Soy un _completo_ idiota! —exclamó, en cuanto vio los dos rollos de pergamino metidos entre los libros y la pared, regalando a Hermione una sonrisa radiante—. Gracias, Mione; no sé _dónde_ tengo la cabeza…  
  
—Y yo _quiero_ saber —dijo Ron, mirándolo como si le hubieran brotado orejas de conejo a rayas verdes y rosa—. _Definitivamente_ , estás demasiado feliz ante la perspectiva de convertirte en el sirviente contratado de Snape, y él estaba _sonriendo_. Eso es antinatural.  
  
Hermione bufó mirando a Ron, mientras Harry se acercaba rápidamente al estante para recuperar sus pergaminos.  
  
—No lo es, Ron. Ellos deben estar felices si es lo que ambos quieren. ¡Es un compromiso importante!  
  
Ron puso los ojos en blanco, ignorando la forma en que Harry los estaba observando, mientras decía:  
  
—¡Ellos muy bien podrían _casarse_ , Hermione! Aun cuando no fuera _Snape_ , el que Harry firme un contrato como ese es simplemente _equivocado._  
  
Harry frunció el ceño, sin dar tiempo a Hermione a contestar mientras declaraba en un tono apenas controlado.  
  
—Ron, ¿estás tratando de decir que eres homofóbico?  
  
—¿Qué soy homo qué? —preguntó el pelirrojo, obviamente confundido.  
  
—Alguien a quien no le gusta la gente homosexual —explicó Hermione, antes de añadir con vehemencia—. ¡Y más te vale que no lo seas si sabes lo que te conviene, Ronald Weasley! Eso es tan malo como odiar a los nacidos de muggle sólo porque sus padres no tienen magia.  
  
Ron sacudió la cabeza, poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
  
—Oh, no, no me importa con quien Harry quiera follar, en tanto no sea conmigo ni tenga que presenciarlo. ¡Fred y George han tenido algo con Lee y Oliver por _años_ , y no me han visto tratando de cambiar eso! —bufó como si la sola idea fuera ridícula—. No, mi problema es que Harry no va a poder cambiar de opinión una vez haya firmado ese maldito contrato. Y si descubres a la semana que Snape es el enorme imbécil que Sirius siempre ha dicho que es, o Snape decide que le gusta herirte o algo así, ¿qué harías entonces?  
  
—Eso no va a pasar —dijo el chico de ojos verdes, frunciendo el ceño—. Pero si sucediera, el contrato establece que puede ser disuelto por consentimiento mutuo, o si cualquiera de las partes y los testigos concuerdan en que hay diferencias irreconciliables. Le pedí a Remus que sea mi testigo, dado que conoce a Snape hace años y sería imparcial si hubiera algún desacuerdo. Alguien que puede lograr que Sirius y Snape se comporten civilizadamente uno con el otro, puede ocuparse de cualquier desavenencia que yo pueda tener con él.  
  
—Oh, Dios —exclamó Hermione, obviamente aliviada al pensar que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse—. El profesor Lupin es muy buena elección como testigo, y tú necesitas una cláusula de terminación; es una muestra de inteligencia.  
  
—La que, por supuesto, todos sabemos que no tengo —replicó Harry, secamente, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la puerta, llevando los dos pergaminos en la mano—. Si alguien pregunta por mí, estaré con el profesor Snape, o en la sala común si termino con él antes del toque de queda. Disfruten su besuqueo.  
  
—¡Harry, no quise decir eso! —exclamó Hermione, pero el chico sólo movió la mano y abandonó la habitación, dejándolos solos.  
  
—Esto va a terminar mal, puedo sentirlo —Ron hizo una mueca mientras se lanzaba en la cama, observando el lento movimiento de las estrellas sobre él—. Lo próximo que sabremos es que estará casado con Snape.  
  
Hermione bufó y comenzó a convocar los pergaminos que Harry había tirado al piso, colocándolos de nuevo en el cajón del escritorio, mucho más ordenados de lo que habían estado al principio.  
  
—Pienso que tú simplemente tienes un problema con el matrimonio, y con el compromiso en general.  
  
—¡Por supuesto! —aceptó Ron, rodando para observarla con la barbilla apoyada en una mano—. Mujer, es un pensamiento malditamente aterrador ese de prometer estar con alguien _para siempre_. ¡Tú deberías tener un poquito más de temor!  
  
—Sí, supongo que debería —aceptó Hermione sin levantar la vista—, dado que me casaré contigo.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@   
  
  
Draco salió airado de la sala común de Slytherin y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, esperando encontrar a alguien, aunque ya nadie tenía que estudiar a esas alturas del periodo.  
  
La población del dormitorio Slytherin había sido reducida a la mitad desde las vacaciones de Navidad. Las primeras pérdidas habían acaecido a comienzos de la primavera, cuando Dumblendore y Snape revisaron los brazos de cada estudiante, luego que un nacido de muggles de primer año fuera golpeado por alguien y había visto la marca oscura en el brazo de su atacante. Cerca de catorce jóvenes Mortífagos, la mayoría de ellos de Slytherin y todos alrededor de los dieciséis años, habían volado de la escuela para ir a reunirse con sus padres a trabajar para Voldemort. Luego que los Slytherins mayores que quedaban se vieron involucrados en el rapto de Harry, muchos jóvenes que no habían recibido la marca todavía, salieron de la escuela para huir de Gran Bretaña con sus padres, quienes ahora eran sospechosos de ser Mortífagos.   
  
Los pocos miembros de la Casa de las serpientes que quedaban, temían demasiado a Draco, el único Slytherin de séptimo año que seguía en el castillo, como para participar en nada que remotamente se pareciera a una buena pelea. Puyarlos siempre resultaba divertido, por supuesto, pero no pasaba mucho tiempo antes que huyeran a la seguridad de sus dormitorios para escapar del ingenio mordaz de Draco. Así, como hacía con frecuencia en las noches, se sentaba solo y empollaba, mirando el fuego y extrañando los días en que las mazmorras estaban llenas de listillos, pervertidos traicioneros con los que podías pelear en el momento que lo desearas en lugar de tener que ir a cazar a alguien de otra Casa cuando se deseaba una buena lucha.  
  
Por supuesto, lo que _realmente_ deseaba esa noche era una buena y dura follada, pero había roto nuevamente con Kevin, así que una pelea decente con alguien tendría que bastar, a menos que se encontrara con alguien dispuesto. De todas formas, una buena pelea, preferiblemente con un Ravenclaw o un Gryffindor de séptimo, sería tan divertida como un polvo con Kevin. Kevin era lo bastante inteligente como para tener una conversación medianamente interesante, y era guapo, con ese tipo machote que le gustaba, pero no era tan imaginativo en la cama como en el campo de quidditch.  
  
_“No que ahí sea muy imaginativo tampoco”_ , pensó Draco, secamente, recordando cuando Harry había ganado al equipo de Ravenclaw en la Copa de Quidditch antes que éstos hubiera podido anotar ni un simple punto. _“Potter lo hizo parecer tan fácil. Me pregunto cómo será en la cama. Tiene un físico bastante agradable, supongo, aunque es un poco más bajo que yo. Aun así, podría ser divertido… Al menos hubiera peleado si una persona estuviera de humor para un buen y excitante alboroto de…_  
  
Draco doblaba la esquina del pasillo perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto fue obligado a retroceder abruptamente cuando un hombro bastante sólido golpeó su pecho. Por reflejo, empujó a la persona con la que había tropezado mientras decía, enfadado:  
  
—¡Mira por donde caminas! Éste es mi pasillo por unos días todavía.  
  
Alzó las cejas al darse cuenta que se había topado con Harry Potter, y puso los ojos en blanco mientras el Gryffindor replicaba, molesto:  
  
—Si hicieras algo de _ruido_ , las personas sabrían que estás doblando la esquina.  
  
El rubio miró la cara ligeramente enrojecida de Harry y los pergaminos que estaba llevando, antes de sonreír. Pelear con Potter podría resultar muy agradable, y podría conllevar el beneficio adicional de meter al Gryffindor en un posible problema.   
  
—¿Apurado por regresar con Severus, Potter?  
  
Harry enrojeció más aún, sus ojos verdes centelleando mientras se entrecerraban hasta dos enfadadas ranuras. Ya había tenido que soportar el rodeo de las escaleras, ¡nuevamente!, y no estaba en absoluto de humor para tolerar las poses de Draco.  
  
—Como si eso fuera asunto tuyo, Malfoy.  
  
El rubio sonrió sin moverse, mientras cambiaba de posición, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.  
  
— _Por supuesto_ que es mi asunto; él es prácticamente de mi familia. Además, pensé haber escuchado que Severus te decía que no corrieras contra nadie. No vas a ser un buen Aprendiz si no eres capaz de seguir una _sencilla_ instrucción.  
  
—No corrí contra nadie, Malfoy —replicó rápidamente—. Sólo corrí contra ti.  
  
—¿Estás tratando de insinuar que yo no cuento, Potter? —preguntó, mientras su sonrisa se evaporaba.  
  
Harry elevó una ceja, sonriendo repentinamente.  
  
—Tú lo dijiste, Draco, no yo —caminó a un lado para rodearlo y continuar por el pasillo, pero el chico más alto lo interceptó y Harry le lanzó una mirada desagradable—. _¿Realmente_ quieres que tenga que explicarle al profesor Snape que me retrasé porque no me dejabas entrar en las mazmorras?  
  
—No dijiste la contraseña —replicó, sonriendo de nuevo.  
  
—Entonces, ¿cuál es la contraseña? —interrogó, frunciendo ligeramente los labios, molesto.  
  
—No puedo decírtela, es contra las reglas —la sonrisa de Draco se amplió, luciendo petulante—. Sólo al profesor Snape le es permitido dar la contraseña, aunque seas el Premio Anual.  
  
—¡Entonces déjame ir a hablar con él! —Harry estaba enojado—. Está en su oficina, adonde sé que me es permitido entrar, pues he estado con bastante frecuencia para averiguar dónde serían mis detenciones.  
  
—Eso es cierto, Potter… —Draco calló y fingió pensar un momento más mientras Harry echaba humo; luego se apartó e hizo un gesto pomposo indicándole que continuara—. ¡Adelante!  
  
—Muchas gracias —replicó Harry con sarcasmo mientras lo pasaba, dirigiéndose con rapidez hacia el aula de Pociones.  
  
—Cuando quieras, Potter —contestó el rubio, antes de continuar por el pasillo, sonriendo y sintiéndose mejor.  
  
_“Quizás Kevin esté interesado en un polvo rápido, por los viejos tiempos…_  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Severus escuchó un chisporroteo y levantó la vista del libro que Harry le había dado para ver a Dobby parado delante de su escritorio. El elfo vestía unos pantalones de tela escocesa que llegaban hasta debajo de la rodilla con calcetines con borlas, pequeños zapatos blancos y negros de golf rematados con clavos, un suéter Weasley con una gran R naranja que había sido encogido, y un turbante hecho con calcetines extra grandes. El efecto total era bastante cómico, pero Severus pensaba para si que aquello era hecho a propósito. Los niños se sentían más cómodos rodeados de criaturas graciosas y Dobby disfrutaba hablando con ellos, incluso cuando la intención de los chiquillos fuera burlarse de él.  
  
El elfo se movió de un pie a otro mientras Severus lo observaba, retorciendo sus manos con una sonrisa maniaca.  
  
—¡Todo está listo, señor! ¿Dobby se pregunta si es verdad que la habitación será para el gran Harry Potter, señor?  
  
El Profesor frunció los labios, observando a Dobby y preguntándose qué le había poseído para pedir a este elfo en particular que hiciera la limpieza. Dobby era excesivamente ruidoso y le encantaba cotillear; tomaría cinco minutos o menos antes que la mitad del castillo supiera que Harry era su Aprendiz y se iba a mudar a sus habitaciones.  
  
—Si las cosas resultan bien, sí.  
  
—¡Oh, Dobby espera que todo vaya muy bien, señor! —contestó el elfo, saltando feliz y aplaudiendo—. Harry Potter _ama_ Hogwarts. ¡Señor, está siendo muy amable al dejarlo quedarse!  
  
Severus hizo un ruido evasivo antes de preguntar con mordacidad.  
  
—Dobby, ¿no hay nada más que deberías estar haciendo? ¿Algo _lejos_ de aquí?  
  
—Sí, señor. ¡Dobby ya se va, señor!  
  
Se escuchó un nuevo chisporroteo mientras Dobby desaparecía de la habitación. Entonces, Severus echó un vistazo al reloj colocado en el gabinete de la esquina, frunciendo el ceño al notar que estaba muy cerca el toque de queda.  
  
_“Ese muchacho debe haber perdido los contratos, hace mucho rato que fue a por ellos”_ , pensó, reclinándose en la dura silla de madera y cruzando las manos cómodamente sobre su estómago para esperar. _“O se detuvo a cotillear con sus sombras. Si se convierte en mi Aprendiz, es bueno que aquellos dos no vayan a seguir rondando por aquí. Nunca conseguiría hacer nada por hablar con ellos”_  
  
Mordisqueó pensativamente el interior de su labio inferior, moviéndose ligeramente en la silla mientras observaba un halcón planear en el tapete al lado de la puerta abierta.  
  
_“¿Me preguntó cómo será el contrato redactado? Que haya elaborado uno indica que probablemente quiera limitar la relación. Preferiría dejar que las cosas siguieran como iban, especialmente después de la revelación de semanas atrás, pero si redacta un contrato que lo prohíba, ¿vale la pena rechazarlo? El muchacho puede ser molesto, sí, pero puede ser muy buena compañía cuando no se esfuerza demasiado, y eso es algo que hace mucha falta por aquí”  
  
“Por supuesto, el hecho de que sigo pensando de él como ‘el chico’ es razón suficiente para ni siquiera haberme planteado la posibilidad de una relación con él_, pensó luego de un momento, sofocando un suspiro. _“Es muy atractivo y lo bastante inteligente como para haberse convertido en más diestro en Pociones de lo que nunca pensé que podría llegar ser, pero aun así es muy joven. E, incluso si fuera mayor, Lily era mi mejor amiga. Sólo eso es suficiente para mantener nuestra relación estrictamente como discípulo-profesor.”_  
  
**‘Pero no lo es’** , dijo una molesta voz interna que a Severus siempre le recordaba al Lucius de su juventud. **‘Te gusta absolutamente la idea de que Potter te pertenezca completamente, en corazón, alma y cuerpo. Disfrutas todo lo que ves de Lily en él, y el hecho que sea un hombre hace que lo quieras de un modo que nunca la quisiste a ella. Es casi como pensar que él ha sido ordenado especialmente para ti: maravilloso, gay, y con esos ojos verdes de Lily que siempre pueden enloquecerte y hacer que duela tu corazón’**  
  
Severus hizo un pequeño sonido estrangulado, dejando que su cabeza cayera contra el respaldo de la silla con un ligero golpe mientras levantaba la vista al techo.  
  
_“¡Dios! Me estoy convirtiendo en un pedófilo”_  
  
**‘No es cierto’** , replicó la misma vocecita interna. **‘Él ya hace mucho que dejó de ser y parecer un niño. Es un hombre, para bien o para mal, y ha estado aquí por mucho tiempo. Si fueras un pedófilo, hubieras ido tras él cuando tenía once’**  
  
Severus arrugó ligeramente la nariz cuando la imagen de un Harry de once años apareció en su mente, y luego se estremeció.  
  
_“El sólo pensamiento de tocar al chico entonces es suficiente para que me sienta enfermo. Era débil e ingenuo, y muy niño.”_  
  
**‘Pero el pensamiento de tocarlo ahora es bastante diferente’** , susurró la voz mordaz. **‘Lo deseas, Sev, admítelo al menos ante ti mismo. Es hermoso y atlético, y ha probado que es mucho más inteligente de lo que le has dado el crédito de ser. Es muy parecido a su madre, y bastante bueno para ti’.**  
  
_“Oh, si, claro, y yo soy una presa tan maravillosa que él seguramente acudiría corriendo por el privilegio”_ , pensó Severus con un bufido, preguntándose si no estaría enloqueciendo. Siempre había escuchado que discutir con uno mismo era una mala señal, y últimamente lo estaba haciendo cada vez con más frecuencia.  
  
**‘Sí, así es en realidad. El chico está casi patéticamente ansioso por convertirse en tu Aprendiz, pero eso puede ser algo bueno para ambos. Su impaciencia por complacer y su sed de aprender se complementarán muy bien con tu amor por la enseñanza. Has estado solo durante demasiado tiempo y él nunca ha tenido a nadie, así que, ¿por qué no resolver ambos problemas de una vez?**  
  
Severus puso los ojos en blanco y, abruptamente, se sentó derecho, pensando:  
  
_“¡Estoy discutiendo conmigo mismo y creo que incluso puedo haber perdido! ¡El muchacho ya está volviendo mi mundo al revés, y ni siquiera he firmado el puñetero contrato!”_  
  
**‘Quizás no todavía, Sev’** , de nuevo la insistente voz interior, sonando con la misma irritante petulancia de Lucius, **‘pero lo harás. Lo deseas demasiado para decirle ahora que no, sin importar lo que haya puesto en el contrato’**  
  
Severus bajó la vista hasta la superficie de su escritorio, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño e incapaz de refutar esa simple verdad. Fijó la vista en la gastada madera oscura por largo rato antes de hablar, apenas consciente de que estaba expresando sus pensamientos en voz alta mientras murmuraba quedamente:  
  
—Voy a arrepentirme de esto… El muchacho va a volver mi vida patas arriba y luego me dejará luchando por mantenerme a flote cuando se vaya.  
  
—No lo haré, señor. Lo prometo.  



	5. Capítulo 5

Severus levantó la cabeza bruscamente, para ver a Harry parado en el umbral de la puerta, sosteniendo dos rollos de pergamino y luciendo muy serio.

—No hay nadie mejor y, además, no tengo intención de dejarle, si usted me permite quedarme.  
  
El Profesor se reclinó de nuevo en su silla, su expresión comenzando a cerrarse y hacerse indescifrable mientras preguntaba:  
  
—¿Yo, Potter? ¿No querrá decir Hogwarts?  
  
—No, señor —Harry se acercó al escritorio de Severus, mirándolo pero sin buscar sus ojos—. Si lo único que quisiera fuera quedarme aquí, señor, podría haber enseñado Vuelo, o incluso convertirme en Aprendiz de McGonagall. Ella me ofreció esa posición a fines del verano pasado, pero Transformaciones no es a lo que deseo dedicar mi vida.  
  
—Hay otros profesores de Pociones, Potter —replicó el mago mayor luego de un momento—. Si es lo que de verdad quiere hacer.  
  
—Sí, señor, supongo que los hay —Harry posó el contrato sobre el escritorio, mirando finalmente los ojos de Severus—. Pero ellos no son usted.  
  
El hombre alzó las cejas mientras, con firmeza, apartaba la insistente voz mental que le susurraba que todo eso era un sueño y despertaría en cualquier momento. Recordó la sugerencia de McGonagall de que le preguntara al joven qué tipo de relación deseaba entre ellos antes de firmar el contrato, y sondeó en los ojos verdes antes de indagar quedamente:  
  
—¿Qué es exactamente lo que desea de su Aprendizaje?  
  
Harry siguió mirándolo un largo rato y luego enrojeció, bajando la mirada.  
  
—Aprender de usted.  
  
—¿Y exactamente qué desea aprender? —la voz del profesor permanecía calmada, aunque su cabeza todavía estaba dando vueltas.  
  
—Todo lo que desee enseñarme —contestó, levantando la vista de nuevo hasta la de Severus, aunque seguía ruborizado.  
  
—Puede ser más específico que eso —Severus se mostraba inescrutable y trataba de ignorar el rincón de su mente que susurraba cuan delicioso se veía Harry ruborizado—. ¿Qué espera aprender de mí?  
  
Harry mordió su labio y bajó la mirada, reuniendo coraje, antes de volver a mirar sus ojos y contestar sencillamente.  
  
—Todo.  
  
Severus frunció el ceño y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando ligeramente sus antebrazos en el borde del escritorio.  
  
—¿Está intentando decir que espera tener una relación personal conmigo, Potter?  
  
El chico se estremeció ligeramente ante el tono y la expresión de Severus, y tragó con dificultad, casi deseando poder recoger sus palabras ahora que las había dicho.  
  
—Supongo que se podría decir eso, señor.  
  
—Yo… estaba esperando cualquier cosa de usted, excepto esto —admitió el maestro finalmente, después de una larga pausa durante la que observó como el Gryffindor mordía su labio.  
  
—No me sorprende, señor —contestó Harry, encontrando finalmente un poco de la confianza que había perdido cuando Severus comenzara a interrogarlo—. Todos parecen pensar que yo debería hacer como hizo mi padre y casarme con una linda bruja, ya sea que la amara o no, y establecerme para criar a la nueva generación de Potter, pero yo no quiero una esposa, hijos y un trabajo de escritorio en alguna agobiante oficina que terminará logrando que odie el mundo. Quiero una relación con un hombre que me comprenda y entienda cómo ha sido mi vida, y que pueda contar con que me dirá cuando esté comportándome como un cretino y me apoye si las cosas se ponen rudas.  
  
—Ese repentino interés suyo por Pociones, ¿no será sólo por estar cerca de mí? —preguntó Severus, tratando de darse unos momentos para pensar.  
  
Lo que el chico estaba describiendo era exactamente lo mismo que había deseado a su edad, pero, a diferencia de Harry, y a instancia de Lucius, él había hecho a un lado sus esperanzas y sueños para usar su talento para ayudar a Voldemort. Ése había sido el peor error de su vida, uno que había conducido a la muerte a varias personas que había conocido y a dos que había amado, y del que se había arrepentido cada día durante los siguientes veinte años.  
  
Ahora, Voldemort había desaparecido finalmente, y aquí estaba ese delicioso joven que lo había matado, ofreciéndose a si mismo en bandeja de plata. Harry era tan parecido a una de las pocas personas que había querido que casi pensaba que había recibido una segunda oportunidad, sólo que Severus ya no creía en eso. Las segundas oportunidades tenían el hábito de disimular inteligentemente las primeras elecciones que nunca hubieras tomado de haberlo pensado sensatamente.   
  
—Quizás, al principio —contestó Harry, pensativamente—; pero mientras más aprendo sobre ellas, más deseo saber. Creo que Pociones es el desafío que necesito, algo a lo que puedo dedicar mi vida y nunca me encontraré en la posición de no tener nada que aprender —como Severus no decía nada, continuó—: Y sé que podría aprender Pociones de alguien más, pero no sería lo mismo. Confío en usted, señor, y pienso que podríamos estar bien juntos. Pienso que no hay nada mejor para mí que pasar los próximos cinco años con usted.  
  
—¿De verdad cree que puede aprender todo lo que yo sé en cinco años? —Severus elevó las cejas, a pesar del hecho que su propio aprendizaje informal había durado menos de la mitad de ese tiempo—. Si firmara ese contrato, definitivamente no le enseñaría _sólo_ lo que sé de Pociones. Hay muchas cosas que no sabe, Harry, y como su maestro sería mi deber que las aprenda.  
  
Harry enrojeció nuevamente.  
  
—Los cinco años fueron pensados por ser un tiempo lo suficientemente corto como para que usted no rehusara firmar el contrato para evitar estar junto a mí demasiado tiempo, señor. Sé que podría ser su Aprendiz durante los próximos veinte años y todavía tener mucho más que aprender. Hay muchas cosas que desconozco sobre el mundo mágico, incluso después de siete años transcurridos desde que me permitieron visitarlo por primera vez. Estoy seguro que hay mucho más que ni siquiera sé que no sé, si es que eso tiene sentido.   
  
Severus asintió ligeramente.  
  
—Lo tiene. Usted permanece lamentablemente ignorante de su herencia, pero habla bien de usted el hecho de que lo admita.  
  
—Tengo más sentido común que tratar de seguir ocultándole las cosas, señor —replicó, torciendo ligeramente los labios—. Usted siempre parece descubrirlo eventualmente, y termino deseando habérselo contado desde un principio.  
  
Severus bufó, tratando de no reír mientras decía secamente:  
  
—Eureka, él _puede_ aprender.  
  
Harry sonrió, apenado.  
  
—Sí, señor.  
  
Severus lo miró por largo tiempo y, finalmente, dijo:  
  
—Bien, si vamos a estar viviendo y trabajando juntos por el futuro inmediato, creo que lo primero que vas a tener que hacer es dejar de llamarme señor todo el tiempo. Mi nombre es Severus.   
  
Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon con la sorpresa mientras soltaba:  
  
—¿No va a negarse y a maldecirme por desear tanto?  
  
Los labios del hombre se curvaron en una diminuta sonrisa.  
  
—¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera, Harry? Estoy seguro que puedo pensar en algo interesante, si lo deseas tanto realmente…  
  
El Gryffindor se echó a reír, sorprendido porque, al parecer, el maestro estaba bromeando con él; luego, sonrió.  
  
—Creo que puedo vivir con la decepción, señor —Severus alzó una ceja y Harry se corrigió rápidamente—. Severus.  
  
El Slytherin se permitió una ligera sonrisa en respuesta mientras hacía un gesto hacia los contratos que el joven había dejado sobre el escritorio.  
  
—¿Esos todavía serán suficiente?  
  
—Deberían serlo, sí —contestó de inmediato, asintiendo.  
  
La esquina de la boca del mago mayor se movió involuntariamente, mientras alargaba la mano para tomar uno de los rollos. Lo desplegó inmediatamente, levantando una ceja en un gesto de sorpresa, al tiempo que leía el breve contrato contenido en la hoja de pergamino.  
  
_Yo, Harold James Potter, acepto convertirme en el Aprendiz del profesor Severus Snape. Acepto vivir con él en el lugar o lugares que elija y obedecerlo, a cambio de que el profesor Snape prometa continuar mi educación y proveerme de alimento y alojamiento.  
  
Este Aprendizaje durará un periodo no menor de cinco años y podrá ser abolido en cualquier momento si ambas partes están de acuerdo, o si una de las partes y un testigo concuerdan en que hay diferencias irreconciliables.  
  
Firmas: Harry J. Potter.  
  
Testigos: _  
  
Severus levantó la vista hasta el chico, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
—Harry, tu abogado es un charlatán. Este contrato te convierte en poco menos que un esclavo.  
  
Harry enrojeció aún más profundamente que antes y se apresuró a decir:  
  
—Creo que prefiero la palabra servidumbre, señor —se detuvo un momento antes de admitir—: Y el abogado me advirtió en contra de esto, aun cuando aceptó que era perfectamente legal. Intentó convencerme de un contrato muy diferente, que especificara los fines de semana libre y que usted tuviera que asegurarse que yo adquiriera el conocimiento para mis pruebas de Maestría al final de los cinco años, pero me negué. Éste dice todo lo que deseo; de ningún modo quiero atraparlo en esto.  
  
Severus permitió que el contrato se enrollara de nuevo y lo dejó sobre el escritorio, frente a él, todavía frunciendo el ceño.  
  
—Si firmara esa hoja de papel y tuviera un testigo, podría obligarte a hacer cualquier cosa, Harry. Podría enseñarte a hacer sólo una poción y luego ordenarte que lavaras los baños con un _cepillo de dientes_ durante cada día por los próximos cinco años, y tú tendrías que hacerlo o estarías incumpliendo el contrato. Seguramente, te darás cuenta que eso no parece muy inteligente de tu parte.  
  
—Confío en usted —las cejas del hombre se alzaron ante la sencilla declaración, y Harry agregó tranquilamente—. Ron y Hermione casi tuvieron su misma reacción. Sirius amenazó con tener que encerrarme en San Mungo, pero Remus me dijo que pensaba que era un contrato muy digno considerando quién es y lo que yo quiero. Estuvo de acuerdo en ser mi testigo y ayudarme a persuadir a Sirius de que no estoy loco —hizo una pausa, tratando de pensar en la mejor manera de explicarse, para luego encoger ligeramente los hombros mientras repetía—: Confío en usted.  
  
Severus miró al joven por largo rato y luego golpeteó el rollo de pergamino con la punta de sus dedos.  
  
—Esto ni siquiera dice que estoy obligado a enseñarte Pociones, o que deba enseñarte por los cinco años, sólo que debo continuar tu educación. Podría enseñarte un hechizo sencillo y aun así estaría cumpliendo completamente el contrato.  
  
Harry asintió.  
  
—No quiero limitar esto sólo a Pociones. Sabe mucho más que yo, y confío en sus decisiones respecto a qué debo dedicar mi tiempo.  
  
—Pero ni siquiera dice que tengo que ser quien te enseñe —insistió Severus, observando la expresión del joven—. Sólo establece que tienes que vivir conmigo. Yo podría hacer que tomaras lecciones con Binns y no te enseñara nada de Pociones, y aun así estaría cumpliendo la letra del contrato.  
  
—Espero que no decida hacer eso, pero sí, podría —convino Harry.  
  
El maestro lo miró fijamente unos cuantos minutos más y luego se acomodó en el asiento, su ceño ligeramente fruncido.  
  
—Así que, en esencia, quieres ser mi Aprendiz, y no te importa lo que haga contigo ni lo que decida que aprendas en tanto vivas conmigo —Harry simplemente asintió, y luego de mirarlo un poco más, Severus suspiró—. Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero Black tiene razón. Estás loco —Harry enrojeció y bajó la mirada, y el mago mayor dejó que reflexionara un rato antes de agregar más suavemente—. Pero creo que debo aceptar, si no por otra razón, al menos para salvarte de ti mismo.   
  
Harry levantó la cabeza rápidamente, sus ojos brillando con esperanza.  
  
—¿Señor?  
  
El hombre bufó suavemente, una comisura de su boca elevándose en una diminuta sonrisa.  
  
—Escuchaste correctamente. Acepto.  
  
Una radiante sonrisa iluminó el rostro juvenil ante eso.  
  
—¡Gracias, señor!  
  
—Severus, Harry, o Sev si lo prefieres —le corrigió, su sonrisa acentuándose a pesar de si mismo mientras constataba cuan feliz se veía el chico. Si convertirlo en su esclavo lo hacía tan feliz, estaba seguro que se mostraría extasiado cuando se diera cuenta que Severus tenía intención de que aprendiera a disfrutar un poco de la libertad que tanto había faltado en su vida.  
  
—Sí, señ… Sev —se corrigió, todavía sonriendo mientras observaba como Severus abría uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacaba una pluma con tinta verde oscuro. Sabía que muy poca gente podría llamarlo Sev sin conseguir terminar descabezados, y estaba extasiado de haber sido _invitado_ a usar el familiar apodo. Había escuchado que Remus lo usaba con cierta frecuencia, aunque sospechaba que en realidad no se le había dado permiso de hacerlo, pero nadie más se atrevía.  
  
—Son idénticos, ¿correcto? —preguntó el profesor y alcanzó el rollo de pergamino más cercano y lo abrió, levantando la vista mientras Harry asentía. Luego, bajó la vista hasta el pergamino y firmó con su fluida rúbrica mientras decía—: Todavía nos falta conseguir los testigos. Remus es una buena elección, dado que nos conoce a ambos bastante bien, y tiene una cabeza sensata que le permitirá lidiar con las cuestiones sobre el contrato —sopló sobre su firma y la tocó con la punta de los dedos para verificar que estaba seca, antes de volver a enrollar el pergamino, dejarlo a un lado y tomar el otro, levantando la vista hacia Harry—. Albus ya aceptó ser testigo en cualquier contrato que pudiéramos necesitar, ¿a menos que prefieras a alguien más?  
  
—No, señ… Sev, está bien —contestó de inmediato, todavía sonriendo.  
  
El maestro firmó el segundo contrato y luego volvió a soplar cuidadosamente sobre la tinta y se levantó, observando cómo, del otro lado del escritorio, Harry levantaba los dos pergaminos y el libro que había estado leyendo.  
  
—¿Te gustaría ver tus habitaciones ahora, o después que hayan firmado los testigos?  
  
—Cualquiera de los dos estará bien —contestó con una enorme sonrisa.   
  
Los habitualmente turbios ojos verdes prácticamente brillaban de excitación y felicidad, y, de repente, al profesor le recordaron fuertemente a Lily. Se quedó mirando fijamente esos ojos, tan parecidos a aquellos que con frecuencia lo habían mirado con la misma expresión. Lily había amado el mundo mágico y encontrado deliciosa hasta la más pequeña parte del mismo, y frecuentemente compartía sus experiencias con él. Ella le había gustado más de lo que le había gustado nadie más, con la posible excepción de Lucius, y habían sido muy cercanos durante sus primeros años de escuela. Todavía extrañaba su rápido ingenio y su risa presta, incluso después de tantos años, porque ella le había comprendido como nadie lo había hecho antes, ni después.  
  
Continuó mirando los ojos verdes hasta que, finalmente, Harry inclinó la cabeza a un lado, con una expresión interrogante en su rostro. Severus se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando y apartó la vista, moviéndose hacia la estrecha zona de pared vacía al lado del escritorio, mientras sacaba su varita de la manga. Miró sobre su hombro y explicó:  
  
—Como mi Aprendiz, te quedarás en mis aposentos, así que las protecciones deberán ser modificadas para responder ante ti. Saca tu varita y acércate, Harry.  
  
—Sí, señor —sacó rápidamente la varita de su cinturilla y se colocó al lado del maestro, observándolo, expectante.  
  
—Severus, Harry. No tienes que decirme señor cada vez que abres la boca, a menos, por supuesto, que quieras recordarme que soy lo suficientemente viejo como para ser tu padre —Harry se ruborizó de nuevo y Severus le lanzó una mirada ligeramente divertida, antes de alzar su varita y posarla contra el centro de una de las piedras—. Toca con la punta de tu varita la mía, aquí contra la pared, así puedo lanzar el hechizo para que te reconozca. Una vez que lo haga, sólo con que la toques con tu varita, la pared te cederá el paso —hizo como le indicaba, y entonces el mago mayor murmuró—: _Commeatus_  
  
Harry sintió un repentino hormigueo en la mano que sostenía la varita y luego Severus retiró su varita de la pared, rompiendo el contacto con la del chico, mientras la pared aparentemente sólida brilló ligeramente.  
  
Severus atravesó la pared, apartando la varita mientras decía:  
  
—Sígueme.  
  
Harry se movió rápidamente tras él y luego se detuvo y miró alrededor, sorprendido, guardando su propia varita en su cinturilla. Sólo le tomó un momento darse cuenta que estaban detrás de una hilera de estanterías que corría a lo largo del frente del almacén donde se guardaban los ingredientes para los estudiantes de Pociones.  
  
—No tenía idea que esto fuera más que un almacén, y eso que he estado aquí más veces de las que puedo contar.  
  
Severus se detuvo ante una sencilla puerta negra en el extremo más alejado del corto pasillo, luciendo divertido mientras lo miraba.  
  
—No se supone que lo supieras, Harry. Esta área está protegida para que nadie que no conozca este pasadizo pueda encontrarlo, y piensen que la entrada al aula es el único camino para entrar y salir. Desde aquí, podemos ver y oír lo que sucede allí, pero los estudiantes traviesos no pueden vernos ni escucharnos.  
  
—No me maravilla que siempre parezcas saber exactamente todo lo que ocurre aunque no estés alrededor —Harry dejó escapar una risita, y recorrió rápidamente el pasadizo para reunirse con Severus antes de agregar—: Pero no te preocupes, no le contaré a nadie.  
  
—Si lo haces, estarás usando ese cepillo de dientes que mencioné, fregando pisos mientras yo pienso en otra protección —replicó secamente, antes de hacer un gesto hacia la puerta de madera negra—. Esta puerta, y la principal a mi habitación, de momento sólo responden a mi aura. Sólo se abren con mi toque, nadie más puede pasar a menos que yo les abra la puerta, ni siquiera el Director. Para cambiar eso, tengo que presentarte a las protecciones; después de eso, sólo tendrás que tocar las puertas para abrirlas.  
  
Harry asintió, sorprendido de lo emocionado que se sentía sólo con el pensamiento de que podría entrar en las habitaciones de Severus.  
  
—Suena bastante fácil.  
  
—Lo es, si las protecciones te reconocen —dejó caer su mano sobre el centro de la puerta y lo miró, mientras proseguía tranquilamente—. Coloca tu mano al lado de la mía sobre la puerta, Harry, de manera que ambas se toquen —el joven hizo lo que le ordenaban, sorprendido de no necesitar las varitas; luego, Severus dijo _‘Levamentum’_   
  
La mano del Gryffindor se sintió repentinamente cálida, y luego la onda de calor pasó a su brazo y se extendió a través de su cuerpo, dejando un ligero hormigueo en su estela. Tan pronto como el hormigueo hubo pasado, tuvo la repentina e inexplicable sensación de haber llegado al hogar; luego, la oscura puerta de madera brilló, al tiempo que aparecía una fluida inscripción plateada.  
  
_Bienvenidos a Consuelo, hijos de Salazar. Aquí encontrarán habitaciones donde poder relajarse y vivir juntos con seguridad, libres de las distracciones y presiones del mundo exterior, todo el tiempo que deseen permanecer dentro. Entren y sean bienvenidos, pero protejan bien el privilegio_  
  
Tan pronto como leyó eso, Harry levantó la vista hacia Severus, y sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorprendida expresión en el rostro del hombre. El chico apartó la mano de la puerta e indagó:  
  
—¿No hizo eso antes?  
  
Severus dejó que su mano cayera, alejándola de la puerta, mientras sacudía la cabeza, mirando fijamente la inscripción de plata hasta que desapareció lentamente. Finalmente, miró a Harry y dijo, con cierta inseguridad.  
  
—No, no lo hizo. Supongo que sólo muestra el mensaje cuando dos personas tocan la puerta.  
  
—¿Nunca tocaste la puerta con alguien más cuando las protecciones fueron atadas a ti? —preguntó, la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos.  
  
—No. El antiguo profesor de Pociones tenía sus habitaciones en la misma zona que los demás profesores. Hasta que me convertí en Jefe de Slytherin, estas habitaciones habían estado vacías por varias generaciones, resguardadas por las protecciones y los hechizos trampa dejados por su último ocupante. Me tomó más de un año descifrar cómo conseguir traspasarlos —miró a Harry e hizo un gesto hacia la puerta mientras agregaba—: Adelante, Harry, ábrela.  
  
El chico asintió y enfiló su atención hacia la puerta mientras extendía su mano y la posaba sobre la madera, teniendo nuevamente esa repentina sensación de estar en casa, mientras ésta se movía con facilidad.

—Funciona —comentó innecesariamente, abriendo completamente la puerta y mirando en derredor.  
  
Severus resopló suavemente y caminó, pasando a su lado, divertido a pesar de si mismo.  
  
—Sí, Harry. Gracias por declarar lo obvio.  
  
—Disculpa —contestó el Gryffindor, sonriendo avergonzado mientras cerraba la puerta y miraba lo que le rodeaba.  
  
Severus rodeó un mueble, haciendo un gesto hacia las dos entradas situadas en la pared, directamente en el otro extremo de la habitación en que se encontraba parado.  
  
—Los dormitorios están aquí —dijo, señalando las puertas ubicadas a cada lado de un tapiz lleno de plantas, animales y objetos extraños moviéndose, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta a la derecha—. Mi habitación es la de la izquierda, y ésta es la tuya.  
  
Harry cruzó rápidamente la salita mientras Severus abría la puerta y entraba en la nueva habitación. Había dado apenas unos pasos cuando exclamó:  
  
>>¡ _Mataré_ a ese elfo y lo cocinaré hasta convertirlo en _pegamento_!  
  
Severus se movió para cerrar la puerta que daba a la salita de estar en tanto Harry miraba la espaciosa habitación con los ojos abiertos de par en par; una habitación cuyo decorado era bastante incongruente, considerando su ubicación. El rojo profundo y el amarillo brillante de Gryffindor eran los colores predominantes, con una cama de cortinas rojas con borlas doradas, y repleta de mobiliario en rojo ribeteado de amarillo. Había tapices móviles colgando de las paredes, representando famosos partidos de quidditch, y una foto mágica de los compañeros de Harry estaba colocada sobre la chimenea, donde el fuego ardía alegremente.   
  
>>¡DOBBY!! —bramó Severus de repente, haciendo que Harry diera un salto y lo mirara con sorpresa.  
  
Sólo un momento después, el familiar chasquido de un elfo doméstico llegando, anunció la presencia de Dobby frente a la chimenea.   
  
—¡Dobby está aquí, señor! —dijo, feliz, moviéndose de un pie a otro mientras retorcía sus manos—. ¿A Harry Potter le gusta su habitación, señor?  
  
Severus lo miró furioso, boquiabierto, mientras adelantaba dos pasos hacia él, gruñendo en voz baja y obviamente furioso por los colores rojos y amarillos de la habitación. Harry intentó evitar sonreír al ver cuán excitado estaba Dobby y cuán libido estaba Severus, consiguiendo mantener su expresión razonablemente seria al tiempo que preguntaba:   
  
—Dobby, ¿tú hiciste esto?  
  
—Sí, Harry Potter, señor; Dobby fue quien hizo esto —replicó con orgullo, sonriendo—. ¡El Profesor le dijo a Dobby que limpiara la habitación, señor, y le dijo que era para el gran Harry Potter! ¡Dobby sabía que el señor Harry Potter querría los colores de su Casa, así que Dobby arregló todo! ¿A Harry Potter le gusta?  
  
—¡Dobby, criatura _endemoniada_ , estas son las mismísimas habitaciones de _Salazar Slytherin_ , no la maldita sala común de Gryffindor! —exclamó Severus—. ¡Volverás a dejar esta habitación tal y como estaba! _¡Enseguida!_  
  
Harry se esforzó en no echarse a reír ante la indignada expresión de la cara de Severus; en lugar de eso, miró a Dobby mientras decía razonablemente:   
  
—Sí, Dobby, por favor. Me gusta mucho el verde y el plateado. Estoy seguro que las habitaciones se verán muy bien como estaban.  
  
Dobby frunció el ceño, confundido.  
  
—Pero Harry Potter, señor, ¡usted es un Gryffindor, no un Slytherin! ¡Harry Potter, señor, debería tener los colores de Gryffindor en su habitación!   
  
Severus gruñó, apretando los dientes y levantando las manos como si fuera a estrangular a alguien y dio otro paso hacia Dobby. Rápidamente, Harry se interpuso entre ellos, apenas conteniendo la risa.  
  
—Ahora soy Aprendiz del profesor Snape, Dobby, así que también soy una especie de Slytherin —Severus miró rápidamente a Harry, sorprendido, pero éste no lo notó mientras continuaba—. Además, casi fui seleccionado para Slytherin. Disfrutaré las habitaciones tal y como estaban, Dobby. Lo prometo.  
  
Dobby lanzó un enorme suspiro antes de decir, taciturno:  
  
—Como Harry Potter desee, señor —el elfo chasqueó los dedos y se escuchó un fuerte chisporroteo mientras la habitación comenzaba a cambiar en un círculo que se ensanchaba desde el centro donde el elfo estaba parado.  
  
Los brillantes colores de las mantas y las cortinas de la cama se convirtieron en verdes oscuros con reflejos gris plata, haciendo que la habitación pareciera más oscura aunque la iluminación permaneciera igual. Los sofás y las sillas, totalmente bordados con leones, desaparecieron en cuanto las alfombras fueron terminadas, siendo reemplazados por antiguos muebles Victorianos, que eran mucho más hermosos aunque lucían mucho menos cómodos. El efecto total era sencillo y austero, y Harry pensó que era todo muy apropiado para las habitaciones de Salazar; la decoración prácticamente gritaba que era la personificación de la elegancia purasangre Slytherin.  
  
El sonido de chisporroteo cesó luego de unos momentos y Harry miró alrededor de la habitación, admirando los verdes con las suaves pinceladas plateadas mientras Dobby decía:  
  
>>Dobby va a dejar el retrato del señor Harry Potter y sus amigos en lugar del retrato de esa enorme y horrible serpiente que estaba allí, señor. Dobby no va a permitir que el Basilisco provoque pesadillas al señor Harry Potter, señor.  
  
Severus bufó, lanzando al elfo una mirada desagradable, pero Harry le sonrió.  
  
—Gracias, Dobby. Estoy seguro que disfrutaré el retrato de mis amigos.  
  
El elfo le sonrió, ignorando la mirada de Severus.  
  
—¿El señor Harry Potter, señor, desea que Dobby mude sus cosas ahora? ¡Dobby puede hacerlo en un instante!  
  
—Todavía no, Dobby —contestó, sonriéndole al diminuto elfo—. Creo que me quedaré en la torre hasta que concluyan las clases. Te prometo que cuando tenga el permiso para mudarme y esté todo empacado, te llamaré para que lo hagas.  
  
—Lo cual es una manera cortés de decir _adiós_ —puntualizó Severus.  
  
—Dobby vendrá en cualquier momento que Harry Potter lo llame —luego de decir eso, asintió y chasqueó los dedos, desapareciendo.   
  
Harry miró a Severus, apenas capaz de contener la risa al ver la expresión de su rostro.  
  
—Él sólo estaba tratando de ayudar —dijo impulsivamente, sus verdes ojos brillando con diversión—. Dobby me aprecia.  
  
El hombre bufo.  
  
—Con ayuda como esa, no necesitamos enemigos.  
  
Harry sonrió ampliamente, disfrutando el hecho de que Severus se refiriera a ambos como ‘nosotros’, y el maestro se encontró cautivado por sus ojos. Había mirado esos ojos verdes varias veces a la semana durante siete años y todavía podía contar con una mano el número de veces que los había visto brillar como lo estaban haciendo en ese momento. Lucía como si le acabaran de ofrecer el mundo en una bandeja de plata, así que se quedó prendado unos cuantos minutos antes de sacudir la cabeza finalmente. Decidió que era mejor hacer que la conversación regresara a rumbos seguros y evitar mirarse en los ojos de Harry de nuevo, o estaba seguro que se perdería en esas insondables profundidades verdes.  
  
Se alejó del joven para señalar una puerta en una esquina lejana.  
  
—Ésa es la puerta del baño, el cual compartiremos. Toca antes de entrar, por favor.  
  
—Sí, señ… Severus —contestó, apenas corrigiéndose antes de volver a llamarlo señor, y los labios del mago mayor se movieron ligeramente mientras se giraba para salir de la habitación.  
  
A Severus le extrañó la forma en que Harry sonreía; el Gryffindor miró alrededor una última vez antes de seguirlo de regreso a la salita de estar.  
  
—Mi laboratorio está ahí —dijo el profesor tan pronto como Harry se reunió con él, señalando una puerta a la derecha de la chimenea, al otro extremo de la habitación—. Preferiría que no entraras sin mí, dado que con frecuencia hay pociones extremadamente peligrosas, en diferentes etapas de elaboración.  
  
—Por supuesto —aceptó, asintiendo.  
  
—Mi estudio está aquí —mencionó, abriendo una puerta y entrando—. La mayoría de los libros que necesitarás ya están en este lugar, aunque estoy seguro que encontraré otros para añadir más adelante. Eres bienvenido a utilizar la biblioteca, pero hay ciertos volúmenes guardados en cajas de vidrio que te pediré que no toques, son muy peligrosos —colocó el libro y los pergaminos que llevaba sobre su escritorio y continuó—. Unos cuantos son tan peligrosos que con sólo tocarlos podrían matarte, y otros te conducirían a la locura si los leyeras sin el contrahechizo apropiado; así que, por favor, atiéndeme y déjalos en paz. Hay aquí suficientes volúmenes que pueden ofrecerte un desafío sin tener que tentar al destino enlodándote con ejemplares verdaderamente peligrosos. Te explicaré cómo están organizados en otro momento.  
  
Le hizo un gesto para que regresara a la salita, siguiéndolo y cerrando la puerta del estudio tras él mientras observaba el pequeño reloj sobre la repisa de la chimenea.  
  
>>Ya pasó hace rato el toque de queda, así que pienso que deberíamos esperar hasta mañana para conseguir a los testigos del contrato. ¿Tienes alguna objeción en que Remus y Albus los firmen cuando bajemos a desayunar?  
  
—No, estará bien —contestó Harry de inmediato, sonriéndole.   
  
Como respuesta, los labios del hombre se curvaron en una sonrisa, mientras rápidamente cruzaba la habitación hacia la única puerta que no había mencionado, y comentó:  
  
—Te voy a mostrar cómo ingresar a la entrada principal y luego podrás regresar a tu Casa.  
  
—Sí, señor. Quiero decir, Severus.  
  
Harry lo siguió a la puerta y luego pasó delante de él ante un gesto de Severus. Se sorprendió al ver que emergían en un pasadizo oscuro, y aún no había descubierto dónde estaba cuando escuchó al maestro diciendo secamente detrás de él.  
  
—Supongo que vas a necesitar _semanas_ para dejar de llamarme señor cada vez que abres la boca.  
  
Harry se giró hacia las habitaciones de Severus en el momento que la puerta se cerraba tras ellos, dejando una zona de oscuridad excepto por dos grandes ojos brillantes. Harry observó, fascinado, mientras los ojos verdes se cerraban y se encogían en dos puntos, antes de contestar tímidamente.  
  
—Trataré de recordar no hacerlo, pero es un hábito.  
  
El maestro bufó suavemente y murmuró:  
  
— _Lumus._  
  
La punta de la varita los iluminó a ambos y a la pequeña serpiente de piedra en la pared frente a ellos, mientras agregaba en un tono más normal.  
  
>>Los hábitos están hechos para ser rotos, Potter. Ahora, presta atención. La primera vez que abrí esta puerta parecía hablarme; puede tener que decirte algo a ti también, pero no debería herirte —Harry miró con recelo a la serpiente de ojos verdes en la pared de piedra frente a ellos, mientras Severus proseguía—. Deberás tocar los ladrillos en este patrón…—comenzó a mover su varita mientras hablaba, sin llegar a tocar la piedra—. Norte, oeste, este, sur, sur, norte, oeste. Luego, dices la contraseña: _Solace_. La puerta debería abrirse después de eso.  
  
Harry asintió, y repitió:  
  
—Norte, oeste, este, sur, sur, norte, oeste; luego, decir Solace… Hecho.  
  
—Bien, entonces ábrela —pidió, haciéndose a un lado y mirándolo con expectación.  
  
El chico asintió y sacó su varita de la cinturilla para luego comenzar a tocar el patrón alrededor de los brillantes ojos de la serpiente, para luego decir con confianza:   
  
— _Solace_  
  
Sintió como una oleada de frío pasaba a través de sus pies, impregnando todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo temblar mientras escuchaba un crujido y luego un seco susurro en su mente.  
  
_Gryffindor y Slytherin… Una extraña combinación, pero verdadera y correcta. Puedes entrar, hijo de Godric, pero protege bien el privilegio._  
  
Finalmente, la serpiente de piedra brilló ante Harry, y luego una segunda vez antes que el contorno de la figura se animara lentamente. El joven observó fascinado mientras se desenrollaba, mostrando una cobra con la caperuza desplegada, mientras una lengüeta plateada oscilaba antes que la serpiente abriera sus fauces. La boca abierta comenzó a crecer rápidamente como si se dibujara en la pared, para revelar una puerta de madera oscura, casi negra, rodeada por la talla de una boca de serpiente abierta, con los dos grandes ojos verdes que casi parecían observarlo.  
  
—Muy bien —Severus asintió—. Trata de recordar el patrón; la contraseña sola no funciona.  
  
—Comprendo que debo proteger el privilegio de entrar en tus aposentos, eso no requiere explicación. ¿Pero qué quiso decir eso de Gryfindor y Slytherin, una combinación extraña pero verdadera? —preguntó, mirando a su profesor con curiosidad—. ¿Y por qué me llamó hijo de Godric, cuando la otra puerta nos llamó a ambos ‘hijos de Salazar’?  
  
Las cejas de Severus se alzaron y pasó su mirada de Harry a los ojos de la serpiente sobre la puerta, y luego de vuelta al chico.  
  
—Tú eres descendiente de Godric Gryffindor, Harry, a través de la línea Potter. El sobreviviente más joven de los descendientes directos, de hecho. Quizás ésta es una protección basada en el linaje. A mí me llamó hijo de Salazar cuando finalmente descubrí como atravesarla, aunque yo no soy heredero de ese linaje, sólo emparentado. Del resto, me veo obligado a suponer que estaría refiriéndose al hecho de que casi fuiste seleccionado para Slytherin. Es muy raro que el Sombrero Seleccionador dude una elección entre esas dos Casas en particular. Quizás la protección sintió la misma diversidad en tus habilidades que sintió el sombrero.  
  
—Es probable —concordó, asintiendo, aunque se preguntaba si la puerta podía haber estado refiriéndose a ellos dos. Definitivamente, eran una combinación extraña, pero él sentía que podría ser buena. Tenían más cosas en común que las que no, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, y muchas veces valoraban las mismas cosas.  
  
Entonces, Severus se acercó y puso una mano en la puerta negra, que se abrió de golpe mientras el maestro decía:  
  
—Estás en el final del pasillo que conduce al aula de Pociones. Ya ha pasado la hora en que deberías estar en la cama, Harry, así que te ofreceré las buenas noches. Llevaré los contratos al desayuno, para que Remus y Dumbledore los firmen.  
  
Harry sonrió y asintió.  
  
—Buenas noches, Sev. Te veré en el desayuno.  
  
El hombre observó cómo Harry empezaba a recorrer el pasillo con seguridad, recordando otro joven que había tomado el mismo camino. Se giró y regresó a sus habitaciones, la boca de serpiente de piedra encogiéndose para ocultar la puerta tan pronto como fue cerrada, dejando el final del pasillo en la oscuridad, una vez más.  



	6. Capítulo 6

_Arqueó su espalda mientras largos dedos presionaban contra la protuberancia de sus jeans, y una voz profunda murmuró cerca de su oído:  
  
—Mm, muy agradable… ¿esto es por mí?  
  
Dientes rasguñaron el lóbulo; luego, una lengua caliente se deslizó al resto de la oreja antes que la voz susurrara ásperamente:  
  
>>Mejor que sea así. Yo no comparto.  
  
Él abrió la boca para contestar pero los talentosos dedos se movieron, haciéndolo gemir mientras asentía. Luego, la tenue voz ronroneó:  
  
—Bien, Potter. ¿Tu cama o la mía?_  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Harry despertó abruptamente, parpadeando para alejar los restos de sueño y preguntándose qué lo había despertado tan temprano, hasta que escuchó que Ron repetía con impaciencia:  
  
— _¡Harry!_ Te _dije_ que subieras tus cobijas.  
  
Jaló de la manta y se cubrió mejor, mirando hacia el lugar de donde venía la voz mientras preguntaba:  
  
—¿Ron? ¿Por qué?  
  
—Ya está decente, Hermione —dijo el aludido en lugar de responder a Harry—. Puedes pasar.  
  
—Luces.  
  
La lámpara sobre el escritorio de Harry se iluminó sola y el chico parpadeó repetidamente mientras se giraba hacia la mesilla de noche, buscando sus anteojos. Ron y Hermione entraron en la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia la cama mientras el ocupante deslizaba hábilmente sus lentes con una mano y preguntaba, aturdido:  
  
—¿Pasa algo malo? —subió las mantas aún más, arrugándolas con la mano, mientras bostezaba y agregaba—: ¿Qué hora es?  
  
—Nada malo —contestó Ron, mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama, en el lado más cercano a la puerta.  
  
Hermione caminó hasta sentarse al otro lado de la cama, encogiendo las piernas bajo si misma y sentándose cómodamente.  
  
—Sólo queríamos hablar contigo antes del desayuno. Hace poco que amaneció, Harry.  
  
—Vaya, eso es definitivamente ‘antes del desayuno’… Cómo dos horas o algo así —jaló las cobijas para llevarlas con él mientras subía en la cama para apoyarse contra la cabecera, paseando la mirada de Ron a Hermione. Estaba esforzándose en ignorar que ellos estaban completamente vestidos mientras él sólo llevaba su ropa interior y aún sufría los resultados naturales de un sueño muy agradable, pero era muy difícil—. ¿De qué desean hablar?  
  
—Bueno, Harry, en primer lugar quería disculparme —la familiar expresión avergonzada en el rostro de Ron hizo que su amigo sonriera—. Siento haber sido un culo en todo este asunto. Si ser Aprendiz de Snape es lo que quieres, entonces es lo que debes hacer.  
  
Hermione le sonrió y luego regresó su atención a Harry, mientras agregaba:  
  
—Y nos gustaría ayudarte si hay algo que podamos hacer.  
  
Harry sonrió a ambos, mientras regresaban rápidamente los recuerdos de la noche anterior.  
  
—Gracias. Significa mucho para mí que ambos quieran ayudarme, pero no lo necesito. Sev firmó los contratos anoche, y esta mañana vamos a llevarlos a Remus y el profesor Dumbledore para que firmen como testigos.  
  
— _¿Sev?_ — preguntó Ron con incredulidad—. ¿Ya estás llamado a Snape con algo como ‘Sev’?  
  
Harry sonrió y asintió.  
  
—En realidad, él no es tan malo como todos creen. Puede ser una compañía bastante buena cuando quiere, y tiene un buen sentido del humor cuando no está tratando de intimidar a todo el mundo que tiene a la vista —hizo una pausa y luego se echó a reír, como si se le acabara de ocurrir algo—. De lo que he visto, es así sólo cuando no hay _nadie_ a la vista. Bueno, excepto yo; por alguna razón, está bastante relajado cuando estoy alrededor.  
  
—¿Cómo reaccionó al contrato, Harry? —interrogó Hermione, su expresión apenas un poco sorprendida, mientras Ron miraba a su amigo como si pensara que estaba demente.   
  
—Me dijo que Sirius tenía razón y que yo estaba loco —contestó con una sonrisa, complacido consigo mismo—. Luego dijo que debería aceptar el tomarme como Aprendiz, aunque sólo fuera para salvarme de mi mismo.  
  
—Él tiene razón sobre eso, Harry —declaró Ron—. ¡Estás _demente_!  
  
Hermione le lanzó una mirada desagradable y se volvió hacia Harry.  
  
—¿Conversaste sobre tu educación con él, o sólo saltaste a ciegas con ambos pies?  
  
—Sev mencionó que me enseñaría algunas otras cosas además de Pociones, y estudiaré con la mayoría de los libros de su colección privada. Tiene un estudio repleto de libros, y mencionó que cualquier cosa que necesitara la encontraría allí —la sonrisa de Harry se volvió compungida y agregó—: También dijo que soy de una ‘ignorancia deplorable’, pero no parece pensar que sea una causa perdida. Aunque ambos convinimos en que esto tomaría más de cinco años.  
  
—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? —exclamó Ron, impactado—. ¡¿Los malditos contratos ni siquiera han sido firmados por los testigos y ya estás pensando en una _extensión_?!  
  
Hermione miró a su chico con furia al tiempo que Harry reía ligeramente y contestaba:  
  
—Es más bien el caso de que ambos sabemos que cinco años es un tiempo insuficiente para que me enseñe todo lo que puede, aunque supongo que esto suena un tanto extraño. Sin embargo, no espero que él me dé una extensión formal; sólo permanecer a su lado.  
  
—¿Permanentemente? —preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.  
  
La sonrisa de Harry se decoloró en una mucho más pequeña y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, jugueteando con el borde de la cubrecama.  
  
—Si él me acepta.  
  
Ron abrió la boca para decir algo pero la chica puso una mano sobre su rodilla para detenerlo, observando el rostro del joven de ojos verdes mientras preguntaba suavemente:  
  
—¿Estás enamorado de él, Harry?  
  
El aludido alisó la cobija entre sus manos, reflexionando largo rato antes de levantar la mirada hacia Hermione finalmente.  
  
—Aparte de ustedes dos, de Sirius y de Remus, nunca he tenido una familia realmente. ¿Cómo puedo decir si lo que siento indica que estoy real y verdaderamente enamorado de él y no es simplemente que me interesa mucho? ¿Cómo saber dónde está la línea entre un amigo a quien quieres y respetas y alguien de quien estás enamorado?  
  
—Bueno, ¿cómo te sientes respecto a él, Harry? —interrogó Hermione, dándole una mirada de aliento.  
  
Los labios del chico se fruncieron en una sonrisa ligeramente irónica mientras miraba los ojos de ella, esquivando a Ron pues temía lo que pudiera encontrar reflejado en el rostro de su amigo.  
  
—Creo que haría cualquier cosa para que se sintiera orgulloso de mí, o incluso sólo complacido. Una sonrisa suya hace que sienta toda la calidez y felicidad que sentí la primera vez que atrape una snitch. Me encuentro intentando imaginar más maneras de lograr que sonría, sólo para sentirme así de nuevo —encogió un hombro y, mirando sus manos nuevamente, agregó—: Sólo deseo estar con él. Y creo que podría ayudarlo a ser feliz, si me dejara.  
  
—Estás _completamente_ loco por él —dijo Ron de repente, haciendo que Harry levantara la cabeza, sorprendido—. Suenas igual que Fred y George en su último año en la escuela, cuando sólo podían ver a Oliver en Hogsmeade los fines de semana —rió de improviso, y agregó—: Es malditamente aterrador pensar que estás tan loco por _Snape_ ; sabes eso, ¿cierto?  
  
Hermione aplastó el hombro de su novio, sonriéndole a Harry.  
  
— _Ignóralo_ , Harry. Si el profesor Snape te hace feliz es todo lo que importa, no lo que nadie más piense sobre eso —el chico le sonrió, al tiempo que ella volvía a preguntar—. ¿Discutieron cuáles serán los arreglos cuando vivan juntos?  
  
El otro asintió velozmente.  
  
—Tendré una habitación en sus aposentos. Es bastante agradable; algo así como el doble de ésta, con mi propia chimenea, un sofá, sillas y algunos estantes. Ya tomó las previsiones para que me aceptaran las protecciones de sus dependencias; lo hizo al tiempo que me las mostraba —sonrió repentinamente—. Dos de las protecciones me hablaron.  
  
—¿Qué te dijeron? —indagó Hermione, mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, luciendo profundamente curiosa.  
  
—Una de las protecciones sólo nos dio la bienvenida como los hijos de Salazar, diciendo que en su interior encontraríamos habitaciones donde podríamos vivir en paz y seguridad —contestó de inmediato—. Sev dijo que se había comportado de forma diferente cuando ambos la tocamos, y que cuando él había arreglado las protecciones para él no le había hablado. Aunque pienso que la otra protección es aún más interesante. No tuvimos que tocarla juntos, y que yo viera, él no hizo nada para enlazarla a mí; sin embargo, la protección habló:  
  
_‘Gryffindor y Slytherin… Una extraña combinación, pero verdadera y correcta. Puedes entrar, hijo de Godric, pero protege bien el privilegio’._  
  
Hermione y Ron se miraron uno a otra y luego a Harry, en tanto la chica preguntaba prontamente:

— ¿Le contaste a él lo que eso te dijo?  
  
—Sí, lo hice —asintió.  
  
Sus amigos lo miraron con expectación, pero como Harry no proseguía, Hermione presionó, impaciente.  
  
—¿Bien? ¿Qué te dijo?  
  
—Oh —Harry se rio ligeramente—. Disculpen. Severus mencionó que creía era algo relacionado con el hecho de que yo casi fuera elegido para Slytherin, pero yo no estoy seguro. Quiero decir, si eso es lo que quiso decir, no me hubiera llamado hijo de Godric, ¿cierto?  
  
Hermione se mostró pensativa, mordisqueando su labio inferior antes de señalar, de improviso:  
  
—Pienso igual. Puede que _casi_ fueras elegido para Slytherin, pero has sido un Gryffindor durante _siete años_. Tu padre era un Gryffindor, y tú eres _heredero_ de Gryffindor…—su voz se apagó y luego agregó, casi dudando—. Yo pensaría que más bien se estaba refiriendo a ambos.  
  
—¿Cómo el hechizo podría saber que Harry tenía algo con Snape, y por qué le importaría? —cuestionó Ron, observando a su novia con evidente curiosidad.  
  
—Bueno, puede que fuera una protección de linaje —contestó Hermione luego de un momento, todavía pensativa—. Ésta reconocería a Harry por su línea sanguínea en lugar de por su Casa. Si Snape es la única persona que también tiene acceso a las habitaciones, puede que hiciera la suposición obvia de que tienen una relación.  
  
—¿Y por qué la otra puerta nos llamó ‘hijos de Salazar’? —preguntó Harry, incluso más curioso que Ron.  
  
—Quizás reconoció tus habilidades con el parsel —replicó, impasible—. Pudo suponer que ése era un talento que sólo poseería un descendiente directo de Salazar Slytherin —hizo una pausa antes de agregar, casi con nostalgia—. Desearía poder estudiar un poquito esas protecciones, suenan muy interesantes.  
  
—Dudo que Sev permitiera eso, Hermione —Harry le dio una sonrisa compungida—. Dijo que le tomó bastante tiempo resolverlas, y sé que desea que sus aposentos permanezcan privados.  
  
—Entonces, ¿por qué quiere que tú te mudes allí? —preguntó Ron, confundido.  
  
Las cejas de Harry se alzaron en señal de sorpresa.  
  
—¿Por qué no querría? No es como si yo fuera a llevar a alguien allí. Si tengo visitantes, no tendrán porqué ir a nuestras habitaciones, hay todo un castillo para recibirlos.  
  
—Entonces, ¿no vamos a estar invitados a entrar en tu habitación? —Ron frunció el ceño—. Tus _mejores amigos._  
  
—Ron, estás siendo ridículo —terció Hermione, antes que Harry pudiera contestar—. El profesor Snape es un hombre muy reservado, y sabes que ninguno de nosotros le gustamos mucho. Por supuesto, no vamos a irrumpir en su hogar.  
  
—A menos que él los invite a entrar —la corrigió Harry—. Podría hacerlo, no lo sé. Sin embargo, no voy a preguntarle; ya ha renunciado a una buena parte de su privacidad por mí. Ni siquiera _Dumbledore_ puede entrar en sus aposentos a menos que Sev retire las protecciones, pero las unió a mí para que yo pueda entrar y salir libremente. No voy a permitir que se arrepienta si puedo evitarlo —miró a uno y a otra antes de preguntar—: ¿Pueden entenderlo, verdad?  
  
Ron lo miró un momento, y finalmente suspiró y asintió.  
  
—Sí. Lo lamento, Harry, me comporté como un imbécil.  
  
—No te preocupes. Si pudiera, sabes que los dejaría entrar cada vez que quisieran —sonrió y agregó, burlón—: Aunque espero que encontrarán algún lugar, además de mi _cama_ , para follar a partir de ahora.  
  
—¿Oh, Dios! —exclamó Hermione, enrojeciendo vivamente, mientras empujaba con fuerza a Ron, casi sacándolo de la cama—. ¡ _Te dije_ que se daría cuenta! —el chico ni siquiera tuvo la gracia de enrojecer mientras se encogía de hombros, sonriendo. Hermione lo miró con furia y luego a Harry, su rostro todavía rojo brillante—. Lo siento, Harry, aunque él no lo haga; Eso _no volverá_ a pasar.  
  
—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Ron mientras desaparecía su sonrisa—. ¿Por qué no? ¡A Harry no le importa!  
  
El aludido sonrió a Hermione.  
  
—Ron tiene razón, sólo estaba bromeando.  
  
—¡Pues a mí me importa! —replicó Hermione, mirando a Ron, todavía furiosa—. No debería haber dejado que tú empezaras, no hasta que yo tuviera _mi anillo_ , pero puedes ser tan dulce que dejé que me convencieras.  
  
—Bien, si un _anillo_ es todo lo que estabas esperando, ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes? —preguntó el pelirrojo, indignado—. He tenido ese anillo por _siglos_.  
  
—¿Qué tu qué? —exclamó la chica, y luego se apoyó sobre Ron tan abruptamente que toda la cama se sacudió mientras ella cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho—. ¡Ronald Weasley, cómo puedes ser tan _gilipollas_! Llevo _meses_ deseando que hicieras esto oficial y esperando que fueras capaz de permitirte el lujo de comprar un anillo, y tú lo has tenido _todo el tiempo_! ¡Debería decirte que te _guardaras_ tu maldito anillo!  
  
—Hermione, no, no es eso —se arrastró por la cama para alcanzar el hombro de ella mientras Harry sólo los observaba, perplejo—. Quería aguardar hasta que termináramos la escuela —agregó, dando a Hermione su mirada de súplica más convincente—. Ya hice todos los arreglos: una cena romántica en Venecia, ya que siempre has querido ir allí, y luego iba a mostrarte el apartamento que adquirí en Londres, con el dinero que hice trabajando para Fred y George el verano pasado, y darte el anillo cuando te pidiera que te mudaras conmigo.  
  
La chica miró a Ron, intentando, con obvia dificultad, permanecer enojada, pero luego de un momento falló y suspiró, sorbiendo por la nariz como si estuviera a punto de llorar.  
  
—Eso sonó tan _dulce_ , y tan _romántico_ , y ahora me siento _terrible_ por haberlo arruinado.  
  
—No, Mione —replicó Ron rápidamente—. Yo debería haber dicho algo, o esperado… bueno, ya sabes. He conseguido todo esto para ti, sólo espero que puedas esperar unos pocos días más.  
  
Harry luchó contra el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco ante el humor cambiante de Hermione, muy alegre de ser homosexual. Pero, obviamente, ése era un día demasiado especial como para entretenerse en lidiar con ella, y quizás si tenía suerte, las hormonas de la chica recuperarían sus niveles normales para el día siguiente. En realidad, debería haber esperado esos cambios de humor; siempre se volvía una arpía la última semana de luna menguante. Habitualmente, anticipaba el hecho y hacía planes para apartarse de su camino, pero había estado tan distraído con el final del año que no había pensado en la luna; y de repente, pensaba si ella no lo habría olvidado también.   
  
No sabía mucho sobre la biología femenina, pero vagamente recordaba que una mujer era más fértil justo antes que hasta las muggles se convirtieran en brujas por una semana. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo habrían estado follando en su cama, y se enfrentó a la repentina imagen mental de Hermione y Ron en su cama, desnudos. En lo que a Harry concernía, el pensamiento de Hermione desnuda era tan incorrecto como lo era el de Molly o Ginny desnudas.  
  
Hermione se giró y se acercó a Ron, sin percatarse de la expresión en el rostro de Harry.  
  
—Debería haber tenido más fe en ti, Ron. Sé que me amas.  
  
—Mas que a nada —contestó el chico con una sonrisa, inclinándose hacia ella en un obvio intento de besarla.  
  
—Antes que ustedes dos tengan _cualquier_ acercamiento, déjenme irme —pidió Harry, logrando que ambos lo miraran mientras se escabullía hacia el borde de la cama—. Luego pueden besuquearse, follarse, o cualquier cosa que quieran hacer, siempre y cuando no me vuelvan a dejar otros pequeños regalos.  
  
Hermione adquirió un rubor rojo brillante y se apartó para permitir que Harry saliera de la cama.  
  
—Estoy _realmente_ apenada por eso, Harry.  
  
El joven tomó su túnica de la percha cercana a la cama y se la colocó, para luego dirigirse hacia su baúl a conseguir algo de ropa al tiempo que hablaba:  
  
—No te preocupes por eso, Hermione. Es sólo que fue un tanto sorpresivo encontrar ropa interior rosa y de volantes bajo _mi_ almohada.  
  
Ron se echó a reír, ganándose una furiosa mirada de su novia, que hizo que se enseriara rápidamente.  
  
—Disculpa por eso, compañero. Fue mi culpa.  
  
Harry sonrió y se enderezó.  
  
—Lo imaginé —se dirigió hacia la puerta, agregando—: Aunque, por otra parte, unos boxers de seda negros…  
  
Tanto Hermione como Ron lo miraron, impactados, sin conseguir decir nada mientras lo observaban salir de la habitación para ir a ducharse. Harry vestía boxers rojos de tela escocesa, y así había sido desde que había podido comprar su propia ropa en lugar de vestir lo que los Dursley desechaban, así que era bastante obvio suponer que se estaba refiriendo a que deseaba encontrar los boxers de _alguien más_ en su cama.  
  
A ninguno de los dos le tomó mucho tiempo descubrir en quién había pensado Harry.  
  
Guardaron silencio por un largo tiempo hasta que Ron, finalmente, musitó:  
  
—Voy a pretender que no escuché eso.  
  
—De acuerdo —convino Hermione, todavía con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
El pelirrojo miró alrededor unos instantes, medio temiendo encontrarse con un par de boxer de seda negra en el piso, pero incapaz de dejar de buscarlos. Finalmente, se convenció de que estaban solos y se giró hacia Hermione, haciéndole una pequeña mueca traviesa.  
  
—¿Qué tal un morreo?  
  
La chica dejó escapar una carcajada, pese a que no tenía intención de hacerlo.  
  
—Nunca cambiarás, ¿verdad, Ronnie?  
  
—No —contestó, sonriendo y moviendo las cejas cómicamente, mientras se inclinaba más cerca—. Vamos, Mione, _sabes_ que lo quieres…  
  
La chica sólo rio y se inclinó para encontrarse con él. Claro que quería, y aunque puede que no lo admitiera, no iba a argumentar demasiado para evitarlo. Ron siempre se aseguraba de ser muy cuidadoso, y a ella le encantaba sentirse tan bella y deseable como se sentía siempre que estaba en sus brazos. Ron podía ser un idiota para algunas cosas, pero sabía que podía contar con que no sería un idiota respecto a eso.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Un poco más tarde, Harry se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor, su cabello aún húmedo de la ducha mientras hacía su camino a través de las desiertas escaleras. Siguió sus movimientos sin perder la sonrisa, aunque ya las escaleras habían alargado su viaje al doble, al moverse y subirlo un piso; distraídamente, se preguntaba si habría hecho algo para molestarlas. Tener las duchas para él solo había sido un cambio agradable, pero luego de que hubo atendido el problema que sus sueños le habían dejado, no se había quedado más tiempo.  
  
La excitación de saber que su Aprendizaje sería oficial esa mañana, le había urgido a apresurarse a través de su habitual rutina matutina, aunque faltaba casi una hora para que el desayuno comenzara oficialmente. Estaba esperando que, ya que era Premio Anual y tenía su propia habitación, el profesor Dumbledore pudiera sugerir que se adelantara y se mudara de una vez a los aposentos de Severus. Entonces, Ron y Hermione podrían tomar su habitación las últimas noches que pasaran en la escuela y él podría pasar más tiempo con Severus, a quien quería poder conocer un poco mejor.  
  
_“Y no sólo porque quiera saber cuan certeros son mis sueños”_ , pensó Harry, sonriendo para si mismo mientras recordaba la noche anterior. Se había quedado dormido pensando en Severus, y sus sueños estuvieron repletos de largos miembros delgados, suave piel pálida, cabello negro, y esa voz sexy que había notado mucho antes que al resto del hombre que la poseía. _“Incluso cuando está más enojado suena como puro pecado; ese sonido cuando esté teniendo sexo real tendría que ser incluso mejor. Dios, espero estarlo interpretando correctamente… No parece en absoluto disgustado ante la idea de que quiero tener una relación con él, y después de eso me dijo que lo llamara Sev”_   
  
—¡Harry, espera!  
  
Harry miró hacia atrás y se giró para observar con una sonrisa como la escalera donde estaban Seamus y Dean pivotaba hasta detenerse donde él se encontraba.  
  
—¡Ey, chicos, madrugaron!  
  
—Estuvimos en la torre de Astronomía. Crookshanks nos despertó antes del amanecer —informó Dean, mientras ambos saltaban de la escalera incluso antes que ésta se detuviera. Los tres continuaron su camino por las siguientes escaleras, con Seamus caminando entre Harry y Dean, mientras este último proseguía—: Estuvo aullando lo bastante alto como para despertar a un muerto, porque quería entrar en el dormitorio para despertar a Ron.  
  
—Sí —agregó Seamus—. Creo que Ron es el único que permaneció dormido durante la queja de ese gato, pero un almohadazo en la cabeza lo despertó con bastante rapidez.  
  
Harry se echó a reír.  
  
—Creo que él podría dormir con una tormenta de granizo, incluso estando afuera —los otros dos rieron, asintiendo—. ¿Van a desayunar?  
  
Seamus asintió de nuevo, sonriendo a Harry, mientras los tres bajaban rápidamente por el último tramo de escaleras.  
  
—Se consiguen las mejores cosas si se llega temprano, ya sabes. Hace un par de mañanas hubo bistec y huevos, y los mejores dulces siempre los sirven al principio.  
Dean asintió, sonriendo también.  
  
—Las dónuts son nuestras amigas.  
  
Harry les devolvió la sonrisa, replicando:  
  
—No por nada siempre madrugan. Pensé que sólo era para tener las duchas para ustedes solos.  
  
—Eso también es agradable —terció Dean, riendo—, pero no creí que lo hubieras notado.  
  
Seamus estiró el brazo y le empujó en las costillas, sonriendo.  
  
—Tú eres tan gay* como Dean, Harry, así que ¿por qué no nos juntamos los tres? Ya sabes, un poco de sexo entre amigos puede ser muy divertido.  
  
Harry rio, tratando de ignorar su repentino rubor.  
  
—¿Me creerían si les dijera que es por eso que me gusta dormir hasta tarde?  
  
Seamus sacudió la cabeza y Dean se le adelantó, diciendo:  
  
—Ni por asomo, Harry.  
  
—De hecho, _deberías_ admitir que eres demasiado tímido como para considerarlo siquiera —añadió Seamus, aun sonriendo—. Sabemos que ésa es la razón de que no tengas un chico en tu habitación cada noche.  
  
Harry sonrió mientras doblaba hacia el Gran Comedor, completamente ignorante de la oscura figura parada al pie de las escaleras, mientras comentaba:  
  
—¡Pero yo _tengo_ un chico en mi habitación cada noche!  
  
La oscura figura se envaró y giró en redondo, alejándose rápidamente de la risa de Seamus, quien empujó ligeramente a Harry.  
  
—¡Ron no cuenta!  
  
Dean sonrió y asintió.  
  
—Sí, él es más derecho** que un asta de bandera. Probablemente, es el único en la escuela que no ha notado que tú eres gay.***  
  
Harry se echó a reír mientras Seamus pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y el de Dean, y agregaba sonriéndole a Harry:  
  
—Y además, no es como si tú estuvieras en la _habitación_ con él, así que no cuenta cuando consigue acostarse en tu cama. Tú siempre estudias en la sala común con nosotros.  
  
—Razón por la cual yo pasé Pociones —agregó Dean, sonriéndole—. Si consigo entrar a las clases de entrenamiento para Auror, será gracias a ti, Harry. Eres mi héroe.   
  
El aludido rio y sacudió la cabeza mientras entraban en el casi vacío Gran Comedor, manteniendo su atención en Seamus y Dean mientras caminaban juntos.  
  
—No es así. Sólo permití que leyeran mis anotaciones, eso es todo. Hermione hizo lo mismo en la mitad de nuestras materias.  
  
Sus dos amigos se rieron, asintiendo, antes que Dean hablara nuevamente.  
  
—Hermione es la salvadora de cada Gryffindor de nuestro año. Si no fuera por ella, todos tendríamos que luchar por el trabajo de Stan Shunpike en el Autobús Noctámbulo, manteniendo protegidos a todos los borrachos y viejos tontos que no fueran capaces de aparecerse con seguridad en su hogar.  
  
Harry y Seamus comenzaron a reír al tiempo que llegaban al extremo de la mesa Gryffindor, donde siempre se sentaban los alumnos de séptimo. Seamus dejó que sus amigos se sentaran mientras Dean agregaba:  
  
>>Odiaría ser ese tío. Espero que sea un lince en los hechizos de limpieza.  
  
Harry rio y dio la vuelta a la mesa para sentarse frente a Seamus y Dean, al tiempo que la comida aparecía en las bandejas frente a ellos. Ni siquiera notó las miradas que los tres estaban obteniendo desde la mesa de los profesores, sonriendo a sus amigos mientras concordaba con Dean.  
  
—Creo que tiene que ser bueno en eso, y en hechizos de reparación también, por el modo que se sacuden las cosas allí.  
  
Seamus arrugó la nariz, bajando la vista hacia los huevos revueltos que acababa de poner en su plato y pensando en el resultado habitual de la mezcla de bebidas.  
  
—Recuérdenme no montarme en el autobús los sábados.  
  
Los otros dos rieron nuevamente, y Harry tomaba los huevos en el momento que escuchó la familiar voz de Dumbledore llamándolo.  
  
—¿Harry, podría hablar un momento contigo?  
  
Seamus y Dean lo observaron con curiosidad mientras el chico contestada de inmediato.  
  
—Sí, señor.  
  
Se levantó, olvidando el desayuno tan pronto como recordó el contrato de Aprendizaje, y caminó rápidamente hacia el Director, quien estabas sentado junto a Remus y la profesora McGonagall, mientras Severus estaba parado detrás de su sitio habitual.  
  
Las cejas de Harry bajaron con preocupación cuando notó el ceño en el rostro de Severus y el modo en que evitaba mirarlo. También notó que McGonagall estaba observando al profesor con obvia desaprobación para luego mirar a Remus, con una expresión decepcionada en su rostro que hizo que Harry se congelara.  
  
_“Oh, mierda, él cambió de opinión. Tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar y decidió no enredarse con un estúpido chiquillo. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Debería haberle pedido que buscáramos los testigos anoche, cuando él aún estaba feliz con esto…”_  
  
Dumbledore se levantó en el momento que Harry llegó a la mesa principal, sonriéndole mientras le decía con tono tranquilizador.  
  
—Señor Potter, creo que sería mejor que conversáramos esto en un lugar un poco más privado.  
  
Severus se giró para partir mientras Remus y McGonagall se paraban, y los tres profesores se dirigieron hacia la puerta de salida del personal, ubicada al final de la mesa, mientras Dumbledore sonreía cálidamente al muchacho y pedía:  
  
—Si pudieras seguir a Remus, por favor.  
  
—Sí, señor —contestó, ignorando el hecho de que cada estudiante del Gran Comedor le observaba mientras se movía rápidamente a lo largo de la mesa. Atravesó el umbral justo después que Remus lo hiciera, y luego lo siguió a través del desierto salón de profesores hasta una sala de reuniones, para sentarse en una mesa algo más grande. Harry se sentó directamente frente a Severus y lo miró preocupado, preguntándose cuál era el problema, mientras el profesor de Pociones dejaba los dos pergaminos sobre la mesa. La expresión del hombre era hermética y desdichada mientras evitaba mirar al otro lado de la mesa, y el estómago de Harry pareció repleto de plomo mientras trataba de imaginar qué había pasado. Sentía que era algo que debería saber, algo que había sido su culpa, pero él no había hecho nada.  
  
Dumbledore levantó una botella de tinta y una pluma de un lado de la mesa y luego se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, posándolas frente a él. Rompió el silencio de la habitación al tiempo que decía, con una sonrisa.  
  
—Severus, ¿creo que dijiste que hay un contrato de Aprendizaje que requiere ser atestiguado?  
  
—Sí, Albus, lo dije, pero ya no estoy seguro de eso —replicó Severus con voz neutral, procurando no mirar a Harry.  
  
Dumbledore frunció el ceño, cruzando las manos frente a él.  
  
—¿Y eso por qué, Severus? Parecías _bastante_ seguro sobre este plan de acción, me atrevería a decir que incluso _feliz_. ¿Qué ha cambiado?  
  
Severus bajo la vista hacia la mesa, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
—No estaba consciente de algo que fue traído a mi atención esta mañana.  
  
—¿Qué? —soltó Harry, incapaz de permanecer en silencio—. ¿Qué hice mal?  
  
Los otros tres profesores observaron mientras Severus finalmente levantaba la mirada y la fijaba en Harry, con expresión cerrada.  
  
—Tú…—su voz se apagó con un suspiro y permaneció callado por un momento, mirando al joven; luego sus hombros se hundieron levemente, y bajando nuevamente la mirada, habló serenamente—. Usted no hizo nada malo, señor Potter. Es sólo que no estaba consciente de algo que descubrí y cambió mis sentimientos sobre este asunto.  
  
—¿Qué fue? —interrogó Harry, inclinándose hacia delante y dejando ambas manos sobre la mesa mientras observaba el rostro de Severus, ignorando completamente al resto de los presentes en la habitación—. Dime lo que es y lo arreglaré, lo prometo.  
  
Severus volvió a levantar la mirada, buscando la preocupada de Harry, el rostro confundido brevemente antes de admitir finalmente:  
  
—Tenía la impresión de que usted no tenía ninguna relación, señor Potter. Descubrir lo contrario ha sido… decepcionante.  
  
—¡No la tengo! —exclamó Harry de inmediato, aturdido—. ¡Quienquiera que te haya dicho eso está _mintiendo_! No he tenido una cita con nadie desde quinto año, y sólo fui a la torre de Astronomía con Cho _una_ vez antes que me dijera que yo era ‘raro’.  
  
Remus sofocó la risa mientras Dumbledore reía entre dientes y los labios de McGonagall se curvaban en una diminuta sonrisa, pero Severus frunció el ceño.  
  
—¿Entonces, por qué le dijiste al señor Finnegan que tenías un chico en tu habitación cada noche?  
  
Harry parpadeó y luego estalló en carcajadas, aliviado.  
  
—¿Nos escuchaste esta mañana? —el hombre asintió, profundizando el entrecejo, antes que Harry continuara—. ¿Y escuchaste el resto de la conversación?  
  
—No, sentí que había escuchado suficiente —replicó rotundamente, mostrándole su ceño habitual.  
  
—Bien, si _hubieras_ escuchado un poco más —dijo el joven con una sonrisa, completamente imperturbable ante el ceño—, hubieras oído que Dean decía que Ron no contaba porque es tan derecho como el asta de una bandera—. Remus rio mientras, tanto McGonagall como Dumbledore, luchaban por no sonreír, pero Harry los ignoró pues le sonreía a Severus—. Sólo estaban bromeando conmigo, Sev, de veras. Flirteamos un poco, lo admito, pero fue un juego inocente entre amigos. Seamus y Dean no son mi tipo.  
  
Dumbledore y Remus rieron ante la expresión desconcertada de Severus, al tiempo que McGonagall levantaba una mano para ocultar una sonrisa. Harry sonrió de nuevo, antes de agregar:  
  
>>Ellos son demasiado agradables.  
  
Remus palmeó su hombro, sonriendo.  
  
—Es suficiente, Harry. No te vuelvas a meter en problemas cuando apenas estás cavando tu salida. Reserva ese razonamiento para otro día.  
  
El Gryffindor sonrió a Remus antes de mirar nuevamente a Severus y decir con gran seriedad:  
  
—Estoy diciendo la verdad, señor; sobre todo. Palabra de mago.  
  
Severus sólo lo miró por un rato para luego levantar los pergaminos posados frente a él y pasárselos a Dumbledore.  
  
—Debo corregirme, Albus. Todavía necesitamos los testigos.  
  
Harry sonrió.  
  
—Gracias, Sev. No te arrepentirás.  
  
El profesor bufó, sentándose en su silla y mirando al joven.  
  
—No, estoy seguro de que sí lo haré —Harry se sorprendió ante eso, su ancha sonrisa de felicidad decolorándose, antes que los labios de Severus se curvaran en su propia sonrisa ligera—. Pero creo que las ventajas compensarán por mucho los momentos en que tu efusividad Gryffindor crispe mis nervios.  
  
Dumbledore desenrolló los pergaminos, radiante.  
  
—Estoy bastante seguro que ambos aprenderán a disfrutar teniendo a alguien, sin importar que él crispe sus nervios o no —estiró la mano para tomar la pluma mientras revisaba el contrato, antes de levantar rápidamente la vista y observar a Severus por encima de sus lentes—. ¿Tú permitiste que Harry utilizara este contrato, Severus?  
  
McGonagall se inclinó hacia delante para leer el documento mientras Severus contestaba.  
  
—Sí, Albus. No tengo intención de tomar ventaja de su confianza, así que acepté sus deseos.  
  
—Harry, ¿comprendes lo que significa este contrato? —preguntó McGonagall de improviso, levantando el papel con una expresión inescrutable.  
  
—Sí, Madame —contestó inmediatamente—. Mi abogado dijo que es legal.  
  
—Sí, pero te deja muy poca protección, Harry —insistió la bruja, haciendo que Severus la mirara con el ceño fruncido mientras Dumbledore tomaba nuevamente la pluma—. Tradicionalmente, con un contrato como éste serías considerado poco menos que una propiedad.  
  
—No _necesito_ protección —replicó Harry, y cuando Severus lo miró de nuevo, aceptó su mirada serenamente—. No hay nada que el profesor Snape pudiera pedirme que yo no quisiera hacer por él.  
  
—Gracias, Harry —musitó Severus quedamente, ofreciéndole una amable sonrisa que era completamente ajena a su expresión habitual—. No abusaré de tu confianza.  
  
—Lo sé —contestó, retornándole la sonrisa.  
  
—Bien —expresó McGonagall luego de un largo silencio, durante el cual escudriñó minuciosamente a ambos—, esto es… inesperado.  
  
Remus rio entre dientes y tomó los pergaminos que Dumbledore deslizaba hacia él. Alcanzó la pluma y añadió su propia firma en cada uno, al tiempo que el Director alargaba la mano para dar una palmadita sobre la mano de la bruja y decía:   
  
—Sólo para ti, querida.  
  
McGonagall bufó suavemente, lanzando al anciano una mirada severa mientras Severus sonreía un poco más ampliamente a Harry. El joven le sonrió a su vez, para luego dirigir la vista de nuevo hacia los contratos, observando con avidez mientras Remus firmaba justo debajo del nombre del profesor Dumbledore.  
  
>>Tengo una petición para ambos —dijo el anciano cuando, momentos más tarde, Remus terminó de firmar la segunda copia; la atención de Severus y Harry derivó hacia el Director—. No soy tan joven como una vez fui… Dado lo impredecible que puede ser la vida, propongo que Minerva debería firmar también.  
  
Harry sólo miró a Severus, quien sostuvo su mirada un momento y después frunció los labios, fijando la vista en McGonagall.  
  
—Cuento con que en el futuro escucharé mucho de ti acerca de lo mal maestro que soy, Minerva, pero sé que sólo será en el mejor interés de Harry. Si quisieras firmar, me sentiría agradecido.  
  
—¿Tienes intención de tener una… relación _personal_ con el muchacho? —interrogó la bruja, con expresión inescrutable.  
  
Las cejas de Severus bajaron formando un ceño profundo, y a punto estuvo de preguntarle por qué se metía donde no le importaba.  
  
—Si él lo desea, sí.  
  
—Entonces, firmaré —dijo McGonagall con un brusco asentimiento, y extendió la mano sobre la mesa para tomar el contrato de Remus.  
  
Severus sólo la miró hasta que hubo firmado el primer contrato, y luego habló nuevamente, obviamente perplejo.  
  
—¿No vas a darme un discurso acerca de tener relaciones con un estudiante?  
  
La bruja bufó, mirándolo por encima de sus gafas.  
  
— _Antiguo_ estudiante, Severus. Él es un adulto ahora, y bastante capaz de elegir su propio camino. El chico ha entregado su niñez por el mundo mágico, y creo que es apenas justo que sea feliz como adulto, en compensación.  
  
—Y donde será más feliz es aquí, contigo —agregó Remus, sonriendo a Severus, quien todavía se mostraba sorprendido—. Es lo que ha deseado desde hace bastante tiempo.  
  
Severus lanzó a Harry una mirada penetrante y éste enrojeció, bajando la vista mientras el mayor preguntaba:  
  
—Harry, exactamente, ¿cuánta gente sabe que te gustaría tener una relación conmigo?  
  
Remus rio entre dientes mientras Harry se ruborizaba más aún y daba a Severus una débil sonrisa avergonzada.  
  
—Ummm… la verdad, no estoy seguro.  
  
El maestro bufó, apartando el recurrente pensamiento de que Harry se veía absolutamente comestible cuando estaba ruborizado.  
  
—Haz un cálculo.  
  
—¿Además de ti? —el hombre asintió con impaciencia y Harry se mordió el labio inferior mientras bajaba la vista, pensando, para luego volver a levantarla y decir, vacilante—: Siete a los que yo les dije, pero George le debe haber contado a Fred, y ellos puede que le hayan dicho a Lee y Oliver, así que serían diez. U once, si Hermione le dijo a Ginny. Pero ninguno de ellos lo contaría. Bueno, a menos que gente a la que _no_ le he dicho lo haya imaginado, pero en ese caso no tengo idea.  
  
—Bien —musitó Severus luego de un rato—. Espero que estés preparado para afrontar las consecuencias si una relación entre nosotros se llega a convertir en pública. Muy pocos mirarían con aprobación la idea de que el Niño Que Vivió tenga una relación homosexual, especialmente cuando eres el último en tu linaje. Y tener una relación con uno de tus profesores, que además resulta que es un antiguo Mortífago, _con seguridad_ provocará un escándalo.  
  
—No le temo a eso —contestó simplemente.  
  
Severus ignoró al resto de los de la mesa mientras buscaba algo en los ojos de Harry, para luego musitar suavemente:  
  
—Perderás tu popularidad, Harry. Podrías dejar de ser bienvenido entre la gente educada del mundo mágico.  
  
Harry no dudo en absoluto antes de contestar, calmada y seriamente.  
  
—No me avergüenzo de lo que siento. Si tuviera que elegir entre tenerte a ti o al mundo mágico en una bandeja, te elegiría a ti.  
  
Severus lo miró por largo rato antes de sonreír, suavizando su mirada.  
  
—Gracias, Harry. Yo… yo creo que también te elegiría a ti.  
  
El joven le regaló una sonrisa deslumbrante, completamente perdidas las palabras, y ambos se limitaron a sonreírse mutuamente hasta que Dumbledore se levantó repentinamente, su silla rasguñando el piso de piedra.  
  
—Bien, ahora que todo está resuelto, creo que es hora de desayunar —los demás entendieron la indirecta y comenzaron a levantarse, mientras el Director tomaba los contratos y los guardaba en su túnica—. Oh, y Harry, estás dispensado del resto de tus clases, dado que ya no eres oficialmente un estudiante. Si Severus no tiene objeción, eres bienvenido a asistir con tus amigos hasta que ellos partan. Además, puedes mudar tus cosas cuando desees, y puedes sentarte con Severus en la mesa de profesores si así lo deseas.  
  
Harry dio al anciano una sonrisa radiante.  
  
—Gracias, señor.  
  
—De nada —contestó, sonriendo, para luego mirar a Severus y agregar—: Severus, me gustaría hablar con ambos en algún momento antes que tenga que irme. Tengo un puesto docente vacante y creo que tu Aprendiz lo haría admirablemente sin tomar mucho tiempo de sus estudios.  
  
—Estamos a tu disposición, Albus —contestó el mago, con una ligera sonrisa y un asentimiento.  
  
—Bien, bien —replicó Dumbledore, sonriendo mientras ponía una mano sobre la espalda de McGonagall y la guiaba hacia el Gran Comedor—. Vamos, Minerva, Remus. Los elfos domésticos siempre premian a los más madrugadores con los mejores desayunos, pero si tenemos suerte, todavía quedarán algunos de esos deliciosos pastelillos de membrillo.  
  
Remus rio entre dientes y los siguió fuera, dejando a Harry y a Severus sentados en lados opuestos de la mesa; solos.  
  
Ambos permanecieron un buen rato mirándose en silencio, sonriendo ligeramente, y fue Severus quien habló finalmente.  
  
—Eres bienvenido en nuestras habitaciones cuando quieras, pero creo que hoy deberías sentarte con tus amigos, Harry. Sé que los extrañarás cuando se vayan.  
  
Harry asintió rápidamente, ampliando su sonrisa.  
  
—Me gustaría eso, se… Sev, gracias.  
  
Los labios del profesor acentuaron ligeramente su sonrisa y se giró para salir, caminando hacia la puerta.  
  
—Trata de recordar tomar hoy algo de tiempo para pensar si te gustaría enseñar Vuelo o no. Eres el mejor Buscador que he tenido el placer de ver, Harry, y sería una pena que lo abandonaras completamente. Convertirte en instructor de Vuelo no te quitaría mucho tiempo.  
  
Harry lo siguió fuera de la habitación, sonriendo.  
  
—Lo pensaré, señor. Si no va a interferir con mi Aprendizaje, sería divertido volar con los estudiantes.  
  
—Pienso que lo disfrutarías, Harry, pero tu tienes la decisión final, por supuesto —Severus seguía sonriendo ligeramente mientras abría la puerta del Gran Comedor y hacía un gesto a Harry para que lo siguiera—. Te veré más tarde en la clase; entonces, podremos discutir este asunto, si lo deseas.  
  
—Definitivamente —contestó, radiante, entrando en el Gran Comedor antes de mirarlo de nuevo—. Disfruta tu mañana, Sev.  
  
El hombre asintió, sonriendo.  
  
—Lo haré, Harry. Igual para ti.  
  
El Gryffindor sonrió y asintió antes de dar la vuelta y caminar rápidamente hacia la mesa donde estaban sentados sus amigos, completamente ignorante del hecho de que la mayoría de los estudiantes del comedor habían pasado sus atónitas miradas de Severus a él repetidas veces, susurrando y preguntándose qué estaba sucediendo. Porque no había duda de que _algo_ estaba sucediendo…  
  
Severus Snape nunca sonreía de esa manera en público, y ciertamente, no a Harry Potter.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traducción
> 
> *La autora utilizó la expresión short—lifter. De lo que he podido leer, es una expresión poco común y habitualmente se utiliza para dirigirse a los homosexuales en términos despectivos, aunque imagino que ése no fue el propósito que la autora dio a la frase. Sin embargo, en lugar de traducirla por una palabra que pudiera resultar peyorativa, preferí ponerle simplemente ‘gay’.
> 
> **Aquí derecho se refiere a que es completamente heterosexual
> 
> ***En el original la palabra es poofter, cuya traducción sería marica o maricón. Como en caso anterior, preferí traducirla como gay, la otras palabras me parecen demasiado despectivas incluso para decirlas en broma, como sería el caso del contexto.


	7. Capítulo 7

Harry, sonriente, se sentó al lado de Dean, alargando la mano para tomar un plato casi vacío de tocineta y servirse unas lonchas. Las dejó en su plato y luego miró a Ron y Hermione, sentados al otro lado de la mesa, y sonrió feliz mientras preguntaba:  
  
—¿Disfrutaron su besuqueo?  
  
Hermione enrojeció mientras el pelirrojo reía y asentía, ofreciéndole a Harry un recipiente de huevos revueltos.  
  
—Absolutamente. Te guarde algunos huevos.  
  
—Gracias —dijo, mientras aceptaba el recipiente.  
  
Dean le dio un codazo, haciendo que Harry girara la cabeza para mirarlo.  
  
—¿De qué se trató todo eso, Harry? ¿Estás en problemas con Snape _de nuevo_?  
  
El aludido rio y sacudió la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo para poner una generosa ración de huevos en su plato.  
  
—Oh, no, no estoy en ningún problema. Estábamos hablando sobre mi Aprendizaje, pues los profesores tenían que atestiguarlo.  
  
—¿Aprendizaje? —repitió Ginny, alerta, inclinándose hacia delante para mirar a Harry más allá de Seamus y Dean, mientras éste dejaba a un lado el recipiente vacío—. ¿Con quién?  
  
—El profesor Snape —contestó tranquilamente mientras empezaba a comer.  
  
Ron y Hermione se miraron uno a la otra, sorprendidos de que su amigo estuviera contándoles a todos, al tiempo que Seamus exclamaba:  
  
— _¿Snape?_ ¡¿Te volviste rematadamente _loco_?!  
  
Harry ignoró los repentinos murmullos a lo largo de la mesa Gryffindor mientras elevaba su mirada hasta Seamus, su expresión atrapada en algún lugar entre la diversión y la reflexión.  
  
—Sé que _todos_ se están conteniendo de preguntarme eso. Quizás lo esté —sonrió de repente y agregó—: Pero, hey, si estoy loco, al menos lo estoy disfrutando.  
  
Dean se echó a reír.  
  
—¡Estás _chiflado_!  
  
—Podría ser —concordó Harry, con una sonrisa. Volvió a enfocarse en su comida, masticando feliz una tira de tocineta, mientras sus amigos trataban de encontrarle sentido a lo que acababa de decir.  
  
—Pero, Harry, ¿Aprendiz de _Snape_? —insistió Ginny minutos más tarde, haciendo que el chico levantara nuevamente la vista—. Es un cretino grasiento, ¿por qué él?  
  
Se encogió de hombros, pendiente de Ginny, por lo que no se dio cuenta que Snape se había levantado y avanzaba hacia ellos, en su camino para salir del comedor.  
  
—¿Por qué no? Me encantan las Pociones, y él es el mejor en eso. Y no es tan malo, Ginny; aunque tengo que admitir que puede ser un tanto imbécil cuando está en racha.  
  
—¿Qué significa eso, Potter? —preguntó Snape en ese momento, haciendo que todos levantaran la vista para verlo parado en la cabecera de la mesa, con una ceja arqueada.  
  
Harry lo miró y sonrió ampliamente.  
  
—Bueno, puedes serlo. Eres un maestro en el arte de ser un completo imbécil cuando quieres que la gente te deje solo.  
  
Los demás estudiantes miraron fijamente a Harry, extrañados del modo en que los labios de Snape se torcían mientras trataba de no reír.  
  
—Debo estar perdiendo mi toque. Tú no pareces estar dejándome solo, Harry.  
  
—Eso es porque _me gusta_ el hecho de que seas un cretino con todos los demás, Sev—contestó con rapidez, sonriente, mientras sus amigos miraban, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, de él a Snape y de nuevo a él, esperando una explosión en cualquier momento.  
  
El profesor bufó y empezó a caminar de nuevo hacia las puertas principales; apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando escucharon que se echaba a reír y murmuraba:  
  
—Mocoso descarado.  
  
—Gracias —exclamó Harry detrás de él, y Snape sólo movió la mano sobre su hombro, en un gesto desdeñoso, mientras la mitad de la gente presente en el comedor le miraban, impactados.  
  
Volvió a su desayuno, todavía sonriendo, en tanto los demás sentados alrededor de la mesa se miraban unos a otros, o a él, repentinamente mudos. Todos permanecieron en silencio en tanto el chico de ojos verdes comía despreocupadamente, hasta que Seamus habló, finalmente.  
  
—Harry, ¿conseguiste bolas de _acero_?  
  
Ron y Dean rieron asintiendo mientras el aludido levantaba la cabeza, sorprendido, parpadeando mientras tragaba un bocado de huevos.  
  
—¿Por qué dices eso?  
  
—¡¿Qué por qué digo eso?! —repitió Seamus con incredulidad—. ¡Tienes que haber perdido la maldita cabeza para hablar a Snape con ese descaro! ¡Tienes suerte que no te maldijera o algo así!  
  
Harry se echó a reír.  
  
—No es tan malo, lo juro.  
  
—¿Te importa si me siento con ustedes, Potter? —se escuchó una voz conocida en ese momento, haciendo que los Gryffindors levantaran la cabeza para ver a Draco parado cerca de Harry, sosteniendo un bollo y observándolos con una sonrisa—. Se nos terminó la mermelada y me apetece un poco para mi bollo.  
  
El chico de ojos verdes alcanzó el tarro más cercano de mermelada y se lo ofreció al rubio, mientras decía secamente:  
  
—Aquí tienes, Malfoy. Te lo puedes llevar, con nuestras bendiciones.  
  
—Gracias —Draco ignoró la evidente indirecta de que se fuera y se sentó a su lado, comenzando a poner una generosa cantidad de mermelada en su bollo—. Apenas puedo esperar a salir de esta maldita escuela. Una persona tiene que confraternizar con Gryffindors sólo para tener una buena discusión.  
  
—Has estado pasando demasiado tiempo con el profesor Snape, Malfoy —comentó burlón.  
  
—Lo que explicaría que quiera sentarse contigo, Harry —agregó Dean, sonriendo mientras le daba un codazo.  
  
—¡Ey! — contestó con guasa, mirando a Dean—. ¡Yo soy bueno para más que una pelea!  
  
El otro le sonrió, consiguiendo un brillo travieso de sus ojos.  
  
—¿Quieres probarlo?  
  
Harry lo miró un momento, antes de regresar la atención a su plato, y pinchó el último pedacito de huevo.  
  
—No puedo, estoy tomado.  
  
—¿Por quién? —preguntó Draco, luciendo sorprendido, mientras se detenía con el bollo a medio camino hacia su boca—. Tú eres el virginal vestal de Gryffindor, Potter, ¿cómo puedes estar _tomado_?   
  
Harry sólo sonrió y levantó su tenedor.  
  
—¿Te gustaría saber?  
  
Masticó plácidamente mientras el rubio ponía los ojos en blanco y decía mordazmente:  
  
—Sí, Potter, creo que ya _establecimos_ eso. Ahora, se _supone_ que tú me contestes. A eso es a lo que se le llama tener una _conversación_.  
  
Harry tragó rápidamente y se echó a reír.  
  
—¿Desde cuándo nosotros tenemos conversaciones?  
  
—¡Te pilló! —comentó Dean, riendo ante la sorprendida expresión del rubio—. ¿Por qué no vas a probar en la mesa Ravenclaw, Draco? Escuché que Kevin está solo, pues acaba de terminar con el mariquita* con quien había estado saliendo en secreto —se detuvo astutamente; luego, pretendió recordar algo y agregó—: No, espera. Mencionó anoche que estaba buscando alguien un poco más machote que el último chico, así que puede que no seas su tipo…  
  
Draco dejó el bollo en el plato vacío frente a él y se paró repentinamente, las mejillas muy enrojecidas mientras miraba a Dean con furia.  
  
—Bien —luego miró a Harry, la furia persistiendo, y agregó fríamente—. Sólo recuerda una cosa, Potter. Yo soy amigo del profesor Snape, casi familia, y estoy seguro que no estará complacido de que estés haciendo tal culo de ti mismo.  
  
Harry bufó, obviamente divertido, mientras levantaba un vaso de jugo de calabaza.  
  
— _El profesor Snape_ no me dijo nada acerca de ser agradable contigo, Malfoy —tomó un sorbo de la bebida antes de dar al rubio una ligera sonrisa y agregar—: Ni siquiera Sev puede pedirme milagros.  
  
Draco se enfurruñó, furioso, y se dio vuelta para partir, caminando con la nariz alzada y a grandes zancadas hacia la mesa de Slytherin, mientras los Gryffindor se reían.  
  
Ron sonrió a su amigo, diciendo:  
  
—Buena esa, Harry.  
  
Éste le devolvió la sonrisa y tomó otro trago de su jugo antes de preguntar:  
  
—¿Ya resolvieron los planes para la fiesta?  
  
—Aún no, no logramos ponernos de acuerdo —contestó Ron. Seamus, Dean y Ginny comenzaron a hablar a la vez, alborotando al pelirrojo y reasumiendo la discusión que habían estado teniendo mientras Harry se hallaba en la sala de profesores.  
  
El chico de ojos verdes sonrió, orgulloso de haber tenido éxito en su táctica de distracción, y regresó la atención a su desayuno, escuchando a sus amigos hablar y tratando de no pensar en el hecho de que todos partirían a la mañana siguiente. Él se alegraba de quedarse atrás, pero sabía que los iba a extrañar.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Ron se dirigieron a la torre Gryffindor varias horas más tarde, hablando de esto y aquello, mientras la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase marchaban al Gran Comedor para el almuerzo.  
  
—Todavía no puedo creer la forma en que actuó en el desayuno —decía Ginny, mientras entraba en la sala común—. En nuestra clase fue tan bastardo como siempre, por lo menos. Hizo que fregáramos nuestros escritorios para que estuvieran limpios para el próximo año escolar. _¡Sin magia!_  
  
Harry se echó a reír, siguiendo a Ginny a través de la entrada del retrato.  
  
—¿Qué esperabas, Gin?  
  
—¡Bien, que no actuara como si tuviera los calzones enrollados hubiera sido agradable! —replicó Ginny, claramente furiosa, mientras el chico la adelantaba para dirigirse hacia su habitación—. No lo había visto tan odioso desde que Colin hizo estallar su escritorio, ¡y esta vez nadie hizo nada para _merecerlo_!  
  
—Quizás está tratando de asegurarse que los estudiantes sepan que todavía es un gilipollas —sugirió Ron, mientras Hermione y él los seguían por la casi desierta sala común—. Después de todo, mucha gente lo atrapó esta mañana actuando como un ser humano. Toda la escuela está hablando sobre eso.  
  
Harry hizo una mueca a Ron por encima del hombro mientras entraba en su habitación, dejando la puerta abierta. Caminó hacia la cama seguido por los demás, comentando:   
  
—Creo que es sólo que no quiere permitir que todos vean que es realmente agradable. Es el profesor más joven de la escuela, al menos por ahora, y creo que actúa así para que nosotros olvidemos eso.  
  
—¿Qué quisiste decir con ‘por ahora’? —preguntó Ginny, alerta, observando como su amigo se sentaba al pie de la cama—. ¿Sabes quién va a ser el nuevo profesor de Vuelo, Harry?  
  
—Quizás —contestó—. Dumbledore me ofreció el trabajo y Sev me animó a considerarlo, pero aún no decido si lo tomaré —su expresión se hizo algo irónica mientras agregaba—: Suena divertido, pero pienso que puedo tener problemas con los estudiantes. Quiero decir, todos los que van a regresar el año que viene me conocen al menos de vista, y ellos le hablarán a los de primero sobre mí. ¿Cómo voy a hacer de árbitro de quidditch entre gente con quien he compartido detenciones?  
  
Ron y Hermione se mostraron sorprendidos mientras la chica se sentaba al lado de Harry y le sonreía.   
  
—Puede que sea difícil, Harry, pero creo que te gustaría. Amas volar, y enseñar lo que amas _siempre_ va a ser más fácil de lo que crees que será. Debes estar en el aire, sería una pena que dejaras de hacerlo.   
  
Él la miró.  
  
—Sev dijo casi lo mismo —sonrió de repente y agregó—: También dijo que soy, y cito: ‘el mejor buscador que ha tenido el placer de ver’.  
  
Ginny sonrió asintiendo, al tiempo que Ron reía y exclamaba:  
  
—A él ni siquiera _le gusta_ el quidditch.  
  
—Bueno, no, yo no creo eso tampoco —comentó Harry, riendo—. Pero dijo que sería una pena que dejara de volar.  
  
—Él asiste a casi todos los juegos —argumentó Hermione de repente, logrando que los otros la miraran—. Y habitualmente apuesta con la profesora McGonagall, la he escuchado refunfuñando cuando él gana.  
  
—¿Por qué equipo va a apostar, ahora que Slytherin no está jugando? —indagó Ginny, mientras todos miraban a Hermione, sorprendidos.  
  
—Bien —contestó la aludida con una pequeña mueca traviesa—, le ganó diez galeones a McGonagall en la Copa.  
  
Las mandíbulas de Harry y Ron cayeron, en tanto Ginny preguntaba con incredulidad.  
  
—¡¿Nuestra propia Jefa de Casa apostó _contra_ nosotros?!  
  
—No exactamente —explicó Hermione, ampliando la sonrisa—. Yo estaba sentada con ella en las gradas, y por lo que pude escuchar, apostaron si Harry ganaría el juego antes de permitir que alguien anotara o no. McGonagal estaba lo bastante molesta como para protestar porque Harry le había costado diez galeones, pues ni siquiera permitió que su _propio equipo_ anotara; luego, pareció tomar conciencia de que sus Gryffindor habían ganado, aunque ella no lo hiciera, y empezó a vitorear como todos los demás.  
  
—No quise permitir ninguna ventaja en mi _último juego_. Y no es mi culpa que la snitch fuera tan fácil de encontrar. Cuando vi la oportunidad de atraparla, lo hice.  
  
—¡Y ganamos la Copa! —agregó Ginny, sonriéndole—. Pienso que hiciste un trabajo _estupendo_ , Harry. Te extrañaremos en el equipo el año que viene.  
  
—Por supuesto que lo harán —concordó Ron, sonriendo—. Tú apenas eres la mitad de buen Buscador que Harry.  
  
—Entonces, debo ser malditamente brillante —replicó Ginny rápidamente, sonriendo a su vez, mientras Hermione y Harry reían—. En cambio, nuestro Guardián, bien… Dennis lo hará muy bien.  
  
—¡¿Dennis _Creevey_?! —preguntó Ron, indignado—. ¡Incluso _Hufflepuff_ pasará sobre él!  
  
—Eso muestra lo poco que sabes, Ronald Weasley —contestó Ginny con un bufido desdeñoso—. Él ha estado practicando mucho, mientras tú has estado demasiado ocupado holgazaneando para ir al campo. ¡Ha estado practicando como Guardián conmigo, Derek, Morag, Terry y Mandy, y es muy bueno!  
  
—¡¿Has estado practicando con los _Ravenclaws?!_ —exclamó.  
  
Su hermana le lanzó una mirada desagradable, entrecerrando los ojos.  
  
—¡Durante los últimos tres meses, he estado practicando con cualquiera que estaba en el campo, debido a que mi _propio maldito equipo_ estaba demasiado ocupado para practicar con las _tres personas_ que dejarán atrás cuando todos se gradúen!  
  
Ron la miró, asombrado, mientras Harry se estremecía y decía:  
  
—Yo quería ir a más prácticas, Ginny, de verdad.  
  
La pelirroja miró furiosa a Ron un poco más y luego se giró hacia Harry, mientras suspiraba, dejando que sus hombros se hundieran.  
  
—Oh, sé que lo hiciste, Harry, tenías que preocuparte por tus EXTASIs. Debería haber pensado a comienzos de año que la mayoría del equipo eran de séptimo y hecho algo entonces, cuando todos teníamos tiempo libre. Para el momento en que caí en cuenta que realmente no estarías aquí, era demasiado tarde.  
  
—Harry estará aquí —le recordó Hermione, sonriendo—. Puede ayudarte con el equipo el año que viene. Madam Hooch ayuda a los equipos que tienen que entrenar nuevos jugadores, así que no hay razón para que Harry no pudiera hacerlo.  
  
—Pero eso no será bueno, va a ayudar a _todos_ —se quejó Ron, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño—. Incluso a los Slytherin.  
  
—En mi opinión, ellos son los que necesitan más ayuda —afirmo Hermione, mostrándose seria—. Perdieron a todo su equipo, excepto Malfoy, con los Mortífagos —Harry asintió manifestando estar de acuerdo—. Y ni siquiera él estará aquí el año próximo. Tienen que empezar la temporada sin un solo jugador con experiencia. No creo que ningún equipo haya hecho algo así con anterioridad.  
  
—Pero Harry —insistió Ron—, ellos son _Slytherins_. ¿Los ayudarías en contra de tu propia Casa?  
  
El interpelado miró a su mejor amigo durante unos segundos, pensando en cómo podía expresar con palabras lo que sentía, antes de decir suavemente:  
  
—Ron, yo soy igual de bueno que cualquier Slytherin; ni más, ni menos. Estoy enamorado del Jefe de su Casa, y voy a vivir con Sev por lo menos durante el Aprendizaje, y con suerte, mucho tiempo más —Ginny lo miró fijamente, pero él no lo notó y siguió hablando con el otro chico—. Casi _fui_ un Slytherin, Ron, y ahora ellos van a ser mi Casa como ahora lo es Gryffindor. El odio hacia ellos sólo hará que más se orienten hacia el mal, ahora que tenemos oportunidad de un nuevo comienzo para todos. Lamento si te molesta, pero no seré una parte de eso.  
  
Hermione asintió, sonriéndole con orgullo, mientras, impulsivamente, se inclinaba hacia él y tomaba su mano entre las de ella, estrechándosela.  
  
—¡Bien dicho, Harry! Se necesita una voz de la razón entre los estudiantes, y tú eres la mejor opción. Las rivalidades entre las Casas han existido durante demasiado tiempo. Todos necesitamos trabajar juntos y dejar atrás un rencor que lo único que nos traería sería nuevos Señores Oscuros.  
  
Ron miró a Ginny, fijándose en su expresión aturdida.  
  
—Gin, ¿tú estás de acuerdo conmigo, cierto? ¡Ellos perdieron la cabeza!  
  
La chica miró a su hermano, parpadeando, y luego se giró hacia Harry.  
  
—El Aprendizaje es una cosa, peso… ¿Estás enamorado del p _rofesor Snape_?  
  
Él asintió, su expresión de sorpresa apagándose rápidamente en una sonrisa avergonzada.  
  
—Disculpa por soltarlo así, pero pensé que Hermione ya te lo habría contado.  
  
—No era a mí a quien correspondía decirlo —dijo la aludida, lanzando a Ginny una mirada de disculpa—. Espero que comprendas.  
  
La otra asintió rápidamente, moviendo la mano para quitarle importancia, de la misma forma en que hacía su madre cuando estaba apurada.  
  
—Por supuesto que entiendo, no te preocupes, es sólo que… Harry, ¿por qué _Snape_?  
  
El chico rio entre dientes, torciendo los labios.  
  
— _Todos_ reaccionan igual, así que supongo que sería mejor que me fuera acostumbrando —hizo una pausa, bajando la mirada mientras sonreía, pera después añadir—: Bueno, excepto Remus. Él sólo dijo que ya era hora de que alguien atravesara todas aquellas barreras espinosas y viera a Sev —por un momento, sonrió con cariño a la nada, mientras los otros tres le observaban; luego, pareció recordar donde se encontraba y levantó nuevamente la mirada hasta Ginny—. Son muchas razones, en realidad, pero se resumen en el simple hecho de que me gusta mucho, y confío en él con mi vida. Me odió durante mucho tiempo a causa de mi padre, pero finalmente vio que eso era el pasado, hicimos las paces y empezamos algo muy cercano a la amistad.  
  
Se detuvo de nuevo, todavía sonriendo, y luego prosiguió.  
  
>>Esta mañana me dijo algo acerca de que perdería mi posición en el mundo mágico si nuestra relación se hiciera pública. Le contesté que si tenía que elegir entre ser popular y tenerlo, lo escogería a él —Hermione apretó su mano, haciendo que la mirara, y le regaló una rápida sonrisa. Le sonrió también, para luego girarse otra vez hacia Ginny y proseguir—. Cuando dijo que también me elegiría, ya no tuve más interrogantes. Lo amo y deseo estar a su lado, y él estuvo de acuerdo en permitírmelo.   
  
Tanto Ginny como Ron lo observaron en silencio, antes que la pelirroja asintiera de repente y dijera, animada.  
  
—Buena suerte con él, Harry. Si alguien merece ser feliz, ése eres tú.  
  
Ron asintió y también le sonrió.  
  
—Creo que sé cómo te estás sintiendo, compañero, y me alegra que, finalmente, tú también hayas encontrado esto —se echó a reír y agregó—: Aunque sea Snape.  
  
—Gracias a ambos —estrechó la mano de Hermione, sonriéndole con calidez, y añadió—. Y también a ti. Lo aceptaste más fácilmente que cualquiera, excepto Remus.  
  
Ella sonrió y dijo simplemente.  
  
—Lo amas.  
  
—Sí, creo que sí —esbozó una radiante sonrisa que se convirtió en una risita—. Y con suerte, pronto conseguiré el valor para decírselo a él en lugar de a todos los demás.  
  
Hermione se echó a reír.  
  
—Harry, tú le dijiste que lo preferirías sobre todo el mundo mágico, ¿no? —su amigo asintió y ella prosiguió—. Bien, _todas_ aquellas personas que conoces, saben que _nunca_ vivirías en el mundo muggle. En ese caso, es como si le hubieras dicho que lo elegirías por encima de todo el mundo, y _eso_ es tanto como decir que lo amas. Más, inclusive. Los únicos amigos, la única ‘familia’ que tienes, todos son magos, así que es como si le hubieras dicho que lo escogerías por encima de todo lo que amas, Harry —la chica notó la sorpresa en el joven y, repentinamente, su expresión se tornó un tanto insegura mientras preguntaba—: Tú quisiste decir eso, ¿verdad?  
  
Harry dejó escapar una leve risa.  
  
—Oh, sí, pero no pensé en eso realmente, sólo manifesté lo que sentía —sonrió, encantado—. Y eso, definitivamente explica la sonrisa que conseguí de Sev cuando se lo dije. Nunca olvidaré la expresión de sus ojos.  
  
Ginny abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes que pudiera comenzar, se escuchó un toque; la puerta se abrió y Neville metió la cabeza.  
  
—Se perderán el almuerzo si no bajan pronto. Pensé en recordárselos cuando me dirigía hacia allí.   
  
—Gracias, Nevvy —dijo Ginny, con una rápida sonrisa, parándose y caminando hacia la puerta—. Yo iré contigo —sonrió sobre su hombro a los otros tres y agregó—: Les guardaré un poco.  
  
—Gracias, Gin. Iremos en un minuto —replicó Hermione, mientras observaba como Ginny y Neville salían antes de mirar nuevamente al moreno—. ¿Vas a aceptar el trabajo de profesor de Vuelo, Harry?  
  
Éste asintió lentamente, ampliando su sonrisa.  
  
—Sí, creo que lo haré. A Sev no le importa en tanto no interfiera con mi Aprendizaje, y me encanta volar —se detuvo un momento antes de agregar—: Y realmente me gustaría poder ayudar a los equipos de quidditch —levantó la mirada hacia Ron, en una muda disculpa—. A todos los equipos de quidditch.  
  
—No me mires así, Harry —dijo rápidamente el pelirrojo—. Tienes razón, los Slytherin _necesitarán_ tu ayuda más que todos los demás. Me estuve comportando nuevamente como un imbécil.  
  
—Lo haces con mucha frecuencia, ya sabes —bromeó Harry, sonriendo mientras dejaba ir la mano de Hermione. Se levantó y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta mientras agregaba—: Te pareces más a Draco de lo que te gustaría admitir.  
  
Ron rio y se levantó de un salto, siguiéndolo.  
  
—¡Te haré pagar por eso, Harry!  
  
—¡Primero tienes que atraparme! —replicó, riendo mientras cruzaba corriendo la sala común. Empujó la puerta para abrirla y escapó a toda prisa escaleras abajo, con Ron a la zaga.  
  
Harry, de lejos, era el mejor volador y jugador de quidditch de los dos, pero Ron era más rápido corriendo, ya que tenía piernas más largas. A menos que las escaleras decidieran separarse, la conclusión previsible era que Ron atrapara a su amigo con bastante rapidez. Hermione estaba segura que los encontraría forcejeando en un pasillo antes que llegara al Gran Comedor, si no se encontraban con algún profesor antes y conseguían una detención en su último día de clases. Ya correr por las escaleras rompía al menos dos reglas escolares y estaba segura que obtendrían un regaño, especialmente cuando el Premio Anual estaba involucrado. Bufó suavemente y los siguió a un paso mucho más sereno, mientras murmuraba para si misma:  
  
—Y se supone que esos dos ahora son oficialmente _hombres_  
  
*Poofter es marica o maricón. Como en este caso sí se usa la palabra con desprecio, creí correcto ponerla tal cual, pero dado que personalmente me desagrada en extremo, preferí colocarla como diminutivo.  



	8. Capítulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como hoy es domingo, estoy subiendo un capítulo extra, disfrútenlo.

 Durante Historia de la Magia, los Gryffindors, finalmente, decidieron tener su fiesta de fin de curso el segundo fin de semana luego de concluir la escuela, de forma que todos los amigos pudieran asistir. Tanto a Ron como a Dean les gustaba el día programado para la fiesta, pero estaban en lados opuestos de la discusión en cuanto a otros arreglos, y ninguno quería ceder. No cesaron su discusión cuando la clase finalizó, y se encaminaron hacia las mazmorras mientras iban y venían acaloradamente sobre el asunto.  
  
Harry y Hermione los siguieron a lo largo de los pasillos, rumbo a la clase de Pociones, escuchando perplejos como los otros dos argumentaban, e interviniendo con una que otra palabra de vez en cuando. El quid de la discordia era simple, y un poco tonto en opinión de Hermione, aunque tanto ella como Harry podían comprender completamente la posición de Dean.  
  
Ron hubiera disfrutado dejar la fiesta de su clase en las manos de Fred y George incluso aunque el festejo no hubiera estado tan bien financiado como lo estaría. Sortilegios Weasley estaba funcionando tan bien que los gemelos habían aceptado pagar por la fiesta como un obsequio de graduación para toda la clase, una sorpresa más que bienvenida por los Gryffindor. Dean no tenía problema con eso, y estaba apropiadamente agradecido hacia los gemelos, pero la sugerencia de Seamus, de que consiguieran que Fred y George les prestaran una máquina de karaoke, era una historia completamente distinta.   
  
La particular máquina de karaoke en cuestión tenía una maldición, que hacía que cualquiera que estuviera sosteniendo el micrófono, bailara y cantara una canción, sin importar si querían o no. Combinado al hecho de que la máquina de karaoke elegía la canción por ti, convertía la fiesta en algo hilarante para todos, excepto para el pobre desafortunado que era embaucado para cantar. Ron había lidiado con esa máquina en la última fiesta a la que había asistido y había cantado _No Surrender_ , de Bruce Springsteen, canción que nunca antes había oído pero decidió que le gustaba mucho. Él y la mayoría de los demás no veían razón para no arriesgarse nuevamente, pero Dean proclamaba que todavía tenía pesadillas sobre su propia experiencia con la máquina.  
  
Dean había aceptado cantar algo en la fiesta de Fred y George, y cuando tomó el micrófono, había terminado enganchado con _Like a Virgen_ , de Madonna. La máquina lo había forzado a ejecutar, sobre una conveniente mesa, la coreografía completa de su famosa ejecución en televisión. No sólo se había comportado como un completo tonto, sino que se había desgarrado varios músculos con los cuales estaba muy encariñado, y no había sido capaz de pararse cuando la canción terminó. Había necesitado una droga contra el dolor para poder caminar hasta la red flu, y tenido que permanecer acostado por más de una semana después de eso, demasiado avergonzado para acudir a San Mungo. Así que, no tenía deseo alguno de repetir la actuación.  
  
Los cuatro acababan de llegar a sus pupitres para sentarse cuando Severus habló, silenciando a Ron y a Dean.  
  
—Habrán notado que Draco no está aquí. Está dispensado de asistir a la clase, pues tiene una reunión con el profesor Dumbledore. Potter, ¿puedo hablarle un momento?  
  
—Sí, señor —contestó de inmediato, levantando el libro que había traído para leer. Era otro de los ejemplares que Remus le había cedido de la Biblioteca Black, y Harry lo llevó consigo mientras se acercaba presuroso al escritorio de Severus, ante la posibilidad de que éste fuera un libro en el que el Profesor también estuviera interesado. Conociendo a Remus, debía ser otro ejemplar raro, pese a que el título, _Comprendiendo los Principios del Trabajo con Pociones_ , sonara vagamente parecido a un libro de texto de primer año.  
  
—¿Ya pensaste sobre aceptar el puesto, Harry? —preguntó Severus, mientras el chico se detenía al lado de su escritorio; el hombre lucía tan reservado e impasible como de costumbre, pero tenía un brillo en los ojos que hizo sonreír a Harry. Éste había pasado meses observando al maestro en cada oportunidad posible y rara vez dejaba de notar cuando algo le divertía. Ese brillo en sus ojos siempre lo delataba.  
  
—Sí, lo hice —contestó, ignorando las miradas de curiosidad del resto de la clase mientras le sonreía y dejaba el libro sobre su escritorio—. Voy a aceptar, si no te importa, Sev. Creo que puedo ser capaz de hacer algo bueno siendo profesor de Vuelo, especialmente por los Slytherin. Necesitan mucha ayuda si quieren tener una participación decente en quidditch el año entrante.  
  
—¡Tú, maldito traidor! —exclamó Seamus, saltando de su asiento—. ¡¿Vas a ayudar a los jodidos _Slytherin_ en contra de tu propia maldita _Casa_?!  
  
—Ya fue suficiente, Finnegan —advirtió Severus, mientras se levantaba, lanzando a Seamus una dura mirada—. Si es incapaz de cuidar su lenguaje en presencia de las jóvenes damas, estoy _bastante_ seguro que puedo controlar su boca.  
  
El chico se sentó rápidamente, pero continuó mirando a Harry con furia, mientras murmuraba:  
  
—Sí, señor.  
  
Severus se movió para pararse delante de su escritorio, mientras fruncía el ceño a Seamus y proseguía:  
  
—Yo, personalmente, hubiera pensado que podrían mostrar un poco más de la tan _aclamada_ lealtad Gryffindor y darle a su compañero de Casa el beneficio de la duda, antes de comenzar a llamarlo traidor. Evidentemente, esperé demasiado de ustedes.  
  
Seamus enrojeció, su ceño fruncido debilitándose mientras tomaba consciencia de que sus compañeros lo miraban como si estuviera loco. Todavía ruborizado, permaneció en silencio por casi de un minuto, antes que su expresión se endureciera de nuevo y espetara:  
  
—Él dijo que estaba planeando ayudar a los otros equipos. Está siendo un traidor… Señor.  
  
Dean bufó y se inclinó sobre su escritorio para golpear la cabeza de su amigo por detrás.  
  
— _Cállate_ , Seamus, es de _Harry Potter_ de quien estás hablando. Él no se volvería contra sus amigos por nada ni por nadie, y tú sabes eso _malditamente_ bien.  
  
—Sí, Seamus, estás portándote como un estúpido —agregó Neville, sentado a su lado—. El próximo curso, el equipo de Slytherin no tiene ni un jugador con experiencia; necesitarán toda la ayuda que puedan conseguir.  
  
Finnigan le lanzó una mirada desagradable y abrió la boca para replicar acaloradamente, pero no tuvo oportunidad, pues Hermione lo cortó, diciendo firmemente:  
  
—Y no necesitamos un nuevo año de Slytherins odiando al mundo porque los Gryffindor no los ayudamos —Seamus la miró y de nuevo abrió la boca para argumentar, pero fue como si ella no lo hubiera notado—. Es tanto culpa nuestra como de cualquiera el que muchos de los Slytherin de nuestro curso se convirtieran en Mortífagos. No les dimos mucho de donde elegir.  
  
—Muy astuta, Granger —comentó Severus—. Quince puntos para Gryffindor.  
  
Todos los estudiantes lo miraron, impactados, pues nunca había dado puntos a su Casa, especialmente durante la última semana del curso.  
  
Severus ojeó la habitación, mirando a cada uno a los ojos, mientras decía con calma:  
  
—Granger tiene mucha razón. La mayoría de los que se fueron con Voldemort no tenían amigos fuera de la Casa Slytherin, y nadie del lado de la luz que se interesara en si querían que las cosas fueran de forma distinta a lo que sus familias habían planeado para ellos. Draco creció conociéndome muy bien, y para el momento en que comenzó su quinto año, confiaba en mí más que en sus parientes consanguíneos, por diversas razones que no voy a explicar aquí. Se unió a nosotros cuando llegó el momento de elegir porque confió en mi buen juicio. Confió en que me encargaría de que no fuera tan desacreditado como yo. Pero los demás estudiantes no asumirían riesgos similares con sus herencias.  
  
—Entonces, por lo que están diciendo —indagó Parvati con cierta timidez—, ¿si Harry hace un esfuerzo con los de primero el próximo curso, podría detener las rencillas?  
  
Severus se inclinó contra el frente de su escritorio.  
  
—Eso creo, sí. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor.  
  
Hermione habló casi tan pronto como Severus terminó, agregando:  
  
—Creo que Harry podría hacer mucho para poner fin al odio. La enemistad ha durado tanto tiempo, que ninguno de aquellos que están luchando saben ya las _razones_. A los de primer año, simplemente se les dice que deben odiar a otros estudiantes porque así hacen en la Casa que fueron sorteados.  
  
Seamus miró a Harry con algo más de respeto, inquiriendo:  
  
—¿Así que, como Aprendiz de Snape, tratarás de detener la rivalidad entre Casas?  
  
Todos en la habitación miraron al moreno, quien se movió ligeramente bajo la repentina atención.  
  
—Espero poder ayudar a que vean que el tiempo de luchar unos contra otros terminó ahora que Voldemort no está, pero ésa no es la razón por la que voy a quedarme aquí. Me quedaré porque estoy donde pertenezco.  
  
—En Hogwarts —pronunció Dean, observándolo interrogante.  
  
Harry sacudió la cabeza y miró a Severus, mientras tragaba con fuerza y decía quedamente:  
  
—Con el hombre que amo.  
  
—Bien —dijo Dean, a nadie en particular, mientras de los estudiantes brotaban exclamaciones de incredulidad—, eso explica por qué este chico me dijo que ya estaba tomado.  
  
Severus lanzó a Harry una sonrisa irónica, que era casi extraña ante la suave luz de felicidad que iluminaba sus ojos, ignorando los murmullos de los estudiantes, que se calmaron casi inmediatamente para escuchar cuál sería su respuesta.  
  
—Tú nunca haces nada a medias, Harry, ¿cierto? —preguntó, con tono perplejo—. Siempre demasiado parlanchín para tu propio bien.  
  
Harry, aliviado, hizo una mueca traviesa.  
  
—Quizás puedas enseñarme a mantenerme tranquilo.  
  
Severus se echó a reír, sobresaltando a varios estudiantes y haciendo que le miraran fijamente.  
  
—Soy el mejor Maestro de Pociones de Gran Bretaña, Potter, pero no puedo hacer milagros.  
  
Ron, Dean, y Parvati rieron por lo bajo ante eso, al tiempo que Harry sonreía y replicaba:  
  
—Estoy _seguro_ que podrás encontrar una manera para mantener mi boca ocupada, si _de verdad_ piensas en ello.  
  
Las cejas de Severus se elevaron y sus ojos se abrieron con asombro, y su aturdida expresión logró que Dean riera, mientras Parvati, Lavender y Hermione lanzaban algunas risitas. Un momento después, una pequeña sonrisa elevó las comisuras de la boca del Profesor, y cuando las mejillas de Harry enrojecieron ligeramente en respuesta, Severus tuvo que resistir la urgencia de hacer algo de lo que seguramente se arrepentiría después. En lugar de eso, bufó suavemente y dijo:  
  
—Vas a arruinar mi reputación, Potter. Ve a sentarte y compórtate para variar.  
  
—Sí, señor —contestó, mientras se daba vuelta para ir a sentarse junto a Hermione. Estaba feliz, no sólo por no haberse metido en problemas al provocar tan abiertamente a Severus, sino porque, además, el hombre había tomado todo como la broma que era y respondido en consecuencia.  
  
El Profesor miró al resto de la clase, ignorando cuidadosamente a Harry, mientras decía.  
  
—Por la forma en que circulan los chismes en esta escuela, estoy bastante seguro que ya habrán escuchado que los alumnos de sexto pasaron su hora esta mañana fregando sus pupitres, y los otros de séptimo limpiando el almacén. Dado que ésta es su última clase conmigo, si pueden mantenerse sin un torpe rugido, no tendrán un destino similar.  
  
Ron y Dean se sonrieron uno al otro mientras las expresiones del resto de los estudiantes se iluminaban, pero Severus no les prestó atención.  
  
>>Les pido que permanezcan en sus asientos e intenten actuar conforme a su edad —finalmente, miró hacia el lugar desde donde Harry estaba observándolo con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de bufar y agregar—: Y Harry, trata de no incitar otro motín.  
  
—Sí, señor —contestó, ampliando su sonrisa.  
  
Severus bufó de nuevo y dio la vuelta, levantando el libro que el joven de ojos verdes había dejado sobre su escritorio y dirigiéndose hacia el interior de su oficina.  
  
—Te veré más tarde.  
  
Todos los estudiantes se volvieron a mirar a Harry, quien enrojeció y preguntó:  
  
—¿Qué? ¿Por qué todos están _mirándome_?  
  
Dean resopló, sonriendo, antes de llegar hasta su amigo, esquivando el pupitre entre ellos.  
  
—Quiero estrechar la mano de la razón por la que el profesor Snape nos dejó tener un periodo libre en lugar de ponernos a fregar calderos mugrientos.  
  
Harry rio y estrechó la mano que le tendían, aunque protestó:  
  
—Estoy seguro que él ya lo había planeado.  
  
Parvati sacudió la cabeza.  
  
—No según Padma. Justo antes de entrar a clase, me dijo que nosotros tendríamos que terminar de limpiar el almacén. Sólo está a medias, con todos los calderos pendientes por fregar.  
  
—Ey, después de todo, resultaste bueno para algo, Harry —bromeó Ron, sonriendo y echándose hacia atrás cuando su amigo hizo un amague de arremeter contra él.  
  
Dean rio y empujó a Ron, quien estaba distraído con el movimiento de Harry, casi sacándolo de la silla y ganándose una risita del chico de ojos verdes.  
  
—Gracias, Dean.  
  
—Cuando quieras —contestó con una amplia sonrisa, esquivando cuando Ron intento golpear su cabeza.  
  
—Dije que actuaran según su edad, chicos, no por el tamaño de sus zapatos —se escuchó que Severus decía secamente desde su oficina, distrayendo a Ron y Dean, y haciendo que todos miraran en esa dirección. El maestro había dejado abierta la puerta de su oficina y los vigilaba por encima de _Compendiendo los Principios del Trabajo con Pociones_ —. Si estar sentados en sus pupitres no es un ejercicio físico lo suficientemente bueno para ustedes, Weasley y Thomas, _ciertamente_ puedo encontrarles trabajo que hacer.  
  
Los chicos sacudieron sus cabezas de inmediato.  
  
—No, señor, estar sentados en nuestros pupitres está bien —declaró Dean.  
  
Severus bufó y regresó su atención al libro, ignorando las risitas de Hermione y Parvati, mientras agregaba:  
  
—Y tuvo razón por una vez, Weasley; Potter es bueno para algo. Sirve bastante bien como un mal ejemplo para el resto de ustedes.  
  
—¡Ey! —exclamó Harry, sorprendido, mientras el resto de la clase empezaba a reír.  
  
Severus sólo continuó revisando el índice del libro, sonriendo ligeramente para si mismo.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
La noche después que el festín de despedida de curso terminara, la sala común de Gryffindor se mostraba ruidosa y bulliciosa. Se había suscitado una fiesta improvisada entre los estudiantes, que estaban demasiado excitados para dormir luego de haber ganado la Copa de las Casas una vez más, y Seamus y Dean habían hecho un rápido viaje a Hogsmeade para proveer al grupo con cerveza de mantequilla y dulces. La mayoría de los más jóvenes se habían quedado a participar, dejando vacíos los dormitorios, excepto por algunas parejas que se habían escabullido para tener algo de privacidad antes de tener que separarse por el verano.  
  
Las calificaciones ya habían sido publicadas en la sala común para cuando regresaron de la última clase del día. No había sido sorpresa para los de séptimo año que tanto Hermione como Harry tuvieran las máximas notas en cada materia, aunque Hermione había mascullado un poco por el hecho de que Harry tuviera más puntos que ella en Pociones y Transformaciones. En conjunto, la chica tenía los mejores EXTASIS de su año, más de lo que nadie podía recordar que hubiera conseguido estudiante alguno mientras ellos habían estado en la escuela. Ron había conseguido el quinto puesto, detrás de Dean y Parvati, y todos los Gryffindor habían logrado pasar sus materias, excepto Colin, quien había fracasado en Pociones Avanzadas de una forma abismal.  
  
Harry, Ron, y Hermione estaban tan complacidos como el resto de los estudiantes, tanto por sus notas como por el hecho de haber terminado la escuela, pero no se unieron a la fiesta. Tan pronto como regresaron del festín, se dirigieron a la habitación de Harry a empacar sus cosas para que él pudiera mudarse a su nueva habitación, y pronto su excitación se había evaporado. Estaban serenos mientras comenzaron a reunir las cosas del moreno, sin desear realmente decir lo que había en sus mentes, ni pensar en el hecho de que tendrían que despedirse en la mañana. No se verían con mucha frecuencia una vez Ron y Hermione abandonaran Hogwarts, excepto en la fiesta que habían planificado, y no paso mucho rato antes que los tres se dieran cuenta al fin de que ya no disfrutaban tanto del final de su último curso.  
  
Se ocuparon cada uno de una sección de la habitación, sin mirarse ni hablar, mientras guardaban las cosas en cajas para facilitar la mudanza. Ron había acudido inmediatamente a empacar los pocos efectos personales y la ropa de su amigo en el baúl, vaciando su guardarropa con sorprendente eficiencia. Harry se había dedicado a colocar sus libros en tres cajas conjuradas para la ocasión, y los estaba separando de acuerdo a qué libros no había leído todavía y cuáles podría querer hojear Severus. Hermione había tomado la tarea de organizar el escritorio, codificando cuidadosamente los bordes de cada pergamino, poniéndoles un color según la materia, antes de encogerlos y embalarlos por año.   
  
Durante los últimos dos años, Harry había comenzado a comprar algunos artículos personales, ya que sabía que no regresaría con los Dursley. Había acumulado más libros en el último curso que en los cinco primeros juntos, y había guardado todos sus apuntes y tareas de sexto curso, como apoyo para el séptimo, otro lujo que no se había podido dar antes. Finalmente, a principios del último verano, había descubierto un hechizo de anteojos, y se había comprado un par que no se empañarían, ni caerían ni romperían. Un elegante par de botas de quidditch le había seguido pocas semanas más tarde, así como su propia túnica de juego, aunque fuera del campo todavía vestía con mucha más sencillez que los demás estudiantes. Sólo tenía sus túnicas escolares, un atuendo con una hermosa túnica verde oscuro que hacía que sus ojos parecieran dos veces más vivos, y algunos jeans y camisetas muggles que había traído al inicio de su sexto año y ya todos le quedaban pequeños. La mayoría de sus conocidos se desesperaban al verlo siempre con su uniforme; habitualmente lo vestía incluso los fines de semana, y no se había puesto unos jeans desde que había comenzado el curso.  
  
Finalmente, Harry elevó la mirada, mientras colocaba el último de sus libros, para ver que Ron estaba sentado al borde de su cama, al lado de su baúl abierto, observándolo con una expresión para nada feliz, mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con el uniforme que yacía olvidado en su regazo.  
  
—Odio esto —dijo Ron de repente, frunciendo el ceño ante la lujosa túnica roja que estaba sosteniendo—. Se suponía que iríamos a Londres _todos juntos_ , no separarnos para hacer cosas distintas, solos.  
  
—No estarás solo, Ron. Vamos a compartir apartamento, ¿recuerdas? —argumentó Hermione, levantando la vista de los pergaminos—. No tendré que vivir en el campus de Oxford, así que estaremos juntos cada noche. Si apruebas tus exámenes, estarás con Tonks y los demás, así que vas a estar rodeado de amigos. Lo vas a disfrutar, Ron, sé que lo harás. Siempre quisiste ser Auror.  
  
—¿Y si fallo? —replicó el pelirrojo, mirándola preocupado, mientras Harry caminaba hacia su guardarropa para terminar de empacar su ropa—. Si no puedo pasar las pruebas sin ustedes dos ayudándome, ¿entonces qué?  
  
—Entonces, irás a trabajar con tu padre al Ministerio —razonó Hermione con calma, empezando nuevamente a alinear los rollos de pergamino en las dos cajas—. O podrías trabajar con Fred y George, sabemos que a ellos les encantaría tener tu ayuda a tiempo completo —la chica notó que Ron hacía una mueca ante la idea, así que agregó—: Incluso podías estudiar medimagia conmigo, conseguiste suficientes calificaciones para eso.  
  
—¡Oh, no —contestó, sacudiendo la cabeza vigorosamente—, de ningún modo me voy a enrolar en otros dos años de estudios! Yo sólo… —se interrumpió y suspiró; después de un nuevo suspiro, admitió suavemente—: Voy a _extrañar_ esto. Pasamos _siete años_ juntos todo el tiempo, excepto en los veranos, y ahora cada uno vamos a ser libres de hacer nuestras propias cosas. Da algo de miedo.  
  
—Lo harás bien, Ron, no te preocupes —le tranquilizó Harry, lanzándole una sonrisa de ánimo, mientras colocaba su último par de jeans en el baúl.  
  
—¿Qué hay sobre ti, Harry? —preguntó el pelirrojo, mirándolo con seriedad—. Todos los profesores han planeado sus veranos lejos de la escuela, incluso Hagrid, dado que no hay ningún estudiante que necesite quedarse. ¿Cómo harás para pasar todo el verano aquí sin otra compañía que Snape y los elfos domésticos?  
  
Harry rio, sus ojos verdes brillando repentinamente con diversión.  
  
—Ron, olvidas que Sev está en la cima de la lista de cosas que quiero hacer. Espero aprender mucho en las próximas ocho semanas.  
  
Hermione rio ante eso, enrojeciendo, y Ron frunció la nariz y le lanzó a Harry su túnica de quidditch mientras exclamaba:  
  
—¡Puagg! ¡Harry, eso es _asqueroso!_  
  
El moreno se echó a reír y colocó con cuidado la túnica en el baúl.  
  
—No, eso es _la verdad._ Estoy anhelando esas pocas semanas a solas con él. No puedo evitar que tú seas demasiado hetero como para poder apreciarlo.  
  
Ron se estremeció, regalando a Harry una mala mirada.  
  
—No es sólo que no me gusten los chicos, es que es _él._ Es feo como el pecado, y por si fuera poco, grasiento; nadie excepto tú querría de ese modo a Snape.  
  
—Umm, eso no es muy cierto —intervino Hermione, haciendo que Ron la mirara, impactado. Cuando vio su expresión, ella agregó rápidamente—: A muchas de las chicas les gusta bastante su voz, y tiene unas manos lindas.  
  
—¡Hermione! —exclamó Harry, riendo—. ¿Estás intentando decirnos que estás prendada de Severus?  
  
—¡No! —negó rápidamente, enrojeciendo intensamente—. Ya no, en todo caso.  
  
Harry rio más fuerte en tanto Ron comentaba:  
  
—Es oficial: la locura es contagiosa —saltó de la cama, mirando a sus amigos, y se dirigió veloz hacia la puerta mientras añadía—: Me marcho de aquí antes que me contagie. Voy a empacar para no tener que hacerlo por la mañana —abrió la puerta, dejando entrar el sonido de la fiesta mientras se apresuraba a salir y cerrar tras él, con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria.  
  
Harry y Hermione se miraron antes de estallar en carcajadas.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Varias horas más tarde, Harry estaba sentado en su nueva habitación, el silencio casi insoportable ahora que Dobby se había ido. Había estado solo todas las noches de ese último año, así que estaba acostumbrado, pero de alguna forma, esa noche se sentía más solo que de costumbre. Aunque se encontraba agotado, estaba completamente despierto, el sueño huyendo de él mientras reflexionaba en su relación con Severus, o la falta de ella.  
  
Aunque había mostrado un rostro valiente ante Hermione y Ron, no estaba muy seguro de cómo iban a transcurrir las siguientes ocho semanas. Temía el momento en que todos partieran al día siguiente, dejándolo en ese castillo grande y viejo sin más compañía que Severus y los elfos domésticos, a quienes no vería en absoluto a menos que bajara a las cocinas. El hecho de que Severus ya no pudiera mantener el ceño fruncido cuando él estaba cerca era un mudo testimonio de que ahora eran una especia de amigos, pero no estaba seguro sobre el resto de lo que pretendía ser. _Deseaba_ estar tan cerca de Severus como fuera posible, tanto física como emocionalmente; sabía eso, pero no tenía ni la más ligera idea de cómo conseguirlo.  
  
El flirteo amistoso era fácil para él, Remus decía que lo había heredado de su padre, pero no tenía idea de cómo avanzar a algo más serio. Seguro, en su cuarto año había perseguido a Cho Chang, pero lo había hecho sin la menor suerte hasta que ella comenzó a perseguirlo a él en su quinto año. Había pensado que entonces lo estaban haciendo bien, a pesar de su completa ineptitud en todo lo que se refería a las citas, hasta que ella le dijo una noche que debería encontrar un chico agradable para salir ya que, obviamente, era muy homosexual.  
  
En aquel tiempo, Harry no tenía ni idea de porqué ella había llegado a esa conclusión y no habló a nadie realmente sobre eso, hasta que, finalmente, había decidido que tenía que hacer algo respecto al hecho de que no había intentado nada más mientras estaban besuqueándose. Por supuesto, luego de que hubiera tomado consciencia de eso, se dio cuenta que en verdad no deseaba intentar nada con ella. Poco después de eso, vio a George y Lee en las duchas luego de un partido, y llegó a la conclusión de que realmente era gay.   
  
Y ahí estaba, con casi dieciocho años y sentado solo en medio de la oscuridad, en boxers, y con una vieja franela que le venía tan apretada que lucía como una segunda piel. Estaba demasiado despierto para dormir y demasiado cansado para encontrar algo constructivo que hacer, y el hombre con quien había estado teniendo sueños eróticos todo el año estaba durmiendo en la habitación de al lado.  
  
Si fuera valiente, fingiría que necesitaba algo e iría a despertar a Severus, pero no tenía idea de lo que podría pedir. Dobby se había mostrado insoportablemente ansioso por complacerlo, y lo había dejado una hora antes con _todo_ lo que pudiera llegar a necesitar, incluyendo un recipiente de chocolate caliente. Además, se sentía muy cobarde. Así que sólo se acurrucó en el viejo sillón que había pedido a Dobby que trajera de su habitación, colocó los pies bajo si, y con una taza de chocolate tibio en su mano, quedó mirando fijamente las llamas de la chimenea.  
  
Escuchó que una puerta se abría suavemente y levantó la vista para ver la luz fluyendo del baño, sorprendido al ver que había dejado entreabierta la puerta que daba al lugar.  
  
Un momento después, Severus apareció en el umbral, mirando primero hacia la cama y luego hacia la chimenea, mientras hablaba.  
  
—Pensaba que estarías durmiendo hace horas, Harry.  
  
—No tenía sueño —contestó quedamente, resistiendo la urgencia de agregar algo más mientras tomaba un sorbo de su chocolate y observaba a Severus, quien vestía una fina bata verde, que había atado holgadamente alrededor de si mismo.  
  
La bata dejaba una considerable porción del pecho pálido de Severus a la vista de la interesada mirada de Harry, y la capa de fino vello negro atraía su vista como un imán. Había pensado que Severus tendría un cuerpo sin pelo, dada la completa falta de barba en su rostro y de vello en el dorso de sus manos. Los oscuros rizos eran una sorpresa, y de repente, quiso correr sus dedos a través de ellos, para comprobar si eran tan suaves como parecían.  
  
Severus se limitó a observarlo durante un buen rato, atraído por la imagen de Harry acurrucado ante la luz de las llamas, en el sillón repleto de almohadones, que de alguna forma lucía correcto en la habitación, a pesar de tener un tono más oscuro que el rojo Gryffindor. Las piernas de Harry estaban desnudas y brillaban bajo la luz del fuego, más pálidas y musculosas que lo que Severus hubiera esperado; luchaba contra la urgencia de mirarlas cuando, finalmente, preguntó con suavidad:  
  
—¿Te gustaría algo que te ayudara a dormir?  
  
Harry sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa torcida.  
  
—No tengo ni idea de qué hora es, pero estoy seguro que si tomo algo tan tarde, no despertaré a tiempo para ver partir a todos. Hermione y Ron piensan irse justo después de desayunar.  
  
Severus asintió, concediéndole el punto.  
  
—Cierto, no es prudente dormir menos de ocho horas luego de haber tomado la poción para dormir sin sueños. El amanecer está a sólo tres horas de distancia.  
  
El joven hizo una mueca y gimió, dejando que su cabeza cayera contra el respaldo del sillón.  
  
—Entonces, es mejor que busque un libro, no tengo ni pizca de sueño.  
  
—¿Te gustaría algo de compañía? —preguntó Severus suavemente, luego de un prolongado silencio, haciendo que Harry alzara la cabeza y lo mirara con sorpresa. El Profesor sintió que su rostro ardía ligeramente mientras agregaba—: Para hablar, quiero decir.  
  
Harry parpadeó un par de veces, seguro de que había imaginado el _rubor_ de Severus, y lo siguiente que dijo, lo hizo sin pensar.  
  
—Claro, si quieres; aunque tampoco me importaría compañía de otra clase —tan pronto como terminó de decirlo, sus mejillas ardieron, pero prosiguió, decidiendo avergonzarse del todo ya y terminar con eso—. Yo sólo estaba deseando tener las agallas para decirte algo.  
  
Severus lo miró por un largo momento con el rostro inescrutable, antes de decir serenamente:  
  
—Enseguida regreso.  
  
Harry observó con los ojos muy abiertos mientras el hombre regresaba al cuarto de baño y cerraba la puerta tras él. Continuó mirando la puerta por largo rato antes de regresar su atención a las llamas, intentando decidir si estaba deseando que Severus regresara para hablar o para algo más. Notó que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante el pensamiento de hacer algo más y nuevamente regresó el rubor rojo brillante, lamentando no estar vistiendo una túnica. Se movió en el sillón para que su excitación no fuera muy obvia, justo en el momento que la puerta del baño se abría de nuevo, para cerrarse casi de inmediato.  
  
—¿Ya te decidiste, Harry? —indagó Severus, atrayendo la mirada verde hacia la oscura esquina donde se encontraba—. ¿Dormir o charlar?  
  
El Gryffindor lo miró un buen rato antes de tragar con fuerza y decir quedamente:  
  
—¿Dormir?   
  
—No suenes tan seguro, Harry —replicó irónicamente, sus labios curvados en una ligera sonrisa—. Puedes hacer que me empiece a preguntar si ya te arrepentiste de que me quedara.  
  
Harry dejó su taza a un lado y se levantó, alejándose rápidamente del fuego para que Severus sólo pudiera ver su silueta mientras se dirigía a la cama. Se detuvo cerca del pie de ésta, mirando seriamente a Severus mientras decía suavemente:  
  
—No me arrepiento, sólo estoy sorprendido. Pensé que sería mucho más difícil acercarme a ti.  
  
El hombre rio suavemente y se giró hacia la cama, inclinándose para retirar las cobijas.  
  
—No dije que tendría sexo contigo, Harry. Dormir nunca hizo daño a nadie, y rara vez es un error a las tres de la mañana.  
  
Desató el cinturón de su bata y Harry tragó con fuerza, observando con avidez mientras se recuperaba de la visión de toda esa piel pálida y los boxers verde oscuro, a juego con la bata. Severus acomodó la bata a los pies de la cama y finalmente, notando los ojos fijos del Gryffindor, le lanzó una mirada divertida.  
  
>>Harry, se que has visto un hombre en ropa interior antes. Tú mismo lo eres, y has compartido vestuarios con todo el equipo de quidditch durante los últimos siete años, pero adelante y da un buen vistazo si te apetece.  
  
—Lo siento —se ruborizó hasta un rojo brillante y apartó la mirada, esperando fervientemente que Severus no hiciera ningún comentario acerca de lo muy excitado que estaba—. No quise mirar así.   
  
—No te disculpes —musitó más quedamente, haciendo que el muchacho levantara la vista, para encontrar en su rostro una extraña expresión que no reconocía. Severus se giró para treparse a la cama, colocándose en el lado más alejado y acostándose cómodamente mientras palmeaba el lugar junto a él—. Vamos, Harry, necesitas dormir un poco.  
  
Él vaciló un momento más y luego se deslizó bajo las cobijas, evitando cuidadosamente tocar, e incluso mirar, a Severus, mientras se acostaba muy tieso.  
  
El profesor suspiró después de unos momentos y señaló pacientemente:  
  
—Harry, no te voy a morder. Nunca te dormirás a menos que te relajes.  
  
—No estoy muy seguro de poder hacerlo —contestó Harry suavemente, sintiendo que estaba ruborizado hasta la punta de los pies—. Todo lo que puedo pensar es que finalmente estoy en la cama contigo.  
  
Severus se giró de lado, elevándose sobre un codo mientras observaba a su Aprendiz, quien estaba mirando al techo y todavía llevaba puestos sus anteojos.  
  
—¿Preferirías que me fuera?  
  
—¡No! —contestó, casi demasiado alto, antes de enrojecer más aún y cerrar los ojos, mortificado—. Aunque, quizás deberías. Nunca me dormiré contigo tan cerca.  
  
Severus lo miró un momento y preguntó, repentinamente:  
  
—¿Confías en mí _realmente_ , Harry?  
  
El joven abrió los ojos para mirarlo con sorpresa.  
  
—Por supuesto que sí.  
  
El otro sonrió.  
  
—Bien. Quítate los anteojos y gírate de lado, dándome la espalda.  
  
Lo miró por un momento, su corazón latiendo frenéticamente, antes de rodar de lado y colocar sus lentes en la mesilla de noche. Se movió un poco para conseguir una posición más cómoda, y abría la boca para preguntar justo en el momento que la cama se movió. Jadeó suavemente al sentir que Severus se le acercaba por detrás, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de él y atrayéndolo gentilmente hasta lograr que su espalda chocara contra el sólido pecho.  
  
—Ahora, relájate —susurró en su oído—, y trata de dormir un rato.  
  
Harry se estremeció mientras el cálido aliento del hombre caía sobre su cuello y oreja, y tragó con fuerza ante la inconfundible sensación de una erección contra su trasero.  
  
—Esto _realmente_ no ayuda, ¿sabes?  
  
Severus rio entre dientes y frotó suavemente su estómago, mientras repetía quedamente:  
  
—Relájate, Harry.  
  
El joven volvió a tragar con fuerza y asintió brevemente, moviéndose para recostar su espalda contra el pecho de Severus con un poco más de firmeza, y permaneció muy tieso mientras cerraba los ojos, deseando memorizar el desconocido pero bienvenido sentimiento de ser sostenido. El mago mayor mantuvo la respiración lenta y regular sobre su hombro, mientras los largos dedos frotaban con delicadeza la fina tela de algodón que cubría su estómago. Pronto, Harry se relajó, casi a pesar de si mismo. Cayó dormido después de pocos minutos, sintiéndose seguro y más amado que nunca antes en toda su vida.  



	9. Capítulo 9

Severus despertó lentamente pocas horas después, enterrando la nariz en el cabello dulcemente oloroso que estaba frente a su cara, sin pensar realmente en ello. El cuerpo en sus brazos se movió ligeramente, presionando su espalda contra él, con un pequeño sonido de placer que hizo que se mordiera el labio para sofocar un gemido. No había pasado la noche con nadie desde que él mismo era poco más que un estudiante, y había extrañado despertar acompañado más de lo que había creído. Aun cuando el firme trasero que presionaba contra su polla era una especie de exquisita tortura, le gustó absolutamente despertarse con los brazos llenos del cálido y musculoso Harry.  
  
_“Ésta no fue tu mejor idea, Severus”_ , pensó mientras abría los ojos lentamente, para ver el cabello negro y la tersa piel bronceada que, prácticamente, suplicaba por ser besada. _“Le dijiste al chico que todavía no ibas a tener sexo con él. No puedes convertirte en un mentiroso, sin importar cuan delicioso se vea. Él confía en ti.”  
  
**“Y sería delicioso, estoy seguro”**_ , susurró en su mente esa pequeña voz interna que siempre le recordaba a Lucius. **_“Sabes que a él le encantaría que tú…”_** _  
  
“Cállate”_, pensó Severus, furioso. _“¡Y vete!”_  
  
—Mnn, bnos días —murmuró Harry. Frotó su espalda contra Severus, y la sensación de ese culo apretándose contra su erección hizo que el maestro gimiera suavemente, mientras Harry hablaba nuevamente, sonando un poco más despierto—. Eres alguien muy agradable con quien dormir, Sev.  
  
Severus besó la nuca del joven antes de poder detenerse, y luego susurró contra su piel:  
  
—También tú, Harry.  
  
El Gryffindor lanzó un murmullo de placer y giró la cabeza para mirar al profesor; sus somnolientos ojos hicieron que Severus pensara en el oscuro terciopelo verde de las cortinas de su propia cama. Harry le regaló una dulce y pequeña sonrisa antes de girarse entre sus brazos para observarlo de frente, posando un brazo sobre su cintura mientras lo miraba a los ojos y susurraba:  
  
—También eres lindo para despertar contigo.  
  
Severus sonrió, sus ojos suaves y oscuros mientras movía una mano para apartar con gentileza el desordenado cabello oscuro del rostro del muchacho y repetía:   
  
—También tú, Harry.  
  
Éste se miró por un instante en los ojos negros, sonriendo suavemente, y luego se acercó un poco más, mientras dejaba que su mirada se moviera hasta la boca del Slytherin y susurraba:  
  
—De verdad quiero besarte justo ahora, pero no quiero asustarte y que te alejes.  
  
Severus rio entre dientes, corriendo sus dedos a través del cabello del muchacho y mirando sus luminosos ojos verdes.  
  
—No me asustarás, Harry.  
  
—Oh, bien —murmuró, sonriendo, antes que sus labios se tocaran, permaneciendo un momento, antes de hacer un sonido suave y alejarse ligeramente, para luego volver a besarlo, succionando suavemente su labio inferior. Luego de un par de minutos, se alejó por segunda vez, parpadeando para abrir los ojos y ver la oscura mirada del profesor mientras susurraba—: Te amo, necesito que lo sepas.  
  
La expresión de Severus se suavizó hasta mostrarse gentil y cariñosa, al tiempo que una sonrisa curvaba sus labios.  
  
—Lo sé, Harry.  
  
—Bien —murmuró, sonriendo—. Resulta que no quisiera que tuvieras duda alguna.  
  
Severus rio suavemente, apretando su abrazo sobre Harry por un segundo antes de aflojar su agarre y levantar la mano para apartar nuevamente el cabello y murmurar:  
  
—Yo también me preocupo por ti, Harry. Hasta hace poco, ni siquiera consideraba la posibilidad de compartir mi vida con nadie. No quiero apresurar las cosas entre nosotros.  
  
Los ojos verdes prácticamente brillaron de felicidad mientras contestaba quedamente:  
  
—No nos apuraremos. Iremos tan lento como desees.  
  
Severus sonrió y lo besó de nuevo, manteniendo la suave succión sobre su labio inferior, antes de alejarse y rodar hasta el extremo más alejado de la cama. Retiró las mantas, alcanzó su túnica y dijo con ironía:  
  
—Y una parte de ir lento incluye que salga de tu cama ahora que todavía puedo.  
  
Harry soltó una risita mientras observaba a Severus levantándose y rodeando con la túnica su delgado cuerpo, para luego rodear la cama y dirigirse hacia el baño. De pronto, el joven recordó que se suponía que se levantaría temprano y se incorporó abruptamente, haciendo que Severus le mirara, sorprendido.  
  
—¿Qué hora es?  
  
—No tengo idea —contestó el maestro, caminando hacia el baño mientras agregaba—, pero iré a ver.  
  
Harry tomó sus lentes y gateó por la cama para ir hasta su baúl, levantando la tapa y registrando por debajo de su uniforme de quidditch, rebuscando un par de jeans y una camiseta. Tan pronto como los encontró, se quitó la franela alcanzando la limpia y escuchando a Severus que decía:  
  
>>Son casi las ocho, y me voy antes de sentirme más tentado a tomarte a ti como desayuno.  
  
Harry se echó a reír, ruborizándose, y observó como Severus desaparecía en el interior del baño y cerraba la puerta tras él. Levantó la camiseta y se la puso rápidamente, sonrió y se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría antes que el hombre dejara de huir. Por el modo tan dulce en que lo había abrazado mientras dormían esa mañana, presentía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes que le permitiera algo más que unos besos y un abrazo. Esperaba que no fuera mucho; despertar con la dura polla casi acunada contra su trasero, sólo le hacía querer aprender porqué eso se sentía tan bien.  
  
Asió sus jeans, se los puso rápidamente y cruzó la habitación para buscar sus zapatos. Se detuvo y contuvo la respiración en tanto se subía e cierre y abotonaba el pantalón, y mientras cogía sus zapatos, pensó que pronto debería apartar una tarde para ir de compras. Sus jeans le quedaban tan apretados que hubieran sido desesperadamente incómodos de no ser tan suaves y flexibles. Se puso sus zapatos de deporte, sin medias, y caminó hasta la cama para tomar su varita antes de salir apresuradamente, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el baño de estudiantes más cercano, esperando que Ron y Hermione no estuvieran demasiado molestos porque llegara un poquito tarde.  
  
Harry no notó la mirada codiciosa que conseguía de la poca gente que encontraba cuando, un poco más tarde, caminaba rápidamente hacia el Gran Comedor. Estaba completamente ignorante del hecho que se veía muy comestible en sus jeans apretados y su camiseta demasiado pequeña, aunque había olvidado peinarse y mostraba unas pocas pulgadas de piel en el tobillo, por encima de los tenis. Se sentía más ligero de lo que se había sentido en meses, en parte porque no andaba por allí vestido con jeans y franela desde el último verano, y sonreía, aun cuando todos sus amigos iban a partir. Sus dudas de la noche anterior habían desaparecido, expulsadas por los fuertes brazos y suaves labios que lo habían despertado. Estaba feliz por él y sus amigos, seguro de que todos estarían bien en los destinos elegidos.  
  
Cuando entró en el Gran Comedor, comenzó a caminar a lo largo de las mesas casi desiertas, y no le sorprendió que las únicas personas en el recinto fueran unos cuantos estudiantes de séptimo, acompañados por el profesor Lupin, quien estaba allí para vigilarlos. Lo que sí le extrañó fue ver que Remus y Sirius estaban sentados en la mesa Gryffindor, con Ron, Hermione, Dean y Neville. Sabía que sus amigos eran los únicos Gryffindor que, junto con él, habían aprobado sus exámenes de Aparición; pero también sabía que los profesores e invitados nunca se sentaban en las mesas de estudiantes.  
  
—¡Harry! —exclamó Sirius cuando lo vio, sonriendo mientras saltaba de su banca. Se acercó a darle un abrazo y agregó—: Felicitaciones por tus notas, Remus me dijo que tuviste las mejores calificaciones de la escuela en algunas de las materias.  
  
Le devolvió el abrazo, sonriendo, y luego fue al otro lado de la mesa, para sentarse al lado de Dean y frente a los demás.  
  
—Sí, salí mejor de lo que había pensado.  
  
—Sabía que podrías hacerlo, Harry —dijo Remus, con una sonrisa de orgullo—. Tienes mucho de Lily en ti. Ella consiguió las mejores calificaciones en nuestro año.  
  
Sirius rio y asintió, dando a Remus un codazo en las costillas.  
  
—Algo con lo que, el viejo Moony aquí presente, no estaba demasiado emocionado. Fue muy ruidoso sobre el hecho de que no le gustaba estar en segundo puesto.  
  
Ron rio y miró a Hermione, mientras abría la boca para decir algo, pero una mirada de la chica hizo que la cerrara con rapidez, en tanto Harry y Dean reían con disimulo.  
  
Remus no estaba prestando atención al intercambio de los adolescentes; en lugar de eso, miró a Sirius mientras replicaba.  
  
—Si crees que yo no estaba contento, debiste haber escuchado la reacción de Severus cuando recibió sus calificaciones. Tanto Lily como yo sacamos más que él en Transformaciones y Encantamientos, y estaba bastante disgustado aunque nos hizo lucir como idiotas en Pociones y Defensa. Esa tarde escuché a McGonagall hablando sobre eso, y dijo que la pintura se hubiera descascarillado de las paredes si él hubiera continuado blasfemando un poco más.  
  
Harry rio, sus verdes ojos brillando y bailando con la risa, mientras preguntaba con incredulidad.  
  
—¡¿Sev blasfemando?!  
  
Sirius lo miró sorprendido ante el uso del diminutivo, pero su ahijado no lo notó, pendiente de Remus, que lo miraba sonriendo y decía:  
  
—Oh, sí. Él era bastante mal hablado en esa época, en parte a causa de los amigos que tenía, pero creo que mayormente era porque tenía un terrible sentido del humor.  
  
—¿Lo conocía muy bien? —preguntó Hermione con expresión curiosa, mientras Harry, Ron, Dean y Neville miraban a Remus con interés.  
  
—Mejor que muy bien, creo —contestó con una rápida sonrisa—. A él y a mí nos asignaron compartir el escritorio en la clase de Pociones durante nuestro primer año en la escuela, y fuimos amigos de clase hasta que Sev consiguió el lado malo de James a causa de Lily —luciendo un tanto descontento por eso, agregó—: Lily era su amiga más cercana fuera de Slytherin, y cuando James empezó a sentirse atraído por ella, convirtió la vida de Sev en un infierno. Creo que Lily dejó de pasar tiempo con él más que nada por protegerlo, pero Severus no lo vio de esa forma. Entonces fue cuando empezó a odiar a James; el incidente en la Casa de los Gritos sólo lo empeoró.  
  
—Quieres decir que _yo_ lo empeoré —dijo Sirius, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
—No dije eso —replicó Remus, mirándolo con tranquilidad—. Si lo pensara, lo hubiera dicho. _Todos_ tuvimos la culpa de lo que sucedió esa noche, y nadie fue más culpable que yo. Yo fui quien casi mató a Severus, después de todo —miró a Hermione nuevamente, cambiando ligeramente de tema, mientras añadía—: En respuesta a tu pregunta, lo conocí muy bien por aquel entonces, pero Lily lo conoció mejor que cualquiera, con la posible excepción de Lucius Malfoy. Lily es la razón de que regresara a la Luz.  
  
—¿De verdad? —preguntó Harry, sorprendido, perdiéndose la repentina expresión de comprensión en el rostro de Hermione.  
  
Remus asintió.  
  
—Sí. Voldemort ordenó a Severus que ayudara a localizar a tus padres, ya que había sido tan cercano a Lily, pero aunque odiaba a James no fue capaz de herirla a ella. En lugar de eso, le advirtió acerca de los planes de Voldemort, y a instancias de tu madre, él se acercó a Dumbledore para espiar a favor de la Luz —bajó la cabeza un momento antes de levantar la vista de nuevo hasta el rostro de Harry—. Lily y James murieron pocos meses más tarde, y algo también pareció morir en Sev. Fue un completo bastardo con cualquiera que intentó hablarle después de eso… hasta hace poco.  
  
Harry, serio, miró fijamente su plato todavía vacío, pensando, pero levantó rápidamente la vista cuando Neville se paró de repente.  
  
—Detesto decir esto, pero voy a tener que irme. La abuela está esperándome para desayunar. Los veré en la fiesta.  
  
Hubo una ronda de adioses de todos y luego Neville los dejó, sentados en silencio por un momento hasta que Hermione preguntó abruptamente:  
  
—Harry, ¿pudiste desempacar todo?  
  
El chico la miró, sacudiendo la cabeza.  
  
—No, no me molesté en hacerlo. Pensé que me daría algo que hacer más tarde.  
  
—¿Entonces, por qué llegaste tarde? —insistió su amiga, luciendo desconcertada—. Parece como si no hubieras pegado un ojo.  
  
Él se encogió de hombros.  
  
—No pude dormir bien.  
  
—Harry, ¿qué hiciste toda la noche, si no desempacaste? —indagó Ron, también desconcertado. Entonces, su amigo enrojeció y el pelirrojo hizo una mueca—. Eww, no importa, no quiero saber.  
  
Dean le dio un codazo a Harry, sonriendo.  
  
—¿ _Finalmente_ conseguiste algo de diversión?  
  
Sirius lo miró, sorprendido, y luego hizo un gesto de tener náuseas, mientras Harry reía y empujaba a Dean, tratando de ignorar el rubor que permanecía en sus mejillas.  
  
—¡No! No hicimos nada, lo juro. Estuve mirando un rato el fuego y me fui a dormir alrededor de las tres  
  
—¿Solo? —insistió Dean, todavía sonriendo, y el rostro de Harry se tornó rojo brillante a pesar de sus mejores intenciones, provocando que Dean se echara a reír.  
  
Los ojos verdes lanzaron al bromista una mirada desagradable, su propietario todavía ruborizado, mientras Ron hacia una mueca y exclamaba:  
  
—¡Eso es demasiada información! —ante la mirada de los otros dos, el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y agregó—: _No_ necesito saber eso.   
  
Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
—Deja de ser tan _dramático_ , Ron.  
  
—Yo me inclino a estar de acuerdo con él —intervino Sirius, y la molestia era tan obvia en su voz que hizo que su ahijado lo mirara con aprensión—. Oh, no me mires así, Harry; sé que eres demasiado mayor para que yo te diga lo que debes hacer. Simplemente, no deseo escuchar sobre ello.  
  
—Yo tampoco lo hubiera mencionado —replicó, para luego pinchar el costado de Dean, lanzándole una mirada de furia, obviamente falsa—. Pero _alguien_ es entrometido.   
  
El aludido sonrió, imperturbable.  
  
—Seguro que lo soy.  
  
Harry no pudo evitar echarse a reír.  
  
Todos escucharon el inconfundible sonido de las puertas principales abriéndose y levantaron la mirada para ver a Severus caminando hacia ellos. Cruzó el comedor, posando los ojos en tres chicos de séptimo que estaban sentados a la mesa de Ravenclaw, las tres únicas personas, además de los Gryffindors, que todavía se encontraban en la habitación.  
  
—El curso terminó —dijo secamente—. Creo que son libres de ir a cotillear a cualquier parte.  
  
Mandy, Terry y Susan se levantaron y se dirigieron presurosos hacia la puerta, en tanto Severus continuaba su camino hacia la mesa Gryffindor, una esquina de su boca elevándose ligeramente con diversión, cuando se detuvo detrás de Harry. Miró a Dean, y luego a Ron y Hermione, al tiempo que, en un gesto casual, descansaba una mano sobre el hombro de Harry y decía:  
  
—Felicitaciones. Ustedes tres no tendrán que volver a escuchar nuevamente uno de mis discursos.  
  
Harry y Remus se echaron a reír mientras el primero giraba la cabeza sobre su hombro para ver a Severus, haciéndole una mueca, sin notar la miraba que Sirius les lanzaba.  
  
—¿No será que te alegra el haberte librado de otra clase, Sev?  
  
El aludido bufó, sonriendo ligeramente.  
  
—No. en realidad, todos ustedes resultaron bastante tolerables, con excepción de Longbottom. Haré una fiesta cuando los dos chicos Creevey estén finalmente fuera de las mazmorras, para siempre. Mi más preciado sueño es que una de sus abominables pociones los deje estériles.  
  
Los chicos lanzaron una carcajada, mientras Hermione reía por lo bajo y Remus sonreía, diciendo:  
  
—Seguramente no son tan malos, Severus.  
  
El otro dejó escapar una breve risa.  
  
—Ellos hacen que Longbottom parezca como alguien de la liga de Harry —Remus lanzó una risita, conociendo la opinión del profesor de Pociones sobre las habilidades de Neville en la materia, y Severus agregó—: Entre los líos hechos por los dos Creevey, en el último año he reemplazado mi escritorio más veces que en los diez años previos a que ellos entraran en la escuela. El año que viene, me gustaría mantener el mismo al menos durante un mes seguido.   
  
—Vas a necesitar lanzar un hechizo ‘impermeable’ sobre el mueble —comentó Sirius, atrayendo la atención de todos, que notaron que el animago observaba a Severus y a Harry con el ceño fruncido en señal de desaprobación.  
  
—Impermeable no es invulnerable, como el nombre sugiere —contestó Severus con calma—. Especialmente, cuando están involucrados estudiantes de Pociones.  
  
—En ese caso, pensaría que, como su profesor, deberías tener un ojo vigilante sobre esos dos —sus ojos observaban con dureza al Slytherin, ignorando la mirada enojada que le estaba lanzando Remus.  
  
—Sirius, detente —exigió Harry, antes que Severus pudiera contestar, haciendo que los demás notaran su expresión enojada—. Estás siendo insoportable.  
  
El hombre frunció el ceño.  
  
—Sólo estaba haciendo un comentario, Harry, en un intento por ayudar.  
  
El chico bufó, furioso.  
  
—Oh, sí, claro. Es de tanta ayuda que hagas comentarios sobre la enseñanza cuando tú no tienes ni la más ligera habilidad. Si me hubiera dejado guiar por ti cuando estaba aprendiendo a ser animago, hubiera terminado matándome a mi mismo, a causa de todos los detalles que olvidaste.  
  
—¡Al menos nunca tomé ventaja de nadie a quien se suponía estaba enseñando! —replicó acaloradamente, mirando a Harry con furia—. Se suponía que él era tu profesor, no que te convirtiera en su _discípulo sexual*_  
  
—Quizás yo solo sea un _discípulo sexual_ , Sirius, si es que quieres llamarme así —contestó Harry rotundamente, sus ojos duros y enfadados—, pero al menos él no tiene _una esposa y un niño_.  
  
Los ojos de Ron se abrieron de par en par, mientras Hermione se mordía el labio inferior y Remus bajaba la vista hacia la mesa.  
  
—¡¿Cómo te atreves a compararlo con James?! —exclamó Sirius—. ¡No sabes de lo que estás hablando!  
  
—Ni tampoco tú —espetó, en el mismo tono rotundo y molesto—. Estás haciendo suposiciones, basado en estúpidos prejuicios y rencillas _infantiles_ que deberían haber terminado hace mucho tiempo.  
  
—No tienes derecho a llamarme infantil —gritó Sirius—, ¡saltando en una relación con el primer bastardo que te da un poco de diversión! ¡Estás desperdiciando tu vida con él porque tienes miedo de salir de aquí!  
  
—¡Ustedes dos, deténganse! —exclamó Hermione con voz fuerte, logrando que los demás la observaran con sorpresa, mientras miraba con severidad primero a Harry, quien iba a abrir la boca para replicar, y luego a Sirius—. ¡Ambos están actuando como niños de cuatro años que necesitan _desesperadamente_ una siesta!  
  
Harry bufó y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, pero no dijo nada más. La mano de Severus en su hombro le apretó para tranquilizarlo, mientras se acercaba un paso, dejando que reclinara su espalda contra él.  
  
Dean habló antes que nadie más pudiera, mirando a Sirius con ferocidad.  
  
—Harry _no_ salta a una relación con la primera persona que lo mira, señor Black. Si lo hiciera, hubiera estado en la cama de Oliver Word desde el día que ganó su primer partido contra Slytherin, o mínimo en _mi_ cama desde hace años —el animago se mostró sorprendido y molesto, abriendo la boca para argumentar con vehemencia, pero la cerró con un chasquido mientras Dean proseguía—. Si desea llamar a alguno de los presentes puta, al menos elija a la persona correcta. Yo he dormido con más personas _esta mañana_ que Harry en toda su vida, y me atrevería a apostar que todos aquí le ganarían por mucho, incluso usted.  
  
Se levantó de repente, mirando al chico de ojos verdes y dándole una rápida sonrisa, que fue apenas ligeramente forzada, mientras agregaba:  
  
>>Hedwig puede encontrarme cuando quieras hablar, Harry, dondequiera que yo ande. Mándame una nota y podremos almorzar o algo —miró al otro lado de la mesa, a Hermione y Ron, y les sonrió, evitando mirar en dirección de Sirius—. Los veré en la fiesta —se giró para alejarse, pero apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando miró hacia atrás y añadió—: Creo que es un hombre muy afortunado, profesor Snape.  
  
—Estoy de acuerdo, Dean —contestó Severus tranquilamente, sonriendo—. Gracias.  
  
El chico asintió y giró de nuevo, caminando con rapidez a lo largo de las mesas y saliendo del recinto.  
  
Durante un rato, las seis personas que permanecieron en la mesa Gryffindor mantuvieron un incómodo silencio, pues ninguno estaba muy seguro de qué decir. Finalmente, Harry miró a Sirius y musito con calma.  
  
—Eres mi padrino, y fuiste el mejor amigo de mi padre. Me importas mucho, pero ni siquiera intentes hacerme elegir entre Severus y tú. Si lo haces, estarás escogiendo por mí. Sev nunca me pediría algo así, porque sabe que tu y Remus son lo más cercano que tengo a una familia, junto con Hermione y los Weasley.  
  
El hombre bajó la vista hacia la mesa, reflexionando, y luego la volvió a levantar para mirar a su ahijado.  
  
—Es sólo… Es malditamente duro verte con alguien que James y yo odiamos tanto. Sería como si yo durmiera con Lucius Malfoy y te lo restregara en la cara.  
  
Harry no supo que decir ante eso, pero Severus sí, y habló serenamente:  
  
—Fue igual de duro ver a Lily con alguien que me odiaba tanto, y sin razón. Ella era mi mejor amiga, y tú y tu amigo hicieron lo imposible para que dejara de hablarle, sólo porque James no quería competencia por su tiempo —Sirius bajo la vista, sabiendo que era cierto, y el otro continuó—: Creo que veinte años es mucho tiempo para conservar rencillas, Sirius. En los últimos años, finalmente me he dado cuenta que tengo que permitir dejar atrás mi pasado para poder mejorar mi futuro. Me gustaría mucho construir un futuro para mí que incluyera a Harry.  
  
—Bien dicho, Severus —afirmó Remus, hacienda que Sirius levantara nuevamente la cabeza—. Sabes que yo nunca animaría a Harry a cometer un error, Hocicos. El último año he pasado mucho tiempo con él y con Severus —sonrió de repente y agregó—: Creo que estarán bien juntos, y sé que Severus nunca le hará daño.   
  
—Gracias —dijo Harry, consiguiendo nuevamente la atención de Remus y Sirius—. Ésta no fue una decisión repentina, Sirius, y no lo hice a la ligera. Yo había esperado que fueras feliz por mí, pero me conformaré con que al menos toleres el hecho de que lo amo. Quiero estar con él, y estoy muy feliz de que haya sido lo bastante amable como para permitirme quedarme.  
  
—Puro egoísmo de mi parte —comentó Severus con calma, logrando que el joven levantara los ojos hacia él. Le regaló una sonrisa gentil y agregó—: Me siento veinte años más joven cuando estoy contigo, y mucho más humano también. Ya no podría ser feliz sin ti, Harry.  
  
Él le devolvió la sonrisa, sus ojos verdes brillando, Sirius los observó sonreírse mutuamente por unos instantes antes de decir repentinamente:  
  
—Soy un idiota, todos lo sabemos. Obviamente, ustedes dos se pertenecen uno al otro —Harry rio, sorprendido, y vio que Sirius le sonreía, aunque había una hosca expresión de derrota en sus ojos—. Me gustaría disculparme con ambos, por ser el mayor cretino del mundo.  
  
—¡No, ése es Percy! —intervino Ron, riendo—. Es la descripción en su trabajo y todo.  
  
Hermione le dio un pequeño empujón, sonriendo mientras Severus miraba a Sirius y decía:  
  
—Disculpa aceptada.  
  
Harry asintió rápidamente.  
  
—Y gracias.  
  
Sirius dio a su ahijado otra sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos y, repentinamente, pareció recordar algo; miró su reloj antes de pararse de un salto.  
  
¡Caray! Tengo que correr. Se supone que debo estar en la oficina en diez minutos. Ron, Hermione, felicitaciones de nuevo, e invítenme a la boda.   
  
La chica sonrió, asintiendo, y su novio exclamo:  
  
—¡Definitivamente!   
  
Sirius hizo un gesto hacia ellos y luego miró a Harry, diciendo simplemente:  
  
—Se feliz.  
  
Su ahijado asintió, sonriendo, mientras Severus decía tranquilamente:  
  
—Lo será. Yo me encargaré de eso.  
  
Sirius le dio una sonrisa que se veía forzada y palmeó el hombro de Remus, preguntando:  
  
—¿Vienes, Moony?  
  
Remus asintió, parándose y sonriendo a Ron y Hermione, mientras el animago se apresuraba hacia las puertas de entrada.  
  
—Ha sido un placer enseñar a ambos.  
  
Hermione le sonrió.  
  
—Fue un privilegio, profesor Lupin.  
  
El hombre sonrió ampliamente, alargando la mano para palmear su hombro y decir.  
  
—Remus, Hermione. Ahora sólo soy un amigo de la familia, no más títulos —ella rio bobamente y asintió, mientras él agregaba—: Los veré en la fiesta, sino antes. George me envió una invitación; parece que soy su profesor favorito, pero más bien creo que es porque voy a hacerlos aparecer en el Guinnes —todos los chicos se rieron mientras Remus les hacía una mueca y, saludando con la mano, comenzaba a trotar hacia la puerta.  
  
Hermione se levantó con expresión renuente.  
  
—También debemos irnos. Mis padres nos esperan para comer.* *  
  
Ron se levantó a su vez, haciendo una mueca mientras comentaba:  
  
—Y luego mamá nos espera para el té de la tarde. Va a hacer que Bill y Charlie vengan a la fiesta, porque está orgullosa de que yo consiguiera más EXTASIs que Percy. Ahora, si no paso mis exámenes de Auror, va a matarme.  
  
Harry se echó a reír.  
  
—Entonces, es mejor que los tomes pronto, antes que te olvides de todo.  
  
La expresión de Ron se iluminó.  
  
—¡Ey, no se me había ocurrido! ¡Ya que he estado estudiando los tres últimos meses, puedo muy bien hacer buen uso de eso! —hizo un guiño a Harry—. ¡Gracias!  
  
Su novia tomé su mano, sonriéndoles a Harry y a Severus.  
  
—Los veremos pronto. Disfruten de la paz y quietud.  
  
Severus asintió, y Harry dijo, sonriente:  
  
—Lo haremos, definitivamente. Cuídense.  
  
Sin palabras, Hermione asintió, sus ojos llenos de repentinas lágrimas a través de las que estaba sonriendo. Comenzó a arrastrar a Ron hacia la puerta, mientras el pelirrojo sonría y contestaba.  
  
—Tú también. Ambos.  
  
De pronto, Hermione se detuvo y dio vuelta, sonriendo con travesura, mientras decía:  
  
—¡Invítennos a la boda!  
  
Tanto Harry como Severus se echaron a reír mientras Ron añadía:  
  
—¡Y recuerda que vas a ser el padrino en la mía, Harry! —arrastró a su novia por el umbral antes que ella pudiera decir nada más, dejando a los otros dos solos en el comedor.  
  
Por unos minutos, el profesor de Pociones observó mientras su aprendiz bajaba la vista hasta la mesa, antes de acercarse un poco a él, poniendo las manos en sus hombros y preguntando suavemente:  
  
—¿Estás bien, Harry?  
  
Éste se inclinó contra Severus, mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba el hecho de que, finalmente, tenía alguien en quien apoyarse, figurada y literalmente.  
  
—Sí —contestó quedamente luego de un par de minutos—. Es sólo que los extrañaré.  
  
—Sé que lo harás —musitó, frotando sus hombros con gentileza—. Podrías haberte ido hoy con ellos. Estoy seguro que habrías sido bienvenido, Harry.  
  
Éste sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, abriendo los ojos al tiempo que la inclinaba un poco más para mirar a Severus.  
  
—Éste es su gran día; el día de ser los héroes de sus familias, por haberlo hecho tan bien en la escuela. Merecen ser el centro de atención, y compartir el momento sólo ellos dos, no teniendo ahí al Mocoso-Que-No-Murió.  
  
Severus sonrió suavemente, mirándolo mientras movía la mano para acariciar ligeramente su mejilla.  
  
—Eres muy buen amigo de ellos, Harry; y sabio para tu edad.  
  
El joven recostó su mejilla sobre la cálida mano, regalándole una repentina sonrisa.  
  
—He tenido muchas cosas con que lidiar, a mi edad.  
  
El mago mayor rio entre dientes.  
  
—Supongo que sí —lo miró un poco más y palmeó su hombro, diciendo con calma—. Preferiría pasar el día solo contigo, pero tengo que ir a buscar algunas cosas. ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?  
  
Harry sonrió mientras sus ojos se iluminaban.  
  
—¡Definitivamente! ¿Dónde vamos?  
  
—A Londres, y luego a Glastonbury —informó, sonriendo ante el entusiasmo juvenil—. Pero primero tenemos que ir a nuestras habitaciones, para cambiarnos.  
  
Harry hizo un puchero evidentemente fingido.  
  
—Pero estas ropas son cómodas.  
  
El profesor bufó suavemente, sonriendo mientras se alejaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta, al parecer, sin notar cuando el chico saltó y lo siguió.  
  
—Serás acosado si te presentas en público así, Harry, especialmente en las áreas mágicas.  
  
Harry se observó a si mismo con sorpresa, y luego miró a Severus mientras preguntaba:  
  
—¿Qué está mal con mi ropa? Todos llevan jeans y camisetas.  
  
—Entre los muggles sí, Harry, pero te recuerdo que la mayoría de ellos no usa jeans que se le pegan al cuerpo como una segunda piel —contestó, con el tono de alguien que está explicando algo extremadamente simple, que no requería explicación alguna—. Esos pantalones no dejan absolutamente _nada_ a la imaginación, y aunque te quedan muy bien, no es algo que me gustaría compartir con completos extraños.  
  
Harry sonrió ante eso, apurándose para alcanzarlo y caminar a su lado en vez de detrás de él, mientras giraban hacia el pasillo que conducía hacia las mazmorras.  
  
—¿Te gusta cómo me lucen?  
  
El Profesor le lanzó una muy conocida mirada que claramente le decía que era un idiota.  
  
—Harry, hasta a las _baldosas_ les gustaría como te ves con esos jeans. Dado que definitivamente no soy de piedra, es muy seguro decir que disfruto la vista.  
  
—Si te gustan, es mayor razón para que me los deje puestos.  
  
—Estás olvidando un detalle, Harry —Severus se veía divertido—. No quiero que la gente esté todo el día mirándote con eso puesto, especialmente en los círculos del mundo mágico. Te ganarías una definitiva reputación, y también yo, por dejar que te vistas de esa manera en público.  
  
La sonrisa de Harry se amplió un tanto, mientras se detenían frente a la puerta de sus aposentos y Severus tocaba la pared y murmuraba la palabra clave. Entonces, murmuró:  
  
—Ellos pueden mirar, Sev, pero no pueden tocar.  
  
—Más vale que no —convino Severus, con una sonrisa de suficiencia, al tiempo que atravesaba el umbral—. No soy un hombre muy agradable y no comparto en absoluto.  
  
Harry lo siguió al interior, riendo mientras dejaba que la puerta se cerrara tras ellos.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traducción
> 
> *La palabra en el original es catamite, que en la antigüedad eran chicos muy jóvenes que se designaban para dar placer a hombres mayores, casi en una relación de pederastía
> 
> ** Por lo que vi, la palabra en el original, brunch, se refiere a una combinación de almuerzo-desayuno. No encontré palabra en español para eso, por eso puse comer.


	10. Capítulo 10

Casi había oscurecido cuando Harry tiró una bolsa en el sofá y, con un gemido, se dejó caer pesadamente en su sillón lleno de cosas. Alzo las piernas y apoyó sus botas sobre la mesita de centro, dejando que cada pie cayera con un ruido sordo, mientras exclamaba:  
  
—¡Jamás volveré a comprar ropa!  
  
Severus atravesó la puerta abierta del dormitorio del joven y cruzó el suelo alfombrado, hasta detenerse y bajar la mirada hacia él. El brillo de diversión en sus ojos desmentía su severa expresión, mientras dejaba que su mirada vagara desde sus pies enfundados en las botas hasta los pantalones negros, subiendo a la sencilla camisa blanca abotonada al frente y, finalmente, descansando en el rostro de Harry.  
  
—Seguirás comprando ropas presentables, Harry, aunque tenga que obligarte.  
  
El otro hizo un puchero fingido, sus ojos brillando ante la manera persistente en que Severus había mirado su cuerpo.  
  
—Pero _odio_ tener que lidiar con ropas —protestó, preguntándose, ociosamente, cuan lento tendrían que avanzar—. ¡El viejo excéntrico en el retrato que está en la entrada de los vestuarios de Madam Malkin no dejaba de mirarme _lascivamente_!   
  
—Te veías muy bien en la mayoría de las prendas que te probaste hoy —argumentó Severus tranquilamente, mientras su mirada regresaba al labio inferior del joven—. Estoy deseando que regresemos a buscar tus túnicas de docencia. Madam Malkin tendrá que hacerte otra prueba, y estoy seguro que no perderá la oportunidad de trabajar en ti.  
  
—Creo que disfrutaste mucho el día de hoy —comentó Harry, pronunciando su puchero, ya que había tomado nota mental de que al parecer a Severus le gustaba bastante su boca—. Tú eres un severo partidario de la disciplina, quien se suponía me mantendría encerrado en las mazmorras, trabajando hasta que mis dedos quedaran en los huesos*. No se supone que seas el hombre alto, oscuro y sexy, que se sienta en una esquina de una concurrida tienda, _riéndose entre dientes_ mientras las vendedoras hacen comentarios sobre lo maravilloso que luce mi trasero en esos pantalones nuevos.  
  
—Tenían mucha razón —contestó, sus labios moviéndose ligeramente—. Y estabas relativamente seguro entre ellas, aunque te veías tan rojo como el pelo de los Weasleys. Todas están felizmente casadas.  
  
—Eres cruel.  
  
—Sí, lo soy —convino, sonriendo de repente—. Mejor que lo vayas sabiendo.  
  
El joven lo miró un momento, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por fruncir el ceño, aunque lo que quería era echarse a reír; de pronto, su expresión se iluminó.  
  
—¿Qué planes tienes para esta noche?  
  
Las cejas de Severus se alzaron ante el repentino cambio de tema, y contestó, divertido:  
  
—En unos minutos vamos a cenar con los profesores que quedan, pero después no tengo nada planeado. ¿Por qué preguntas?  
  
—Porque —replicó, sus botas golpeando en el piso con un ruido sordo mientras se sentaba derecho para mirar a Severus, y debatía internamente si estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a acercarse más a él— merezco un premio por tolerar este largo día.  
  
Severus se echó a reír, mirándolo a los ojos e intentando no pensar en lo cerca que estaba de su cuerpo.  
  
—¿Un _premio_? ¿Acaso Granger tuvo razón cuando dijo que en realidad tienes cuatro años?  
  
—Siete —aclaró con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se inclinaba un poco más cerca—. Empecé a vivir el día que te vi por primera vez.  
  
El mago mayor resopló, incapaz de contener una pequeña sonrisa mientras decía:  
  
—Hay tantos errores en esa declaración desesperadamente ñoña, que voy a pretender que no lo dijiste. Inténtalo de nuevo.  
  
—¡Es cierto! Sucedió cuando te conocí al llegar aquí —aseguró, mientras levantaba las manos para asir el borde de la túnica de Severus, aferrándola sonriente—. Si me hubiera mostrado ‘desesperadamente ñoño’, habría dicho que empecé a vivir la primera vez que me besaste.  
  
Severus lo observó por un momento, todavía sonriendo ligeramente, y finalmente, murmuró:  
  
—Tendría que contestarte algo mordaz, pero sólo puedo pensar en cuanto me apetece besarte en este momento.  
  
La sonrisa de Harry se amplió, mientras tiraba del borde de la túnica de Severus.  
  
—Eres bienvenido. Prometo que no me molestaré.  
  
Severus rio suavemente, resistiendo la urgencia de dejar que Harry lo atrajera más cerca.  
  
—Quizás, pero no lo haré.  
  
—¿Por qué no? —indagó, mientras el brillo de felicidad en sus ojos se evaporaba y la confusión tomaba su lugar—. Esperaba que lo hicieras.  
  
Severus sonrió, estirando la mano para correr sus dedos a través del pelo de Harry.  
  
—Se supone que tenemos que estar cenando en cinco minutos.  
  
—Sí, ¿y qué? —dejó ir la túnica del hombre, preguntándose si habría pedido demasiado, demasiado pronto.  
  
— _Y_ —repitió, suavizando un poco su sonrisa, mientras sus dedos se movían para acariciar la tersa mejilla—preferiría tomarme mi tiempo más tarde y besarte apropiadamente, sin tener que apurarme porque tenemos que irnos.  
  
—No me despiertes —pidió Harry, una repentina sonrisa iluminando nuevamente sus ojos—. Obviamente, estoy soñando.  
  
Severus rio suavemente y se inclinó lo suficiente como para tomar su mano, jalando para instarlo a que se levantara mientras retrocedía un paso.  
  
—Vas a ser mi completa perdición.  
  
—¿Por qué dices eso? —Harry sonrió mientras se levantaba, aferrándose cuando Severus tendría que soltar su mano.  
  
El maestro de Pociones miró los verdes ojos un instante, mientras el impulso de pedirle que liberara su mano se apagaba lentamente, antes de dar la vuelta, para conducir a Harry de la mano hacia la puerta.  
  
—En realidad, acabo de considerar que podríamos escaquearnos de la cena de fin de curso con el personal, para poder pasar toda la noche a solas contigo.  
  
—Oh, bien —la sonrisa del joven fue repentinamente radiante—. Quizás para el año que viene hagas algo más que considerarlo.  
  
Severus se echó a reír y lo miró sobre su hombro, mientras cruzaban la salita.  
  
—¿Quieres que pierda mi trabajo?  
  
—El profesor Dumbledore no te despediría por faltar a una comida —replicó con confianza, sonriendo mientras veía como el otro ponía la mano en la puerta—. Nos quiere demasiado.  
  
El Slytherin bufó y abrió la puerta, liberando la mano de Harry y haciéndole un gesto para que se adelantara.  
  
—¡Fuera! No vamos a probar esa teoría; no esta noche, al menos.  
  
—Aguafiestas —fingió un nuevo puchero y salió al pasillo.  
  
—No soy ni nunca he sido un aguafiestas —salió y adelantó a Harry con rapidez, haciendo que éste se apresurara a alcanzarlo—. En realidad, disfrutaba bastante de las fiestas cuando tenía tu edad, aunque las he evitado desde entonces.  
  
—¿Tú fuiste a fiestas? —sonrió y miró a Severus, mientras caminaba por el pasillo que emergía de las mazmorras—. ¿Con música y todo?  
  
—Sí, con música y todo —replicó, divertido—. Lucius se construyó una sólida reputación con las fiestas que organizó durante su último año en la escuela. Ese año, el lema en Slytherin era: ‘Una fiesta nunca es exitosa a menos que la ley tenga que terminarla’. Era robado de un grupo musical muggle con el que Lucius estaba bastante encariñado, pero los Slytherin le dimos nuestro toque personal.  
  
Harry rio, alzando las cejas ante el pensamiento de que Severus hubiera sido alguna vez tan loco y despreocupado.  
  
—¡Estás bromeando!  
  
Le lanzó una mirada ligeramente divertida antes de mirar nuevamente al frente.  
  
—No. Todos teníamos bastante predilección por la música rock. Lucius sostenía que era la única cosa muggle que valía la pena, y ocasionalmente íbamos juntos a clubes, para ver a algún grupo o cantante muggle que él había conocido —bajó la mirada al piso, su expresión perdiendo la diversión, mientras añadía con más calma—: Pero todo cambió drásticamente cuando nos unimos a Voldemort, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes que Lucius empezara a ascender hasta convertirse en la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro. Después de eso, la vida ya no fue algo para disfrutar, sólo algo que Lucius robaba a los demás.  
  
Harry alargó la mano y la colocó sobre su brazo, deteniéndolo cerca del pie de las escaleras, mientras decía suavemente:  
  
—Lo lamento.  
  
Severus sacudió la cabeza, mirándolo.  
  
—No lo sientas. Lucius tomó sus decisiones estando muy consciente de lo que hacía.  
  
—¿Y tú? —preguntó, mirando seriamente los ojos oscuros.  
  
—Yo sabía que él estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía —contestó, con una minúscula sonrisa torcida, antes de apartarse y continuar su camino hacia el Gran Comedor, mientras comentaba vivamente—: Vamos o llegaremos tarde.  
  
Harry lo siguió en silencio, pensando en lo que había dicho el hombre y tratando de encajarlo con lo que los demás le habían contado. Había unas cuantas cosas que había  escuchado sobre el Severus adolescente, que cobraban sentido cuando las ponía todas juntas, y parecía que este nuevo conocimiento sólo profundizaba aún más las discrepancias. Creía que conocer toda la historia era importante para comprender al Severus que era ahora, pero tenía poca idea de lo que podría descubrir cuando el momento llegara.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Harry bostezó cuando, horas más tarde, dejaba que Severus lo guiara de regreso a su habitación, doblándose somnoliento mientras el maestro murmuraba con diversión:  
  
—Recuérdame enseñarte cómo hacer una poción para la sobriedad.  
  
—No estoy borr… —bostezo ampliamente de nuevo y continuo en sus medias palabras— …rracho, sólo sueño.  
  
Severus bufó suavemente, luchando contra la urgencia de reír mientras ponía su mano en la pequeña espalda del joven y lo guiaba entre los muebles.  
  
—Y supongo que los cinco vasos de vino que te tomaste durante la cena no tienen nada que ver con eso.  
  
—¿Cinco? —lo miró con sorpresa.  
  
—Sí, Harry —confirmó con paciencia, mientras entraban en la habitación del Gryffindor, pateándose mentalmente por haber dejado que bebiera tanto—. Cinco vasos de un vino bastante fuerte. Seis, si contamos el que te tomaste con la comida.  
  
Harry se mostró pensativo mientras atravesaban la habitación, y cuando se detuvieron al lado de la cama, admitió:  
  
—Vale, estoy borracho —bostezó una vez más y agregó—: George dice que soy un borracho muy aburrido. Supongo que es porque apenas puedo mantener mis ojos abiertos.  
  
Severus se echó a reír, debatiendo sobre si desvestir a Harry para que fuera a la cama o no.  
  
—Estoy seguro que Weasley pensaría eso.  
  
—¿Tú lo piensas? — indago, luciendo preocupado a pesar de que estaba bostezando de nuevo.  
  
Severus sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza y preguntándose por qué todo lo referente a Harry le parecía tan adorable, cuando hacía largo tiempo que no pensaba que nada ni nadie era adorable.  
  
—No, Harry, pero mis motivos son muy distintos. Me sentiré perfectamente feliz dejándote dormir.  
  
—¿Dormirías conmigo? —pidió, para luego levantar una mano y dejarla caer sobre su frente, mientras se apartaba ligeramente—. Merlín, olvida que dije eso. No tienes que hacerlo, sé que quieres ir despacio. Estoy seguro que puedo dormir solo esta noche.  
  
Severus se acercó más a Harry, para acunar su barbilla con la mano y hacer que lo mirara, mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por su firme mandíbula.  
  
—Me gustaría mucho sostenerte mientras dormimos, Harry; si lo deseas.  
  
—Siempre —contestó, su voz era poco más que un susurro, sus ojos expresando cuánto lo deseaba mientras se inclinaba sobre el toque de Severus—. Nunca me había sentido tan en casa como cuando desperté entre tus brazos.  
  
El hombre sonrió y se inclinó aún más cerca, cobijando su mandíbula en su cálida diestra y besándolo suavemente, para luego apartarse apenas lo suficiente como para mirar sus ojos.  
  
—Pienso que ahí es donde perteneces —Harry le regaló una dulce sonrisa, mientras Severus, lentamente, corría su pulgar por su labio inferior y agregaba suavemente—: No sé cómo lo hiciste, Harry, pero ya no puedo imaginarme siendo feliz sin ti.  
  
El joven besó el pulgar que acariciaba su labio y susurró contra éste:  
  
—Estaré contigo todo el tiempo que me permitas quedarme.  
  
Severus movió su pulgar a un lado y lo besó nuevamente, persistiendo un rato antes de alejarse y mirarse en sus brillantes ojos verdes.  
  
—No me he permitido atarme a nadie durante más tiempo del que me importa admitir, pero durante los últimos seis meses no he sido capaz de apartarte de mi mente. Hiciste que recordara lo que es ser feliz y sentirse amado. Había pensado que eso nunca volvería a pasar.  
  
Harry posó sus manos a cada lado de la cintura del maestro, acercándose para mirarse en sus ojos, sonriendo suavemente al tiempo que susurraba:  
  
—Te amo mucho.  
  
—Lo sé —contestó, sonriendo mientras acunaba el rostro juvenil entre sus manos. Cerró la pequeña distancia entre sus labios para besarlo una vez más, succionando suavemente su labio inferior y obteniendo un tenue gemido de deseo como recompensa, mientras las manos de Harry cercaban apretadamente su cintura, uniendo sus cuerpos al límite.  
  
Después de un momento, Severus rompió el beso, lamiendo delicadamente la dulce boca y volviendo a conseguir un suave sonido de placer, antes de susurrar contra sus labios:  
  
>>Sabes delicioso —lo beso de nuevo, moviendo los labios junto a los del joven, lentamente, antes de alejarse y mirar los somnolientos ojos verdes—. Creo que podría besarte durante horas.  
  
—Por favor, hazlo —contestó, deslizando sus manos por la espalda de Severus mientras miraba sus ojos oscuros—. No puedo pensar en una mejor forma de pasar la noche.  
  
—Ni yo —contestó quedamente, alzando su mano y corriendo sus dedos por su cabello—. Pero _debemos_ ir a la cama; bebiste demasiado, y ayer estuviste despierto casi toda la noche.  
  
Harry presionó su cuerpo contra el del hombre con algo más de firmeza y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa traviesa.  
  
—Debemos ir a la cama, sí. Para que así puedas besarme un poco más.  
  
Severus rio, moviendo las manos hacia los hombros de su aprendiz, y apartándose suavemente.  
  
—Prepárate para dormir, luego nos vemos.  
  
El Gryffindor se inclinó a besarlo una vez más, antes de soltarlo y retroceder un paso.  
  
—¿Todavía vamos a seguir yendo lento?  
  
—Si podemos, sí —replicó, lanzándole una mirada divertida—. ¿Por qué?  
  
—Entonces, no va a hacerme mucho bien pedirte que te reúnas conmigo en la ducha —comentó, luciendo melancólico mientras comenzaba a desabotonarse la camisa—. Y, definitivamente, necesito una.  
  
Severus bufó suavemente, sus ojos brillando de alegría mientras se dirigía hacia el baño.  
  
—Tienes toda la razón.  
  
—¿En qué? ¿En que no haría bien en pedírtelo o en que huelo? —preguntó, no muy seguro de si debía reírse o enojarse.  
  
Se detuvo, la mano en el picaporte de la puerta del baño, y miró a Harry por encima del hombro, con una diminuta sonrisa en los labios.  
  
—Ambos.  
  
Entró en el baño y cerró la puerta tras él, mientras Harry reía y comentaba:  
  
—¡Es tu culpa, por arrastrarme hoy por toda Gran Bretaña!  
  
No hubo respuesta, pero Harry tampoco esperaba una. Se quitó la camiseta y se sentó al borde de la cama; con un nuevo bostezo, se quitó las botas que había comprado en la tienda de Madam Malkin, preguntándose de forma distraída por qué no habría llevado botas hechas por magos desde hacía años. Éstas se parecían ligeramente a las botas muggles que siempre le había gustado mirar, aunque nunca había poseído ninguna. Las mágicas estaban hechizadas para estar siempre en forma, y nunca rozar o ampollar los pies, y después de caminar con ellas todo el día pensaba que eran, con diferencia, los zapatos más cómodos que había llevado nunca. Se estaba quitando los calcetines, cuando se preguntó si los hechizos que habían lanzado a esas botas para que fueran tan cómodas podrían ser usados con sus botas de quidditch.  
  
Después de reflexionar por un momento, hizo una nota mental de llevarlas con más frecuencia el próximo curso. Sonrió de repente ante el pensamiento, y se levantó para quitarse los pantalones, recordando la reunión del profesorado. La profesora McGonagall se había mostrado muy seria acerca de que él tomara la ‘grave responsabilidad’ de asumir las clases de madam Hooch, hasta que Xiomara* le había dicho que no iba a enseñar Transformaciones sino cómo permanecer sentado sobre una maldita escoba. La conversación derivó en informarle que tendría que enseñar clases de Vuelo dos veces por semana durante el primer mes del curso escolar; después de eso, sólo se le exigiría que supervisara la sala de estudios, que asesorara a cualquier estudiante que tuviera problemas con el vuelo, y que estuviera en el campo cuando los estudiantes lo reservaran para practicar después de clases. Neville era la única persona de la promoción de Harry que había necesitado clases extras de vuelo, y madam Hooch le aseguró que era lo habitual, así que no tomaría demasiado de su tiempo. Instructor de Vuelo era el único puesto en docencia que no requería más trabajo de escritorio que hacer una lista al término de las clases, señalando si habían aprobado o fallado. Harry tendría libre la mayor parte de su tiempo, para gastarlo como deseara, o más bien como deseara Severus, dado que sería su instructor.  
  
Harry pensaba que podía hacer algo realmente bueno durante la supervisión de las horas de estudio, ayudando a los de los primeros años con sus tareas, especialmente a los hijos de muggles. Estaba deseando que comenzara el curso y tener la oportunidad de marcar una diferencia, algo que divertía mucho a Severus. Al parecer, su repentino comentario, declarando que haría todo lo que pudiera para ayudar a los estudiantes de Slytherin siempre que lo necesitaran, había consternado a McGonagall, al tiempo que divertido a Severus, mientras Dumbledore, Flitwick, Sprout, y Xiomara lo alabaron por su disposición de ayudar a los enemigos naturales de Gryffindor.  
  
Dumbledore había expresado su esperanza de que Harry pudiera mantenerse más cerca de los estudiantes que los profesores mismos, para que en el futuro pudiera trabajar como una especie de intermediario entre ellos; luego que Severus informara que su aprendiz podría hacer la mayor parte de su estudio sobre Pociones durante las horas de clase en que el Profesor impartiría la materia, Harry había aceptado intentarlo. Después de algunas discusiones con los Jefes de Casa, habían decidido darle libre acceso a todos los dormitorios, de forma que pudiera chequear a los estudiantes para ver si necesitaban ayuda adicional o, simplemente, si alguien necesitaba conversar.  
  
En el momento que se inclinaba para recoger sus pantalones y sus medias, la puerta del baño se abrió nuevamente y, luego de unos segundos, Severus habló:  
  
—Ir lento va a ser… difícil.  
  
Harry sonrió y, enderezándose, lanzó las prendas en la cesta que Dobby le había dejado para la ropa sucia y se esforzó por ignorar el rubor de sus mejillas.  
  
—Siéntete libre de apresurarte en el momento que gustes.  
  
Severus bufó, intentando ocultar su diversión, mientras lo observaba caminar hasta el baúl e inclinarse a buscar un boxer limpio.  
  
—Eso te gustaría, estoy seguro.  
  
—Definitivamente —contestó, irguiéndose de nuevo, llevando en la mano un boxer de algodón, de cuadros escoceses en rojo y negro, idéntico al que lucía en ese momento. Caminó hacia el hombre, sonriendo.  
  
Severus observó cómo se acercaba, pensando que su recuerdo de que los jugadores de quidditch tenían cuerpos perfectos seguía siendo exacto luego de dieciséis años transcurridos. Aguardó hasta que Harry casi llegó hasta él y dejó escapar un suspiro, como si estuviera explotando, antes de preguntar:  
  
—¿Y qué haría contigo?  
  
—Estaba esperando que preguntaras eso —se paró frente a él, en el umbral de la puerta del baño. Se balanceó más cerca, con una pequeña mueca traviesa, y levantó su mano libre para juguetear con uno de los botones de su túnica mientras continuaba—. Definitivamente, tengo unas cuantas ideas.  
  
El maestro sonrió ante eso y replicó:  
  
—Apostaría a que las tienes —le dio un rápido beso, rasguñando con los dientes su labio inferior, y se alejó, para cruzar la sala de baño hasta alcanzar la puerta que conducía a su propia habitación—. Hazme saber cuándo hayas terminado tu ducha, Harry.  
  
—Lo haré —contestó con un suspiro, entrando en el baño al tiempo que el Slytherin cerraba la otra puerta. Dejó caer su boxer limpio al lado de un montón de toallas dobladas, colocadas en el mostrador cercano a la puerta, para luego quitarse la ropa interior y los anteojos, que dejó en el mismo lugar. Mientras caminaba hacia el espacioso hueco embaldosado que contenía la ducha, descubrió con alegría que, al igual que el resto de las duchas que había utilizado en Hogwarts, se encendía sin necesitar indicación alguna. Además, parecía saber exactamente cuan caliente debía estar el agua jabonosa que vertía sobre él, por lo cual se relajó con un suave suspiro, cerrando los ojos mientras empezaba a correr las manos sobre su cuerpo.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Severus entró en su habitación y se detuvo cerca del pie de la cama, observando el grueso edredón verde oscuro. En realidad, no veía nada, mientras empezaba a desabotonar su túnica; más bien, estaba recordando cuan tentador había lucido Harry caminando hacia él. El joven no era alto, pero tenía un cuerpo hermoso, con músculos bien definidos y el vello justo como para que no se sintiera un pervertido por desearlo tanto.  
  
**_“Sencillamente, deberías ir a por él”_** , susurró la pequeña y molesta voz mental. Esta vez, le recordó a Lucius después de fumar demasiado de su hierba ‘mejorada’, cuando todo era una idea maravillosa, incluso si involucraba atravesar como rayo un club lleno de gente, vistiendo solamente un sombrero estratégicamente colocado y una sonrisa maniaca. **_“Tú lo deseas, y él prácticamente está suplicando que lo folles hasta perder el sentido. No has follado apropiadamente en años, y él parece estar lo bastante relacionado como para hacerlo interesante. Es justo del tipo que siempre buscabas cuando íbamos a los clubes: divino e inocente, con un culo que suplica por ser follado.”_** _  
  
“No voy a tomar ventaja de él”_, pensó Severus, enojado. _“Yo ya no soy ese hombre”  
  
**“¡Es más que evidente que no! Si lo fueras, todavía pasarías los veranos en el apartamento de Ámsterdam, y conseguirías follar más de una vez en el maldito año. ¡No has tenido un rollo decente en una jodida década, Sevvie! Eso ni siquiera es triste, es patético”**  
  
“¡Eso no es verdad! Estuve con Darryl hace dos años”  
  
**“Darryl no cuenta, Sev; pagaste para que te follara”**  
  
“Sólo la primera vez”_, pensó Severus hoscamente, tratando de no reflexionar sobre el hecho de que estaba argumentando consigo mismo. De nuevo. _“El chico era un prostituto, tenía que darle algo a su chulo”  
  
**“ Aun así se necesitó un macarra para conseguir que entrara en tu habitación”**_ , replicó la molesta voz interna de Lucius, con un bufido desdeñoso. **_“Tú eres mejor que eso. Demonios, incluso Black es mejor que eso, y él no es gran cosa”_** _  
  
“Eso fue completamente innecesario”_, pensó Severus, furioso, desprendiéndose de su túnica para revelar una sencilla camisa blanca. Se sentó abruptamente en el borde de la cama, levantando un pie enfundado en una bota para descansar su tobillo en la otra rodilla, y levantar la pernera del pantalón para empezar a desatar el cordón. _“No me parezco para nada a ese bastardo santurrón.”  
  
**“Me parece que acabo de decir eso”**_ , replicó la vocecilla mental. **_“Nunca he sido fan del peludo, pero al menos él folla con su lobo mascota sin la ayuda de dinero o promesas.”_** _  
  
“Déjame.En.Paz”_.   
  
Dejó caer su bota al piso y cambio a la posición contraria, para poder encargarse de su otra bota.  
  
**_“Ooh… Parece que golpee demasiado cerca de la verdad, ¿eh, Sevvie?”_** _  
  
“No tuve que prometerle a Harry una maldita cosa que no quisiera para mi mismo”_, pensó glacialmente, tirando la otra bota al piso con un ruido sordo y empezando a desabotonar su camisa. _“¡Ahora, lárgate!”_  
  
De repente, Severus tuvo la imagen mental de Lucius, vestido en cuero negro lleno de remaches, con el largo cabello púrpura que había sido su favorito durante su sexto año, que le sonreía al tiempo que canturreaba toscamente.  
  
**_“Aunque es tan equivocado, yo te quiero aquí. En mi habitación. Te quiero aquí”_** _  
  
“Cállate.”_  
  
Severus se quitó la camisa y, haciéndola una bola, la lanzó con furia a través de la habitación, para aterrizar en el piso, junto a su guardarropa. Luego, se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, clavando la vista en el tapiz que mostraba un plácido prado en el Bosque Prohibido, mientras la voz mental seguía cantando. Había sido una de las melodías favoritas de Lucius cuando eran adolescentes, y todavía estaba tan arraigada en la memoria de Severus que prácticamente podía sentir la música vibrando en el aire.  
  
**_“Ahora vamos a estar, frente a frente, y me acostaré en mi lugar favorito.”_**  
  
Severus gimió y se cubrió el rostro con un brazo, mientras la conocida voz seguía inexorable en su cabeza. Podía imaginar fácilmente a Lucius pavoneándose alrededor de su cama, mientras la voz gruñía en su mente.  
  
**_“Y ahora yo voy a ser tu perro… ¡Vamos, Sevvie, canta conmigo!”_** _  
  
“¡No. Tú estás muerto y yo estoy completamente loco al estar hablando contigo! No quiero ser tu perro de nuevo, Lucius. No quiero ser el perro de nadie.”  
  
**“La mejor parte de mi vida está en el corazón y la mente de la única persona que me amó verdaderamente”**_ , susurró la voz de inmediato, suave y más gentil. **_“Quizás una canción diferente te iría mejor, Sev; Iggy tenía muchas.”***_** _  
  
“No, no una canción diferente”_, contestó Severus, sintiéndose de pronto muy cansado. _“Sólo vete, Luc. Por favor.”_   
  
La voz lo ignoró y comenzó a cantar de nuevo, esta vez, suavemente.  
  
**_“Tu piel empieza a picar cuando compras la trampa de algo llamado amor. Amor, amor, amor… igual que hipnotizando jovencitas”_**  
  
Severus estiró ambos brazos sobre su cabeza, levantando la vista hasta el tapiz, mientras la voz seguía inexorable en su cabeza, cantando Lust for Life. Pocos minutos después, observó a un thestral cruzando por el prado bajo la luz de la luna, pero su mente no estaba realmente enfocada en la belleza de la escena. Estaba perdido en los recuerdos del amante y mejor amigo perdido hace tanto tiempo, deseando, y no por primera vez, que ellos hubieran sido la misma persona.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traducción
> 
> *He encontrado que en algunos textos a la profesora Hooch la llaman Rolanda y en otros, como en el caso de este relato, Xiomara.
> 
> ** En el original working my fingers to the bone, según lo que encontré, significa trabajar de manera fuerte y prolongada hasta el agotamiento, pero preferí traducirlo de manera cuasi literal porque creo que da una buena imagen de lo que Harry quiere decir.
> 
> ***Iggy Pop, cantante de punk rock y líder de la banda The Stooges, entre cuyas canciones se encuentran I Wanna Be Your Dog y Candy y Lust for Life, parte de cuyas letras canta el Lucius de la mente de Sev al final de este capítulo.


	11. Capítulo 11

Harry terminó su ducha y apartó la toalla húmeda y las ropas sucias. Se detuvo un momento, considerando si ir o no a la habitación de Sev vistiendo sólo boxers, antes de inclinarse sobre su baúl para sacar su bata. Se arrebujó en la suave y gastada franela, atándola a su alrededor, y caminó a través de la sala de baño para tocar en la puerta de Severus.  
  
Después de unos momentos, se escuchó la voz del maestro, al parecer, algo cansada.  
  
—Adelante, Harry.  
  
El joven abrió la puerta lentamente y dio un paso en el interior, los ojos muy abiertos mientras veía en derredor. La chimenea mostraba en ambos laterales unas elegantes tallas de dragones, esculpidos sobre un patrón de hiedra igual al de la sala principal. Sobre la delicada repisa estaban colocados tres portarretratos de plata con fotografías mágicas, una pequeña caja de madera rojiza, y dos palmatorias de plata con altas velas que ardían sin parpadear, emitiendo mayor cantidad de luz que la que habitualmente emitirían. Frente a la chimenea había un viejo sillón cálido y confortable, estampado con la técnica tie-dye* en colores verde y blanco, y una mesita sobre la que estaban una lámpara oscura y un libro.  
  
Contra la pared a un lado del hogar, había un juego de estanterías, en madera negra y altas hasta la cintura, conteniendo libros, una colección de grabaciones de vinilo pasadas de moda, una vitrola, y otra fotografía. En el centro de la habitación se encontraba una cama similar a la de Harry, excepto por el tamaño y por el hecho de que las cortinas de terciopelo oscuro que la rodeaban eran un poco más bellas. A lo largo de la pared del lado más lejano de la habitación, había un armario y varios estantes, con algunos objetos que Harry no alcanzaba a identificar bajo la luz de las velas, y más libros. No había tapices, y sólo dos pequeñas zonas alfombradas, una por la cama y otra frente a la chimenea, dejando la habitación, que era más pequeña que la de Harry, asombrosamente desnuda.  
  
Severus estaba sentado a los pies de la cama, vestido con sólo sus pantalones y observando a Harry, para ver su reacción ante la habitación. Cuando finalmente el joven reunió sus ojos con los de él, preguntó suavemente.  
  
—¿Supongo que no era lo que esperabas?  
  
—No realmente —contestó, avanzando otro paso dentro del cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras él. Se encontró con que sus ojos derivaban nuevamente hacia las fotos, mientras continuaba serenamente—. Esperaba algo parecido a mi habitación, con más de esos muebles duros y lujosos que no animan a sentarse durante mucho tiempo. Esto es muy agradable.  
  
Severus rio entre dientes, observándolo mientras contestaba.  
  
—Si gustas, eres bienvenido a mirar las fotos, Harry. De todas formas, estoy seguro que tu curiosidad haría que las miraras, eventualmente —el joven esbozó una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada, al tiempo que se acercaba a la repisa, mientras el profesor agregaba—: Esta habitación tuvo un mobiliario muy diferente una vez, pero tienes razón, era completamente incómodo, especialmente la cama. Creo que ahora todo está en un cuarto de invitados cerca de la torre de Astronomía, pero no podría jurarlo.  
  
—Entonces, ¿por qué te enojaste tanto cuando Dobby cambió la mía? —Harry lo miró brevemente antes de regresar su atención a la fotografía de un larguirucho muchacho de cabello negro, al que le parecía que debía reconocer. El adolescente estaba parado dentro de un sencillo pero elegante marco, con un fondo borroso, con espacios obviamente vacíos a cada lado de él. Parecía tener unos quince años, era alto y esbelto, y vestía una sencilla túnica negra que daba poca indicación de cuántos años tendría la foto. Después que Harry llevaba un rato observándolo, el chico empezó a reír, girando la varita, y, ocasionalmente, volviendo la cabeza a un lado y al otro, mostrando un aro de plata brillando en su oreja derecha.  
  
—A causa de los muebles con los que los reemplazó, por supuesto —contestó como si fuera evidente—. El rojo es un color muy chillón para el mobiliario. Me recuerda el de una casa de citas, y los agregados en dorado o amarillo lo hacen incluso peor. Luego, por supuesto, está el hecho de que demasiado rojo en los antiguos aposentos de Salazar Slytherin, haría que su retrato en la salita de estar echara fuego por la boca en la primera oportunidad que dejaras tu puerta abierta. En realidad, él es un hombre bastante obstinado, incluso siendo una pintura, y se aseguraría de que nunca lo olvidáramos, aunque fuera meticulosamente cortés sobre ello.  
  
Harry se echó a reír.  
  
—No había pensado en eso. Supongo que no le gustaría mucho —volvió su atención a las fotografías, haciendo un gesto hacia la que había estado observando—. ¿Quiénes son las personas en esas fotografías?   
  
—Ése soy yo.  
  
Los ojos de Harry se abrieron con sorpresa mientras el hombre se paraba y caminaba para reunirse con él. Juntos, observaron como el chico apartaba su varita y luego, una atractiva chiquilla, vestida con una brillante blusa campesina, entraba por el lado derecho de la imagen. La chica sonreía al muchacho, radiante, y luego miraba a Harry con curiosidad, mientras Severus explicaba suavemente:  
  
>>Esa foto fue tomada en mi decimotercer cumpleaños, el primer y último cumpleaños que mis padres me permitieron pasar como me gustaba.  
  
—¿Quién es ella? —indagó, mirando al maestro, casi seguro de saber la respuesta.  
  
Severus le sonrió ligeramente antes de regresar su mirada a la chica, sus ojos oscuros con un tinte de tristeza mientras Harry lo observaba.  
  
—Tu madre, Lily. Fue una de las últimas veces que pasamos un día juntos —otra figura entró por el lado izquierdo de la fotografía y posó un brazo sobre los hombros del chico de cabello oscuro, mientras Severus hacia un gesto hacia él, desviando la atención de Harry—. Lucius estuvo sorprendentemente encantador ese día, considerando su baja opinión sobre los hijos de muggles. Fue la única vez que estuve con ambos todo un día sin una sola discusión o cruce de palabras entre ellos.  
  
Harry miró la imagen por un largo tiempo, notando cuan felices se veían Severus y Lily, y la sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro de Lucius. De repente, se dio cuenta que era una imagen muy similar a una que él tenía con Ron y Hermione. Miró nuevamente a Severus, para notar que éste lo estaba observando con una expresión ligeramente curiosa.  
  
—¿Te importaría hablarme sobre mi madre? —pidió.  
  
—No, Harry, claro que no me importa —contestó, ligeramente sorprendido. Había esperado preguntas sobre su relación con Lucius, no acerca de Lily—. ¿Qué te gustaría saber?  
  
El joven miró la foto justo en el momento que Lucius jalaba el cabello de Lily, haciendo que ella lo mirara para escuchar lo que él le decía, algo que la hizo reír. El muchacho de cabello negro ponía los ojos en blanco y decía al rubio algo, obviamente mordaz, pero a éste no pareció perturbarlo en absoluto. Harry volvió a mirar a Severus y preguntó tranquilamente:  
  
—¿Lo que dijo Remus es cierto? ¿Mi madre era tu mejor amiga? Hasta que los Merodeadores se metieron en medio, quiero decir.  
  
Severus asintió, mirando de nuevo la fotografía y atrayendo la mirada del joven hacia ella, en el momento que Lucius se inclinaba hacia la versión más joven del maestro, sonriendo, y le musitaba algo que hacía que él y Lily enrojecieran con fuerza.   
  
—Ella y yo éramos muy cercanos, como tú y Granger, creo, excepto que estábamos en Casas separadas —hizo una pausa, observando mientras Lucius frotaba la nariz contra la oreja del moreno y le decía algo que hizo que el ruborizado joven se acercara un poco más con una pequeña sonrisa; luego agregó, más tranquilo—. Fue a inicios de nuestro tercer año cuando ella se enamoró de James. Él fue siempre un joven gallardo, hasta yo podía ver eso, pero sin importar lo que a tu padrino le guste creer, en realidad, él no era para _nada_ como tú, Harry. Por aquel tiempo, el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor prácticamente gobernaba la escuela, y James era su jugador estrella. Disfrutaba la notoriedad que le daba eso, y sometía a todos con la ayuda de Sirius Black.  
  
Severus bajó la vista, mirando el fuego mientras continuaba.  
  
>>De todas formas, yo no era popular, así que cuando James y Sirius comenzaron a hacer de mi vida un infierno, nadie estuvo dispuesto a ayudarme, excepto Lucius y la propia Lily. Yo podía manejar a tu padre, o a Sirius, si hubieran estado solos, pero nunca me daban la oportunidad, y si Lily pasaba por allí siempre me ayudaba. A James no le gustaba que ella me apoyara, así que él y sus amigos se desquitaban conmigo a la primera oportunidad, generalmente sin advertencia. No transcurrió mucho tiempo antes que ella empezara a pasar todo el tiempo con James y sus más aceptables amigos, y yo estaba tan disgustado por haber perdido a mi mejor amiga que deje que Lucius me influenciara con la idea que los nacidos de muggle eran desleales y poco confiables.  
  
Harry permaneció callado unos instantes, sólo observando a Severus, quien seguía con la vista clavada en el fuego. Finalmente, musitó suavemente:  
  
—Una vez, Dumbledore me dijo que debía tener en cuenta que los recuerdos de Sirius sobre mi padre eran remembranzas guiadas por el cariño de alguien que lo había amado. En realidad, no comprendí lo que él me había querido decir, pero creo que ahora lo hago —Severus levantó la cabeza, sorprendido—. La forma en que pienso de Ron, es muy distinta de cómo lo hago de alguien como Draco. Me es fácil olvidar las cosas que hace que pueden enojar o herir a otra gente porque es mi mejor amigo, además de Hermione.  
  
Severus miró a Harry por largo rato y luego musitó, suavemente:  
  
—Eres muy sabio para tu edad, Harry.  
  
La esquina de la boca del otro se curvó en una media sonrisa.  
  
—Creo que ya establecimos eso —contestó—. He estado bastante atiborrado para mi edad.  
  
Severus le regresó la sonrisa.  
  
—Lo sé, pero aun así, todavía me sorprendes constantemente.  
  
Harry enrojeció ligeramente, sonriendo mientras bajaba la vista; entonces, tuvo un repentino pensamiento y levantó la mirada de regreso hasta los ojos negros.  
  
—¿Y qué pasó con Remus? Mencionó que ustedes fueron buenos amigos una vez.  
  
El hombre asintió y contestó.  
  
—Durante nuestro primer año, Remus y yo nos sentamos juntos en las clases de Pociones, y, ocasionalmente, estudiamos juntos después de eso. Éramos amigos; posiblemente algo parecido a tu amistad con Thomas. Pero la primera lealtad de Remus siempre fue para Sirius, y luego para James, a causa de Sirius. En realidad, Remus fue quien presentó a Lily a James.  
  
Harry lo miró a los ojos, comprensivo y un tanto triste.  
  
—Debió ser difícil para ti perderlos a ambos por culpa de que mi padre fuera tan cretino.  
  
Severus estaba tan sorprendido que contestó sin pensar.  
  
—Hubiera sido más difícil si Lucius no hubiera estado allí para recoger las piezas.  
  
Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, recordando lo que el profesor le había dicho sobre él y Lucius asistiendo a fiestas de adolescentes, antes de mirar la fotografía una vez más. Lily había abandonado el marco. Lucius estaba susurrando al oído de la versión juvenil de Severus, que tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos cerrados, con una expresión de evidente deseo en su rostro. Harry observó como el rubio pasaba una mano por el cabello oscuro, acercándolo hacia así de una manera que mostraba de manera obvia que eran mucho más que amigos y que Lucius estaba completamente a cargo.  
  
—¿Él era muy distinto en aquella época?  
  
El profesor sonrió ligeramente, observando la fotografía con expresión indescifrable.  
  
—El Lucius que conocí antes que se uniera a Voldemort era completamente diferente del Mortífago que conociste. Una vez fue un joven hermoso, completamente despreocupado, y siempre dispuesto a una broma o a utilizar su rápido ingenio para conseguir algo o salir de un problema. Él nunca fue un ángel, no más que yo, pero tampoco era completamente malo —se detuvo un segundo, observando a Lucius jalar a la joven versión de si mismo, lanzándole la sonrisa predadora que Severus tan bien conocía, mientras lo guiaba fuera de la foto, dejando el marco vacío—. Era una versión Slytherin de tu padre, supongo; guapo, inteligente y atrevido, y siempre estaba rodeado de gente. La mayor diferencia entre ellos era, probablemente, que Lucius era popular entre los otros porque querían ver lo que podía hacer por ellos, no porque les gustara verdaderamente.  
  
—¿Por qué te gustaba? —preguntó Harry, logrando que Severus lo volviera a mirar.  
  
—No sólo me gustaba, Harry. Yo lo amaba más de lo que debería, e hice muchas cosas de las que no me siento orgulloso por complacerlo, incluyendo aceptar la Marca Oscura y todo lo que eso suponía —esbozó una triste sonrisa de desprecio a si mismo, antes de mirar nuevamente a la chimenea—. Yo estaba tan engatusado por el hecho de que él decía amarme, que nunca pensé cuestionarlo hasta que ya tenía la marca —suspiró, cerrando los ojos por un instante, para luego abrirlos y mirar a Harry. Parecía que ni siquiera había notado que unos mechones de cabello colgaban frente a su rostro mientas continuaba en tono bajo—. Yo era poco más que su juguete, alguien que tenía cerca porque podía usarme, pero no me di cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde.  
  
—Él no era lo suficientemente bueno para ti —murmuró Harry tan pronto como estuvo seguro que Severus había terminado de hablar—. Merecías algo mejor que eso.  
  
El hombre sonrió irónicamente.  
  
—Harry, tienes muy poca idea de las cosas que hice para complacerlo. No soy un hombre agradable.   
  
—Quizás no, a veces, pero eres un hombre _bueno_ —contestó, girándose un poco más hacia él, mientras alzaba una mano y retiraba un mechón de su cara—. Hiciste malas elecciones a causa del amor, pero cuando llegó el momento, escogiste el lado correcto, y sé que te arrepentiste de las cosas malas que hiciste. Eso prueba que eres un buen hombre. Los malvados no se arrepienten de su maldad, sólo continúan hiriendo a la gente hasta que alguien los mata.  
  
Severus lo miró largo rato antes de decir suavemente:  
  
—Aparte de Draco, eres el único estudiante que, en quince años, me ha visto de otra manera que alguien para odiar o temer —se detuvo, para luego preguntar en un tono casi desconcertado—. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué has visto en mí, Harry?  
  
El joven sonrió, su expresión suave y llena de amor.  
  
—Creo que veo las mismas cosas que vio mi madre. No al Maestro de Pociones, o al Profesor, o al antiguo Mortífago, sino al hombre gentil e increíble, quien es un amigo leal y estaría dispuesto a salvar la vida de alguien aunque lo odiara, sólo porque fuera lo correcto —levantó la mano y deslizó los dedos por la fuerte mandíbula, mientras añadía quedamente—. Veo al hombre que amo. El que desearía, más que nada en el mundo, que fuera completa y verdaderamente feliz. Pienso que él ya se ha castigando suficiente, sin importar lo que pudiera haber hecho cuando era joven y estúpido.  
  
Severus levantó su mano para cubrir la de Harry, mientras la movía para besar suavemente su palma, para luego mirar sus ojos al tiempo que bajaba las manos, con los dedos entrelazados. Le regalo la sonrisa más sincera que el muchacho hubiera visto jamás en su rostro y susurró:  
  
—Yo también te amo, Harry. No puedo explicar cómo ni porqué, ni siquiera a mi mismo, pero sé que lo hago.  
  
El joven se inclinó y lo besó suavemente, antes de separarse y buscar sus ojos, mientras sonreía y murmuraba:  
  
—Justo ahora, me gustaría mucho ir a la cama contigo.  
  
Severus sonrió, sin importarle el cambio de tema.  
  
—También me gustaría. Dame un minuto.  
  
Asintió, y luego lo besó rápidamente antes de liberar su mano y preguntar:  
  
—¿Tu habitación o la mía?  
  
—La que prefieras —contestó, mientras se giraba para ir hacia el baño, todavía sonriendo—. Mi cama es más grande, pero si la pasada noche es una referencia, no necesitamos mucho.  
  
Harry sonrió, dejando que su mirada vagara sobre el cuerpo de Severus hasta que desapareció en el cuarto de baño; luego, caminó hacia la cama. Quitándose la túnica, la dejó en el pie de la misma, se movió hacia la cabecera y empezaba a retirar las mantas cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, observó movimiento y alzó la mirada, para detenerse y mirar sorprendido la escena de luz de luna sobre su cabeza. Había dos unicornios en un prado, uno de ellos pastando mientras el otro, que era bastante más joven, saltaba y jugaba, persiguiendo un reflejo de luz plateada que, como Harry se dio cuenta un momento después, era una hada.  
  
Estaba tan embelesando observando el pequeño unicornio, y el hada que estaba convenciendo al mayor para que jugara, que no escuchó que Severus regresaba del baño. Se sobresaltó, ligeramente sorprendido, cuando el hombre rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, perplejo de que hubiera estado tan extasiado. Besó la nuca de Harry, antes de apoyar la barbilla en su hombro y susurrar:  
  
—Hermoso.  
  
El joven asintió, la calidez recorriendo su cuerpo al sentir la piel desnuda contra su espalda, y giró la cabeza para sonreír al profesor.  
  
—¿Verdad que lo son? Nunca había visto unicornios jugar así.  
  
Los labios de Severus se curvaron en una sonrisa.  
  
—Me refiero a ti —Harry enrojeció, mirando a la cama, y Severus besó su hombro antes de susurrar en su oído—. Eres tan maravilloso que me tientas sin siquiera intentarlo.  
  
Harry tembló y se apoyó contra Severus, levantando las manos para cubrir las del mago mayor, que estaban cubriendo su estómago, al tiempo que contestaba quedamente:  
  
—Eres bienvenido a ceder a la tentación. Soy tuyo siempre que quieras.   
  
Severus gruñó suavemente y lo besó justo debajo de la oreja, antes de susurrar:  
  
—Quiero ir lentamente contigo, Harry. No quiero que te arrepientas de nada de lo que hagamos.  
  
—No lo haré —le aseguró, girando la cabeza para ver los ojos negros—. Lo prometo.  
  
Severus lo miró fijamente unos segundos y preguntó:  
  
—¿Qué deseas, Harry?  
  
—A ti —susurró con una sonrisa, dando vuelta un poco en los brazos del hombre, para poder verlo más cómodamente.  
  
Severus le devolvió la sonrisa y lo besó, antes de mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo.  
  
—Sé más específico.  
  
El chico le acarició el brazo un corto tiempo, para luego girarse por completo y elevar sus brazos para rodear el fuerte cuello, sonriendo suavemente.  
    
—Quiero que hagas lo que sea con lo que te sientas cómodo.  
  
El otro rio ligeramente.  
  
—Tú eres el virgen aquí, Harry, no yo.  
  
El Gryffindor jugueteó con el cabello de Severus.  
  
—Sí, pero yo no tengo ninguna duda.  
  
—Y crees que yo sí —replicó, repentinamente serio.  
  
La sonrisa de Harry no se apagó, mientras asentía levemente.  
  
—Sí. Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta de que me amas, pero pienso que has decidido que hacerme el amor sería como tomar ventaja sobre mí.  
  
Las cejas del maestro se alzaron con sorpresa; lo miró largamente a los ojos antes de preguntar quedamente:  
  
—¿Cómo has logrado conocerme tan bien?  
  
—No fue fácil —replicó con una risa ligera—. Te he estado observando por _años_ , sin darme realmente cuenta; y más recientemente, lo hice intencionalmente cada vez que pensaba que podía hacerlo sin que lo notaras. Hasta hace pocas semanas, has sido muy bueno ocultando lo que estabas pensando la mayor parte del tiempo —se inclinó a besar sus labios suavemente, antes de sonreír y continuar—. Y adoro que estés lo bastante cómodo como para permitirme ver más cómo te sientes ahora.  
  
Severus le dio una pequeña sonrisa irónica, acariciando suavemente la piel de su espalda.  
  
—Recientemente, ha sido mucho más difícil de ocultar. En estos pocos días, he sonreído más que todo el año previo.  
  
La sonrisa de Harry se amplió, sus ojos repentinamente brillantes.  
  
—¿Y por qué sería eso?   
  
El hombre rio entre dientes.  
  
—¿Hmm, supongo que quieres oírmelo decir? —Harry asintió, intentando no reírse, y Severus esbozó una sonrisa divertida—. Toda la culpa la tiene el bello joven que, con toda tranquilidad, entró en mi vida sin que yo lo notara, y con igual facilidad llegó a mi corazón, mis habitaciones, y mis brazos.  
  
Harry se ruborizó, sacudiendo la cabeza.  
  
—Soy bajito y normalito.  
  
Sonriendo suavemente, replicó:  
  
—Eres hermoso, Harry, por dentro y por fuera. Eres una persona muy especial, y no sólo por las cosas asombrosas que has hecho —levantó una mano para correr los dedos por el alborotado cabello, mirando los ojos verdes—. Minerva tuvo razón, aunque nunca me convencerás que lo admita ante ella. Tú has dado todo por luchar contra Voldemort y salvar a personas que apenas conocías. Mereces ser feliz.  
  
—Tú hiciste lo mismo, Sev —replicó Harry de inmediato, sorprendiéndolo—. Entregaste más que yo, si lo piensas bien. Perdiste a tu familia y amigos, y al hombre que amabas, y te encerraste en una mazmorra por diecisiete años, como una pena auto impuesta. Yo perdí unos padres que nunca conocí, y viví un infierno por quince años. Si merezco ser feliz, también tú, incluso más que yo —sonrió, sus ojos verdes brillando—. Yo no tuve que ceder al hombre que amo; y por alguna insondable razón, él me ama a mí.  
  
Sin poderlo evitar, le regresó la sonrisa y musitó suavemente:  
  
—Con frecuencia, pensé que tenías más suerte de la que tenías derecho, y que se la contagiabas a los que te rodeaban —se inclinó a besarlo, persistiendo por largo rato, mientras emitía un suave sonido de felicidad y se derretía contra él, para apartarse finalmente y descansar su frente contra la de Harry—. Y pienso que, en realidad, deberíamos conseguir más de tres horas de sueño esta noche.  
  
El chico sonrió y lo besó en los labios suavemente, antes de susurrar:  
  
—Dormir de nuevo en tus brazos suena divino.  
  
—Tú eres bastante agradable para abrazar —comentó Severus con ojos brillantes, y lo beso para luego separarse ligeramente—. ¿Hora de dormirse?  
  
Harry lo dejó ir y se alejó para jalar la manta hacia abajo mientras preguntaba:  
  
—¿Dónde conseguiste ese tapiz que está sobre la cama?  
  
Severus resistió la urgencia de atraerlo nuevamente hacia si, dejando que sus ojos recorrieran la espalda musculosa del joven mientras contestaba.  
  
—En una pequeña tienda del Callejón Knockturn.  
  
Harry se giró para verlo, sorprendido, haciendo que el maestro levantara la mirada hasta su rostro al tiempo que explicaba.  
  
>>Fue diseñado para espiar a la gente, pero yo prefiero observar algo un poco más apacible —de improviso, sonrió—. Bueno, habitualmente. El de mi estudio, ha sido usado para mostrar unas pocas prácticas de quidditch.  
  
—¿Unas pocas? —repitió, sonriéndole, mientras se quitaba los lentes y los dejaba en la mesilla, al lado de la varita de Severus.  
  
El maestro bufó suavemente, al observar como el Gryffindor se alejaba de nuevo, acostándose casi en el centro de la cama. Pensó que el joven se veía demasiado rígido ahí, y apenas lo miró un momento antes de admitir:  
  
—La mayoría.   
  
Sonrió, alzándose sobre un codo y amando la manera en que Severus lo estaba mirando  
  
—Hermione insistía en que disfrutabas del quidditch, pero no le creímos mucho.  
  
—Ella es una jovencita muy perceptiva —contestó con una risita, mientras finalmente se deslizaba bajo las sábanas, acostado de lado, frente a Harry—. ¿Cómo prefieres dormir?  
  
—Contigo —contestó de inmediato, sus ojos brillando al tiempo que Severus bufaba suavemente—. Ponte cómodo, y estoy seguro que yo podré hacer lo mismo.  
  
El hombre le lanzó una mirada de desconcierto, y luego se movió para acostarse sobre su espalda, diciendo:  
  
—Estás resultando muy tratable. Me gusta el hecho de que tengas tus propias opiniones, Harry; lo comprendes, ¿verdad?  
  
Harry se sentó y jaló la manta hasta sus cinturas, y se acurrucó contra el lado derecho de Severus, amoldando su cuerpo contra él, y cruzando la pierna sobre los muslos del hombre. Descansó una mano sobre su pecho y apoyó su barbilla en la otra, regalándole una diminuta sonrisa mientras comentaba:  
  
—Sí, pero esta idea me gusta mucho, así que no hay razón para intentar que cambies de opinión.  
  
—Pensé que no ibas a comportarte con descaro —comentó Severus, luciendo divertido, aunque la inconfundible sensación de la erección de Harry contra su cadera, hizo que se volviera a preguntar por qué seguía diciéndole que no.  
  
Sonrió, sus ojos verdes brillando mientras deslizaba lentamente sus dedos por los vellos del pecho de Severus, que eran tan suaves como se veían.  
  
—No estoy siendo descarado, pero podría serlo, si tú quisieras.  
  
Severus sonrió y levantó la mano para cubrir la del joven, manteniéndola allí mientras decía:  
  
—Duerme esta noche, Harry. Prometo que no te haré esperar demasiado tiempo.  
  
—No me importa si necesitas esperar. He estado aguardando un buen tiempo sólo para tocarte, esperar un poco más no me hará daño.  
  
—Puedes discutir conmigo, ¿sabes? —dijo, nuevamente desconcertado.  
  
—¿Por qué? —preguntó, con una pequeña sonrisa—. Estoy en tu cama justo ahora, pero si fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para discutir contigo, podría liquidarme a mi mismo.  
  
La ronca risa del hombre sonó como un profundo ruido sordo.  
  
—No creo que pudiera obligarme a mi mismo a decirte que te fueras, Harry. No tienes necesidad de temer el tener que dormir solo.  
  
—Bien —replicó, mientras se inclinaba hacia Severus, lo besaba suavemente y se movía para recostar la cabeza en su hombro, acurrucándose incluso más cerca—. Podría acostumbrarme con mucha felicidad a no tener frío cada noche.  
  
El hombre rio entre dientes, dejando ir su mano para alborotar su cabello.  
  
—Diablillo.  
  
Harry sonrió contra el hombro de Severus, moviendo la mano hasta su pecho para cubrir con su brazo el estómago del maestro.  
  
—Soy demasiado alto para ser un diablillo. Aunque George dice que soy un listillo.  
  
El Slytherin bufó suavemente, divertido.  
  
—Vamos a dormir.  
  
—Vale —aceptó, acurrucándose más cerca, con una sonrisa—. Aunque olvidamos apagar las velas.  
  
—Luces.  
  
Las luces parpadearon como si alguien las hubiera soplado, y Harry rio suavemente contra el pecho del profesor.  
  
—Tramposo.  
  
—A veces —contestó quedamente, todavía sonando divertido—. Ahora, a dormir.  
  
Harry sonrió y cerró los ojos, escuchando la respiración del mayor mientras dedos largos y delicados acariciaban su espalda, ayudándolo a relajarse.  
  
Severus observó las nubes que pasaban frente a la luna y trató de determinar exactamente porqué su primer instinto era decir que no siempre que Harry se le ofrecía. Amaba a Harry, estaba muy seguro, aunque no tenía sentido en absoluto para él, y lo deseaba más con cada vez que lo veía, pero aún había algo que le hacía rehuir tener sexo con él.  
  
Pensar en sus encuentros previos era algo que habitualmente evitaba, por la sencilla razón de que, después de Lucius, no había tenido nadie a quien realmente pudiera llamar una relación. Desde la primera vez que el rubio entró en su cama y procedió a mostrarle lo que deseaba hacer, todas sus relaciones se habían basado siempre en el sexo. En su adolescencia, había visitado Amsterdam muchas veces, acompañado de Lucius, y ambos habían tomado el hábito de tomar a cualquier chico que les apeteciera. Después, cuando Lucius termino su relación y él quedó solo, había acudido al apartamento que el rubio le había dado en la conocida ciudad, cada vez que necesitaba algo de compañía. Le gustaba la complicidad de, sin miedo a la censura, poder elegir a un joven atractivo y tener una follada que no incluía falsas palabras de amor, para luego no volverlo a ver nunca más.  
  
Pero Harry era algo muy diferente. Deseaba que su relación durara, que no fuera una aventura que terminara en pocas semanas. Después de pensarlo bastante, finalmente decidió que su renuencia a tener sexo con Harry, se debía a que una pequeña parte de él temía que el joven pudiera cansarse de él como Lucius hiciera. Todavía recordaba vívidamente cuando se despertó una mañana para encontrar al rubio sentado en la orilla de la cama, observándolo con esa mirada fría e impasible que le decía que se iba. Le dijo que Narcissa le había dado un heredero, tal como le había prometido, y que ella deseaba que Severus se fuera. El profesor de Pociones había reaccionado con incredulidad, seguro de que había escuchado mal, mientras le recordaba a Lucius que estaban enamorados. El rubio le había lanzado una mirada de desdén, habitualmente reservada para los muggles, y le había dicho que él era sólo un conveniente culo, y no le valía la pena tener que escuchar las quejas de Narcissa por conservarlo, así que lo deseaba fuera de su vida.  
  
Severus apartó sus recuerdos y llevó su mano libre detrás de su cabeza, bajando la vista al rostro sereno del Griffindor, y tratando de no pensar en lo joven que se veía. De repente, se preguntó cómo podía dudar de él o compararlo con Lucius. Harry ya le había dejado claro que no pensaba que su relación estuviera basada en el sexo, y que estaba dispuesto a vivir sin eso si era lo que él deseaba, así que hacer el amor cuando ambos lo deseaban tan obviamente no arruinaría los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro.  
  
Sabía, con tanta certeza como que el sol salía por el Este, que Harry nunca sería capaz de traicionarlo como Lucius lo había hecho. Simplemente, no era la naturaleza del muchacho. No era otra cosa que honesto y leal, y lo amaba lo suficiente como para desafiar a su padrino por él, y haber soportado quien sabe cuanta vergüenza frente a sus amigos debido a sus sentimientos.  
  
Llevó la mano de la espalda de Harry hasta su cabello, para deslizar sus dedos por él, sorprendiéndose cuando el joven frotó su nariz contra su hombro, murmurando somnoliento contra su piel:  
  
—Te amo, Sev.  
  
El hombre sonrió, y regresó su mano a su espalda, mientras susurraba:  
  
—Yo también te amo, Harry —besó su pelo, cerrando finalmente los ojos para dejar que su cuerpo se relajara completamente mientras despejaba cuidadosamente su mente, permitiendo que lo cómodo y contento que estaba le diera la calma necesaria para dormir. Ya no había miedos. Harry lo amaba y deseaba estar con él, y Severus era demasiado inteligente como para desperdiciar el tiempo que tuvieran juntos.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traducción
> 
> *Tie-dye (teñido con nudos), es una técnica de estampado que consiste en hacer nudos en la tela y sumergirla en pintura.


	12. Capítulo 12

Severus se despertó abruptamente en algún momento antes del amanecer, no muy seguro de qué lo había despertado. Parpadeó varias veces, tratando de despejar su mente de los restos de su muy agradable sueño, de forma que pudiera pensar. Después de un corto tiempo, se dio cuenta que, en algún momento durante la noche, Harry y él habían cambiado posiciones. El chico estaba ahora acostado sobre su espalda. Severus lo rodeaba con sus brazos y metía una de sus piernas entre los muslos juveniles, mientras su rostro presionaba contra el cabello desordenado y las manos de Harry estaban en su brazo.  
  
Ambos estaban excitados, pero la respiración del mago más joven era un tanto errática, y había un definitivo punto húmedo contra el muslo de Severus, que hizo que tragara con fuerza y cerrara nuevamente los ojos. Resistir la tentación de tomar ventaja de cualquier sueño que Harry estuviera teniendo y averiguar a qué sabía era difícil, pero se consoló con el pensamiento de que no tendrían que esperar para siempre. Abrió los ojos cuando le pareció que la respiración del chico se había regulado finalmente, y levantó la cabeza con cuidado para observar su rostro. Harry parecía dormir pacíficamente, así que dejó caer la cabeza y cerró nuevamente los ojos, intentando que su erección se calmara para poder regresar al sueño.  
  
Sus pensamientos sobre nieve fueron interrumpidos momentos después cuando Harry susurró suavemente y rodó hacia él, enterrando la nariz en su garganta. Casi de inmediato, el joven comenzó a frotar su polla, extremadamente dura, contra Severus, haciendo que su respiración se dificultara y su erección se pusiera casi dolorosamente dura de nuevo. Las caderas de Harry se balancearon varias veces antes que sus músculos se apretaran y Severus mordiera su labio, anticipando la calidez que sentiría mientras el pene de Harry vibraba contra su muslo y el joven se estremecía contra él. El Gryffindor dejó escapar un suave gemido mientras se volvía a relajar, desmadejado, mientras Severus cerraba los ojos y resistía la urgencia de ponerlo boca arriba y lamerlo hasta dejarlo limpio, diciéndose que era posible que el sueño ni siquiera hubiera sido sobre él.   
  
Severus permaneció muy rígido por lo que pareció una eternidad antes de decidir que Harry ni siquiera parecía haberse despertado de su sueño. Estaba pensando que probablemente era lo mejor, cuando escuchó un susurro casi inaudible.  
  
—Joder.  
  
Harry permaneció rígido por un largo rato, y Severus decidió que debería decir algo para tranquilizarlo. No tenía idea de qué, pero sentía que debía decir _algo_. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para hablar cuando el joven volvió a susurrar quedamente.  
  
>>Al menos no lo desperté.  
  
Al oír eso, Severus no pudo contener una risita, y Harry se apartó rápidamente para mirarlo, sus ojos muy abiertos, en tanto el profesor hacía un nuevo intento de hablar. El Gryffindor ocultó su cara rojo remolacha en el cálido pecho del hombre y murmuró:  
  
>>Vale, tengo sueños muy agradables sobre ti. Sin embargo, no pensé que te los impondría. Perdona.  
  
Severus apretó sus brazos alrededor del joven, besando su cabello antes de murmurar suavemente:  
  
—No te disculpes, es perfect…  
  
Harry lo interrumpió, su apagada voz sonaba entre mortificada y divertida mientras decía:  
  
—Si te atreves a decir que es perfectamente normal que un adolescente tenga sueños húmedos, te maldeciré, ya sea que tenga mi varita o no.  
  
—…tamente comprensible —prosiguió Severus, ocultando su sonrisa contra el cabello del otro—. Y creo que es seguro decir que mis sueños son bastante placenteros también, Harry. A decir verdad, estoy muy halagado.   
  
Se separó para volver a mirarlo, notando el modo en que los ojos negros brillaban con diversión bajo la tenue luz plateada que provenía del tapiz ubicado encima de ellos.  
  
—Prometí que no me propasaría contigo —admitió finalmente, en tono quedo—, pero parece que sólo puedo pensar en eso, incluso dormido.  
  
Severus tomó una repentina decisión e hizo que Harry se acostara sobre su espalda. Antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión, apartó las cobijas y miró los sorprendidos ojos verdes mientras sonreía levemente.  
  
—¿Te molestaría terriblemente si soy yo el que me propaso?  
  
—En absoluto —contestó suavemente, con expresión sorprendida pero definitivamente esperanzada.  
  
En lugar de responder, Severus se inclinó para besarlo, lamiendo sus labios para luego abrirlos gentilmente con su lengua. Harry dejó escapar un gemido suave y placentero, y abrió la boca un poco más, elevando las manos para deslizar sus dedos entre el cabello del hombre. Severus se acomodó sobre él como una manta y, lentamente, exploró su boca con la lengua, adorando el gusto que tenía, incluso a tan tempranas horas de la mañana. Harry respondió calurosamente, deslizando su lengua contra la otra, mientras elevaba las caderas y se frotaba contra la erección de Severus, haciéndolo gemir suavemente dentro de su beso. El Gryffindor dejó escapar un gemido de placer y elevó nuevamente las caderas, succionando la lengua del maestro mientras se frotaba contra él.  
  
Un momento más tarde, el mago mayor se alejó bruscamente, mirando a Harry con sus ojos oscuros brillando antes de volver a besarlo. El rápido y voraz saqueo de su boca hizo que el chico gimoteara mientras Severus, separándose de nuevo, comenzaba a lamer y mordisquear en su camino desde la garganta hacia el pecho de su aprendiz. Harry jadeó y arqueó la espalda cuando sintió los afilados dientes cerrarse sobre su pezón, y sus dedos se cerraron en el cabello del Slytherin, quien en ese momento alternaba lamidas con pequeños mordiscos. La atención que le era dedicada a su tetilla se volvió casi sensiblemente dolorosa, y sus manos apretaron aún más el cabello lacio, jalando lo suficientemente fuerte como para ganarse un suave gruñido y un mordisco que hizo que se estremeciera mientras aflojaba su agarre.  
  
Severus lamió de nuevo en endurecido capullo y murmuró contra éste:  
  
—Tan receptivo…  
  
Luego, cerró sus labios sobre el puntito una vez más y succionó suavemente, moviéndose para liberar su mano derecha para así poder pellizcar el otro pezón. Harry volvió a arquearse bajo él, jadeando, mientras sus dedos aferraban convulsivamente el largo cabello negro, antes de liberarlo totalmente y mover sus manos a los fuertes hombros y susurrar:  
  
—Oh, Dios.  
  
Severus sonrió contra el pecho de Harry para luego, repentinamente, moverse para lamer y mordisquear su otro pezón, mientras el joven alzaba las caderas para empujar contra su estómago. La sensación de la pegajosa tela de algodón que cubría la renovada erección de Harry contra su piel, hizo que Severus gruñera de nuevo y succionara con más fuerza el delicioso pezón, sus dientes cerrándose alrededor de éste. El Gryffindor siseó y empujó, y el hombre sintió la repentina y poderosa urgencia de probar la juvenil polla. Después de lamer una vez más el punto de carne, comenzó un sendero de besos y mordiscos, bajando por el cuerpo de Harry. Se movió nuevamente para liberar sus manos y así poder acariciar las caderas y muslos del Gryffindor, deleitándose al sentir el sólido músculo bajo la tela empapada de sudor.  
  
Lamió el ombligo, girando su lengua en la hendidura, y luego besó y mordisqueó un recorrido hacia abajo, donde el rastro de cabello se hacía más denso. Disfrutó probando el sudor que comenzaba a brillar en la tersa piel, frotando con la nariz el lugar donde la cinturilla cruzaba su vientre, y succionando suavemente la piel mientras Harry se retorcía y susurraba su nombre.  
  
El hombre se movió para frotar su nariz contra la dureza de Harry, a través de sus boxers, inhalando el aroma a semen y sudor, mientras su aprendiz elevaba las caderas. Lamió el algodón humedecido que cubría la cabeza de la dura polla antes de succionar ligeramente, saboreado el gusto mientras el joven dejaba escapar un susurro necesitado. Enganchó la cinturilla con los dedos y alzó la cabeza, encontrando la hambrienta mirada verde, antes que Harry alzara las caderas para permitirle que le quitara los boxers. Severus los lanzó a un lado y movió las manos hacia sus caderas, mientras inclinaba la cabeza para acariciar con la nariz el interior de sus muslos, lamiendo y mordiendo con cuidado la suave piel, al tiempo que Harry jadeaba, gemía y abría las piernas.  
  
Siguió hacia sus bolas, presionando húmedos besos con la boca abierta sobre la suave piel para luego lamer toda la longitud de su miembro, gimiendo suavemente ante el persistente gusto a semen. Los músculos de los muslos y el vientre de Harry saltaron cuando Severus movió una mano a su pene y retiró con cuidado el prepucio para lamer bajo la corona. Con un gemido, el chico intentó empujar hacia arriba y dejó escapar un grito estrangulado, mientras los labios del maestro se cerraban alrededor de su polla y comenzaba a girar su talentosa lengua contra la hendidura. La polla pulsó y liberó un fresco chorro de pre—semen, y Severus gimió mientras succionaba más profundamente en su boca. Aleteó la lengua contra la parte inferior y los músculos de los muslos de Harry se tensaron de nuevo mientras trataba de empujar hacia arriba.  
  
El pene de Severus dio un tirón en solidaridad; un punto de humedad que lentamente se extendía en sus propios boxers, daba mudo testimonio de cuan excitado estaba, mientras aflojaba su agarre sobre las caderas de Harry y permitía que se moviera un poco. El joven empezó a empujar de inmediato, su dureza deslizándose libremente en la boca del maestro, quien succionaba con firmeza mientras escuchaba los suaves jadeos y gemidos de su aprendiz. Permitió que Harry profundizara un poco más en su boca con cada empuje, hasta que su nariz estaba frotando contra los sudorosos rizos oscuros. Incrementó la succión un momento después, y siseó mientras sentía el endurecido miembro latir en su boca, para luego dejar fluir su pegajoso y caliente contenido. Su propio pene latió contra su muslo y Severus se estremeció, succionando con fuerza la pulsante polla mientras movía una mano para liberarse a sí mismo en su mano y tragaba la deliciosa liberación de su aprendiz.  
  
Permitió que el miembro del Gryffindor se deslizara de su boca cuando comenzó a ablandarse, limpiando su mano en sus boxers, para después acariciar el muslo de Harry mientras lo lamía para limpiarlo, dándose cuenta apenas de los suaves gemidos de placer que estaba emitiendo. El chico se relajó, tratando de normalizar su respiración y disfrutar de las gentiles atenciones de Severus, quien lavaba su polla con la lengua. Después de un rato, comenzó a ascender por el húmedo cuerpo del muchacho, lamiendo y besando la piel a lo largo del camino, y deleitándose con el gusto entre salado y dulce del sudor que estaba lavando, mientras Harry alzaba una mano para deslizarla entre el cabello del hombre.  
  
Finalmente, presionó un último beso sobre la garganta de su aprendiz y levantó la cabeza para mirar su maravillado rostro, mientras el amanecer en el tapiz sobre ellos hacía parecer que los ojos verdes resplandecían. Severus sonrió y murmuró:  
  
—Buenos días.  
  
—El mejor de los días —convino Harry con una sonrisa ligeramente bobalicona, atrayendo su cabeza hacia si y enderezándose para besarlo.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Harry y Severus se mimaron compartiendo una larga ducha caliente, antes de rasurarse en medio de risas. El profesor no pudo resistirse a bromear con su aprendiz sobre el hecho de que en realidad no tenía nada que _necesitara_ rasurarse, con lo que Harry respondió su broma diciendo que él era viejo y peludo. Cuando por fin salieron para vestirse, Severus había recurrido a besarlo repetidamente para tratar de conseguir que aceptara vestir unos pantalones normales en lugar de los jeans. El chico había cedido finalmente, y luego suplicó por ver a Severus vestido con algo que no fuera negro, utilizando la misma táctica de persuasión que el hombre había usado con él.  
  
Severus había cedido más rápido que Harry, pero se complació en besarlo un buen rato más antes de vestirse. Cuando lo hizo, eligió una holgada camisa blanca abotonada al frente y aceptó no vestir su túnica, aunque se puso sus habituales pantalones negros y las botas, por la sencilla razón de que no tenía nada más. Harry se puso una camisa parecida, verde oscuro, que hacía juego con sus ojos, y un par de pantalones que, aunque no eran tan apretados como los que había llevado en el desayuno del día anterior, todavía eran ajustados. Severus no había sido capaz de contenerse de bromear al chico sobre el hecho de que con esos pantalones parecía que tuviera botas de combate, pero el otro sólo sonrió y le dijo que le gustaban así.  
  
Eran casi las nueve cuando finalmente entraron en el Gran Comedor para desayunar, sus botas resonando contra el piso de piedra mientras caminaban en una cadencia casi perfecta, alcanzada gracias a que Harry alargaba sus pasos mientras Severus acortaba los propios, para permitir al joven seguir su ritmo más fácilmente. Ninguno de los dos notó, o le preocupó realmente, que formaban una pareja llamativa, mientras entraban en el recinto sin prestar la más ligera atención a las cuatro personas que ya se encontraban en el lugar, y que los observaron con sorpresa. El cuerpo compacto y musculoso de Harry hacía un contraste perfecto con la complexión más alta y flexible de Severus, y el contraste de colores que vestían no hacía más que acentuar el efecto. Severus no era tan guapo como Harry, pero el regocijo y el afecto tal evidentes en su expresión, junto al nuevo brillo en sus ojos, era, definitivamente, una inmensa mejora respecto a su ceño fruncido.  
  
—Sí, lo que dicen sobre Amsterdan es cierto —comentaba el profesor de Pociones con una sonrisa, manteniendo su atención en Harry mientras entraban al comedor—. Pero aunque pienso que lo disfrutarías mucho, no creo que el mundo esté listo para que tú conozcas el Barrio Rojo todavía. Te daría demasiadas ideas.  
  
Harry sonrió, sus brillantes ojos verdes no abandonaron el rostro de Severus mientras avanzaban con rapidez por el pasillo entre las mesas.  
  
—Lee no me contó mucho sobre eso, excepto que lo mejor de la ciudad era el Museo Hemp.* Él y los gemelos se han divertido bastante con algunos de los souvenir que trajeron a casa luego de su viaje el verano pasado.  
  
—No lo dudo —convino Severus, riendo—. Y me alegra que Jordan y los gemelos no hayan encontrado adecuado _mostrarte_ Ámsterdam. Odiaría ver la clase de problemas en que podrían meterte esos tres.  
  
—Fred y Lee querían llevarme, pero George se negó —explicó, todavía sonriéndole—. Incluso, me hizo prometer que no iría con ninguno de ellos, ni solo, hasta que cumpliera los veinte.  
  
—George es el más inteligente de los gemelos —replicó con un suave bufido, sonriendo.   
  
Apartó la vista del joven cuando llegaron a la mesa, más pequeña que el resto, destinada a los profesores, e hizo una pausa cuando, finalmente, notó el modo en que Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore y McGonagall lo estaban mirando   
  
>>¿Qué? —preguntó abruptamente, levantando una elocuente ceja mientras la sonrisa desaparecía de su cara.  
  
—¿Disfrutando tu mañana, Severus? —preguntó Dumbledore, sus ojos azules brillando por encima de sus anteojos.  
  
—Sí, en realidad lo hago —contestó, resistiendo la urgencia de mirar a Harry, aunque no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa—. Confío en que tú también estés disfrutando una buena mañana, Albus.  
  
—Sí, bastante relajante —replicó con alegría, mientras Severus se sentaba un puesto más allá de Remus—; y el día es claro y brillante también —Harry tomó asiento entre Remus y Severus, en tanto Dumbledore sonreía y agregaba—: Te ves muy animado hoy, Harry.  
  
El aludido le sonrió.  
  
—Gracias, señor.  
  
—Y veo que finalmente vistes ropas decentes —intervino Minerva, sonriendo ligeramente—. Ya me desesperaba por verte vistiendo algo presentable.  
  
Severus le dio una mirada divertida, contestando antes que Harry pudiera hacerlo.  
  
—Sí, tiene un gusto absolutamente atroz.  
  
—¡Ey! —se quejó Harry, riendo—. ¡Yo elegí la camisa!  
  
El maestro de Pociones dejó escapar una breve carcajada, sin mirar a Harry, mientras tomaba una bandeja con tocineta y salchichas, para colocar algunas en su plato.  
  
—Y te hubieras puesto otro par de esos jeans de pintar si yo no hubiera intervenido antes que tuvieras oportunidad de encontrarlos.  
  
Sirius bajó la vista a su plato y encajó la mandíbula, era obvio que le desagradaba la fuerte insinuación de que se habían vestido juntos, pero Severus no le prestó atención mientras ofrecía a Harry la bandeja.  
  
El muchacho la tomó, sonriéndole mientras decía:  
  
—Pero son cómodos.  
  
El hombre le regaló una divertida mirada mientras alcanzaba los huevos.  
  
—Y también lo es corretear desnudo, pero no vas a hacer eso.  
  
Dumbledore y Minerva intercambiaron una mirada divertida.  
  
Harry se echó a reír y puso varias rebanadas de tocineta en su plato, para luego dejar la bandeja frente a él en el centro de la mesa y declarar:  
  
—¡Nunca lo haría! —el profesor de Pociones lo miró y levantó una elocuente ceja, y el chico enrojeció profundamente mientras corregía—. No en público.   
  
Severus bufó, ofreciéndole los huevos.  
  
—Sé malditamente bien que no.  
  
De repente, Sirius empujó su silla hacia atrás, su expresión cerrada y con desaprobación, y su tono muy cortante mientras decía:  
  
—Remus, te esperaré en tus habitaciones hasta que estés listo para partir. Buen día, director Dumbledore, profesora McGonagall.  
  
—¿Debes irte tan pronto, Sirius? —preguntó Albus, lanzándole una penetrante mirada, en tanto que Harry fruncía el ceño.  
  
—Sí, creo que sí —contestó con un breve asentimiento, evitando mirar a su ahijado o a Severus.  
  
Dumbledore frunció los labios, en un claro gesto de desaprobación, pero antes que pudiera argumentar nada, Harry declaró con firmeza.  
  
—Si intentas evitar a Sev, me estarás evitando a mí también.  
  
Sirius lo miró por fin, su desagrado mostrándose claramente en su cara.  
  
—Quizás eso no sería tan malo.  
  
El joven se estremeció, bajando la mirada, mientras Severus decía con tranquilidad:  
  
—Es muy injusto que pagues con Harry tu odio hacia mí.  
  
Sirius lo miró, los ojos azules oscurecidos por la conocida expresión de odio.  
  
—Tú lo has convertido en poco más que tu puto.  
  
—¡Ya fue suficiente! —ordenó Dumbledore con firmeza, frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba al animago—. Estás siendo _extremadamente_ injusto, Sirius. Si persistes en maltratar a Harry y a Severus, dejarás de ser bienvenido en Hogwarts —el hombre lo miró, aturdido, mientras el Director proseguía—: Éste es su hogar, el único que ellos dos han tenido. Sería muy negligente de mi parte permitir que alguien los acosara aquí, por el sólo hecho de que son felices.  
  
Remus bajó la vista hacia la mesa pero no dijo nada, aunque estaba de acuerdo con Dumbledore y pensaba que su pareja se estaba comportando como un imbécil. Había estado consciente que habría problemas entre Harry y Sirius a causa de Severus, pero había tenido la esperanza de que el ver a Harry tan feliz hiciera que el animago finalmente cediera en su absurdo odio. Obviamente, no había sido así.  
  
Después de mirar a Dumbledore un largo rato, Sirius habló finalmente.  
  
—Quizás _debería_ marcharme.  
  
Dumbledore suspiró, luciendo repentinamente derrotado, mientras la tensa voz de Harry preguntaba:  
  
—¿Por qué no puedes sólo dejarme ser feliz? —Sirius enfocó su atención en su ahijado, frunciendo el ceño, y éste encontró su mirada, los ojos verdes repletos de dolor—. Sev me hace muy feliz. Sin importar lo que sientas respect o a él, si realmente te preocuparas por mí, _querrías_ verme feliz.  
  
El animago lo miró fijamente un par de minutos, antes de decir en voz baja:  
  
—Él está restregándome en la nariz el hecho de que tú estás calentando su cama, sólo para fastidiarme.  
  
—No, no lo hace —contestó Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No me utilizaría de esa forma.  
  
Sirius bufó.  
  
—Él nunca habla de esa forma sobre nadie ni a nadie, y tú lo sabes tan bien como yo. El bastardo hace ostentación de ti, y tú dejas que lo haga.  
  
—Nosotros sólo estábamos _hablando_. La gente hace eso, no era dirigido hacia ti —replicó de inmediato. Finalmente, un pequeño tono de cólera se evidenciaba en su voz—. Estás hablando como si nuestra relación fuera sólo por una parte, cuando cualquiera de nosotros estaremos felices de que te vayas a la mierda —Sirius abrió la boca, pero Harry lo cortó y siguió con firmeza—. Quiero que _todos_ sepan que estoy extraordinariamente orgulloso por el hecho de que él haya visto algo en mí que puede amar, y creo que ese amor le permite ser más feliz de lo que era. Pienso que soy una persona muy afortunada, y no sólo porque se me ha permitido ‘calentar su cama’ —hizo una pausa y luego continuó con un poco más de serenidad—. Y estoy enamorado de él. Ya sólo eso, debería ser suficiente razón para que hicieras a un lado tu odio.  
  
—Estás encaprichado —lo corrigió su padrino, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
—No, no es así —replicó Harry, respondiendo al ceño fruncido con otro igual—. Yo estuve _encaprichado_ por George, y creo que puedo distinguir muy bien la diferencia entre pensar que alguien es divertido y tiene un buen trasero, y estar _enamorado_. No soy un estúpido ni un niño, y no necesito que tú ni nadie más me diga que lo que estoy sintiendo es permanente. Amo a Severus tanto como tú amas a Remus, sino más.  
  
—¡No te atrevas a comparar mi relación con la tuya! —exclamó, furioso—. He conocido a Remus la mayor parte de mi vida, y él _siempre_ ha estado ahí para mí.  
  
—Sí, excepto cuando creyó que estabas tratando de matarme y que era mejor que acudiera al dementor más cercano si te veía —replicó Harry fríamente, haciendo que Remus se estremeciera—. He conocido a Severus durante siete años, e incluso cuando lo odiaba y hacía todo lo posible por hacer su vida miserable, incluso cuando él me odiaba, siempre hizo todo lo posible por mantener mi desagradecido culo con vida.   
  
—Eso es porque _quería_ tu culo, idiota —exclamó Sirius, mirándolo, furioso—. Eres un pedazo de rabo para él, Harry. Te va a follar para conseguir su revancha contra tu padre. ¿Por qué no puedes verlo?  
  
—Creo que ya fue suficiente, Black —exigió Severus de repente, su furia al ver que Harry era llamado de la misma forma que Lucius hiciera con él tanto tiempo atrás, hacía que su voz sonara fría y dura ante todos los que le observaban—. Eres el padrino de Harry y he estado tratando de respetar eso, pero si insistes en calumniarlo, tendré que hacer algo al respecto.  
  
—¡¿Calumniar a _Harry_?! —exclamó McGonagall con incredulidad—. Severus, ¿tú lo _escuchaste_?  
  
—Sí, Minerva, lo hice —contestó, dirigiéndole una mirada apaciguadora e ignorando la sorpresa con que Sirius lo observaba—. No me preocupa ni una pizca lo que Black pueda pensar de mí, pero _rehúso_ permitirle a él o a alguien más, que hable a Harry de esa manera. Él no merece esto en absoluto.  
  
El Gryffindor alargó la mano y tomó la de Severus, haciendo que éste lo mirara antes de decir con firmeza:  
  
—Ni tú tampoco.  
  
El profesor de Pociones frunció ligeramente los labios, mirando a su aprendiz por un momento antes de replicar:  
  
—Eso no tiene que ver, Harry. A Black no le interesa si merezco su mala opinión sobre mí. Nunca le importó.  
  
—Entonces quizás debamos dejar que nos odie a _ambos_ —dijo suavemente, sin apartar los ojos de su rostro—. Me reitero en lo que le dije. Si él esperaba que yo eligiera, entonces decidió por mí.  
  
—Harry, escúchame un… —comenzó Sirius, luciendo muy molesto.  
  
Minerva y Dumbledore intercambiaron miradas de preocupación mientras Harry se giraba a mirar a su padrino, sus ojos y su voz extremadamente duros mientras lo interrumpía.  
  
—No, Sirius, escúchame tú. A Sev no le importa lo que digas de él, pero a mí sí. No estoy seguro de poder estar cerca de alguien que no pueda, _al menos_ , respetar el hecho de que lo amo. Tú ni siquiera le das una oportunidad, sólo lo condenas, y a mí, y mantienes tu odio, lo que te convierte en alguien que no es mejor que Malfoy —su mirada no flaqueó, y mientras Sirius abría la boca con intención de decir algo, continuó bruscamente—: Lucius Malfoy me odiaba sólo por mi nombre, y Draco hizo lo mismo, ciegamente, aunque yo lo hubiera ayudado en lo que pudiera si me lo hubiera pedido. Eso es _exactamente_ lo que estás haciendo tú, odiando ciegamente a alguien que no dudaría en ayudarte, si pudiera.  
  
Sirius lo miró, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
—James significaba más para mí de lo que podrías llegar a imaginar, y es jodidamente difícil saber que amas a su _peor enemigo_ más de lo que me amas a mí.  
  
—No lo hago. _Maté_ al peor enemigo de mi padre, con una espada oxidada y éstas —levantó ambas manos frente a sí, su expresión todavía dura y furiosa—. De darse la oportunidad, volvería a hacerlo sin arrepentirme —hizo una pausa para asegurarse que el otro entendía lo que quería decir y prosiguió—: Estoy enamorado del hombre que mi padre odiaba cuando era un adolescente, por razones estúpidas e insignificantes. Y aunque la mayor parte del mundo piense que es un error que el hombre que amo me doble la edad, no me importa.  
  
—Eso no es muy cierto, Harry —intervino Dumbledore, atrayendo su atención—. Aunque esto podría provocar comentarios entre los muggles, en el mundo mágico, una diferencia de veinte años entre las parejas es algo bastante común, especialmente entre las familias más antiguas —sonrió, sus ojos brillando mientras agregaba—. Dado que ustedes dos son los últimos herederos de sus apellidos, supongo que puede resultar difícil decidir con que línea de sangre honrar a los niños que tengan juntos.  
  
—¿Niños? ¿ _Juntos_? —exclamó Harry, evidentemente sorprendido—. ¡Eso es imposible!  
  
—Muy pocas cosas son imposibles con magia, Harry, ya deberías saberlo —murmuró Remus, antes de mirar a Severus y agregar—: Quizás deberías enseñarle un poco más sobre las aves y las abejas, Sev.  
  
El chico miró al maestro de Pociones, atónito, y éste bufó suavemente, torciendo ligeramente los labios para reprimir su diversión.  
  
—Harry es muy inteligente y excesivamente curioso. Dudo que necesite tutoría extensiva sobre el tema, ahora que alguien ha picado su interés.  
  
Remus se echó a reír y Sirius habló nuevamente:  
  
—Creo que _debería_ irme —todos lo miraron mientras se giraba hacia Dumbledore y añadía—: Me gustaría poder regresar, pero sólo soy un invitado. Entendería si usted decidiera prohibírmelo.  
  
El Director sólo lo observó por un rato y luego suspiró, sabiendo que Harry y Severus no querrían que le negara el derecho de estar en Hogwarts, aunque sólo fuera en consideración a Remus.  
  
—Por esta vez, puedes regresar si gustas, Sirius. Pero por favor, ten presente que Harry y Severus son dos de los hombres más peligrosos que conoces, y muy protectores el uno respecto al otro. Me gustaría evitar que presiones a alguno de ellos demasiado lejos. No quisiera tus heridas sobre sus consciencias, o sobre la mía.  
  
Remus asintió, agregando:  
  
—Y _podrías_ intentar ser un poquito menos imbécil la próxima vez que vengas de visita —Sirius lo miró, sorprendido, y Remus se levantó y prosiguió—: Harry fue muy comprensivo cuando descubrió nuestra relación, aunque se había imaginado que tú estabas enamorado de James.  
  
—Eso es diferente —contestó de inmediato, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
Remus suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza.  
  
—No, Sirius, _no es diferente_. Harry ama a Severus. Decirle que su amor es equivocado es tan malo como si él te hubiera dicho que el tuyo lo era, o incluso que cualquiera me dijera que mi amor por ti es equivocado —se detuvo un momento, notando la expresión impactada en el rostro de su pareja, y agregó suavemente—: Durante doce años _pensé_ que tú habías matado a tres de mis más queridos amigos, Sirius. Amarte a pesar de eso, incluso antes de saber la verdad, es seguramente mucho más errado que el hecho de que Harry ame a Severus.  
  
El animago lo miró fijamente por varios minutos, sin saber qué decir, antes de susurrar finalmente:  
  
—¿Cómo puedes comparar el amarme a mí con que lo amen a él?  
  
—¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? —contestó en voz baja, mirándolo a los ojos con una expresión ligeramente triste—. He hablado con Harry sobre sus sentimientos desde hace un buen tiempo y acepté ser testigo de su contrato de Aprendizaje, y no tengo dudas de que ama a Severus tanto como yo te amaba a su edad. Por aquel entonces, tú nunca lo notaste, pero yo te amaba mucho, incluso aunque me ignorabas la mayor parte del tiempo. Hice un montón de cosas de las que no me siento orgulloso sólo por complacerte, aunque sabía que tú estabas enamorado de James. Me alegra profundamente que Harry sea más afortunado de lo que yo fui. Severus también lo ama, y juntos son más felices de lo que los he visto jamás. Es injusto que pidas a Harry que de la espalda a esto sólo porque James detestaba el hecho de que el mejor amigo de Lily fuera un Slytherin.  
  
Sirius lo miró a los ojos durante un breve tiempo, luego tragó con fuerza y miró a Harry, el dolor y la derrota plasmados en su rostro.  
  
—Lo lamento. Sé que lo dije antes y probablemente tenga que decirlo de nuevo, pero de verdad lo siento. Es sólo que es realmente duro para mí.  
  
El joven asintió; no confiaba en si mismo para hablar, sin decir algo que empezara una nueva discusión.  
  
Sirius aguardo un momento por su respuesta y luego miró a Severus, escudriñando por unos momentos en sus ojos antes de hablar.  
  
>>Parece que nunca soy capaz de ocuparme de Harry, no como prometí que haría. Tampoco digo, o hago, las cosas correctas, pero me preocupo por él. Trátalo bien.   
  
—Lo haré —le aseguró—. Pero también me gustaría pedirte un favor.  
  
Las cejas del otro se alzaron con sorpresa.  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
El Slytherin lo miró a los ojos y dijo con firmeza.  
  
—No lo entiendo en absoluto, pero después de estar solo por largo tiempo, me encuentro enamorado de tu ahijado. Apreciaría enormemente si no lo volvieras a insultar en mi presencia.  
  
Sirius se estremeció.  
  
—Haré todo lo posible.  
  
—Gracias —asintió brevemente—. Cuando estés alrededor, trataré de dominar mi recién descubierto deseo de hablar libremente.  
  
—Oh, no, _no lo harás_ —exclamó Harry de repente, haciendo que todos lo observaran mientras lanzaba a Severus una mirada decidida—. Me gusta mucho tu actual estado relajado, para variar. Sirius puede aprender a vivir con eso o puede irse.  
  
—Harry —comenzó a razonar el maestro de Pociones, pero su pareja lo interrumpió.  
  
—No. Tú eres más feliz sin intentar ocultar todo detrás de un ceño fruncido y ambos lo sabemos, Sev —expresó con firmeza—. No me hagas tener que maldecirte para conseguir tu atención.  
  
El hombre le lanzó una mirada perpleja.  
  
—Creí que no estabas prestando atención cuando te dije que me gustaba que tuvieras tus propias opiniones.  
  
Harry sonrió repentinamente.  
  
—Siempre te escucho. Simplemente, no necesito admitirlo todo el tiempo.  
  
Remus rio entre dientes y comentó:  
  
—Eres igual que tu madre.  
  
Severus se echó a reír mientras Harry sonreía.  
  
—Gracias.  
  
Remus le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
—De nada —miró a Sirius y le sonrió débilmente mientras preguntaba—: ¿Creo que vamos a ir a Londres esta mañana?  
  
—Sí —aceptó rápidamente, antes de elevar la mano y hacer un movimiento vago al resto de la mesa—. Los veré en otro momento, tengo que ir a buscar algo a la habitación de Remus antes de irnos —y con eso empezó a caminar velozmente hacia la puerta, sin esperar la respuesta de nadie, alegre de tener una excusa para escapar.  
  
Remus lo observó hasta que salió del comedor; luego, se giró a Severus y dijo quedamente:  
  
—Yo me encargaré de él, Sev. Si de algo sirve, creo que recapacitará. Sólo que va a mostrar una buena cantidad de bufidos y gruñidos antes de ceder. Es un testarudo perro viejo.  
  
El otro sonrió.  
  
—Gracias, Remus, pero ambos sabemos que nadie podrá cambiar su forma de pensar, ni siquiera tú. Tiene una determinación que muy pocos poseen.  
  
—Aunque eso es algo bueno —comentó Remus, sonriendo—, estaríamos en problemas si todos fueran tan tercos como Sirius.  
  
Dumbledore soltó una risita y Severus sonrió irónicamente mientras replicaba:  
  
—Ése es un buen punto. Disfruta tu paseo de hoy.  
  
—Sí, que pases un buen día, Remus —convino Dumbledore, mientras Minerva asentía.  
  
—Estoy seguro que lo tendré una vez Sirius de calme de nuevo —contestó con una sonrisa—. Buen día a todos.  
  
Los demás replicaron son despedidas similares antes que Remus se encaminara hacia las puertas principales, partiendo rápidamente. Dumbledore y Minerva comenzaron a discutir un artículo de la última edición de _Transformaciones al Día_ , debatiendo sobre hechizos de cambio, en un intento por permitir que Harry y Severus desayunaran en paz. Estos comenzaron a comer, agradecidos por el sencillo hechizo de calor en los platos, que había evitado que su desayuno estuviera completamente helado. Escucharon la conversación mientras comían, ofreciendo alguna pregunta o comentario de vez en cuando, pero principalmente dedicándose a degustar los alimentos.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traducción
> 
> *The Hash Marihuana Hemp Museum: Un museo que expone todo lo relacionado con la cultura del cannabis y su impacto en la sociedad a lo largo de la historia. Cada año, 75.000 visitantes de todas las partes del planeta visitan este peculiar museo único en el mundo.  
> Los visitantes disfrutan de un tour informativo donde podrán conocer con todo detalle la historia del cannabis, su uso en la medicina, la agricultura y la industria y su relación con la cultura y la religión.  
> Una colección de fotos sirve como soporte para explicar el proceso artesanal de fabricación de cannabis en Afghanistán y su influencia en oriente próximo durante siglos. Avanzamos en el tiempo hasta el siglo XIX, para conocer la parafernalia comercial que existía en torno a la marihuana y el papel de la planta desde la era de explosión del Jazz hasta la cultura pop.


	13. Capítulo 13

Dumbledore y McGonagall continuaron discutiendo alegremente por un buen rato, sobre si había o no alguna validez en la teoría de que transformar animales en otros con formas o nombres similares fuera más fácil. Todavía, ambos apoyaban fielmente a sus teorías, diametralmente opuestas, que cada uno había enseñado incontables veces durante su ejercicio como profesores de Transformaciones. Dumbledore insistía en que la transformación tenía igual dificultad sin importar el objeto o animal al que estuvieras lanzándole el hechizo. McGonagall no estaba de acuerdo, e insistía en lo que ella enseñaba en sus clases, que era más fácil transformar a cosas similares, como por ejemplo, un erizo en un alfiletero.  
  
Finalmente, suspendieron la discusión al tiempo que Harry terminaba su comida, y desviaron su atención hacia él y Severus.  
  
—¿Ya pensaste sobre quién te gustaría que ejecutara el hechizo de enlace, Severus? —preguntó Minerva, luciendo curiosa.  
  
Harry miró rápidamente al Slytherin, pescando una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Severus lo miró por un momento y luego se giró hacia Minerva, diciendo tranquilamente:  
  
—No tengo intención de utilizarlo.  
  
Las cejas de la bruja se alzaron en señal de sorpresa.  
  
—Severus, en tradicional que un Aprendiz esté enlazado a su Maestro, especialmente con un contrato como el que Harry eligió.  
  
Severus bufó suavemente, con expresión medio divertida, mientras decía:  
  
—Sí, pero también sería _tradicional_ que si un Aprendiz utilizara un contrato como el de Harry, se convirtiera en poco menos que un esclavo. Aunque tolero la mayoría de las tradiciones, ésta no será una de ellas. Puede que todavía Harry no sea mi igual en algunas cosas, pero estoy muy seguro que llegará a serlo, y no le pediré que se enlace para obedecerme. Es lo suficientemente inteligente como para escucharme por sí mismo, sin necesitar obligarlo con un hechizo.  
  
—¿Un hechizo vinculante me obligaría a actuar así? —indagó Harry, sorprendido y curioso.  
  
Severus se giró hacia él, asintiendo.  
  
—Sí, lo haría. La obediencia es lo primero que asegura este hechizo, además de permitir que tu Maestro sepa dónde te encuentras todo el tiempo y cómo está tu salud. La habilidad de encontrarte nos hubiera beneficiado a ambos unos meses atrás, pero ahora no veo razón para ello. Además, _no_ quiero que te veas obligado a obedecerme —sonrió—. Como te dije, me gusta mucho el hecho de que tengas una mente aguda y tus propias opiniones.  
  
Harry le regresó la sonrisa.  
  
—Pero, ¿no podría ser ejecutado el hechizo sin la parte de la obediencia?  
  
—Sólo si ambos usan alguna clase de símbolo de metal que pudiera ser hechizado —contestó Dumbledore, antes que Severus pudiera decir nada, logrando que ambos lo miraran—. Hechizos de localización a corta distancia pueden ser lanzados sobre la plata o el platino, pero para cualquier espacio superior a una milla, sería mejor utilizar oro puro —se detuvo un momento, inclinando levemente la cabeza para observarlos por encima de sus anteojos, y sonando divertido, prosiguió—: Los objetos hechizados sólo funcionan siempre y cuando estén permanentemente en contacto con la piel; así, los anillos son los que suelen funcionar mejor, a menos que alguno de ustedes tenga la intención de usar un pendiente permanente.  
  
Harry miró nuevamente a Severus, descubriendo que éste estaba observando a Dumbledore y Minerva con sospecha. La mirada oscura permaneció fija en ellos por un buen tiempo, antes de decir, abruptamente:  
  
—Ustedes dos están tramando algo.  
  
Las cejas del anciano se elevaron mientras la profesora de Transformaciones bufaba suavemente y replicaba:  
  
—Severus, te estás comportando como un tonto paranoico.  
  
El otro se echó a reír sin alegría.  
  
—Entonces, ¿por qué no mencionaron la idea frente a Remus, cuando atestiguaron el contrato?  
  
—No estábamos seguros si él aprobaría un enlace para Harry —explicó Minerva, un tanto demasiado rápido.  
  
—Entonces, ¿por qué quieren que lo hagamos? —intervino Harry, sus cejas bajando en un ligero ceño.  
  
Severus asintió, lanzando una rápida mirada al chico y regresando a los otros dos.  
  
—Sí. ¿Qué se traen entre manos ustedes dos, viejos entrometidos, que Remus no aprobaría?  
  
Dumbledore puso una mano sobre el brazo de Minerva cuando ésta iba a abrir la boca para hablar, haciendo que la cerrara de nuevo con un ligero ruido. Luego, explico tranquilamente.  
  
—Considero que sería beneficioso para ambos si tuvieran un medio de localización, y que cada uno tuviera la certeza de que el otro está bien. Seguramente, eso no es algo a lo que ninguno de ustedes pondría objeción, ¿no?  
  
Severus fijó su atención nuevamente en Harry, quien se encogió de hombros, antes de preguntar:  
  
—Cierto. ¿Pero eso es tan inofensivo cómo _suena_?  
  
—Muy poco —contestó Harry, de inmediato—. Incluso los esponjosos conejitos tienen dientes y garras —enfocó su atención en Dumbledore y Minerva—. ¿Quién ejecutaría los hechizos?  
  
—Yo —contestó el Director, con una ligera sonrisa—. Es un hechizo muy complejo. No estoy muy seguro que alguien más fuera capaz de hacerlo, excepto Filius, y él ya se fue por el verano.  
  
Harry miró a Severus y asintió.  
  
—Definitivamente, traman algo.  
  
Minerva gruñó suavemente, lanzándoles una mirada severa.  
  
—Pensaría que ustedes dos deberían estar _agradecidos_ de que Albus se ofreciera a hacer esto.  
  
—¿Agradecidos de que quiera entrometerse en nuestras vidas? —ironizó el Slytherin, con una expresión divertida, mientras elevaba una elocuente ceja ante Minerva—. Ustedes dos, Gryffindor, son peores que dos viejas tías solteronas alcahuetas, y toman riesgos absurdos. No puedo evitar pensar que hay algo más detrás de esto de los anillos que quieren colocarnos.  
  
—Simplemente, hechizos de protección —replicó Dumbledore, sonriendo serenamente—. Nada perjudicial para ninguno de los dos, o que pudiera afectar sus sentimientos o habilidades en modo alguno.  
  
—¿Y nada que nos hiciera, hmm, más fértiles? —preguntó Harry, mostrándose repentinamente más cuidadoso.  
  
Severus se echó a reír.  
  
—Muy buena pregunta, Harry.  
  
Éste dio al profesor una pequeña sonrisa antes de mirar, expectante, a Dumbledore, quién se veía divertido al tiempo que contestaba.  
  
—No, no, nada de esa clase. Los anillos sólo les permitirán localizarse uno al otro y saber si están seguros o no, así como protegerlos de algunas maldiciones menores.  
  
—Ambos somos bastante capaces de protegernos de maldiciones menores —replicó Severus, secamente—. ¿Qué es lo que no nos has dicho?  
  
El anciano mago miró a ambos por largo rato, y finalmente, admitió:  
  
—Creo que sería beneficioso para todos los involucrados si llevaran los anillos, que harían más evidente que están relacionados.  
  
—¿Quiere decir que desearía que estuviéramos casados? —indagó Harry, algo sorprendido.  
  
Severus se acomodó en su asiento, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y observando a Dumbledore con expresión indescifrable.  
  
—No, Harry, yo no pediría que te casaras —contestó Dumbledore con calma—. Simplemente, considero que la vida será más fácil si hay un anillo en tu dedo.  
  
—Señor, soy bastante capaz de cuidar de mi mismo. No necesito una etiqueta que diga que soy propiedad de Severus —comentó, repentinamente divertido—. No hay una posibilidad, en absoluto, que yo olvide que estoy enamorado de él, si alguien me ronda.  
  
— _Por supuesto_ que no —dijo Minerva con impaciencia—. Pero hay una buena posibilidad de que Severus terminara completamente enojado si alguien tuviera el descaro de comenzar a hacerte proposiciones, y viceversa.  
  
Harry desvió su atención hacia Severus, quien seguía claramente divertido, y le preguntó:  
  
—¿Ésa es su manera de decirnos que no debemos jugar con otra gente?  
  
El hombre se echó a reír, sorprendido, y sus ojos brillaron divertidos cuando asintió, instantes más tarde.  
  
—Creo que sí.  
  
—Así que, supongo, quieren que estemos de acuerdo con ellos en proteger a los no-tan-inocentes transeúntes —comentó, mientras Severus reía de nuevo y asentía.  
  
—En una palabra, sí —confirmó Minerva, enfadada por la arrogancia con la que Harry estaba tratando lo que ella consideraba un problema real—. Ambos son miembros del profesorado, lo que significa que se verán expuestos a los padres y a los hermanos mayores de nuestros alumnos con bastante frecuencia. El que uno de ustedes maldiga a alguien por propasarse con el otro no es una idea divertida, señor Potter. Los dos tienen reputaciones bien ganadas, como hombres muy peligrosos.  
  
Harry le sonrió, sus ojos verdes brillando con la risa.  
  
—Profesora McGonagall, no tengo que huir de las muchas damas que intentarán asaltar mi virtud, pero le prometo que sé cómo manejarlas sin tener que maldecirlas. Todo lo que tengo que decirles es que soy marica.  
  
Minerva frunció el ceño, ignorando la risita de Severus, mientras preguntaba en tono cortante:  
  
—¿Y podrá lidiar con un joven persistente con tanta facilidad, señor Potter?  
  
La sonrisa de Harry no se decoloró mientras repicaba:  
  
—Sí, Madam, es muy simple. Me comportaría como si estuviera enojado y le diría que soy hetero.  
  
Minerva echaba humo, mientras Severus sonreía al chico y le preguntaba:  
  
—¿Y qué si uno de los jóvenes hubiera pasado junto a ti mientras hablabas con una de las damas?  
  
—Me ocultaría detrás de mi muy imponente Maestro y dejaría que él lo manejara —replicó de inmediato, sus ojos verdes centelleando con risa contenida.  
  
Dumbledore rio por lo bajo, ganándose una mirada de furia de Minerva, antes que ella se girara hacia los otros dos y declarara severamente:  
  
—Sea como sea, de esta forma, _cualquiera_ que los viera juntos no tendría problema para determinar que mantienen una relación. Para la escuela, sería lo mejor si llevaran los anillos en señal de compromiso, aunque sólo fuera para evitar habladurías entre los estudiantes y disuadirlos de que expandieran rumores maliciosos entre sus familiares.  
  
Severus levantó una ceja, todavía mostrándose divertido.  
  
—¿Por qué deberíamos temer que la gente hablara sobre nosotros, Minerva? Como ya ha sido señalado en varias oportunidades, generalmente se hacen suposiciones sobre lo que sucede entre un Maestro y su Aprendiz. Eso no debería afectar la reputación, al menos, no la de la escuela.  
  
—Severus, Harry, ¿considerarían hacerlo como un favor personal hacia mí? —pidió Dumbledore en ese momento, sonriéndoles y sin dar oportunidad a Minerva de decir nada más—. Tienen mi palabra, los anillos no tendrán otra función que la de permitirles localizarse uno al otro, permitirles saber que están bien y protegerlos de hechizos menores.  
  
Harry se giró hacia Severus, fingiendo poner mala cara mientras gimoteaba.  
  
—Sev… nos está timando.  
  
—Sí, lo noté —replicó con expresión de desconcierto—. Pocas veces pide un favor personal.  
  
—Lo que significa que es importante para él —dejó escapar un falso suspiro de resignación—. Sabes que ahora tendremos que hacerlo.  
  
—Totalmente —convino, todavía con la misma expresión.  
  
—¿Van a aceptar _ahora_? —preguntó Minerva con incredulidad—. ¿Simplemente así?  
  
Los otros dos se miraron, y luego a ella, antes de contestar, perfectamente sincronizados.  
  
—¡Sí!  
  
La bruja dejó escapar una exclamación de enojo, levantándose precipitadamente. Lanzó la servilleta que tenía en su regazo en medio de la mesa, al tiempo que miraba a Dumbledore y decía con severidad:  
  
—¡Esos dos son peores que los gemelos Weasley! —giró en redondo y se dirigió hacia la salida del personal.  
  
Harry y Severus intentaron valientemente contener la risa que quería estallar, pero cuando Dumbledore les hizo un guiño, perdieron la batalla abruptamente, justo en el momento que Minerva alcanzaba la puerta. El vendaval de carcajadas la enojó más aún, haciendo que cerrara la puerta sonoramente tras ella.  
  
Después de un corto tiempo, recuperaron el control, excepto por alguna risita ocasional de Harry. Entonces, el Director les sonrió, sus ojos brillando mientras preguntaba:  
  
—¿Preferirían elegir sus propios anillos o serán suficientes bandas sencillas?   
  
Harry miró a Severus, quien curvó los labios en una sonrisa.  
  
—¿Qué te gustaría más, Harry?  
  
—No tener que volver a salir de compras —replicó de inmediato, sus ojos verdes todavía bailando divertidos.  
  
El profesor rio entre dientes, antes de mirar a Dumbledore.  
  
—Bandas sencillas estarán bien, Albus.  
  
—Bien, bien —el Director sonrió satisfecho y se levantó—. Debería tenerlas listas para esta noche. Disfruten su día.  
  
—Lo haremos, señor —contestó Harry con una sonrisa radiante.  
  
Severus asintió, todavía sonriendo, y agregó:  
  
—Y gracias, Albus.  
  
—De nada, Severus. Gracias a ustedes por complacer los caprichos de un viejo —dio la vuelta y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta del personal.  
  
El profesor de Pociones resopló suavemente y miró a su aprendiz, quien lo estaba observando, expectante.  
  
—Todavía creo que él trae algo entre manos.  
  
—Sí —convino Harry con una sonrisa—. Pero de todas formas aceptamos, como él deseaba. Ambos somos bastante predecibles, aunque habitualmente consigue meternos en problemas con sus intrigas.  
  
El otro rio entre dientes y se levantó, sorprendiendo a Harry al ofrecerle la mano.  
  
—Hace un hermoso día afuera, ¿damos un paseo?  
  
Tomó de inmediato la mano que le ofrecían, levantándose con una esplendorosa sonrisa de felicidad.  
  
—Me encantaría.  
  
Los dos empezaron a caminar juntos hacia las puertas principales, completamente ignorantes del hecho que un mago anciano muy engreído los observó desde el umbral de la puerta del personal, hasta que las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Era ya media tarde para cuando Harry y Severus regresaron de su paseo; ya no iban tomados de las manos, pero era obvio que todavía estaban muy felices e iban hablando animadamente, mientras unos críticos ojos azules los observaban atravesar el césped hasta el castillo. La camisa verde de Harry estaba desabotonada y se movía con la brisa, mostrando una camiseta sin mangas, y sus pantalones ya no estaban metidos en sus botas. Llevaba una cesta que parecía estar hecha de una sola hoja enorme, con el pecíolo doblado para formar un asa, y que estaba llena de lo que semejaban terrones de estiércol de caballo. La camisa blanca de Severus estaba abierta hasta mitad, descubriendo su pecho pálido pero decentemente musculoso, y su cabello habitualmente lacio, estaba atado hacia atrás con lo que parecía un atado de parra. Llevaba una cesta más grande que aparentaba estar elaborada con parras, llena con flores, hongos y varias clases de frutas.   
  
Hacían una llamativa pareja, ambos con su cabello oscuro y con estilos muy diferentes, que aun así se veían muy bien juntos.  
  
Sirius frunció el ceño, observándolos dirigirse hacia una de las entradas laterales. Como era habitual, no pudo dejar de ver a James en Harry, pero luego del discurso que Remus le había dado cuando habían regresado de Londres una hora antes, estaba buscando algo más también. No le tomó mucho tiempo reconocer los rasgos que no había querido ver, y que, de hecho, había intentado fieramente ignorar durante los últimos cuatro años.  
  
Harry tenía una risa feliz, tan parecida a la de Lily que, si uno no pudiera verlo, podría casi pensar que ella estaba allí. El modo en que caminaba sin apartar los ojos de Severus y nunca tropezar ni parecer que necesitara guía también era igual a su madre. Transportaba su cesta en el pliegue del brazo, dejando libres ambas manos, que hacían expresivos gestos, similares a los que Lily tantas veces usara para resaltar un punto.  
  
La evidencia más definitiva de su madre en él, sólo se hizo obvia cuando Harry y Severus estuvieron cerca del castillo, aunque era algo que Sirius había tratado de ignorar a medida que el chico se había ido acercando más a Severus en los últimos días. Harry siempre había tenido lo que Sirius consideraba eran ojos verde oscuro, y con una seriedad demasiado profunda para su edad. Pero los últimos días, esos ojos verdes se habían puesto cada vez más brillantes, hasta lucir increíblemente parecidos a los de Lily, de los que una vez James había dicho eran un fuego esmeralda. Estaban llenos de luces y emociones oscilantes, y eran más expresivos de lo que unos simples ojos tenían derecho a ser.  
  
En ese punto, Sirius dio la vuelta de la alta ventana de arco, mientras miraba el piso y, repentinamente, recordaba una conversación que tuviera lugar muchos años antes. Había sido una de las pocas veces en que había visto apagarse la luz en los ojos de Lily, para transformarse en algo muy similar a los serios ojos verde oscuro que Harry había tenido hasta pocos días antes.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
_—Sólo quería decirte que sé sobre ustedes dos —dijo una suave voz familiar.  
  
Sirius levantó bruscamente la cabeza del escritorio donde tenía clavada la vista, desesperado por pasar su EXTASIs, para observar los tranquilos y sabios ojos verdes, que se veían mucho mas viejos que la edad real de su propietaria.  
  
>>Sé que te ama, y que lo amas. No tienes que disimular con tanta fuerza, Sirius.  
  
El chico la miró unos momentos, impactado, antes de poder encontrar las palabras para hablar.  
  
—¿Qué estás tratando de decir, Lily?  
  
La joven se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, frente a él.  
  
—Supongo que lo que estoy intentando decir es que, en tanto yo no tenga que presenciarlo, no mi importa lo que hagas con él cuando yo no esté cerca. Lo amo y tengo intención de casarme con él como lo tenemos planeado. Sería agradable si no restregaras en mi nariz el hecho de que mi prometido es patológicamente incapaz de elegir entre nosotros, pero trataré de entender si sientes que tienes que hacerlo.  
  
Sirius tragó, sintiendo repentinas ganas de vomitar.  
  
—No creímos que lo supieras.  
  
—Lo sé desde el inicio —replicó, con una tenue sonrisa que no alcanzó sus habitualmente tranquilos ojos—. Lucius me lo dijo, tratando de hacer que me alejara de ustedes dos, pero no escuché realmente lo que me estaba diciendo hasta que fue demasiado tarde.  
  
—Pensé que Lucius quería que te enrollaras con James.  
  
Lily sonrió, bajando la mirada.  
  
—Todos pensaban eso, puede que incluso él lo pensara, pero aun así me advirtió que James no podría renunciar, ni renunciaría, a sus Merodeadores, ni siquiera por mí —dejó escapar una diminuta carcajada y agregó suavemente—: De la misma manera que me dijo que Sev no podría enamorarse de una mujer, ni siquiera de mí. Aunque Sev me amaba más que a todos, excepto Lucius, hasta que tú y James hicieron que me odiara.  
  
Sirius observó sin palabras, mientras ella jugaba con el brazalete de plata que había llevada desde que la conociera, dándole vueltas y vueltas en su brazo, como solía hacer cuando estaba pensando en algo. Él no tenía idea de qué decir, y estaba demasiado temeroso para intentar hablar con ella. James lo odiaría si decía algo equivocado, así que mantuvo su silencio, rezando para que ella se marchara y le permitiera pensar.   
  
>>A veces, creo que toda mi vida es una comedia de errores —siguió la chica finalmente—. Amo a Sev, y pude haber pasado mi vida con él tan fácilmente; pero él es gay, y se enamoró de Lucius incluso antes de saber realmente lo que significaba amar. Lucius puede ser excesivamente encantador cuando quiere, y yo estuve muy cerca de enamorarme de él antes de darme cuenta que, realmente, él no quiere a nadie, excepto a sí mismo, y posiblemente a Sev. Luego, me enamoré de James, el abre-los-ojos, mas estúpido que la mierda, con un amor de síguelo-a-través-del-infierno, y él me dijo que también me amaba. Pensé que tenía todo lo que podía desear pero, eventualmente, me di cuenta que Lucius tenía razón, que yo sólo era la chica que amaba lo suficiente como para dejarme tener sus niños. Él en realidad te ama a ti, aunque no estoy segura si se ha dado cuenta. Y como si tú y yo no fuéramos suficientes para llenar su cama, también está teniendo un enredo con un hombre lobo que está ocultando su amor por ti y moriría gustoso si pudiera hacerte feliz por cinco minutos.  
  
De repente, volvió a reír, y Sirius saltó ligeramente ante el frágil sonido, para luego tragar con dificultad, mientras ella encontraba su mirada. Los ojos de la chica eran de un verde más oscuro del que le hubiera visto nunca, en tanto proseguía:_

_> >James vive para ser la persona que tú idolatras, lo sabes, y Remus vive para que lo dejes ayudarte a sentarte a los pies de James.  
  
Sirius la miró, confundido, preguntándose si ella tendría razón en que Remus estaba enamorado de él.  
  
—¿Qué quieres decir?   
  
—Sólo lo que dije —contestó, asintiendo, volviendo a sonreír, aunque sus ojos lucían mal, haciéndole pensar en las ventanas oscuras de una casa vacía—. En tanto idolatres el suelo por el que James camina, él será capaz de mostrarse perfecto para ti, y Remus será capaz de ayudarte a que lo idolatres.  
  
—Y si yo dejara de… idolatrarlo, ¿qué pasaría? —preguntó Sirius, deseando poder ser capaz de comprender a Lily de la forma en que Remus lo hacía. Casi sentía como si debiera estar molesto por lo que ella estaba diciendo, pero la confusión estaba ganando a la furia por no estar seguro de lo que ella quería decir.  
  
—Entonces, él volvería a ser un simple mortal, y estarías libre para decidir si realmente amas a Remus o él es sólo conveniente —replicó, suavemente, y luego sus labios se torcieron en una irónica sonrisa y se levantó de repente—. Pero no te preocupes, Sirius, eso no pasará. Tú adorarás a James hasta el día que te metan en el hueco, y él lo sabe tan bien como yo. Por eso seré su esposa pronto, porque tú siempre serás su mejor amigo y su amante.  
  
Sirius se estremeció, bajando la mirada.  
  
—Él te ama, Lily.  
  
—Oh, lo sé —contestó Lily, sonando casi alegre—. Él es mi prometido, es su trabajo amarme, y James se enorgullece de ser el mejor en cualquier trabajo que le sea encomendado.  
  
Sirius levantó la vista, sorprendido, para ver que ella se alejaba. No tuvo idea de qué decir o si debería decir algo hasta que la chica se hubo marchado, dejándolo solo en el aula vacía._  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
De repente, Sirius recordó cuánto brillaban los ojos de Harry esa mañana, cuando entró con Severus, y el modo en que el profesor sólo tenía ojos para su aprendiz, su expresión más feliz de la que Sirius le hubiera visto jamás. Realmente, era obvio que estaban enamorados, más de lo que Severus había amado a Lucius, más de lo que Lily había amado a James al comienzo, cuando todo era nuevo y excitante para ella.  
  
El rostro y los ojos de Harry proclamaban al mundo que, sencillamente, adoraba a Severus, y era bastante obvio que el hombre retornaba sus sentimientos con todo el corazón. Ambos habían estado flotando alto, en felicidad y amor, hasta que él los había golpeado, bajándolos. Los ojos de Harry se habían enturbiado de nuevo hacia el verde oscuro, serio, que habían mostrado desde que lo conocía, y la expresión feliz de Severus se había cerrado como un libro, volviendo a ser el hombre adusto y tranquilo que Sirius había visto desde que le liberaran de Azkaban.  
  
Tragó con fuerza, parpadeando repetidamente mientras se preguntaba cuánto tiempo los ojos de Harry habrían estado vacíos sin que nadie lo notara, para luego maldecirse a sí mismo. Había visto el fuego brillante que había habitado en ellos los últimos días sin saber lo que estaba viendo, y luego había tratado de sacarlo de nuevo, con viejos odios y dolor. Había tenido razón cuando le había dicho a Severus que nunca dijo o hizo lo correcto. Desde muy joven había comenzado a hacer las cosas equivocadas, disfrutando el modo en que eso le hacía sentir poderoso, y se había mantenido haciendo todo mal hasta este momento.  
  
De alguna forma, siempre se había justificado, para que sus acciones no parecieran tan malas, aunque ellas hirieran a las personas que de verdad lo amaban. Primero, había dañado a la persona que había estado allí para él desde el día que se conocieron. Incluso cuando eran chicos. Remus siempre había sido honesto con el hecho de que lo amaba más que a su vida, a pesar de saber que su corazón había sido de James por mucho tiempo. Como si herir a Remus no hubiera sido suficientemente malo, había dañado a Harry, un chico que había sido maltratado por sus únicos parientes durante los primeros quince años de su vida. Harry lo había aceptado como figura paterna desde el principio, a pesar de sus numerosos defectos, por la simple razón de que se preocupaba por él. Y él había pagado esa confianza, rompiendo la primera felicidad verdadera que el joven había conocido.  
  
De repente, Sirius se sentó en el frío suelo de piedra y atrajo sus rodillas hacia su pecho, para ocultar el rostro contra ellas mientras recordaba la última conversación que había tenido con Lily.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
_—Sirius, quiero que me jures por tu amor a James, que si muero, te asegurarás de que mi bebé, su hijo, crezca amado y protegido. Harry no tiene más parientes consanguíneos vivos que mi hermana, y yo no la elegiría ni para guardiana de un gato.  
  
—Lily, si Voldemort te encuentra nos tendrá a todos —comenzó Sirius, intentando sonar razonable, aunque odiaba cuando la mujer se ponía fatalista. Ella había tenido razón con demasiada frecuencia para su gusto, y estaba comenzando a asustarlo. No sabía si los hijos de muggles podían ser videntes, pero tenía la certeza que Lily, a veces, sabía cosas que él era incapaz de explicar.  
  
—Guarda las perogrulladas para alguien que todavía las crea, Sirius —replicó la bruja serenamente, sus ojos verdes relampagueando—. No es a ti a quien el bastardo quiere, sino a mí, y a James, y aun cuando no sé por qué nos busca a nosotros, sé que va a encontrarnos. Pronto.  
  
—Peter no le haría eso a James —protestó el hombre—. No podría. Está encerrado en una casa segura, con personas vigilándolo constantemente.  
  
—Ni siquiera quiero escuchar su nombre —dijo ella con furia, sus ojos perforando los de Sirius—. Tú deberías haber sido el Guardián Secreto y ambos lo sabemos, o al menos Remus. Morirías por proteger a James, y Remus también, pero esa rata no protegería ni a su propia madre. Nunca entenderé cómo pudiste convencer a James de que Remus era una pobre elección, ni siquiera porqué sentiste la necesidad de hacerlo.  
  
Sirius se estremeció, apartando la vista, y ella le golpeó el pecho con un dedo para que la mirara nuevamente. Clavó la vista en los ojos azules, su expresión dura, mientras decía con intensidad:  
  
>>Júrame por tu amor a James que te asegurarás absolutamente que Harry sea amado y protegido si James y yo morimos.  
  
El hombre sólo la miró fijamente durante unos minutos, antes de tragar con fuerza y susurrar suavemente:  
  
—Lo juro.  
  
—Dilo, maldición —exigió Lily, pinchando en su pecho de nuevo y mirándolo con fiereza—. En dos años que has estado follando con James en mi propia casa, nunca te he pedido nada, Sirius Black, así que puedes hacer esto por mí malditamente bien. Quiero escucharlo todo.  
  
—Si… si ustedes dos mueren, juro por mi amor a James que me aseguraré que Harry crezca protegido y amado.  
  
Lily asintió bruscamente y luego le dio una pequeña y determinada sonrisa.  
  
—Ahora, ve a asegurarte que la pequeña rata todavía esté escondido en su hoyo.  
  
Sirius asintió y se giró para partir, dirigiéndose hacia su moto sin decir una palabra._  
  
  
@@@@@@@@   
  
  
Después que Sirius terminara en Azkaban por tratar de matar a Peter, Dumbledore se había encargado de que Harry creciera seguro, pero nunca había sido amado realmente. Había sido alimentado y vestido de cierta forma, y había estado protegido de los políticos mágicos y de viejos resentimientos, pero había tenido una infancia dura, que muy bien hubiera podido destruir a cualquier otro. Hermione y los Weasley habían sido las primeras personas que le habían mostrado algo de afecto sólo porque les gustaba, y eran la única familia que él reconocía, además de Sirius y Remus.  
  
Harry no había sabido lo que era estar enamorado hasta ahora, y ahí estaba Sirius, destrozándole su bien ganada felicidad tan pronto como lo descubrió.  
  
_“Lily probablemente esté revolcándose sobre su tumba, maldiciéndome y esperando que llegue mi hora para poner sus manos sobre mí”_ , pensaba, frotando el rostro contra su brazo. _“Jamie estará ahí con ella, listo para patear mi trasero porque nunca hice el esfuerzo de cumplir mi promesa y proteger a su muchacho”._  
  
En ese momento, sintió una mano sobre su hombro y se sobresaltó violentamente, levantando la cabeza y dejándola caer contra la pared de piedra. Harry y Severus lo miraban fijamente, y la preocupación en sus rostros se hizo más pronunciada cuando notaron la humedad en sus mejillas y el dolor en sus ojos.  
  
—Sirius, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Harry, sus ojos muy abiertos con un repentino temor. Se arrodillo frente a su padrino, y la cesta que había estado portando cayó inadvertida en las losas cercanas—. ¿Le sucedió algo a Remus?   
  
—No, no, todo está bien —contestó, inhalando bruscamente y restregando las manos sobre su cara, mientras enrojecía y miraba al piso. Se sentía avergonzado por haber estado llorando, pero también furioso consigo mismo por haber entristecido nuevamente a Harry, cuando era tan feliz apenas unos momentos antes—. Sólo he estado pensando.  
  
—¿En qué? —indagó el joven de ojos verdes, preocupado y sintiéndose un poco perdido.  
  
Sirius lo miró a los ojos y explicó:  
  
—La última vez que hablé con Lily, le hice una promesa que no he sabido cumplir muy bien —levantó la mano para quitar una brizna de césped del cabello de Harry, y dejó caer nuevamente su mano—. Le prometí que me aseguraría que crecieras protegido y amado. Dumbledore se encargó que estuvieras seguro cuando yo no pude estar ahí para ti, pero los Dursley nunca te amaron, y tener amigos no es lo mismo que ser amado. Nadie pudo encontrar eso para ti… —tragó con fuerza, antes de continuar con voz ligeramente temblorosa—. Y ahora, cuando finalmente lo has encontrado, yo trato de derribarlo. Sí Lily pudiera, me mataría por herirte tan miserablemente, tanto como para hacer que llegaras a mirarme como lo hiciste esta mañana.  
  
Los ojos de Harry se llenaron con lágrimas no derramadas que Sirius no pudo ver porque estaba mirando a Severus.  
  
—Necesito disculparme con Harry, pero contigo necesito disculparme mucho más. Como si no hubiera sido suficientemente malo que decidiera ayudar a alejarte de tu mejor amiga cuando éramos niños, también intenté distanciarte de Harry. Eso es imperdonable, y entenderé completamente si deseas que me aleje de ustedes dos.  
  
Harry mordió su labio para evitar decir algo; quería tranquilizar a su padrino diciéndole que Severus nunca haría eso, pero sabía que Sirius sólo lo creería si el Slytherin lo decía.  
  
El maestro de Pociones lo miró a los ojos durante casi un minuto antes de decir quedamente:  
  
—No hay nada que sea imperdonable, Sirius, si estás verdaderamente arrepentido y nunca repites el error. Lily me lo dijo hace mucho tiempo y eso cambió mi vida, aunque lamento que no hubiera vivido para verlo —le ofreció su mano, haciendo que Sirius parpadeara varias veces y tragara con fuerza antes de levantar la propia para estrecharla. Severus jaló para ayudarlo a levantarse y luego soltó su mano, antes de agregar—: Y acepto tus disculpas, pero sólo con una condición.  
  
Cerró los ojos, seguro que le pediría alguna tarea imposible para él. Después de un momento, respiró profundamente y abrió nuevamente los ojos para preguntar:  
  
—¿Qué necesitas que haga?  
  
—Llámame Sev —le sonrió mientras tendía la mano a Harry para ayudarlo a levantarse—. Y deja el pasado en el pasado, donde pertenece.  
  
Sirius lo miró fijamente, sin poder creer que fuera tan fácil. Sabía que no merecía que Severus si lo pusiera tan fácil, pero al observar como Harry se levantaba y se acercaba al Slytherin, decidió que éste probablemente lo hacía en beneficio del chico. Podía comprender eso completamente, y hacía más fácil para él sentir verdaderamente lo que dijo finalmente:  
  
—Voy a hacer todo lo posible.  
  
—Eso es todo lo que cualquiera puede hacer —contestó Severus, asintiendo, para luego mirar a Harry, quien estaba mordiéndose un labio y mirándolos. Los ojos verdes brillaban con lágrimas apenas contenidas, aunque también brillaban con amor y esperanza, y su cesta estaba tirada en el suelo. Los labios de Severus se curvaron en una sonrisa ligeramente más ancha mientras preguntaba:  
  
>>¿Me recuerdas de nuevo por qué eres mi Aprendiz?   
  
El muchacho se sorprendió por la pregunta y contestó sin pensar.  
  
—¿Porque estoy demasiado chiflado como para que me las arregle solo?  
  
Eso sacó una sorprendida carcajada de Sirius, mientras Severus luchaba contra la urgencia de reír también, aunque sus labios siguieron sonriendo.  
  
—Bueno, sí, eso también, pero estaba pensando en algo más del tipo ‘porque te amo’ —Harry lució felizmente sorprendido ante eso, y una gran sonrisa apareció en su cara mientras el hombre añadía secamente—: Pero, por favor, recoge tu bosta de unicornio antes que la desagradable gata de Filch la utilice para batear por los pasillos.  
  
—Era lo que iba a hacer —contestó, todavía sonriendo. Se inclinó para tomar la cesta mientras murmuraba un hechizo para reunir el contenido, sorprendiendo a Sirius al no usar varita.  
  
Severus gruñó suavemente, divertido.  
  
—Claro que ibas a hacerlo, Harry. Probablemente, lo recordarías para cuando hubiéramos regresado al aula, y para entonces Filch estaría convencido de que, finalmente, hiciste estallar una bomba de estiércol.  
  
Harry se irguió derecho y le lanzó una mirada digna, para luego sacarle la lengua y dar media vuelta, caminando por el pasillo mientras Severus reía entre dientes. Sirius miró del uno al otro antes de preguntar:  
  
—¿Se puede saber para qué necesita Harry una cesta de bosta de unicornio?  
  
Severus le lanzó una divertida mirada y empezó a caminar detrás de Harry, apenas un poco sorprendido de que Sirius caminara junto a él.  
  
—Es algo relacionado con el último experimento de Fred y George. He comprobado que, cuando ellos están involucrados, es preferible no saber nada más.  
  
—Habitualmente, ésa es una buena idea tratándose de ellos —convino Sirius, sonriendo ligeramente, preguntándose cómo no se había percatado de la enorme diferencia que estaba logrando Harry sobre el carácter de Severus.  
  
El antiguo Mortífago, quien había intentado que mataran a Sirius aun sabiendo que era inocente, no era nadie con quien Harry debiera estar relacionado; pero el hombre que le había pedido que lo llamara Sev era tan diferente como era posible de aquel. El sarcasmo y el ingenio irónico seguían allí, definitivamente, pero ya no estaban motivados por la amargura y el odio. Claramente, Severus era miles de veces más feliz de lo que había sido apenas pocos años antes, y también era obvio que la fuente de su felicidad era Harry. La expresión de sus ojos oscuros cuando lo miraba no dejaba ningún lugar a dudas sobre sus sentimientos.  
  
Lo miró de nuevo mientras caminaban a lo largo del pasillo, notando el brillo de los ojos negros mientras observaba a Harry, que caminaba delante de ellos. Miró la espalda de la figura del Gryffindor y comentó de repente:  
  
—Yo veía a James en cada movimiento de Harry, ya sabes, y no le encontraba nada en absoluto de Lily. En realidad, no es demasiado parecido a James, excepto en la forma de caminar. Es una persona completamente diferente.  
  
Severus lo miró, preguntándose de dónde vendría ese comentario. No había esperado escuchar esa admisión en voz alta, pero el pensar que el hombre veía a James en Harry, explicaba mucho su reacción cuando Severus se encontraba cerca del muchacho. Sirius había sido una persona muy posesiva, incluso de adolescente, especialmente en lo que se refería a James. Luego de un momento, regresó su atención a Harry y contestó.  
  
—Lo cierto es que yo noté eso hace mucho tiempo. Me alegra que, finalmente, tú también lo hicieras.  
  
Sirius asintió, mirando al piso y caminando al lado de Severus, mientras decía lo que tenía en mente antes que se arrepintiera.  
  
—De verdad lo lamento, Severus; por la forma en que te traté, y especialmente por la forma que hable de Harry cuando me di cuenta que no iba a ser solamente tu Aprendiz. Dean tuvo razón, Harry nunca podría ser, ni siquiera _acercarse_ a la forma en que lo llamé, pero estaba tan enojado que no podía verlo. Estaba recordando cuánto adoraba James ser idolatrado, y no fui capaz de darme cuenta que el comportamiento de Harry siempre ha sido más parecido al de Lily, leal a una persona por encima de todas las demás —levantó la cabeza para encontrar la sorprendida mirada de Severus y agregó—: Eres su propietario, en alma y corazón, y es lo mejor que ha podido sucederle.  
  
—Yo… no sé qué decir —contestó el Slytherin, sus ojos un tanto abiertos mientras intentaba reconciliarse con la nueva faceta de Sirius, esperando que durara. Harry se había sentido muy dolido por su actitud durante el desayuno, y había estado agobiado la mayor parte de la mañana, convencido de que había perdido un miembro de su minúscula familia. Severus no creía que Sirius comprendiera cuánto lo amaba su ahijado realmente, o cuánto lo idealizaba. Harry se preocupaba mucho por Remus, pero veía a su padrino como lo más cercano a un padre que tenía, y haría casi cualquier cosa para que Sirius estuviera orgulloso de él.  
  
—Eso es algo para _Hogwarts: Una Historia_ —dijo Harry de repente, sonriéndoles por encima del hombro mientras se detenía en el umbral del aula de Pociones—. Y justo después que ustedes dos han tenido una conversación civilizada. Definitivamente, un día para el libro de historia.  
  
Luego, entró en el aula, al tiempo que Severus lanzaba una desagradable mirada al dintel vacío y murmuraba:  
  
—Mocoso descarado, es igual a Lily —Sirius levantó una ceja, y el Slytherin se echó a reír y rectificó—. Bueno, no _exactamente_ , sólo que tiene mucho de ella, excepto por el hecho que es hombre.  
  
Sirius sonrió y ambos atravesaron la puerta del recinto.   
  
—Tendríamos muchos problemas si Harry hubiera sido chica. Piensa en los niños que podrían haber tenido él y _George_.  
  
Los ojos de Severus se abrieron ampliamente.  
  
—Gracias a los dioses por los pequeños favores.  
  
—¡Escuché eso! —exclamó Harry desde el almacén.  
  
—¡Era el destino! —exclamó Sirius a su vez, haciendo que Severus volviera a reír.  



	14. Capítulo 14

Remus llevaba recorriendo el castillo alrededor de una hora, buscando infructuosamente a Sirius, cuando decidió dirigirse a las cocinas y preguntarles a los elfos domésticos. Acababa de alcanzar la planta baja cuando escuchó un grito de alegría que le sonó conocido, viniendo de las mazmorras. Giró en esa dirección justo en el momento en que se escucharon, al menos, otros tres gritos distintos.   
  
Apresuró sus pasos mientras escuchaba otro grito, que sonó como si alguien hubiera escaldado a un gato, esperando que Sirius y Severus no se hubieran enzarzado en una pelea física. Acababa de doblar la esquina del pasillo que conducía a las mazmorras cuando se detuvo de repente, impactado al ver a Severus sentado en el suelo, un poco más allá del aula de Pociones. Estaba detrás de lo que parecía ser una hoja enorme, y había crema batida en su cabello y sobre su hombro. Estaba riendo tanto que las lágrimas corrían por su cara, haciendo que Remus se preguntara si alguien le habría maldecido.  
  
Remus escuchó más gritos y sonoras carcajadas, mientras algo golpeaba el otro lado de la hoja con un húmedo plaf, y se acercó para mirar más allá de la hoja, que se había extendido por la pared, bloqueando la casi totalidad del pasillo.  
  
Severus aferró la pernera de su pantalón, jalando mientras decía con voz entrecortada, en medio de un ataque de risa.  
  
—¡Cuidado! ¡Van contra ti también!  
  
Remus le miró como si estuviera loco y luego, cuidadosamente, observó sobre el borde de la hoja escudo, para quedar sencillamente impactado. Harry, Lee Jordan y uno de los gemelos Weasley se encontraban de espaldas a él, generosamente salpicados de crema batida. Se deslizaban y deslizaban alrededor, riendo y sacando lo que parecían tartas de crema de una caja a sus pies y lanzándolas pasillo abajo. Remus vio cómo otra tarta impactaba en la cadera de Harry antes de mirar hacia el final del pasillo, donde otras tres personas estaban definitivamente cubiertas de crema batida y lanzaban pasteles tan rápido como podían sacarlos de su caja.  
  
Una de las personas en el otro extremo del pasillo lanzó un grito de alegría mientras otro chillaba.  
  
—¡Remus!   
  
Reconoció la voz en el momento que le lanzaba un pastel, haciendo que se agachara al verlo, con los ojos muy abiertos y riendo.  
  
—Apenas les dejé unos minutos solos para ir al baño —explicó Severus, finalmente lo bastante controlado como para hablar con sentido. Estaba sonriéndole con más sinceridad de lo que había hecho desde que tenían doce años y Lily había teñido de rosa el cabello de Lucius—. No pensé que Harry y Sirius pudieran hacer tal desastre en mi oficina en cinco minutos. Todo lo que iban a hacer era enviarle a los gemelos bosta de unicornio a través de la red flu, pero éstos parecieron decidir que era mejor usar la chimenea para venir aquí, acompañados de Wood y Jordan.  
  
Remus le miró fijamente, aturdido y risueño.  
  
—¿Hicieron esto en cinco minutos?  
  
—Bueno, no del todo —replicó el Slytherin con los ojos brillando de risa—. Ya pasó algún tiempo. Ha sido bastante divertido observarles.  
  
—¡Cese al fuego, nuestra caja está vacía! —bramó alguien más allá de escudo, haciendo que Severus y Remus se miraran uno al otro, antes de levantarse para observar con recelo lo que sucedía al otro lado.  
  
Las formas al final del corredor empezaron a limpiar sus rostros mientras el gemelo que estaba más cerca del final del pasillo chocaba su mano con la de Lee, riendo cuando sus manos se deslizaron una sobre otra y casi se cayeron en el piso sucio de crema. Harry voceó a los otros, animando y luciendo extremadamente complacido consigo mismo.  
  
— _¡Ganamos_ , Freddie, y _tu equipo_ tiene que limpiar el desorden!  
  
Las tres personas cubiertas de crema batida al final del pasillo comenzaron a buscar sus varitas entre aquel desastre, discutiendo afablemente cómo limpiarían tal caos sin ellas. Remus y Severus rieron mientras Fred, Sirius y Oliver se resbalaban y caían, atrayendo la atención de los tres que estaban más cerca del final. George sonrió y palmeó el hombro de Lee, y luego empezaron a moverse cuidadosamente hacia el escudo, inclinándose uno sobre el otro para mantener el balance en el resbaladizo suelo de piedra. Harry no estaba de humor para ser cuidadoso y dio dos torpes pasos antes de deslizarse todo su camino hasta la pared más cercana, donde estaban Severus y Remus. Golpeó con un húmedo ruido sordo, salpicando a ambos con crema batida y trocitos de corteza.  
  
—¡Eso fue muy divertido! —celebró Harry con entusiasmo mientras les sonreía radiante, estabilizando a Lee, quien seguía sus huellas y se deslizaba hacia la pared—. ¡Deberían haber participado! Salpicar a Sirius de pasteles ha valido la hora larga de baño que voy a necesitar para lavarme.  
  
George rio, deslizándose contra Lee mientras añadía:  
  
—Y la crema batida es algo muy divertido de limpiar —se inclinó para lamer la mejilla de Lee, haciendo que éste riera y tratara de empujarle con muy poco entusiasmo. Lee se deslizó a lo largo de la pared hasta impactar de nuevo contra Harry, y ambos rieron mientras George les sonreía y comentaba:  
  
—Es agradable y _resbaladiza_.  
  
Harry le observó sorprendido y miró de forma especulativa hacia Severus, quien le estaba observando de manera perversa. Regresó su sonrisa, sus ojos verdes un tanto oscurecidos mientras decía lentamente.  
  
—Mmm, suena interesante…  
  
George se apoyó en la pared para poder moverse hacia el escudo frondoso que él había lanzado para contener el desorden, sonriendo a Severus mientras decía:  
  
—Hay una habitación de invitados en el siguiente pasillo, ¿verdad, señor?  
  
El aludido parpadeó sorprendido y sus cejas se alzaron.  
  
—El baño de Prefectos está poco después de los dormitorios de Slytherin, pero no sé de ninguna habitación de invitados.  
  
—¿Está seguro, señor? —preguntó Lee, también sonriendo. Se inclinó sobre Harry, quien tenía un pie apoyado en un pequeño trozo de suelo limpio que había donde la pared y la barrera frondosa no se habían unido por completo—. _Juraría_ que había una. En ella nos ocultamos de Filch una noche.  
  
—¿Qué hacían merodeando por mis mazmorras de noche? —preguntó Severus, alzando una ceja.  
  
Harry habló antes que George y Lee pudieran contestar, convencido de que era mejor que Severus no supiera qué habían estado haciendo allí.  
  
—Quizás sea como el Salón de los Menesteres —Severus le lanzó una mirada interrogante así que el joven explicó—: Está en el séptimo piso, Sev, frente a Barrabás el Chiflado. Aparece y desaparece de acuerdo a cuánto necesitas entrar allí, y se llena mágicamente con todo lo que requieras en ese momento —sonrió—. Debes haberlo escuchado mencionar al profesor Dumbledore, él parece que siempre lo encuentra lleno de recipientes o estantes repletos de caramelos.  
  
Sirius, Fred y Oliver comenzaron a deslizarse a lo largo del pasillo, hacia ellos, mientras Severus reía, ignorando las sorprendidas miradas que le lanzaron George y Lee.  
  
—¿Supongo que se ve en ese mapa mágico tuyo?  
  
Harry asintió, sonriendo.  
  
—El cual, si mal no recuerdo, está de nuevo en tu escritorio. Atrapaste a Ginny con él hace tres meses, ¿no?   
  
—Con toda seguridad, y si tienes intención de que te lo regrese, vas a decirme cómo se usa —replicó con una sonrisa—. Esta vez lo guardé muy bien en mi escritorio. Ni siquiera tú vas a poder conseguirlo.  
  
—¡Sev, eso es hacer trampas! —exclamó Harry, haciendo un puchero evidentemente falso antes de preguntar—. ¿Si te digo cómo funciona prometes no volver a guardarlo bajo llave?  
  
—¡Harry, no, _no puedes_! —exclamó George—. ¡El Mapa de los Merodeadores es una _institución_!  
  
Severus levantó una ceja a George y luego lanzó a Harry una mirada expectante, sonriendo.  
  
—Por supuesto que hago trampa, ya hemos pasado por esto, Harry. Me gusta ganar. Y no voy a prometer eso, los estudiantes no deberían tener libre acceso a ese mapa.  
  
Tanto Severus como Harry ignoraron las miradas de incredulidad que George y Lee estaban lanzándoles mientras el chico de ojos verdes profundizaba su puchero, cruzando los brazos en el pecho y luciendo como un niño de cinco años mientras declaraba:  
  
—No estás siendo muy justo.  
  
—¿Desde cuándo el ‘cretino grasiento’ ha sido _justo_? —preguntó Severus, haciendo reír a su joven pareja.  
  
George y Lee se miraron por un instante antes de observar a Severus como si se hubiera vuelto loco.  
  
>>Ambos sabemos que me lo dirás eventualmente, Harry. Puedes muy bien terminar con esto de una vez.   
  
—Sabes muy bien que estás tomando ventaja sobre mí justo ahora —argumentó el joven, sonriendo de repente y apartándose de la pared para acercarse a Severus—. Así que tienes que hacer que valga la pena.  
  
Severus levantó una ceja, sonriéndole, mientras se inclinaba contra la hoja, su rostro a sólo pulgadas del de Harry.  
  
—Por supuesto que estoy tomando ventaja de ti, Harry. Lo haces _tan_ divertido. ¿Qué sería _exactamente_ lo que tendría que hacer para que valiera la pena para ti?  
  
Harry se mostró pensativo un segundo, antes de sonreír y salir de la hoja, apartándola cuidadosamente.  
  
—Tienes que venir a atraparme —Severus sonrió ampliamente y alcanzó su varita, pero el otro agregó rápidamente—: ¡Sin magia!  
  
El profesor rio , sacudiendo la cabeza.  
  
—¡Oh, no! No vas a lograr que yo te persiga a través de este desorden. ¡Olvídalo, Harry!  
  
—Que así sea —Harry sonrió mientras daba media vuelta para empezar a correr por el pasillo, deslizándose y resbalándose mientras patinaba velozmente hacia Fred y Oliver, quienes estaban a diez pies de distancia—. Fred, Oliver, rápido, tirachinas.  
  
Oliver pareció sorprendido antes que él y el gemelo se prepararan. Oliver tendió una mano a Harry en el momento que Severus pasaba la hoja protectora y decía con firmeza:  
  
—Harry, no te atrevas a arriesgarte a salir lastimado por hacer una tontería en esta descomunal _tarta de crema_.  
  
Harry le miró sobre el hombro, sonriéndole ampliamente, y luego atrapó la mano de Oliver. El otro le hizo pivotar con un grito de alegría, enviándole directo hacia Severus a una velocidad mucho mayor de la que había llegado, al tiempo que George y Lee se deslizaban fuera de su camino. Un momento después, golpeaba contra el profesor con un húmedo ruido sordo y le rodeaba con sus brazos, mientras ambos rebotaban contra la hoja protectora y caían al piso con un plaf, aterrizando de forma que Harry terminó acostado sobre su espalda con Severus tirado de forma poco elegante encima de él.  
  
El hombre levantó la cabeza del hombro del Gryffindor y miró los brillantes ojos verdes, haciendo todo lo posible por mantener su rostro severo.  
  
—Harry…  
  
El chico rio con travesura y comentó.  
  
—Bueno, al menos me atrapaste. En cierto modo.  
  
Severus bufó en un intento por no echarse a reír.  
  
—Podrías haber conseguido que ambos termináramos con la cabeza rota, como mínimo.  
  
Harry levantó los brazos para rodear su cuello, llenando su cabello de crema batida mientras sonreía y comentaba:  
  
—Los hechizos de almohadón son mis amigos. Los he estado haciendo sin varita por años.  
  
Lee, Oliver y los gemelos miraron fijamente mientras Severus se echaba a reír, se inclinaba a dar un rápido beso a Harry y decía:  
  
—Diablillo. Suéltame para que pueda levantarme.  
  
El joven le sonrió y le dejó ir, cruzando sus brazos bajo su cabeza.  
  
—Nunca vas a ser capaz de levantarte, sin ayuda, en medio de esta cosa.  
  
—Ciertamente, puedo intentarlo —replicó secamente.  
  
Colocó ambas manos contra el resbaloso suelo, una a cada lado del cuerpo de Harry, y con cuidado se impulsó para tratar de colocar una rodilla bajo él. Estaba a punto de tener éxito cuando su mano izquierda se deslizó y cayó, aterrizando con un ruido acuoso al lado de Harry, quien todavía sonreía, mientras Sirius soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que también cayó, aterrizando sobre su trasero.  
  
>>Lo estás disfrutando demasiado —comentó Severus, intentando no reír mientras se apoyaba en un codo para impulsarse hacia arriba y mirar a Harry.  
  
—¡Oh, estoy disfrutando mucho esto! —exclamó el muchacho, riendo—. ¡Ni siquiera te atrevas, Señor Siéntate Y Ríete Mientras Las Vendedoras Arrullan Sobre El Trasero De Mi Aprendiz!  
  
Fred, George, Lee y Remus rieron mientras Severus sonreía y replicaba:  
  
—Bueno, ellas tenían _mucha_ razón, tienes un lindo trasero.  
  
—Vale, ¡sé qué es esto! —exclamó Oliver de repente, mirando con furia a Fred mientras el resto le observaban con sorpresa—. Colocaste esencia de la hierba con la que has estado trabajando en algunas de las tartas de nata, ¿verdad?  
  
El otro pareció aturdido un segundo antes que una sonrisa verdaderamente diabólica cruzara lentamente su cara, y también la de George, al tiempo que los gemelos se miraban. Mientras Lee reía, George se acercó a Oliver y declaró:  
  
—No, pero ahora lo hará, ya que le acabas de dar esa idea tan maravillosa.  
  
Fred le aferró y le besó sonoramente, antes de sonreírle, radiante.  
  
—¡Eres _brillante_ , Ollie! ¡Si podemos lograr que esa idea funcione correctamente, nos haremos millonarios!  
  
—Entonces, si no están drogados, ¡¿qué maldita cosa les pasa a Harry y Snape?! —preguntó Oliver, los ojos muy abiertos mientras empujaba a Fred y señalaba al chico de ojos verdes, quien había rodado para ocultar su rostro en el pecho de Severus, sus hombros sacudiéndose con la risa amortiguada mientras el Slytherin ocultaba una sonrisa en su cabello.  
  
—Locura transitoria —contestó Sirius, intentando mantener el rostro serio en tanto Remus le miraba, sorprendido—. Estuvieron manejando demasiado tiempo las gríngolas de burro que Sev consiguió temprano y eso revolvió sus cerebros. Bueno, los cerebros que tenían.  
  
—¡Ey! —se quejó Harry, riendo y rodando lejos de Severus para sentarse, tomar un puñado de tarta de crema del piso y arrojárselo a Sirius, quien se agachó a tiempo de dejar que se estrellara en la pared tras él—. Yo tengo mucho cerebro. Tuve EXTASIS con mayor nota que _Hermione_. ¡Prácticamente soy un genio!  
  
Lee, Fred y George le miraron adecuadamente impresionados, mientras George tomaba nota mental de hacer todo lo posible por reclutar a Harry para que les ayudara en sus experimentos.  
  
Severus rio, sentándose con mucho cuidado para mirar a su aprendiz y comentar:  
  
—Ni siquiera _cerca_ , Harry.  
  
El chico se torció para mirarle, sorprendido.  
  
—¿Qué quieres decir con _ni siquiera cerca_? ¡Conseguí el primer resultado perfecto que ha habido en Pociones después de ti!  
  
—Sí, Harry, lo hiciste —confirmó el Slytherin con una sonrisa—, y por eso te convertiste en _mi_ Aprendiz. Eso habla fuertemente a favor del argumento de que tu inteligencia es, de hecho, _confusa_.  
  
Harry tomó otro puñado de pastel de crema para lanzárselo, golpeándolo en un cuadrado de la frente y logrando que todos, excepto Oliver, estallaran en renovadas ráfagas de risa.  
  
—Si tomas por Aprendiz a alguien cuya inteligencia es confusa, ¿qué tal habla eso de ti?  
  
Los demás intentaron tranquilizarse rápidamente, riendo entre dientes y escuchando para ver qué respondería Severus a eso, mientras le observaban limpiar la crema batida de su cara. El maestro dio a Harry una mirada tranquila, cuyo efecto era completamente dañado por el hecho de que sus ojos estaban brillando con risa contenida.  
  
—Es bastante evidente que me has conducido a la locura muy bien —Harry rio y el mago mayor agregó, sonriendo—. Pero _yo todavía_ sigo siendo un genio.  
  
Harry devolvió la sonrisa y comentó:  
  
—Lo que explica por qué yo ya no estoy durmiendo solo.  
  
Severus se echó a reír, ignorando el modo en que le observaban los demás.  
  
—Ésa sería una explicación, sí.  
  
Oliver se acercó a Remus, eligiéndole porque parecía ser la persona más racional de los allí presentes.  
  
—¿A Harry le golpeó una Bludger en la cabeza?  
  
Remus se echó a reír.  
  
—No, Oliver. No recientemente al menos.  
  
—¿Entonces qué le pasa? —indagó, confundido.  
  
Harry le sonrió, sus ojos verdes brillando divertidos.  
  
—Me enamoré de mi profesor de Pociones favorito, y el pobre diablo parece ser que está muy interesado en mí. Eventualmente te acostumbrarás.  
  
—¿Te enamoraste de _Snape_? —exclamó, luciendo impactado mientras Remus soltaba una risita y palmeaba su espalda.  
  
—Buena demostración, Harry —comentó George, en tanto Fred y Lee se reían. Le sonrió perversamente y agregó—: Tú ya has tenido un buen efecto sobre él —Severus bufó, frunciendo los labios mientras lanzaba una divertida mirada al gemelo, quien continuó—: Y tienes suerte, él también tiene un lindo trasero.  
  
Severus abrió ampliamente los ojos, observando a George, mientras Harry sonreía y comentaba:  
  
—Lo sé —entonces recordó que las túnicas de Severus no permitían apreciar su trasero y levantó las cejas—. ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?  
  
George sonrió, alejándose de Severus.  
  
—¿Con quién crees que probamos la Bomba para Exponer la Ropa Interior ?  
  
—¡ _Sabía_ que habían sido ustedes dos! —exclamó Severus, luciendo enfadado por unos segundos antes de animarse y agregar—: Sin embargo, dado que yo fui el sacrificado conejillo de indias, considero que debo ser merecedor de la tradición que dictaría que yo pueda conseguir muestras gratis, ¿no?  
  
George asintió, sorprendido, mientras Harry alargaba una mano, empujando el hombro de Severus.  
  
—¿Para qué necesitas tú Bombas para Exponer la Ropa Interior?  
  
El profesor le sonrió, luciendo decididamente malvado.  
  
—Para terminar con las reuniones de profesores, de inicio y final de curso, por supuesto. Peeves estaría encantado de lanzarlas por mí, y estoy bastante convencido de que eso vaciaría la habitación. Incluso me atrevería a apostar que no se programarían nuevas reuniones durante un buen tiempo.  
  
Sirius, George, Lee, Oliver y Remus rieron mientras Fred exclamaba:  
  
—¿Harry, me encanta como piensa tu novio!  
  
El aludido pareció sorprendido y se acercó a Severus, sonriendo.  
  
—Nunca antes había podido decir que tuviera un _novio_ …  
  
Severus bufó, mostrándose divertido.  
  
—Y tampoco puedes ahora —la expresión de Harry cambió a un puchero, antes que Severus agregara—: Soy demasiado viejo para ser llamado el _novio_ de alguien, Harry. Tendrás que vivir con el hecho de llamarme tu Maestro o tu amante.  
  
La sonrisa de Harry apareció de nuevo.  
  
—Sólo que no ambos a la vez.  
  
—Maldición, espero que no —contestó Severus, riendo.  
  
—¿ _Qué_ , si puedo preguntar, está pasando aquí? —se escuchó de repente una voz muy conocida haciendo que todos miraran hacia la barrera de hoja. McGonagall estaba parada entre ésta y la pared de piedra del pasillo, mirándoles a todos con evidente desaprobación.  
  
—Sólo probando un poquito nuestro producto más reciente —contestó George de inmediato—. Limpiaremos todo el desastre, Profesora.  
  
—Eso espero —contestó la bruja, frunciendo los labios con indignación mientras su mirada se detenía en Harry y Severus—. Podía haber esperado que Harry, o incluso Sirius y Remus, participaran en algo así, pero no _tú_ , Severus. Hubiera pensado que serías un mejor ejemplo para los estudiantes, pero veo que el señor Potter ya ha cambiado eso.  
  
Severus se movió para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas sobre el piso cubierto de pastel de crema, levantando la vista hacia ella mientras declaraba con tranquilidad:  
  
—Por el contrario, Minerva. Harry no ha cambiado mi actitud hacia los estudiantes en lo más mínimo.  
  
—¿Entonces cómo explicas esto? —preguntó con incredulidad, haciendo un gesto de repugnancia hacia el pasillo—. ¡Esto luce como si una fábrica de pasteles hubiera _explotado_!  
  
—Hoy no hay estudiantes en la escuela, por lo que yo sé —replicó, el brillo de sus ojos traicionaba la inexpresividad de su rostro—. Los profesores y sus invitados son libres de aprovechar el castillo durante el verano, como ya sabes.  
  
Minerva frunció nuevamente sus labios y miró un momento a Severus, antes de decidir dejarlo de ese tamaño. Rara vez ganaba una discusión con el Slytherin y sentía que esa tampoco la ganaría.   
  
—Albus me pidió que les recordara que no falten a la cena —levantó la mirada hacia Lee y los gemelos, y agregó—: Asegúrense de que esto quede limpio, chicos.  
  
—Sí, Madam —respondió George rápidamente—. Tendremos todo limpio en un soplo de viento, profesora McGonagall.  
  
—Más vale que lo hagan —replicó con una mirada dura, para luego dirigirse a Oliver—. Felicitaciones, señor Wood. Buena suerte en las eliminatorias.  
  
El aludido sonrió.  
  
—¡Gracias, Profesora!  
  
Minerva asintió y dio media vuelta, alejándose rápidamente por el pasillo. Todos permanecieron en silencio hasta que el ruido de sus pisadas hubo desaparecido, y entonces Fred preguntó repentinamente:  
  
—George, ¿tienes tu varita? —todos le miraron mientras continuaba—. La mía está perdida entre la crema batida.  
  
El gemelo sacudió la cabeza, luciendo desconcertado, y Remus empezaba a buscar su propia varita cuando Harry extendió una mano visiblemente vacía hacia el fondo del pasillo y pronunció claramente:  
  
—¡ _Accio_ varitas!  
  
Tres varitas salieron de la crema batida al final del pasillo y empezaron a acercarse a ellos, y otras dos se elevaron de un sitio cercano y volaron hasta aterrizar en la palma de Harry. Severus bufó y murmuró:  
  
—Fanfarrón.  
  
—Lo aprendí de un profesional —replicó Harry, sonriéndole. Luego, miró a George mientras las otras tres varitas llegaban a su mano, ofreciéndole una de las primeras que había recuperado—. Aquí tienes.  
  
El pelirrojo tomó su varita y preguntó con admiración:  
  
—¿Cuánta magia sin varita puedes hacer, Harry?  
  
Éste entregó sus varitas a Lee, Fred, Sirius y Oliver mientras sonreía y respondía:  
  
—Un poco. Me ha mantenido vivo unas cuantas veces.  
  
—¿Y cómo supiste cuál era la varita de cada uno? —interrogó Remus de repente, haciendo que el chico le mirara, sorprendido, en tanto Fred, Lee y George comenzaban a impactar el corredor con hechizos de limpieza, retirando franjas de crema batida—. No me sorprende que reconocieras la de Sirius ya que la has visto con frecuencia, pero ¿cómo hiciste con las demás?  
  
—¿Tú no puedes separar las varitas? —preguntó el joven, sorprendido. Remus negó con la cabeza y Harry se encogió de hombros—. Siempre he podido hacerlo; una vez toco una varita sé de quién es, siempre y cuando conozca al propietario. Pensaba que todo el mundo podía hacerlo.  
  
Severus se levantó en cuanto el piso que les rodeaba estuvo limpio, lanzándole a Harry una mirada divertida y ofreciéndole la mano.  
  
—Harry, ¿recuerdas que hace un tiempo te dije que ni siquiera estabas consciente de las extraordinarias cosas que puedes hacer? —el joven le miró, asintiendo, mientras tomaba su mano, permitiendo que Severus le ayudara a levantar mientras continuaba, divertido—. Ésta sería una de ellas.  
  
—Tú lo has hecho también —protestó Harry—. Te he visto.  
  
—Sí, lo he hecho, pero me llevó mucho tiempo desarrollar la habilidad —contestó con una risita mientras tomaba su propia varita—. No es tan difícil como la magia sin varita pero es muy rara —murmuró un rápido hechizo, limpiándose a sí mismo y a Harry antes de añadir—: Creo que tu primera asignación como mi Aprendiz será hacer una lista de todas las habilidades mágicas que posees y todo lo que sabes sobre ellas, para que yo tenga una pista de lo que necesitarás saber para utilizarlas en su máxima eficiencia.  
  
Harry le lanzó una horrorizada mirada  
  
—¿No puedo sólo _decírtelo_? —Severus negó con la cabeza, divertido, y Harry protestó—. Pero Sev, eso me llevará _una eternidad._  
  
El hombre sólo soltó una risita, logrando que Harry hiciera un puchero, mientras Oliver preguntaba:  
  
—Recórcholis, Harry, ¿cuánto puedes _hacer_?  
  
Continuó con su puchero a Severus mientras contestaba.  
  
—Tanto como tenga que hacer.  
  
Fred, George y Lee caminaban por el pasillo, ya limpio, para reunirse con ellos, mientras Sirius reía y pedía:  
  
—¿Puedes ser un poco más específico, Harry?  
  
George retiró rápidamente el hechizo de adhesión que unía la hoja al piso y pared, y luego la regresó al tamaño de su pulgar, guardándola en su bolsillo.  
  
Harry miró a su padrino, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.  
  
—No en realidad. Quiero decir, sé lo que puedo hacer, pero habitualmente no tengo idea de si es algo ordinario o no, excepto el hablar parsel. Bueno, eso y el hacer magia sin varita. Y ser capaz de decir hechizos para separar… Y Hermione dice que tengo mejor memoria para los hechizos que la mayoría —hizo una pausa, pensando, y agregó—: Y luego están todos esos sueños que solía tener, pero ya no están desde que Voldemort perdió la cabeza.  
  
La mayoría se echó a reír mientras Severus bufaba suavemente, lanzándole una mirada divertida. Remus se mostró curioso mientras comentaba:  
  
—He querido preguntártelo hace ya algún tiempo, Harry. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió usar la espada en lugar de tu varita?  
  
Harry parpadeó, sorprendido.  
  
—Bueno, imaginé que Lucius probablemente habría destruido mi varita, y Voldemort estaba durmiendo con la suya en la mano, así que no podía tomarla sin despertarle. De todas formas, no había tenido suerte para matarle con un trozo de madera en el pasado —Severus bufó de nuevo, y Harry le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de enfocarse otra vez en Remus—. Él dormía en una habitación que tenía una armadura en una esquina sosteniendo una infame espada, y Sev me había dicho una y otra vez que mi mejor arma era mi mente. Después de reflexionar un poco, pensé que podía comprobar si la espada podía hacer el truco. Nunca había escuchado que alguien intentara un ataque _físico_ contra Voldemort, y pensé que lo peor que podía pasar si lo estropeaba era que me atrapara de nuevo.  
  
Sirius se echó a reír.  
  
—Eres mi ahijado.  
  
Remus le miró, perplejo, mientras Severus sonreía y preguntaba:  
  
—Sí, pero ¿eso es bueno o malo?  
  
El otro contestó la sonrisa, con sus ojos azules brillando.  
  
—A ti parece gustarte mucho él, así que yo diría que piensas que es algo bueno.  
  
—Touché —contestó el Slytherin, colocando una mano en la espalda de Harry e instándole a avanzar por el pasillo mientras agregaba—: Deberíamos irnos. Creo que Minerva dijo que no perdiéramos la cena.  
  
Harry dejó que Severus le guiara por el pasillo mientras los demás caminaban a su lado, ignorando las ocasionales miradas que Lee, Oliver y los gemelos seguían enviando hacia ellos, asombrados por la forma en que interactuaban juntos. Cuando llegaron a las escaleras, Remus preguntó a Harry sobre cómo hacía para identificar las varitas, distrayendo a los demás, quienes escucharon con interés mientras el joven comenzaba a tratar de explicarlo.  



	15. Capítulo 15

La cena había resultado mucho más placentera que el desayuno, aunque Oliver se había excusado temprano debido a su toque de queda como integrante del equipo Puddlemere United. Todos los demás se quedaron un buen tiempo después de terminar de comer, hablando y riendo mientras la conversación saltaba de unos a otros, tocando diversos temas.  
  
Al principio, las charlas se habían extendido de los hechizos que protegían a los magos contra los ataques físicos a los encantamientos que hacían que otros objetos les protegieran. Harry se había mostrado bastante sorprendido al descubrir que había unos cuantos hechizos que podían detener una bala o incluso algo tan simple como una roca lanzada, especialmente considerando la cantidad de armas muggles que existían, y todos en la mesa se habían asombrado de que el joven no supiera nada sobre ellos. Severus había prometido enseñárselos todos, sólo por si acaso, y le había advertido que le esperaba una larga charla sobre magia de protección y lo que realmente conocía de ella.  
  
La conversación cambió a si se debería permitir o no una lucha de pasteles en los jardines el fin de semana, después de la cena, cuando los pasteles de crema de limón que hacían los elfos eran servidos. Harry había pensado que la lucha de pasteles era muy buena idea, siendo secundado con mucho entusiasmo por Fred, George, Lee y Sirius, quien se había dedicado a persuadir a Remus para que se uniera a ellos. Eso había continuado sin demasiado éxito hasta que Severus, sorprendiéndoles a todos, había aceptado ser el réferi, dejando que el Director decidiera si lo permitiría o no. McGonagall había estado escuchando, murmurando que Severus y Harry serían la ruina de la escuela, antes de levantarse abruptamente mientras le recordaba a Dumbledore que era muy tarde y tenían que salir muy temprano en la mañana para cuatro semanas repletas de reuniones del Wizengamot.  
  
Dumbledore le sonrió y se levantó para pararse a su lado mientras comentaba:  
  
—Sí, Minerva. Estoy muy consciente de eso —miró al extremo más alejado de la mesa, donde Severus y Harry estaban sentados uno frente al otro, y entonces sacó de su túnica una pequeña caja de terciopelo, mientras proseguía—: Antes que nos vayamos, me gustaría entregarles los anillos de los que hablamos en la mañana. El hechizo final debe ser lanzado después que los tengan puestos, y dado que van a estar solos durante el verano, me sentiría mejor si me voy sabiendo que ya los tienen, por si los llegaran a necesitar.  
  
—Por supuesto, Director —contestó Severus.  
  
—¿Anillos? —preguntó Remus, sorprendido, mientras se giraba en su asiento al lado de Severus—. ¿Decidiste utilizar un hechizo de enlace, Harry?  
  
Lee, Sirius y los gemelos miraron con curiosidad mientras Harry sonreía y abría la boca para contestar, pero Dumbledore se le adelantó.  
  
—No precisamente, Remus. Ellos decidieron que el habitual enlace de Aprendiz era innecesario, y estoy de acuerdo. Estos anillos simplemente les permiten saber el paradero del otro y si está bien, además de protegerles de la mayoría de las maldiciones sencillas.  
  
Sirius se movió en su sitio, situado entre Harry y Fred, y mirando a Dumbledore preguntó sagazmente:  
  
—¿Y tú tendrás un tercer anillo para que puedas seguirles la pista?   
  
Harry y Severus se miraron uno al otro con una creciente comprensión, mientras el Director lanzaba a Sirius una mirada perpleja.  
  
—No como tal, pero dado que yo soy quien lanza los hechizos, sería capaz de encontrarles con mayor facilidad, sí.  
  
Harry sonrió a Severus.  
  
—Teníamos razón, él estaba planeando algo.  
  
—Sí —contestó el aludido, mirando a Dumbledore con diversión—. ¿No te gustaría colocarnos un collar a cada uno también, Albus? ¿Quizás una campana?  
  
Sirius, Fred, y George rieron mientras Dumbledore contestaba con una sonrisa benigna.  
  
—No, Severus; no será necesario, muchas gracias.  
  
Severus bufó suavemente.  
  
—Eres tan amable, Albus.  
  
De repente, Lee habló, preguntando:  
  
—Entonces, ¿esto no calificaría para alguna clase de ceremonia de compromiso? —los gemelos le miraron, sorprendidos.  
  
—¿Una qué? —indagó Severus, lanzando a Harry una mirada curiosa antes de regresar su atención a Lee, al ver que su pareja estaba tan ignorante como él mismo.  
  
—Una ceremonia de compromiso —repitió Lee, ignorando las miradas que le estaban lanzando los demás—. Los homosexuales muggles las realizan con frecuencia, y puede ser ejecutada por cualquiera. Es algo así como un matrimonio, sólo que lo único que tienen que hacer para disolverla es aceptar el fin de la relación —las cejas de Severus se elevaron con sorpresa mientras Lee continuaba—. La mayoría hacen los habituales votos de amar, honrar y obedecer, y renunciar a todos los demás, cuando intercambian los anillos; como un matrimonio. Aunque algunos sólo prometen permanecer juntos viviendo como pareja.   
  
—Estoy bastante seguro de que Severus no tiene eso en mente —comentó el Director, dando a Lee una sonrisa tolerante—, pero gracias por explicarle la idea, señor Jordan.  
  
—Aunque la idea tiene algunos méritos, Albus —intervino Remus, mirando pensativo, primero a Harry y luego a Severus—. Quizás deberías dejarles decidir.  
  
El anciano se encogió ligeramente de hombros, sonriendo.  
  
—La decisión es de ellos, por supuesto, pero ya habían expresado su deseo de no casarse, y una ceremonia de compromiso suena muy similar.  
  
Todos miraron a Harry y a Severus, expectantes, pero el joven de ojos verdes estaba observando a Severus e ignorando a todos los demás. El maestro de Pociones encontró su mirada a través de la mesa, sonriendo ligeramente al darse cuenta que no le importaría estar oficialmente comprometido con Harry, además de ser su Maestro. El chico le miró en silencio por varios minutos mientras los demás pasaban la vista de uno al otro, hasta que finalmente el más joven dijo, suavemente:  
  
—Es tu elección, Sev.  
  
El hombre inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, preguntando:  
  
—¿Te gustaría que formalizáramos más nuestra relación?  
  
El otro sonrió.  
  
—Yo seré tuyo hasta el día que muera si así lo deseas, con o sin juramentos públicos.   
  
—Eso no es lo que te pregunté, Harry —dijo con calma, luciendo serio y prudente, e ignorando a la interesada audiencia.  
  
—No quiero que mi respuesta influya sobre ti— contestó, su expresión volviéndose un poco más seria—. Quiero que, para variar, hagas lo que desees.  
  
—¿Estás seguro? —insistió Severus, buscando en los ojos verdes alguna pista de lo que su dueño deseaba y encontrando únicamente amor y confianza en ellos.  
  
Asintió, una sonrisa curvando nuevamente sus labios.  
  
—Lo que tú desees, Sev.  
  
Severus le miró largo rato antes de sonreír y decir con tranquilidad:  
  
—Es mejor que vayas a la chimenea y llames a Granger y Thomas, antes que cualquiera de nosotros recobre la sensatez. Aunque esto no sea el matrimonio al que ella quería ser invitada, creo que está lo más cerca posible de lo que cualquiera de nosotros quiere o necesita,   
  
Harry rio feliz, sus ojos verdes brillando aún más mientras daba un salto, rodeaba la esquina de la mesa, y deslizaba ambas manos en el cabello de Severus antes de darle un apasionado beso que el hombre devolvió calurosamente. Luego, el joven se alejó un poco, sonriendo radiante mientras susurraba:  
  
—Te amo.  
  
Los ojos negros brillaron con algo más que ligera diversión, en tanto contestaba quedamente:  
  
—Como yo te amo a ti. Ahora, ve. Albus y Minerva necesitan descansar para mañana y puede que te demores un rato en comunicarte con tus amigos.  
  
Harry asintió prontamente, todavía resplandeciendo.  
  
—No tardaré —le dio a su pareja un rápido beso antes de dar media vuelta y correr hacia la puerta del personal, desapareciendo por ella y dejando a todos en silencio.  
  
Dumbledore y McGonagall regresaron a sus asientos a esperar, ambos indudablemente complacidos de sí mismos. Severus sólo sonrió al frente mientras los gemelos se miraban, sorprendidos. George observó a Lee por un momento, y luego entrecerró los ojos ligeramente ante la mirada de suficiencia de su amigo. Abría la boca para hablar justo en el momento que Siruis dijo repentinamente:  
  
—Gracias, Sev.  
  
El gemelo hizo nota mental de averiguar más tarde lo que tenía entre manos Lee y regresó su atención a la mesa, observando como todos los demás. No quería perderse ni un detalle.  
  
Severus levantó la vista de la mesa para mirar a Sirius.  
  
—¿Por qué?  
  
—Por hacerle tan feliz como nunca le vi —contestó, su expresión seria pero satisfecha—. Por estar permitiendo que se haga esto para él.  
  
Severus rio suavemente al tiempo que sus ojos negros brillaban.  
  
—Aunque haría cualquier cosa por Harry, esto es tanto por mí mismo como por él, Sirius. Contrario a la creencia popular, mi corazón no está hecho de piedra, y él ha logrado atraparlo completamente.  
  
—¿Tú deseas un compromiso formal? —preguntó el animago, sorprendido—. Como algo más que su Maestro, quiero decir.  
  
Severus sonrió con ironía.  
  
—Puede haber escapado a tu atención, pero debo confesar que soy bastante tradicional —rio de repente, antes de añadir con una sonrisa traviesa—. Aunque nunca imaginé comprometerme con el virginal heredero de Gryffindor.  
  
—¡Está bromeando! —exclamó George, mirándole asombrado.  
  
Severus alzó una ceja, ignorando las expresiones de sorpresa de los demás mientras observaba al gemelo, obviamente divertido.  
  
—Le aseguro, señor Weasley, que sigo la mayoría de las tradiciones.  
  
—No eso —argumentó el pelirrojo, antes de siquiera darse cuenta de con quién estaba hablando—. Dado que ustedes dos están enamorados, yo estaba convencido de que estaban follando como conejos.  
  
Severus bufó, lanzándole una mirada llana que era desmentida por la diversión de sus ojos.  
  
—Hay mucho más en ‘estar enamorado’ de alguien que follar, señor Weasley.  
  
—Pero Harry dijo que duermen juntos —intervino Sirius. Era obvio que estaba algo confundido.  
  
—Lo hacemos —contestó Severus tranquilamente, girando la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Cuando vio la duda en ellos, tomó la decisión de explicarse —aunque no era algo que le importara a nadie— esperando alejar los miedos que le pudieran quedar a Sirius—. Sin embargo, la noche que Harry se mudó a mi cuarto le dije que no significaba que _eso_ fuera a ocurrir. Él aceptó mis deseos.  
  
—¿Por qué no quisiste? —indagó el animago, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño—. ¿Dudas de él o algo?  
  
El Slytherin bufó, divertido.  
  
—Dudaría antes del sol saliendo por el Este cada mañana que de Harry o sus motivos.  
  
—¿Por qué entonces? —el ceño de Sirius se profundizó.  
  
Severus le miró por unos momentos, considerando si realmente deseaba compartir el por qué con el resto de la audiencia. Finalmente, decidió que Sirius merecía saberlo y explicó:  
  
—La única relación prolongada que he tenido fue con Lucius, cuando éramos jóvenes, y comenzó y terminó debido a que era una relación sexual —hizo una pausa, eligiendo cuidadosamente sus siguientes palabras—. El amor que siento por Harry, _con_ Harry, es muy diferente, pero aun así quiero darle un poco más de tiempo para que se desarrolle sin la distracción del sexo. Harry no puso objeción a la idea porque él, al igual que yo, ya es feliz con tener, finalmente, alguien en su vida con quien estar por el simple hecho de que nos elegimos mutuamente. No tengo idea de por qué me eligió, pero no pienso discutir su decisión. Deseo que sea tan feliz como sea humanamente posible. Es un inesperado pero bienvenido beneficio marginal que, al hacerle feliz a él, me aseguro ser más feliz de lo que he sido nunca antes.  
  
Sirius le miró unos segundos antes de musitar:  
  
—Deberías haberme maldecido por todo lo que dije sobre Harry y sobre ti.  
  
Severus le lanzó una sonrisa divertida.  
  
—Pude hacerlo, pero no estabas en tus cabales. Estuve muy cerca de perder la paciencia. Puede que en algún momento en el pasado distante hubiera demostrado las cosas que decías sobre mí, pero no podías estar más lejos de la verdad en lo que a Harry se refería.  
  
Sirius pareció como si quisiera decir algo en respuesta pero el sonido de la puerta al abrirse le interrumpió.  
  
Hermione y Ron entraron al Gran Comedor un momento después; era evidente que ambos acababan de ser arrastrados fuera de la cama. Hermione sonreía feliz y llevaba una desaliñada bata de estar por casa sobre un largo camisón, con su cabello incluso más denso que de costumbre. El cabello de Ron estaba parado en extraños montones sobre su cara de ojos muy abiertos, y tanto sus jeans como su camisa por fuera se veían decididamente arrugados. Apenas un momento después, fueron seguidos por Harry y Dean, quien estaba vestido como si acabara de regresar o estuviera a punto de ir de marcha. Dean caminaba con un brazo alrededor del cuello de Harry y se inclinaba para susurrarle algo al oído, que estaba haciendo reír al chico de ojos verdes aunque había enrojecido fuertemente.  
  
La mayoría de las personas sentadas en la mesa lanzaron rápidas miradas a Severus, esperando que estuviera molesto, y se sorprendieron al descubrir que no era así. El Slytherin sólo observaba a su Aprendiz con una sonrisa que hacía que sus ojos negros brillaran, mientras se preguntaba qué estaría diciéndole Dean para hacer que Harry estuviera tan ruborizado.   
  
Dumbledore se levantó nuevamente, haciendo un gesto hacia la mesa.  
  
—Por favor, señorita Granger, señor Weasley y señor Thomas, tomen asiento para que podamos proceder.  
  
Severus se paró y caminó a lo largo de la mesa hacia Harry, deteniéndose sorprendido luego de unos pocos pasos, al ser interceptado por Hermione. Ella le sorprendió aún más al darle un rápido abrazo, antes de retroceder y sonreírle, radiante.  
  
—¡Lo sabía! ¡Pude decirlo por la forma en que se miraban uno al otro! ¡Felicitaciones!  
  
—Gracias —dijo Severus, desconcertado.  
  
Ron tomó la mano de Hermione y la remolcó hacia un asiento vacío al final de la mesa.  
  
—Sí, Hermione, tenías razón, lo sabemos. ¡ _Siéntate_ ya!  
  
Dean le tendió la mano a Severus, sonriendo.  
  
—Todavía digo que es un hombre afortunado, señor.  
  
Severus estrechó su mano, sonriendo mientras contestaba:  
  
—Y todavía estoy de acuerdo.  
  
Dean se rio y fue a sentarse mientras Severus caminaba rápidamente hacia Harry, quien se acercó para tomar su mano, radiante. El mago mayor le sonrió, y luego ambos se giraron hacia Dumbledore, expectantes.   
  
—Por lo que entiendo de las ceremonias de compromiso, lo único que tienen que hacer es decir los votos que deseen y colocarse los anillos, uno en la mano del otro —saco la cajita de terciopelo del bolsillo de su túnica, abriéndola y ofreciéndosela a Severus—. Luego, yo ejecutaré el hechizo final sobre los anillos, haciendo que funcionen siempre y cuando no sean removidos. Están encantados para ajustar su tamaño perfectamente todo el tiempo y no caerse accidentalmente, y no podrán ser retirados por nadie excepto el portador, así que nadie podrá romper el hechizo contra la voluntad de ustedes.  
  
Severus tomó uno de los anillos de la pequeña caja y se giró hacia Harry, sonriéndole suavemente mientras le observaba tomar el otro anillo, para luego preguntar:  
  
—¿Te gustaría que yo lo hiciera primero?  
  
El joven asintió, sonriendo, y Severus tomó su mano, le miró a los ojos y, claramente, reflexionó unos momentos sobre lo que deseaba decir antes de hablar pausadamente.  
  
—Harry, te amo más que a la vida misma —miró hacia abajo mientras deslizaba el anillo en su dedo, observando cómo se encogía para ajustarse a la perfección, y luego levantó la mirada para observar los brillantes ojos verdes una vez más—. Me comprometo contigo, Harry Potter, entregándote mi mente, mi cuerpo y mi corazón, y prometo amarte y cuidarte mientras viva.  
  
Harry parpadeó repetidamente, sus ojos brillando un poco más de lo normal mientras bajaba la vista y tomaba la mano izquierda de Severus en la suya, para luego mirarle a los ojos y regalarle una feliz y amorosa sonrisa mientras decía simplemente:  
  
—Eres mi dueño, Severus, de mi corazón y de mi alma —deslizó el anillo que sostenía en el dedo de Severus, antes de repetir lo que el hombre había dicho, con los ojos brillantes y la voz henchida de felicidad—. Me comprometo contigo, Severus Snape, entregándote mi mente, mi cuerpo y mi corazón, y prometo amarte y cuidarte mientras viva.  
  
Severus sonrió y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry, besándole mientras el joven levantaba los brazos y enlazaba el fuerte cuello de su pareja y los demás aplaudían. Se besaron por varios minutos antes de separarse finalmente, sonriéndose uno al otro.   
  
—¡Felicitaciones a ambos! —exclamó Dumbledore con alegría.  
  
Severus se giró hacia el anciano, manteniendo su brazo alrededor de Harry mientras sonreía y replicaba:  
  
—Muchas gracias, Albus.  
  
Harry asintió rápidamente, sonriendo al tiempo que se reclinaba contra el costado de Severus.  
  
—Sí, señor. Gracias, por todo.  
  
—No necesitan agradecerme —desestimó Dumbledore, mientras tomaba su varita de un bolsillo oculto de su túnica—. Se está haciendo muy tarde, así que si unen las manos en que llevan sus anillos y me dan un momento, ejecutaré los hechizos y todos podremos retirarnos a descansar.  
  
—Por supuesto —Severus retiró su brazo de alrededor de Harry y se alejó un paso de él para ofrecerle su mano izquierda, sonriendo ante el modo en que el joven resplandecía ante él.  
  
Ambos observaron expectantes al anciano mientras sonreía y levantaba la varita para tocar sus manos enlazadas, recitando con claridad:  
  
— _Largitonis donum salubritas munimentis._  
  
Los anillos se calentaron contra la piel de sus dueños y comenzaron a emitir un cálido brillo dorado, antes que Dumbledore recitara el segundo hechizo.  
  
— _Advocatis episcora perpiscenta susa um catenatum amatoris._  
  
El resplandor rápidamente se extendió de las manos unidas hasta cubrir el resto de sus cuerpos, antes que apareciera un repentino destello entre ellos y el brillo se disipara completamente. Ambos parpadearon para aclarar los puntos de luz brillante que habían quedado en su visión mientras Dumbledore les sonreía y alejaba su varita.  
  
—¡Ya está hecho!  
  
Severus le lanzó una mirada penetrante mientras comentaba bruscamente.  
  
—Cambiaste los hechizos que acordamos, Albus. Yo tenía la impresión que habías dado tu palabra de que no serían de enlace.  
  
Dumbledore le sonrió alegremente, en absoluto desanimado por la expresión de Severus ni por la forma repentinamente cautelosa con que Harry le estaba observando.  
  
—No fueron de enlace, Severus, más allá de sus propios votos.  
  
—Albus, puedo hablar latín muy bien —argumentó, luciendo un poco más severo—. El primer hechizo fue de protección y salud como acordamos, pero el segundo dijo claramente que ayudaría al conocimiento y localización de nuestro ‘amante enlazado’.  
  
—Sí, Severus, pero como bien sabes, los hechizos no siempre tienen que entenderse literalmente —replicó Dumbledore, luciendo desacostumbradamente satisfecho consigo mismo—. La variación en el hechizo de localización que usé es una ideada para ser lanzada sobre los anillos de boda durante el enlace de una pareja, pero esto no está, por si mismo, enlazándoles. Sólo aumenta y refuerza cualquier voto que ustedes hayan realizado.  
  
—Dijiste que no ibas a pedirnos que nos casáramos —declaró Harry de repente, mostrándose divertido—. Así que, esperaste a que alguien más sugiriera algo parecido para casarnos de todas formas.  
  
Dumbledore parpadeó, luciendo sorprendido y más que un poco desconcertado.  
  
Severus se echó a reír, mirando a su pareja mientras decía:  
  
—Pienso que puede que tengas razón.  
  
Harry le sonrió.  
  
—Ocasionalmente la tengo, sí.  
  
McGonagall se levantó con un suspiro, frunciendo los labios, y miró a Harry y Severus por unos momentos antes de sonreír ligeramente.  
  
—Felicitaciones a ambos. Disfruten las próximas semanas, poca gente dispone de todo Hogwarts para su luna de miel.   
  
Severus bufó suavemente, sonriendo, mientras Harry sonreía ampliamente y contestaba a McGonagall.  
  
—Gracias, Madam. Lo haremos.  
  
La profesora asintió y luego miró a todos los sentados alrededor de la mesa.  
  
—Ya pasó la hora en que _todos_ deberíamos estar en la cama. Buenas noches.  
  
Dumbledore rio entre dientes, asintiendo, y todos entendieron la indirecta mientras se levantaban para partir.  
  
—Siéntanse libres de utilizar la red flu de la sala de profesores para irse a casa —el Director le ofreció el brazo a McGonagall e hizo un cordial movimiento de despedida con la mano—. Buenas noches a todos, disfruten su verano.  
  
Se escucharon murmullos generales de despedida mientras los mayores abandonaban la habitación. Hermione se acercó a Harry y Severus, sonriéndoles mientras decía:  
  
—¡Estoy tan feliz por ustedes! —dio un abrazo inmenso a Harry y besó su mejilla, para luego dar un abrazo rápido a Severus antes de volver a sonreír y agregar—: Felicitaciones. Sé que van a ser muy felices juntos.  
  
Severus asintió, un tanto desconcertado por la actitud afectuosa de Hermione, mientras Harry sonreía a la chica y murmuraba:  
  
—Gracias, Mione.  
  
Ron se acercó a ellos, abrazó a Harry y luego ofreció su mano a Severus.  
  
—Felicitaciones, señor.  
  
—Ya no necesita llamarme señor, mi nombre es Severus —contestó mientras estrechaba su mano con una sonrisa—. Y gracias.  
  
Ron asintió, acercándose a tomar la mano de Hermione mientras decía:  
  
—Buenas noches a todos.  
  
—Sí, buenas noches —repitió la chica, sonriendo feliz.  
  
Los demás contestaron su despedida y ellos se marcharon al tiempo que Dean se acercaba para estrechar la mano de Severus, sonriendo con picardía.  
  
—Es un hombre afortunado, Profesor.  
  
Severus rio entre dientes y asintió.  
  
—Sí, lo soy.  
  
Luego, Dean se acercó a Harry y le dio un rápido abrazo, susurrando algo a su oído que hizo que el chico de ojos verdes riera y le empujara, ruborizándose con fuerza.  
  
—¡Eres muy _malo_! —Dean se limitó a sonreír y Harry no pudo evitar contestarle la sonrisa mientras añadía—: Vete a casa antes que me metas en problemas.  
  
—Puedes meterte muy bien en _problemas_ sin mi ayuda, espero —contestó con una sonrisa pícara, esquivando cuando su amigo intentó darle una colleja y encaminándose hacia la sala de profesores al tiempo que comentaba alegremente—: ¡Buenas noches a todos!  
  
Los gemelos y Lee se acercaron entonces, estrechando las manos de Harry y Severus al menos tres veces mientras se movían de uno a otro y ofrecían reiteradas felicitaciones. Continuaron así hasta que los festejados se echaron a reír, y finalmente se despidieron y se dirigieron a la sala de profesores también, dejándoles a solas con Sirius y Remus.  
  
—¿De verdad no querías casarte? —preguntó Sirius, mirando a su ahijado con curiosidad.  
  
Mientras Severus reía, Harry sonrió a su padrino y contestó:  
  
—El profesor Dumbledore dijo que no nos preguntaría cuando estuvimos conversando sobre enlaces y todo eso esta mañana. Yo nunca dije que no quisiera.  
  
—Aunque tampoco dijiste que sí —le recordó Severus, lanzándole una mirada divertida.   
  
Harry le sonrió y se acercó más para tomar su mano entre las propias.  
  
—Yo te tengo. Todo lo demás es sólo azúcar glasé alrededor de un maravilloso pastel.  
  
Severus rio entre dientes, con los ojos brillantes.  
  
—La adulación te conseguirá todo, incluso si estás tan ciego como el proverbial murciélago.  
  
—¿De verdad? —preguntó, alzando las cejas mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba—. ¿Lo prometes?  
  
Severus le sonrió.  
  
—¿Necesito hacerlo?  
  
Harry le miró por un momento, radiante, y luego se giró a Remus y Sirius.  
  
—Se está haciendo tarde. Si no nos ven en un día, o diez, espero que comprendan.  
  
Severus y Remus se echaron a reír y Sirius sonrió a su ahijado mientras informaba:  
  
—Nosotros estamos planeando quedarnos en Londres por una semana o dos de todas formas, así que disfruten de ustedes mismos. Buenas noches.  
  
De repente, Harry se separó de su pareja y se acercó a abrazar a su padrino.  
  
—Gracias.  
  
El animago le rodeó con sus brazos y le abrazó estrechamente, cerrando los ojos y sosteniéndole. Cuando finalmente le dejó ir, le sonrió y musitó suavemente:  
  
—Gracias a ti, Harry, por tolerarme cuando me estaba comportando como un imbécil.  
  
—No hay razón para agradecerme, Sirius. Eres mi familia, es mi trabajo preocuparme por ti cuando te vuelves majareta.  
  
Todos rieron mientras Harry se acercaba a abrazar a Remus. Sirius y Severus se estrecharon las manos sonriendo, en tanto el animago comentaba:  
  
—Sé que le vas a cuidar bien, así que sólo te desearé buena suerte para mantenerle libre de problemas el nuevo curso.  
  
Severus rio de nuevo y Harry se alejó de Remus y exclamó:  
  
—¡Ey!  
  
—Creo que puedo mantenerle lo bastante ocupado para que no se meta en problemas —replicó Severus, sonriendo.  
  
—Me gusta como sonó eso —comentó el más joven, regresando al lado del profesor de Pociones.   
  
Remus rio entre dientes y estrechó la mano del Slytherin.  
  
—Diviértete, Sev.  
  
El hombre asintió y Remus y Sirius dieron las buenas noches y se encaminaron hacia la sala de profesores.  
  
El Gryffindor asió las dos manos de su pareja mientras la puerta se cerraba, tambaleándose más cerca y lanzándole una sonrisa traviesa.  
  
—Por favor, dime que no vamos a seguir yendo lento.  
  
Severus sonrió y se acercó a mordisquear suavemente el labio inferior del joven.  
  
—¿Lento? ¿Qué es eso?  
  
Harry lanzó un pequeño gruñido nasal y dio al maestro un rápido y hambriento beso antes de liberar una de sus manos y girarse para caminar rápidamente hacia la puerta. Severus le siguió apenas medio paso por detrás, tratando de llegar a sus habitaciones con la misma ansiedad que su pareja.  



	16. Capítulo 16

Harry se detuvo brevemente en la puerta de sus aposentos mientras dejaba ir la mano de Severus para sacar su varita. Apenas había tocado la pared la tercera vez cuando unos fuertes brazos se deslizaron por detrás, presionando firmemente contra su estómago y urgiéndole a recostarse hacia atrás mientras unos filosos dientes se cerraban ligeramente sobre el lóbulo de su oreja. Se estremeció cuando la lengua del hombre giró contra su oreja y se derritió contra él, al tiempo que la inconfundible sensación de una polla dura presionando contra su culo lograba que dejara escapar un suave gemido. En ese momento, Severus nuevamente mordió suavemente su lóbulo, y la varita de Harry chocó sonoramente contra las piedras, mientras todo pensamiento de abrir la puerta le abandonaba.  
  
El Maestro liberó su lóbulo y emitió una leve risita, su respiración hormigueando contra la húmeda piel, al tiempo que las manos de su Aprendiz se movían para aferrarse a sus antebrazos. Severus lamió lentamente la curva del lóbulo antes de susurrar:  
  
—Nunca abrirás la puerta sin tu varita.  
  
Harry tragó con fuerza, quitó una mano del tibio brazo y musitó:  
  
— _Accio varita._  
  
Sintió el conocido golpe de la madera en su palma en el instante que Severus empezaba a besar y mordisquear lentamente un lado de su cuello, haciendo que sus rodillas se debilitaran. Los fuertes brazos se apretaron a su alrededor, y cuando los dientes y lengua encontraron un punto especialmente sensible, emitió un diminuto quejido. Por reflejo, su mano se apretó alrededor de su varita para evitar que cayera de nuevo y su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado, descansando contra el hombro de Severus y ofreciéndole un mayor acceso a su garganta.  
  
Luego de unos instantes, Harry comenzó a tratar de recuperar el sentido, sin notar que la mano que el hombre tenía sobre su estómago comenzaba a descender, mientras susurraba:  
  
—Cómo se supone que yo… Oh, me jode…  
  
Severus sonrió y lamió la depresión de su garganta al tiempo que frotaba ligeramente su erección a través de sus pantalones. Harry trató de empujar contra esa presión, sus rodillas debilitándose una vez más, por lo que el brazo que rodeaba su cintura se apretó para mantenerle estable. El Slytherin inclinó la cabeza y murmuró en su oído.  
  
—No, Harry, es bastante difícil que te jodas a ti mismo. Se supone que yo te folle.  
  
El joven se estremeció.  
  
—Dios, sí —susurró, arqueando la espalda y machacando lentamente contra el duro pene clavado contra su trasero—. Por favor.  
  
Severus gruñó en su oído, oscilando las caderas levemente mientras asía el endurecido miembro de su pareja más firmemente y susurraba:  
  
—Abre la puerta.  
  
Gruñó suavemente y alzó la cabeza del hombro de Severus, tratando de enfocar la puerta.  
  
—No pides mucho, ¿cierto?  
  
Severus rió entre dientes y frotó su nariz contra la oreja del joven, susurrando mientras éste alzaba la mano de nuevo hacia la puerta:  
  
—Abrir la puerta es muy sencillo.  
  
Harry bufó suavemente, mordiendo con fuerza el interior de su labio en un intento por distraerse de la mano contra su erección y la polla que presionaba con firmeza la raja de su trasero. Comenzó nuevamente a golpear la pared de piedra de acuerdo al patrón, esperando a finalizar antes de decir:  
  
— _Solace._  
  
La boca de la serpiente se abrió y comenzó a crecer rápidamente mientras Harry giraba la cabeza para observar a Severus y agregaba:  
  
>>Y tú deberías tratar de abrirla con una mano en tu entrepierna y una erección contra tu culo. Digamos que te distrae apenas un poquito.  
  
Severus sonrió, quitando la mano de la polla de Harry para empujar la puerta interior. Le guio frente a él, por la simple acción de caminar hacia delante y empujarle en el proceso, un brazo alrededor de la cintura juvenil manteniéndoles aun firmemente pegados uno al otro. La puerta se cerró tras ellos mientras Severus murmuraba al oído del Gryffindor:  
  
—Debes recordar probar esto en mí alguna vez.  
  
Harry emitió un ligero sonido de placer ante la idea y permitió que le condujera a través de la salita. El mago mayor regresó su mano derecha al estómago de su Aprendiz, como si no estuviera prestando atención hacia dónde iban, mientras el chico de ojos verdes replicaba:  
  
—Cuenta con ello.  
  
Se dejó guiar hasta que alcanzaron la puerta de la habitación de Severus y se giró entre sus brazos, para cruzar los propios en el fuerte cuello del hombre. Dejó que su varita oscilara entre sus dedos tras la espalda del Slytherin, sus ojos verdes brillando con deseo al tiempo que lamía lentamente sus labios. El Maestro bajó la cabeza para morder ligeramente su labio inferior, escuchando su suave gemido antes de empujar la lengua dentro de su boca en un beso profundo, sus manos vagando posesivamente por la retaguardia de su Aprendiz. Se alejó ligeramente mientras murmuraba contra sus labios:  
  
—Podría comerte vivo.  
  
—Tienes que —contestó el muchacho suavemente, sus labios curvándose en una repentina sonrisa mientras le volvía a besar. Severus rio en medio del beso y los labios de Harry se abrieron en una deliberada invitación, animándole a comenzar a explorar su boca con la lengua.  
  
Después de unos minutos de estar besándose lentamente, el Slytherin levantó la mano derecha del trasero de su Aprendiz y empujó la puerta de su dormitorio para abrir. Guio a Harry a través del umbral antes de patear la puerta para cerrarla detrás de ellos, empujando al chico para cruzar la habitación hasta que la parte de atrás de las piernas de éste golpearon un costado de la cama. En ese momento, se alejó un poco para mirarle y, sonriendo, musitó:  
  
—Como estoy convencido que volveré a repetir, eres eminentemente comestible.  
  
—Tu también —replicó, sonriendo a su vez. Retirando sus brazos del fuerte cuello, se alejó un poco. Tiró la varita sobre la mesita de noche con un repiqueteo y comenzó a quitar la camisa a Severus, sus ágiles dedos acortando el trabajo de desabotonarla—. Y esa es la razón por la que te prefiero en cueros.  
  
El hombre le quitó los anteojos y los dejó en la mesita de noche, junto a su varita, antes de mover las manos por el pecho de Harry, comenzando a desabotonar la camisa verde oscuro que vestía.  
  
—Eso suena bien —declaró, esbozando una sonrisa algo traviesa.  
  
En lugar de contestar, el Gryffindor se inclinó más cerca para frotar su nariz bajo el cabello de Severus, lamiendo su garganta y obteniendo un sonido algo sorprendido del hombre. Luego, succionó suavemente su piel y murmuró contra ella:  
  
—Sabe tan dulce.  
  
El Maestro bufó suavemente y continuo desabotonando la camisa de su Aprendiz mientras éste lamía y succionaba la piel de su garganta.  
  
—Evidentemente, eres un iluso —susurró quedamente—; no hay nada dulce en mí.  
  
De improviso, Harry se alejó para mirarle, sonriendo mientras abría la camisa de Severus y la deslizaba de sus hombros.  
  
—Sabes a canela, y naranjas, y algo más ácido y dulce que no puedo describir.  
  
Rió entre dientes y soltó la camisa de Harry para permitir que el muchacho sacara su propia camisa de sus brazos mientras decía:  
  
—No tengo idea de dónde sacaste lo de la canela, pero mi champú es en base a cítricos. Supongo que pudiste confundir esencia con sabor.  
  
Harry movió sus manos hacia el estómago de Severus, sonriendo mientras recorría la firme piel y disfrutaba al sentir el crujiente vello bajo sus palmas.  
  
—Pudiera ser, pero me gustan las naranjas y la canela, así que está bien para mí —el hombre le lanzó una mirada de desconcierto y alargó la mano para soltar los dos últimos botones de la camisa de su pareja, quien sonrió y agregó—: Me recuerda a la torta de melaza, mi favorita, sólo que mejor.  
  
Severus rio, tirando para abrir más la camisa verde, y Harry dejó que sus brazos colgaran, permitiéndole quitársela.  
  
—Y he visto la forma en que persigues ese postre.  
  
El Griffindor rio, sacudiendo la camisa de sus manos y dejando que cayera en la cama tras él, para luego dejar que su Maestro sacara su camiseta por encima de su cabeza. Severus la lanzó a un lado mientras Harry movía sus manos para deslizar sus dedos en el lacio cabello negro y atraía su cabeza para besarle, lamiendo sus labios hasta que se abrieron. Luego empujó su lengua dentro de la cálida boca y Severus respondió al instante, succionando al tiempo que sus lenguas se deslizaban una contra otra.  
  
El Slytherin movió sus manos por la espalda de su pareja, acercándole más en tanto Harry se movía lentamente, frotándose contra su pecho desnudo. Continuaron besándose por algún tiempo, una lenta exploración de labios, lenguas y dientes que crecía en intensidad. El control del beso pasaba libremente de uno a otro mientras las manos vagaban por la carne magra, cada uno aprendiendo los contornos de su pareja, intentando memorizar cada pulgada de suave piel y firme músculo.  
  
Severus fue el que se apartó finalmente, gruñendo suavemente cuando Harry se inclinó para seguirle, y lamió sus labios. Le besó con avaricia una vez más y luego se volvió a apartar, murmurando contra la boca del joven:  
  
—Tienes demasiada ropa puesta.  
  
Harry sonrió contra sus labios y le besó una vez más, mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior antes de contestar:  
  
—También tú.  
  
Severus le besó de nuevo, empujando la lengua en su boca y frotándola contra la suya, para luego separarse de improviso. Le dio un empujón, haciendo que se acostara boca arriba en la cama y sonriéndole cuando Harry levantó la vista, sorprendido.  
  
—Dame tu pie.  
  
Harry se alzó sobre sus codos con una mirada perpleja, para luego volver a tumbarse y levantar un pie, que fue a descansar sobre la cadera de Severus. Permitió que su mirada vagara sobre la pálida piel de su Maestro, quien comenzó a desatar sus botas, antes de preguntar alegremente:   
  
—Marimandón, ¿verdad?  
  
Severus observó brevemente su rostro, todavía sonriendo mientras seguía aflojando los cordones.  
  
—Sí, pero habitualmente tú necesitas alguien que te diga qué hacer para que todo funcione bien —Harry le sacó la lengua, haciendo que el hombre contrajera los labios. Tiró de una de las botas, sacándola mientras observaba el rostro juvenil y comentaba secamente—. A veces me pregunto cómo me pude enamorar tan completamente de alguien _‘tan’_ maduro.  
  
Harry resopló.  
  
—Yo soy _muy_ maduro; sólo que tú necesitas relajarte y divertirte más seguido.  
  
Severus dejó caer su bota y bajó la vista, sus labios haciendo un tic ante la imagen de la media roja cubierta de snitches doradas. No hizo comentario alguno sobre su elección de calzado; sin embargo, jaló la media hacia fuera y la dejó caer, contestando con una sonrisa:   
  
—Parece que eres bastante bueno logrando que yo haga ambas cosas.  
  
—Y estoy muy orgulloso de eso —replicó con suficiencia, bajando su pie desnudo para luego alzar el otro y recostar su talón sobre la otra cadera de Severus—. Necesitas alguien que te obligue a relajarte.  
  
El otro elevó una ceja en divertida incredulidad y comenzó a desatar los cordones.  
  
—¿ _Obligarme_?   
  
Harry asintió, sus ojos verdes brillando mientras lanzaba a Severus una sonrisa engreída.  
  
—Sí, _obligarte_.  
  
El Slytherin bufó, sin preocuparse en bajar la vista a la bota mientras la desataba.  
  
—Tú no _me obligas_ a hacer nada, Harry. Hago las cosas porque lo deseo.  
  
—No siempre —contestó, todavía con aire satisfecho—. Varias veces has dejado que yo te _obligue_ a hacer cosas que no harías habitualmente, como nadar en la charca que descubrimos hoy.  
  
—Me persuadiste, no me _obligaste_ —corrigió Severus, mientras sacaba la segunda bota y la dejaba caer, mirándole divertido. Giró su atención hacia el pie, riendo repentinamente al ver que la media era amarilla con leones rojos. Levantó la vista hacia su pareja, sus ojos negros brillando con diversión, y comentó—: ¿No eres lo bastante grande como para llevar medias emparejadas?  
  
—¡No es mi culpa! —se defendió rápidamente, riendo. Severus bufó de risa y le quitó la media, tirándola al piso al tiempo que Harry explicaba—: Dobby me las regaló por Navidad. Por lo visto, de algún lugar sacó la idea de que las medias no deben hacer juego —dejó caer su pie a la cama, abriendo las piernas en un gesto invitador mientras agregaba—: Cada año me da al menos un par, siempre decoradas con snitches, escobas, leones o algo, y ninguna hace juego con otras que me ha dado.  
  
Severus rio suavemente, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se acercaba y se reclinaba sobre la cama, alcanzando la cinturilla de su pantalón.  
  
—Nadie más las usaría.  
  
—Pero son cómodas —protestó, su sonrisa se difuminó un tanto cuando lamió sus labios, observando cómo abría sus pantalones.  
  
La ligera presión de los hábiles dedos trabajando en los botones hizo que la polla de Harry latiera. El joven dejó escapar un suave gemido cuando el otro deslizó el cierre hacia abajo. En ese momento, Severus bajó la cabeza, lamiendo la hilera de vello negro que partía del ombligo de Harry, quien gimió y se arqueó.  
  
El Gryffindor tragó con fuerza cuando los largos dedos se engancharon en su pretina, y levantó sus caderas automáticamente para facilitarle que le quitará las últimas prendas. Severus jaló precipitadamente sus pantalones y boxers, y los hizo a un lado. Se acercó nuevamente y deslizó sus manos por los muslos de Harry, ascendiendo, deleitándose con la sensación de la firma carne musculosa bajo sus manos, mientras bajaba la cabeza para frotar la nariz contra los rizos negros que rodeaban el miembro de Harry.  
  
Harry se estremeció ante la sensación de la mejilla sin afeitar frotando contra su miembro y dejó escapar un tenue quejido cuando su pareja mordisqueó suavemente la sensible piel de su escroto. Levantó una mano para deslizar sus dedos por el largo cabello de Severus, apartándolo para poder ver el amado rostro. Observó su boca con avidez mientras el Maestro lamía y mordía sus bolas, deseando sentir esa talentosa boca de nuevo en su polla, aunque también ansiaba que se dejara de preliminares y le follara de una vez.  
  
Cuando Severus lamió lentamente a lo largo de su mástil un momento después, la cabeza de Harry cayó hacia atrás y apretó su agarre sobre el cabello de su pareja, jadeando.  
  
— _Joder._ *  
  
El Slytherin inclinó la cabeza para observar su rostro, bajando una mano por su cadera y cerrando la otra alrededor de la dura polla, empujando suavemente el prepucio hacia atrás. Comenzó a lamer lentamente a lo largo de la superficie inferior de la corona tan pronto como fue revelada, saboreando el gusto del pre-semen de Harry, mientras se sacudían los músculos del estómago y muslos del joven. Tomó la punta del pene en su boca y, al instante, empezó a succionar con fuerza, al tiempo que su lengua trazaba círculos alrededor de su pequeña raja. Harry gritó y apretó sus dedos alrededor del cabello de Severus, sus músculos saltando mientras sus caderas se alzaban de la cama, pese a que el hombre estaba aferrándole.  
  
Severus gruño y movió ligeramente la cabeza, ante el doloroso tirón en su cabello, permitiendo que sus dientes arañaran suavemente su pene; de inmediato, Harry le soltó y, a cambio, dejó caer la mano para asir el edredón. Rápidamente, el mago de ojos negros tomó más de la polla de su pareja en su boca y gruñó suavemente mientras probaba el pre-semen, para luego levantar la cabeza lentamente y soltar la erección del Gryffindor. Observó cómo Harry jadeaba para recuperar el aliento, y con una expresión definitivamente engreída, preguntó:  
  
—¿Esa fue una invitación, Harry?  
  
El otro levantó la cabeza para mirarle y sus párpados se abrieron lentamente, revelando unos ojos verdes tan brillantes por el deseo que a Severus le recordaron las llamas de una red flu. Observó que el joven parpadeaba varias veces tratando de reunir su ingenio disperso, y finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.  
  
—Más bien un ruego.  
  
Severus sonrió y corrió las manos por los músculos abdominales para pellizcar sus pezones gemelos.  
  
—¿Eso me convierte en tu dios?  
  
—Algo así —convino, impulsándose para sentarse. Alcanzó la cinturilla de Severus para desatar sus pantalones, mirando sus ojos oscuros mientras añadía suavemente—: Me encanta adorarte —se inclinó para lamer un oscuro pezón, lavándolo con su lengua antes de morderlo y jalarlo suavemente.  
  
Severus deslizó sus manos para correr sus dedos por el desordenado cabello, su voz profunda y apenas ligeramente áspera mientras murmuraba:  
  
—Suerte la mía.  
  
Harry gruñó mostrando estar de acuerdo y siguió mordisqueando la tetilla antes de hacer un camino de húmedos besos a través del pecho ligeramente velludo, mientras sus dedos abrían ágilmente los botones del pantalón de Severus. Ya estaba bajándolos junto con los boxers cuando escuchó la divertida voz de su pareja.  
  
>>Harry, creo que mis botas tienen que ser retiradas antes que puedas quitar el resto de mi ropa.  
  
El joven mordió suavemente su otra tetilla y se alejó, mirándole con una sonrisa traviesa y bajando las prendas lo bastante como para liberar su polla.  
  
—Podemos preocuparnos de eso más tarde.  
  
Severus bufó, sonriendo.  
  
—No, no lo haremos —Harry se inclinó hacia delante para lamer su dureza pero el Maestro movió las manos hasta su pecho y le empujó un poco—. Ve a retirar las mantas y déjame encargarme de mis botas.  
  
El Gryffindor hizo un puchero a pesar del tono obviamente divertido de su pareja, deslizando sus manos por los muslos de Severus.  
  
—Pero quiero probar.  
  
—Puedes probar más tarde —contestó, tratando de no echarse a reír, y retrocedió rápidamente cuando Harry trato de asir su erección.  
  
—¿Lo prometes? —preguntó con un suspiro de resignación, dejando que sus manos cayeran sobre la cama, entre sus rodillas, mientras miraba la dureza de Severus con avaricia.  
  
El Maestro señaló hacia la cabecera de la cama.  
  
—Sí, lo prometo, _si_ tú dejas de intentar distraerme y te portas bien por un momento.  
  
Harry volvió a suspirar y retrocedió un poco, notando cómo se veía el hombre ahí parado. Severus estaba haciendo un considerable esfuerzo por permanecer serio, su pantalón y ropa interior bajos hasta sus muslos y su erecta polla saliendo de su cuerpo, curvada hacia arriba y profundamente roja. Ante la visión, Harry se disolvió en carcajadas luego de pocos segundos y la mirada de desconcierto que Severus le lanzó sólo hizo que riera más fuerte mientras caía en la cama.  
  
El hombre bufó y se sentó al borde de la cama, empezando a quitarse las botas y murmurando:  
  
—Estoy muy _complacido_ de que te divierta verme desnudo.  
  
Harry se enderezó luego de unos segundos, moviéndose para reclinarse contra Severus y apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. El profesor de Pociones le ignoró por un momento, desatando los cordones de sus botas antes de mirar al joven, quien le regaló una mirada traviesa y murmuró con dulzura.  
  
—Te amo.  
  
Severus no pudo evitar reír, besándole rápidamente antes de volver su atención a sus botas.  
  
—Ve a quitar las mantas del camino, yo preferiría no arruinar mi edredón.  
  
Harry rio y besó su hombro antes de arrastrarse cama arriba, totalmente ignorante de la forma en que Severus giraba la cabeza para mirarle. El hombre dejó que su mirada predadora corriera por la espalda y culo de Harry mientras lamía sus labios, para luego sacudir la cabeza para si mismo y regresar su atención a sus botas. El chico lucía definitivamente comestible. Se quitó rápidamente sus botas y, lo más rápido que pudo, se deshizo del resto de su ropa para ir a comer del delicioso cuerpo.  
  
El Gryffindor tiró de las cobijas y luego se giró nuevamente a Severus, arrodillándose cerca de las almohadas y empujando las mantas hacia los pies de la cama en el momento que el Profesor dejaba caer una bota al piso.  
  
—Ya está —dijo Harry—. ¿Está mejor? —Severus giró la cabeza hacia él mientras cambiaba de pie, dejando su mirada vagar nuevamente por el cuerpo de su pareja y lamiendo sus labios. Harry se movió con una mueca traviesa y se arrellanó contra la almohada, apoyando un pie contra la cama mientras doblaba la otra extremidad para separar las piernas—. ¿Te gusta lo que ves?  
  
Severus se dio cuenta que estaba viendo la apretada arruga de carne bajo las bolas del chico y dio la vuelta de nuevo, enfocándose en su bota, para encargarse del nudo que estaba atando el cordón.  
  
—Ésa es una suposición bastante segura.  
  
Harry sonrió, deslizando una mano a lo largo de su propio muslo y abriendo las piernas un poco más, mientras observaba a Severus forcejear con el nudo. Esperó hasta que el hombre aflojó los cordones y se sacó la bota antes de declarar:  
  
—Adoro la forma en que me miras.  
  
El hombre le miró una vez más, ligeramente sorprendido, antes de dejar caer la bota al piso y bajar la vista para quitarse las medias.  
  
—Disfruto viéndote, Harry. A veces me pregunto si te das cuenta de cuan atractivo eres.  
  
El joven enrojeció, bajando la mirada hacia la sábana gris en la cama.  
  
—No lo soy. Soy bajito y mi cara es muy aniñada.  
  
El profesor se echó a reír, levantándose y pateando fuera sus pantalones y su ropa interior. Se giró para arrodillarse sobre la cama y se arrastró por ella para inclinarse sobre su Aprendiz quien, solícito, rodó bajó él. Severus sonrió y le preguntó:  
  
—Harry, ¿piensas que soy estúpido?  
  
El Gryffindor abrió los ojos, sorprendido, mientras alzaba las manos para acariciar los costados de Severus.  
  
— _Por supuesto_ que no.  
  
Sorprendiendo a Harry, el hombre se inclinó y le besó con fuerza, saqueando su boca mientras el joven gemía y se derretía bajo él. Levantó la cabeza luego de un minuto o dos y le sonrió de nuevo, disfrutando el jadeante modo en que le estaba mirando.  
  
—Entonces, confía en mi opinión. Eres sencillamente hermoso, con un cuerpo perfecto que es un placer ver.  
  
Harry se ruborizó nuevamente, deslizando sus manos para presionar sus palmas contra la espalda de Severus mientras susurraba:  
  
—Gracias.  
  
El hombre le sonrió un momento, notando el modo en que los labios juveniles estaban hinchados y enrojecidos por sus besos, y la mirada tímida y feliz de sus ojos. Se inclinó nuevamente para besarle mucho más suavemente, persistiendo largo rato antes de susurrar contra su boca:  
  
—Nunca tienes que agradecerme por decir la verdad.   
  
Harry le besó en lugar de contestar y Severus lamió lentamente su boca, mientras movía una rodilla para ubicarla entre las piernas de su chico. Harry abrió las piernas y levantó un pie para engancharlo alrededor del muslo del Profesor, deslizando las manos por su espalda y urgiéndole a acercarse. El mago mayor se apartó para dejar una hilera de besos a lo largo de la mandíbula de su Aprendiz mientras levantaba su otra pierna para arrodillarse entre los muslos de Harry, sus manos moviéndose para acariciar lentamente sus costados mientras los dedos del Gryffindor se clavaban en sus hombros. Severus se acercó a lamer la marca que había dejado en la suave garganta de su pareja antes, mordisqueando dulcemente mientras una de sus manos pellizcaba un pezón de su chico. Harry gimió quedamente y volvió a apoyar sus pies en la cama para elevar sus caderas y frotar su polla contra el estómago de su Maestro, haciendo que éste gruñera y mordiera suavemente su cuello, al tiempo que el Gryffindor gimoteaba y empujaba hacia arriba otra vez.  
  
Severus succionó con delicadeza sobre la marca y movió sus manos para cubrir el trasero de Harry, antes de elevar las caderas del joven y arrastrarle por la cama hasta que su culo descansó sobre los muslos de Severus. Acarició sus caderas lentamente mientras se inclinaba para frotar la nariz contra su oreja, murmurando:  
  
—¿Te gustaría ser follado tan a fondo que sintieras esto _todo_ el día de mañana?  
  
Harry gimió ante el tono ronco y bajo de la voz de su pareja, y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran nuevamente al tiempo que dejaba caer la cabeza de lado, sus caderas elevándose nuevamente mientras enterraba las uñas en la espalda baja de Severus.  
  
—Por favor.  
  
El hombre mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y comenzó a besar su garganta una vez más, probando el brillo de sudor en su clavícula mientras una de sus manos iba a acariciar con firmeza el miembro de Harry. Éste jadeó y empujó hacia arriba en su mano, y el Slytherin murmuró uno de las pocos hechizos de magia sin varita que había llegado a dominar. Los ojos verdes se abrieron cuando su dueño sintió una extraña sensación que comenzaba detrás de sus bolas y se extendía hacia el interior, dejando en su trasero la sensación de estar extrañamente vacío y hormigueando casi dolorosamente, mientras músculos que nunca había siquiera notado que tenía se apretaban.  
  
Severus sintió que el joven se tensaba y frotó su pulgar sobre la cabeza de la polla de Harry, mientras mordisqueaba su pezón sin demasiada gentileza, distrayéndole con efectividad. Comenzó a acariciar la erección con rapidez, lamiendo y mordisqueando el pecho del Gryffindor, mientras las caderas de Harry daban un tirón sobre sus muslos, sus suaves jadeos y gemidos haciendo que la erección de Severus latiera. El hombre levantó la cabeza al tiempo que Harry gritaba y sintió que la polla del joven pulsaba en su mano; luego, la acarició lentamente mientras observaba como su pareja se estremecía, y le ordeñó hacia el orgasmo.  
  
Harry finalmente se relajó con un suave gemido, desmadejado y tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras Severus se inclinaba hacia la mesita de noche y tomaba un recipiente del cajón. Una vez en su mano, regresó y lamió el refrescante charco de líquido en el vientre de Harry, haciendo un suave sonido de placer mientras usaba ambas manos para abrir el recipiente. Sumergió dos dedos en la resbaladiza sustancia artificial de la jarrita antes de cerrarla apretadamente, dejándola a un lado. Un momento después, comenzó a acariciar con sus humedecidos dedos la arrugada abertura detrás de las bolas de Harry, sonriendo al descubrir que estaba bastante relajada y deslizando con facilidad los dos dedos en su interior, felicitándose por haber recordado el hechizo de limpieza y estiramiento que no había utilizado en años.  
  
Harry levantó la cadera con un tenue quejido mientras Severus deslizaba los dedos en su interior; los incandescentes ojos verdes se abrieron abruptamente y miraron al Slytherin en el momento que uno de sus dedos frotó algo que envió un relámpago de placer a través de su cuerpo. Gimoteó quedamente, sus ojos cerrándose una vez más mientras empujaba contra los dedos de Severus, y dejó escapar un jadeo al sentir que esos dedos volvían a tocar cierto punto. Comenzó a retorcerse lentamente en la cama, jodiéndose a sí mismo contra los dedos en tanto su amante le observaba con una expresión voraz y predatoria en sus ojos negros y acariciaba lentamente su próstata. Luego de unos minutos, Severus deslizó un tercer dedo en el cálido interior y comenzó a torcerlos y flexionarlos para asegurarse que Harry estuviera bien distendido. Aunque el hechizo de limpieza y estiramiento parecía haber funcionado correctamente, no pensaba arriesgarse. No dejaría que Harry tuviera ni un momento de dolor si podía evitarlo.  
  
Pasados unos minutos, el joven gimió y abrió los ojos para mirarle, mientras machacaba sus caderas contra los dedos de Severus y susurraba:  
  
—Sev, por favor…  
  
—Shh, lo sé —deslizó sus todavía resbalosos dedos a lo largo de su propia erección, extendiendo el lubricante y su pre-semen sobre la punta y a lo largo del asta. Con su otra mano, levantó una pierna de Harry hasta su hombro para luego inclinarse hacia delante, doblándose sobre él mientras guiaba su pene hacia su entrada y presionaba lentamente en su interior.  
  
Harry gimió mientras elevaba la otra pierna hasta enganchar la cadera del hombre, murmurando lo que debían ser palabras de aliento pero que no tenían sentido real, mientras intentaba que Severus profundizara. El hombre mordió su labio y se estremeció, al tiempo que se relajaba en el apasionante calor de Harry dándole la bienvenida a su cuerpo, conteniéndose para profundizar lentamente por temor a herirle. Instantes después, el Gryffindor sacudió sus caderas, elevándolas, impaciente por sentir a Severus profundamente en su interior, y el repentino movimiento quebró el control del hombre, quien dejó escapar un profundo gruñido y empujó. En ese momento abandonó la idea de ir despacio, seguro de que ninguno de los dos sería capaz de resistir, y salió rápidamente para embestir de nuevo, en tanto las caderas de Harry se acunaban hacia arriba para encontrarse con él.  
  
Severus se inclinó contra los muslos de su Aprendiz, doblando aún más el cuerpo del joven para deslizar la mano entre ellos y acariciar su miembro, sintiendo como se torcía y endurecía de nuevo en su mano, mientras Harry gemía y empujaba hacia arriba. El Gryffindor pronto encontró el ritmo entre la mano de Severus y sus empujes, sus caderas oscilando constantemente en tanto el hombre aceleraba su paso. Pocos minutos después, Harry llegó nuevamente al clímax con un grito ahogado y un estremecimiento, mientras Severus se clavaba fuerte y rápido en su apretado culo. El Maestro dejó escapar un ronco gruñido y se vino poco después, sus caderas flexionando ligeramente con cada latido de su miembro, al tiempo que su cabeza se inclinaba hacia delante y se estremecía sobre Harry.  
  
Sacó su polla del cuerpo de su amante minutos más tarde, para luego bajar su pierna de su hombro para poder colapsar sobre su pecho. El joven deslizó los brazos alrededor de su pareja, sosteniéndole mientras el hombre hacía que ambos rodaran hasta quedar de lado y le besaba suavemente.  
  
Luego de eso se relajaron juntos un rato, Severus sosteniendo a Harry contra si y escuchando su respiración mientras el sudor de sus pieles comenzaba a enfriarse y evaporarse. Harry fue el primero en hablar, frotando la nariz contra la garganta de Severus y susurrando:  
  
—Gracias.  
  
El Slytherin se apartó lo suficiente como para mirar su rostro, sorprendido y con la obvia intención de contestar, pero el joven le besó antes que pudiera decir nada. Cuando se separaron de nuevo, le sonrió y murmuró suavemente:  
  
>>No discutas, Severus. Sé que no _tengo_ que agradecerte, sólo _necesito_ hacerlo.  
  
Severus permaneció quieto un rato, buscando en los ojos verdes y encontrando solamente felicidad saciada y amor en ellos, antes de musitar finalmente:  
  
—Creo que comprendo. Hoy me encontré queriendo agradecerte docenas de veces sin siquiera saber por qué. Finalmente, me di cuenta que simplemente quería agradecerte por existir —los brazos del joven se apretaron a su alrededor y el profesor sonrió—. Te amo más de lo que pensé que amaría a nadie, Harry, incluyéndome, y me siento honrado de que me hayas encontrado digno de tu amor.  
  
Sonrió, sus ojos verdes brillando mientras contestaba:  
  
—Yo hubiera sido incapaz de decirlo así de bien, pero siento del mismo modo.  
  
Severus le regresó la sonrisa y le besó lánguidamente _—_ ninguno de los dos estaba apurado _—_ hasta que Harry se estremeció. El hombre rio entre dientes y se alejó del beso, rodando lejos para luego sentarse y pronunciar:  
  
_—Accio varita._  
  
Harry se movió ligeramente para ponerse más cómodo, disfrutando el ligero dolor en su trasero y observando sonriente cómo la varita de Severus, que estaba tirada en el piso, aterrizaba en su mano. El mago mayor ejecutó un rápido hechizo de limpieza sobre ambos antes de poner el pequeño recipiente de lubricante y su varita en su mesita de noche. Alcanzó las cobijas, las jaló hasta la altura de la cintura y se volvió a acostar, en tanto Harry preguntaba:  
  
—¿Por qué no lanzaste el hechizo de limpieza sin tu varita?  
  
Su pareja esbozó una irónica sonrisa y jaló las mantas más arriba.  
  
—Nunca parecen funcionar correctamente a menos que use la varita.  
  
Harry intentó no reír, pero sus ojos destellaban.  
  
—¿De veras? Yo no tengo ningún problema con ellos.  
  
Severus bufó suavemente, atrayéndole a sus brazos.  
  
—La próxima vez no tendré que buscar mi varita.  
  
El chico soltó una risita y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su Maestro, frotando su clavícula con la nariz mientras se acomodaba contra él. Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose deliciosamente cansado, y murmuró:  
  
—Trato hecho, si me acuerdo.  
  
—Te lo recordaré —replicó, sonando divertido.  
  
El suave murmullo de la voz de Severus diciendo _‘Luces fuera’_ fue lo último que Harry escuchó antes de hundirse en el sueño. Su pareja le imitó momentos después, más feliz de lo que podía recordar haber sido en cualquier momento en el pasado.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traducción
> 
> *En inglés Fuck, se puede traducir como follar o joder, teniendo la misma connotación en el texto. Sin embargo, como exclamación es usual decir ¡Joder! Pero no ¡Follar!
> 
> Hoy les tengo que confesar que aunque los lemons me encantan, es lo que se me hace más cuesta arriba a la hora de traducir, y con esta escena tan larga ya imaginaran. Espero que el capítulo haya quedado como ustedes y la autora se merecen^^.


	17. Capítulo 17

Harry se deslizó fuera de la cama y se tambaleó hacia el baño para aliviarse, descalzó, desnudo y apenas medio despierto, mientras se estremecía en la fría mazmorra. Se movió mucho más rápido mientras regresaba a la cama, ansioso por acurrucarse bajo las cobijas en el cálido lugar al lado de Severus. Bostezó y levantó la vista a la plateada escena previa al amanecer que se apreciaba en el tapiz sobre su cabeza, al tiempo que se arrimaba a su pareja y cerraba los ojos con un suspiro de satisfacción.  
  
Estaba medio dormido cuando finalmente recordó que era su cumpleaños y sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente. Llevaba haciendo lo que le gustaba por casi dos años, y sabía que tenía completa libertad como pareja de Severus, pero cumplir dieciocho significaba ser oficialmente adulto en el mundo mágico. Sentía que eso debía ser significativo de alguna manera, aparte del hecho que Severus y él hubieran permanecido despiertos la noche anterior disfrutando una lenta follada justo a la medianoche. No podía pensar en una manera mejor de dar la bienvenida a su nuevo año de vida, y tenía toda la intención de comenzar cada cumpleaños en los brazos de su pareja.  
  
Después de unos momentos, se dio cuenta que no tenía el mínimo sueño y se alzó sobre un codo para observar a Severus dormir, dejando a su mente vagar. No podía recordar otro año que hubiera transcurrido tan rápidamente o le hubiera dejado tan absolutamente feliz. De nuevo le golpeó la comprensión de que su vida era como un cuento de hadas, y yació allí observando al hombre dormir bajo la tenue luz del amanecer, sonriendo suavemente mientras reflexionaba.  
  
Sólo había una cosa en el último año que hubiera cambiado de haber tenido oportunidad, y era tan pequeña cuando la comparaba con todo lo demás que en realidad ya no importaba. Unas pocas horas de su vida, por terribles que hubieran sido, eran un pequeño precio a pagar por todo lo que había ganado después. Ahora tenía un hogar permanente que nunca sería aburrido, completa libertad, un hombre que amaba y un trabajo que sabía que amaría aunque no lo había considerado con seriedad hasta hacía poco.  
  
Al principio del verano, Harry y Severus habían pasado unas cuantas tardes absolutamente perezosas, acostados bajo una frondosa haya que crecía cerca de la orilla del lago, hablando sobre su futuro juntos y acostumbrándose a la manera en que sus anillos se alimentaban uno del otro. Habían decidido que el Aprendizaje de Harry, así como su enlace no solicitado y muchas cosas en la vida del joven, sería único. Enseñar a los niños a volar y vigilar las salas de estudio, o ayudar a los equipos a jugar quidditch con lo mejor de sus habilidades, le iba a mantener felizmente ocupado por dos o tres horas, pero eso le dejaba mucho tiempo libre el resto del día, durante el cual Severus estaría impartiendo sus clases. Luego de algunas discusiones, y un montón de estímulo de parte del profesor de Pociones, Harry había enviado una lechuza a Dumbledore para asegurarse que el resto de su tiempo sería bien gastado. Cuando el nuevo curso empezara, no sólo tomaría dos periodos mas de vigilancia en las salas de estudio de las que el resto de los profesores habitualmente corrían, sino que también asumiría la nueva posición de Consejero Estudiantil que había sido mencionada en la reunión de profesores de fin de curso. Entre organizar las tutorías para los estudiantes, gestionar los equipos de quidditch, y apoyar a los estudiantes que necesitaran consejos, no iba a tener demasiado tiempo durante el día para dedicarlo a su propio aprendizaje pero, como Severus había señalado, marcaría una diferencia sin arriesgar su vida en cada vuelta.  
  
Harry había expresado en voz alta sus dudas acerca de no poder pasar suficiente tiempo con Severus, así que decidió que ayudaría desde fuera en la clase de Pociones cada vez que tuviera tiempo, y leería sobre cualquier tema que atrajera su interés mientras Severus calificaba trabajos. Eso le daría tiempo de volver a estudiar las pociones que no hubiera comprendido realmente en sus primeros años en Hogwarts y, dado que podía fácilmente sentarse en la oficina de Severus o en el aula de clases mientras leía, podrían estar juntos la mitad del día, cada día. Dobby ya había colocado otro de los cómodos y esponjosos sillones que tanto le gustaban en la oficina del maestro de Pociones, tapizado en un muy predecible tono rojo chillón, en previsión de que pasara mucho tiempo allí. Harry todavía sonreía cada vez que pensaba en la forma en que Severus había gruñido antes de cambiar la tapicería del sillón a verde y plata, murmurando algo sobre los ‘elfos dementes’ y su completa falta de gusto.  
  
El simple hecho de estar juntos era algo que se hacía más importante con cada día que pasaba, para gran diversión de Sirius y Remus, quienes se quedaban en Hogwarts la mayoría de los fines de semana. El padrino de Harry había bromeado diciendo que el único lugar en que estarían solos a partir de ahora sería en el lavabo, pero era demostrablemente cierto. Parecían vivir y respirar uno por el otro, y Sirius había comentado en más de una ocasión que cuando comenzaran a llamarse por apodos cariñosos, iba a tener que entregar a ambos a San Mungo, aquejados de ñoñería terminal. Incluso Remus se había maravillado en voz alta de que se llevaban mejor que cualquier pareja que hubiera conocido nunca, pero tanto él como Sirius eran felices, ahora que el animago había dejado que, finalmente, el fantasma de James descansara en paz.  
  
Severus y Harry eran bastante ñoños cuando era apropiado que lo fueran, y la gente se maravillaba con frecuencia de los cambios ocurridos en Severus en tan corto tiempo. El severo y antipático maestro de Pociones que se había ocultado en las mazmorras de Hogwarts por tantos años, muy bien podría haber muerto, de tan poco parecido que tenía con el sonriente y feliz hombre en que se había transformado. Era obvio que apreciaba a Harry con cada fibra de su ser, como si de un tesoro se tratara, de la misma manera que era obvio que el joven adoraba la tierra que pisaba Severus. Al mirarles juntos, completos extraños comentaban con frecuencia sobre su felicidad y devoción mutua.  
  
Su simple deseo de estar juntos tanto tiempo como fuera humanamente posible había determinado la ubicación de la oficina de Harry para el siguiente curso. Después de algunas horas recorriendo las mazmorras con el Mapa del Merodeador, tiempo durante el cual Severus había aprendido que realmente conocía muy poco sobre su hogar, el joven había elegido la más grande de las habitaciones sin uso próximas al aula de Pociones. La entrada era un retrato ubicado cerca del lugar donde la entrada principal al pasillo de las mazmorras se dividía en dos pasillos que conducían, uno a la sala común de Slytherin y otro al aula de Pociones, y la locación había divertido a todos a los que Harry había dicho donde podrían encontrarle. Las oficinas detrás del retrato de Eric el Bicho Raro no habían sido utilizadas en ciento ochenta años, porque a nadie le había gustado la idea de tener que dirigir a la gente a tan ignominioso emplazamiento, pero a él no le importaba en absoluto. Ya la mayoría pensaba que él mismo era un bicho raro por haberse enamorado de Severus cuando prácticamente podía haber tenido a quien quisiera, así que Harry lo vio como un chiste bastante apropiado.   
  
Severus se movió en su sueño, distrayéndole de sus pensamientos y logrando que sonriera mientras se giraba hacia él, abrazándole en el proceso. Harry también se movió para deslizar los brazos alrededor de su pareja y frotar su nariz contra su cabello con olor a cítricos, suspirando feliz al tiempo que se volvía a relajar. Severus, aunque seguía prácticamente dormido, besó su clavícula con un zumbido satisfecho, y Harry se volvió a preguntar cómo alguien a quien le gustaba tanto acurrucarse como le gustaba a su pareja, había permanecido solo durante tanto tiempo.  
  
Aunque Severus amaba un montón de cosas que se había negado a sí mismo durante los últimos quince años, así que Harry no debería sorprenderse. Él mismo había crecido acostumbrado a no tener la clase de lujos que otros sí, pero nunca había conocido a nadie que se negara a sí mismo tanto con tan poca razón. Tenía la intención de asegurarse que Severus dejara de hacerlo, y ese verano había convertido en su prioridad lograr que su pareja hiciera todas las cosas que había querido hacer, y le había forzado a ello tan pronto como descubría que había disfrutado de algo en el pasado. Había aprendido que a Severus le encantaba nadar tanto como a él mismo, y que el profesor de Pociones era capaz de pasar largas horas de felicidad simplemente con disfrutar de su presencia: pero lo que más sorprendía a Harry —por no mencionar las otras que podía atestiguar— había sido descubrir que a Severus le encantaba jugar.  
  
El hombre echaba la culpa de cualquier comportamiento infantil a sus anillos, pero él y Harry habían caído rápidamente en el hábito de hacerse bromas uno al otro por diversión. Además, estaban flirteando constantemente, y, en varias ocasiones, habían sido atrapados persiguiéndose uno al otro e incluso luchando en público. La primera vez había sido afuera, bajo el sol brillante y sobre el alto césped cercano al lago, mientras Remus y Sirius les observaban perplejos. Harry había lanzado unas puyas a Severus acerca de su bronceado, y el otro había corrido tras él y le había derribado, para luego proceder a hacerle cosquillas hasta que el joven terminó con lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír. Aunque también habían luchado en otros lugares, incluyendo en medio del Gran Comedor el día que Dumbledore y McGonagall regresaron finalmente a Hogwarts.  
  
Severus había empezado esa vez, burlándose de su chico con petulancia sobre cu´sn fácil era hasta que el Gryffindor decidió enfrentarle y tener su asunto con Severus justo allí, en el Gran Comedor, en vista que no había nadie en el castillo. Dumbledore y McGonagall entraron en el momento que Harry quitaba la camisa a su pareja, y la bruja se escandalizó por el ‘infantil comportamiento colegial’ de ambos. Les dio un discurso absolutamente severo sobre no actuar de manera tan inapropiada cerca de los estudiantes, hasta que Dumbledore la tranquilizó al preguntarle dónde deberían actuar como colegiales si no era en una escuela. Ante eso, todo lo que Harry y Severus pudieron hacer fue escapar del debate resultante antes de estallar en carcajadas. La sola mención de la palabra colegial había sido suficiente para hacer que rieran por días, y a la fecha todavía les hacía sonreír.  
  
McGonagall se quejaba sobre su comportamiento con frecuencia, pero condenó especialmente la noche que Harry jugueteó con Severus con un cono de helado mientras éste comía chocolate cubierto con fresas con un deleite casi obsceno. Sirius había comentado que era obvio que ellos habían estado recolectando casquillos de burro de nuevo, logrando que los aludidos se disolvieran en un vendaval de risas. Eso no le había caído bien a la profesora McGonagall y desde entonces había comentado con frecuencia el ‘impactante’ cambio en el comportamiento de Severus en tan corto tiempo, aunque realmente nadie le prestaba demasiada atención. Harry estaba muy orgulloso de cuan relajado y feliz estaba su pareja y le animaba descaradamente a escandalizar a McGonagall en cada oportunidad, ante la obvia diversión de Dumbledore.  
  
Harry se había convertido en un experto en hacer reír a Severus y lo hacía tan frecuentemente como le era posible, amando la forma en que los ojos negros chispeaban cuando algo le divertía. Le hacía sentir casi insufriblemente engreído cada vez que pensaba que Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, e incluso McGonagall estaban de acuerdo en que nunca habían visto al maestro de Pociones tan absolutamente feliz y sereno, ni siquiera cuando niño.  
  
Severus besó el pecho del joven, desviándole de nuevo del hilo de sus pensamientos.  
  
—Deja de pensar tan alto.  
  
Harry rio suavemente, besando su coronilla antes de murmurar contra su cabello:  
  
—No quise despertarte.  
  
—No lo hiciste —contestó suavemente. Se apartó para mirar a Harry bajo la tenue luz del amanecer que se filtraba a través del tapiz, sonriendo ante la felicidad que brillaba en los ojos del Gryffindor—. Pero, indudablemente te estás dando palmaditas en la espalda por algo, y es demasiado temprano para que yo tenga que frenar tu ego.  
  
Harry sonrió, sus ojos verdes brillando aún más ante la ola de diversión que percibía en Severus.  
  
—Ni siquiera sabes en qué estaba pensando. ¿Cómo podrías saber que mi ego necesita ser derribado?  
  
El otro bufó suavemente, sus ojos brillando mientras subía una mano por la espalda de Harry  
  
—Habitualmente lo haces cuando te sientes tan engreído. ¿En qué estabas pensando?  
  
El joven se movió para descansar su frente contra la de su pareja mientras contestaba con una sonrisa.  
  
—En cuánto me alegra que seas tan feliz ahora, incluso cuando estás dormido.  
  
El hombre sonrió y le besó suavemente, susurrando contra sus labios.  
  
—Entonces, supongo que tienes derecho a sentirte complacido de ti mismo. Es completamente tu culpa.  
  
—Justo como es tu culpa que yo sea tan feliz —convino Harry, mientras le daba un suave y prolongado beso; eventualmente, se alejó y volvió a juntar sus frentes, frotando la nariz contra la mejilla del Profesor mientras cerraba los ojos y sencillamente se deleitaba en el hecho de cuan completamente felices eran ambos.  
  
El efecto de empatía de su enlace no había sido fácilmente evidente hasta la mañana posterior a su compromiso, desconcertándoles y haciéndoles preguntarse qué otra cosa no les habría dicho el Director. Dumbledore les había explicado delicadamente vía lechuza que la noche que había hechizado finalmente los anillos, el hechizo que ‘ayudaba al conocimiento de su amante enlazado’ había sido detonado en el momento que consumaron su relación. Era un hechizo de protección, encargado de mantener la relación saludable; la teoría detrás de esto era que era difícil tener un malentendido serio con alguien que sentía lo que tú sentías, aun cuando no podía leerte la mente precisamente.  
  
Ocasionalmente, todavía les pillaba con la guardia baja el saber lo que el otro estaba sintiendo, incluso después de un mes, pero aceptaron que el efecto secundario —todavía creciente— de los hechizos sobre sus anillos, no era más que otra parte agradable de su vida juntos. Después de alguna experimentación, encontraron que el lazo de retroalimentación creado por el enlace se fortalecía cuando se tocaban la piel. Sostenerse las manos era tan agradable que comenzaron a permitírselo con bastante frecuencia; incluso el simple contacto duplicaba cada sensación. Pronto, fue completamente normal que cualquiera los encontrara acurrucados en sus zonas favoritas del castillo, sin hacer absolutamente nada más que disfrutar de su mutua presencia.  
  
El efecto parecía ser más fuerte cuando había más contacto piel a piel, lo que, naturalmente, les conducía a pasar más tiempo en sus habitaciones, donde podían prescindir completamente de la ropa. Pronto, hacer el amor había crecido hasta ser tan intensamente intoxicante que había habido momentos en que, uno u el otro, habían estado tan abrumados que se desmayaron. El simple tacto prolongaba la luminiscencia que brotaba de ellos después de hacer el amor, manteniendo la intensidad de ese momento generalmente efímero hasta que ambos estaban demasiado cansados para hacer otra cosa que dormir.  
  
Severus permaneció quieto en brazos de Harry por varios minutos, respirando profundamente y disfrutando la maravillosa felicidad que fluía de ambos. Finalmente, abrió nuevamente los ojos, besándole suavemente antes de alejarse para salir de la cama.  
  
—Me encantaría quedarme aquí y abrazarte toda la mañana, pero hoy tenemos que preparar un lote nuevo de Poción Matalobo. Tiene que hervir a fuego lento por bastante tiempo antes de agregarle los ingredientes finales.  
  
Harry suspiró mientras perdían el contacto y la abrumadora felicidad que había sentido se apagaba hacia algo mucho menos intenso. Se sentó, desperezándose mientras observaba como Severus rodeaba la cama, y sonrió débilmente.  
  
—Tú me estás diciendo constantemente que soy hermoso, pero tú tienes el cuerpo de un Dios.  
  
Severus se echó a reír, deteniéndose en la puerta del cuarto de baño para regalarle una sonrisa divertida.  
  
—¿De cuál?  
  
—Eros, definitivamente —contestó sin vacilar, ampliando su sonrisa—. Dios del sexo y el hedonismo.  
  
Severus bufó, dando la vuelta y caminando hacia el baño sin una palabra, pero Harry pudo sentir que se sentía complacido y le había hecho sonreír; saltó fuera de la cama, murmurando un rápido hechizo para convocar sus anteojos. Escuchó a Severus reír entre dientes justo antes que los lentes volaran fuera del baño y le golpearan en el pecho.  
  
—Si los colocaras siempre en el mismo lugar —declaró el hombre, sonando divertido —, no tendrías que llamarlos.  
  
—Me dices eso casi cada mañana —replicó con una sonrisa.  
  
Se puso los lentes y comenzó a reunir la ropa que habían usado el día anterior para que Severus no sintiera que tenía que hacerlo. A ninguno de los dos le gustaba dejar más trabajo del necesario a los elfos domésticos, aunque por diferentes razones. Harry podía recordar con facilidad el tiempo en que acomodaba cuidadosamente su ropa cada noche, negando la necesidad de recogerla en la mañana, pero pensaba que ahora ir a la cama era mucho más interesante.  
  
Severus salió del baño en el momento que Harry estaba inclinado recogiendo la última prenda y se detuvo con una sonrisa. Observó el juego de los músculos bajo la tersa y bronceada piel al tiempo que el joven lanzaba un calcetín negro en la cesta de ropa, y murmuró:  
  
—Nunca me cansaré de esta vista.  
  
Harry le miró por encima del hombro, sonrió y contoneó su trasero.  
  
—¿Estás seguro?   
  
—Absolutamente —replicó con una sonrisa de suficiencia—. Y si sigues haciendo eso, tendré que probártelo, lo que significa que nos perderíamos el desayuno. Lo que significa que, probablemente, también nos perderíamos el almuerzo, ya que la poción debe ser hecha hoy.  
  
Harry hizo una mueca y se giró, acercándose para descansar sus manos en la cintura del profesor.  
  
—Vale, me comportaré.  
  
Severus se inclinó para darle un rápido beso antes de esbozar una sonrisa divertida y decir:  
  
—Sé que a veces piensas con el estómago a esta hora del día, pero no creeré que no vas a intentar involucrarme en una follada hasta que te vea vestido.  
  
—Ya voy, ya voy —contestó, echándose a reír mientras se daba vuelta para ir a vestirse.  
  
Severus le observó ir con una sonrisa antes de dedicarse a buscar su propia ropa, preguntándose si Harry recordaría qué día era. Le había resultado difícil arreglar la sorpresa para su cumpleaños pues el chico siempre estaba con él, pero Sirius y Remus habían conspirado para ayudarle. Estaba bastante ansioso por ver su reacción al tener una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños por primera vez en su vida. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mantenerle alejado de su nueva oficina y biblioteca hasta la hora de la cena, y estaba seguro de poder manejar eso. Hacer un nuevo lote de la Poción Matalobo les tomaría una buena parte de la mañana, y luego planeaba sugerirle un picnic para el almuerzo, lo que les tomaría algunas horas más y le daría oportunidad de entregarle a Harry un obsequio privado antes de la fiesta.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Severus regresó de revisar la poción varias horas más tarde, sonriendo mientras se detenía en el umbral de la puerta de su oficina. Harry estaba acurrucado en su sillón, ubicado en una esquina, leyendo y sintiéndose tan contento que el profesor se limitó a permanecer allí parado por un largo rato, disfrutando, antes de decir finalmente:  
  
—Podemos irnos. Disponemos de un poco más de tres horas antes que necesite revisar de nuevo la poción.  
  
Harry marcó el libro, se levantó y lo dejó caer sobre la silla. Luego, levantó ambas manos sobre su cabeza, su espalda crujiendo mientras se estiraba con un bajo gruñido satisfecho antes de dejar caer ambas manos a los lados y caminar hacia Severus.  
  
—Suena bien para mí —comentó finalmente, alcanzando la mano de su pareja con una sonrisa de felicidad, que se amplió cuando se tocaron y el amor y la satisfacción comunicados por sus anillos se hicieron mucho más pronunciados—. Podría acomodarme para comer.   
  
Severus rio entre dientes y murmuró:  
  
—Tú siempre puedes acomodarte para comer —no esperó la respuesta y se inclinó más cerca para besarle; Harry le contestó el beso apenas un momento antes de sentir una oleada de placer y deseo proveniente de Severus.  
  
Eso hizo que, de repente, ambos quisieran un poco más que un simple beso, y Harry levantó su mano derecha para deslizarla entre el cabello de su pareja, acercándose, mientras Severus dejaba escapar un pequeño sonido placentero y permitía que el Gryffindor tomara el control del beso. Harry comenzó a explorar con su lengua los conocidos contornos de la amada boca y el mago mayor se escapó de la otra mano de su Aprendiz para rodearle con su brazo. El chico dejó descansar su mano izquierda en las angulosas caderas, enganchando su pulgar en la cinturilla del pantalón de Severus mientras se mecía más cerca, deseando mayor contacto.  
  
Severus dejó que marcara el paso por varios minutos antes de succionar suavemente la traviesa lengua, ganándose un tenue gemido de placer de Harry, quien peinó con los dedos de su mano derecha el negro cabello lacio y profundizó el beso aún más. Severus abrió las piernas para dejar que se ubicara entre ellas mientras sus manos se deslizaron hacia abajo para cubrir los bolsillos traseros de los jeans del joven y masajear su culo. El Gryffindor jadeó y le empujó contra el dintel de la puerta mientras comenzaba a frotar el crecido bulto de su erección contra él. Severus gruñó suavemente, sus manos apretando el trasero de Harry en el momento justo en que escucharon una tos repentina que apenas registraron que no era de ninguno de ellos.  
  
Continuaron besándose unos segundos antes que la voz de Dumbledore expresara en tono de disculpa:  
  
—Lamento mucho interrumpirles, pero vino a verte un abogado, Harry. El señor Edgard Thornton vino caminando desde Hogsmeade y parece que lo que tiene que hablar contigo es muy importante.  
  
Harry sintió una oleada doble de queja mientras se alejaba de su pareja, dejando escapar un suave suspiro mientras le dejaba ir y separándose completamente de él para mirar hacia la entrada del aula de Pociones. Se ruborizó al darse cuenta cuan obvia debía ser su excitación pero trató de ignorarlo mientras reunía su mirada con la de Dumbledore antes de ver a su acompañante. Las cejas de Harry bajaron cuando vio a un anciano caballero claramente impresionado detrás del Director, sosteniendo un enorme maletín de cuero y mirándole como si fuera alguna clase de fenómeno.  
  
—Gracias, Director —dijo Harry, mirando de nuevo a Dumbledore—. Aprecio que le mostrara al señor Thornton donde encontrarme.  
  
—No tienes que agradecerme, Harry —contestó el anciano con una sonrisa—. Tenía que hablar con Severus de todos modos.  
  
El aludido tocó la espalda de Harry y comenzó a atravesar la habitación en dirección del Director.  
  
—Estoy a tu disposición, Albus —volteó a mirar a Harry, sonriéndole ligeramente mientras añadía—: ¿Por qué no hablan aquí, Harry, y te reúnes conmigo para almorzar cuando hayas terminado?  
  
—Claro —contestó, regresándole la sonrisa antes de lanzar una mirada interrogante hacia el abogado—. ¿Si hablar aquí está bien para usted?  
  
—Por supuesto —contesto Thorntón rápidamente—. Cualquier sitio está bien, siempre y cuando sea privado.  
  
Severus y Dumbledore partieron y la puerta se cerró suavemente tras ellos en el momento que Harry señalaba uno de los escritorios de la parte delantera del salón.  
  
—Por favor, señor, tome asiento. ¿Le apetecería una taza de té?  
  
—No, estoy bien, señor Potter, gracias —Thornton esbozó una sonrisa ligeramente forzada antes de sentarse, dejando su portafolios sobre el escritorio antes de abrirlo y extraer una carpeta con papeles y un pequeño arcón de madera. Luego procedió metódicamente a sacar un par de lentes para leer de su chaqueta y colocárselos, antes de abrir la carpeta y comenzar a leer sobre algo, todo ello sin levantar la vista hacia Harry.  
  
—¿Por qué necesitaba verme, señor? —preguntó el joven, luego de observar al abogado en silencio durante algunos minutos, su curiosidad transformada en preocupación cuando sintió un flujo de ansiedad proveniente de Severus.  
  
—Estoy aquí para verificar la ejecución del testamento de su madre —contestó, alzando la vista finalmente—. Se hizo de mi conocimiento que podría contactar con usted a través del Director de Hogwarts. Soy muggle, pero un amigo logró transportarme por medio de la red flu hasta Hogsmeade y aquí estoy.  
  
—Pensaba que los muggles no eran permitidos en Hogsmeade —comentó Harry, frunciendo las cejas de repente y cruzando los brazos. La cautela duramente aprendida que le había mantenido a salvo le animó a que descansara los dedos contra su varita.  
  
Thorntón se acomodó en la silla, mirándole por encima de sus anteojos mientras asentía:  
  
—En la mayoría de los casos eso es cierto, señor Potter, pero mi hermano mayor es mago. El Ministerio de Magia me ha otorgado los beneficios de los que gozan los squib debido a mi larga asociación con el mundo mágico. La aseguro que no tengo razones para mentirle, y puede estar seguro que no necesita mantener la varita en su mano.  
  
Harry se ruborizó ligeramente y alejó la mano de su varita, en la certeza de que de todas formas podría tomarla en el instante que la necesitara.  
  
>>Su abuelo era mi socio legal —prosiguió el señor Thornton— y conocí a su madre desde que era una niña. Cuando ella decidió que necesitaba hacer un testamento, y me da tristeza reconocer que con razón, vino a mí —hizo una nueva pausa y agregó—: Estoy seguro que probablemente lo haya escuchado con frecuencia, pero se parece mucho a ellos.  
  
Harry asintió.  
  
—La gente me dice todo el tiempo que les recuerdo a mi padre.  
  
—Tiene mucho de su madre también —dijo Thornton rápidamente, acomodándose otra vez—. Su altura es más similar a la de ella, y definitivamente tiene sus ojos y su estructura ósea es muy similar a la de su abuelo materno cuando era joven. Es un tanto desconcertante, en realidad —entonces sonrió irónicamente y bajó la vista al escritorio para tomar un sobre de la pila de documentos mientras decía—: Pero ése no es el punto que nos concierne, señor Potter —levantó la vista y le ofreció el sobre—. Su madre quiso que le fuera entregado esto en su décimo octavo cumpleaños y dijo que debería leerlo en mi presencia para que yo pudiera contestar cualquier pregunta que tuviera. Apreciaría grandemente si lo hiciera ahora, tengo un largo camino por delante cuando terminemos aquí.  
  
Harry caminó hacia el escritorio donde Thornton estaba sentado y tomó el pesado sobre, mirándolo por un momento antes de dar la vuelta, dirigirse al escritorio del profesor, unos pocos pies más allá, y sentarse en la silla de Severus.  
  
—Estaré encantado de enviarle por la red flu a dónde desee en cuanto hayamos concluido.  
  
—Gracias, lo apreciaría mucho —contestó con una ligera sonrisa, poniéndose más cómodo en la silla.  
  
Harry le sonrió para luego abrir el sobre y sacar una solitaria y larga hoja de pergamino viejo, que había sido doblada en lugar de ser enrollada como era habitual; la desdobló con cuidado y comenzó a leer.  
  
  
_Harry  
  
James no quiere que piense en la posibilidad de nuestras muertes, así que voy a escribir esto por ambos. Si estás leyendo esta carta, entonces Voldemort nos asesinó cuando eras apenas un bebé. Quiero que sepas que nosotros sabíamos lo que venía y que nuestro único arrepentimiento es no haber podido verte crecer. Eres nuestro orgullo y alegría, y te amamos más que a la vida misma. Es mi más preciada esperanza que tu niñez haya sido feliz, y que hayas encontrado amor y amistad entre tus condiscípulos de Hogwarts. Me propongo hacer que Sirius Black, el compañero más cercano de tu padre, prometa cuidarte, aunque sea la última cosa que yo haga; así, si Sirius nos sobrevive, espero llene algunos de los vacíos que crecer sin nosotros haya dejado en ti.  
  
El señor Thornton, nuestro abogado, deberá entregarte una caja. Está hechizada para que sobreviva a casi cualquier destino que pueda sucedernos, y está sellada para que nadie excepto tú pueda abrirla. Las protecciones se dispararán cuando toques la caja, así que si deseas mantenerla en privado, tendrás que lanzarle tus propias protecciones después de eso. En su interior encontrarás unas cuantas cartas que me gustaría entregaras si fuera posible, mi diario, un pequeño joyero, y las llaves de la bóveda de Gringotts que contiene tu herencia monetaria de los Potter, que ellos solicitaron no recibieras hasta que terminaras tu educación en Hogwarts. Siéntete libre de vender o regalar la mayoría de las joyas, pero hay un brazalete de plata con la inscripción 'Amicus usque ad aras' que me gustaría conservaras. Me lo entregó la persona que me enseñó mi primer hechizo y tiene fuertes hechizos de protección sobre él. Me gustaría mucho que algún día te protegiera a ti o a tu amor tan bien como siempre me protegió.  
  
El señor Thornton también tiene las escrituras de la propiedad de la familia Potter al norte de Londres, que tus abuelos te heredaron cuando murieron justo después que nacieras. Ellos eran sangre pura y no se sintieron muy felices de que tu padre se casara con alguien de padres muggles, pero te amaban y sé que hubieran estado excesivamente orgullosos de ti si hubieran vivido para verte crecer. Los terrenos y la casa son extensos, y era un lugar muy bello la última vez que estuve allí, aunque no ha estado habitado desde que la residencia se selló a sí misma después de la muerte del padre de James. Según tu padre, sólo con que poses tu mano sobre las puertas bastará para abrir las protecciones que resguardan la propiedad. Pero ellas sólo se abrirán para ti, el heredero Potter, cuando tengas tu propio hijo.  
  
Es muy difícil saber qué más decirte, así que rezaré para que Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, y tu padrino, Sirius, estén vivos y bien. Ellos podrán contestar cualquier duda que puedas tener sobre nosotros o la familia Potter, y el señor Thornton puede responder cualquier pregunta que tengas sobre los Evans o la familia de mi hermana, Petunia Dursley, aunque no te aconsejo que entres en contacto con Petunia. Ella siempre nos ha odiado a tu padre y a mí, y al mundo mágico en general. Dudo que disfrutaras conocerla, Harry. ¡Sé que no!  
  
James no aprueba que te diga lo que ahora te voy a decir, pero me gustaría que supieras que hay alguien más en quien puedes confiar, si alguna vez necesitas ayuda o consejo. Su nombre es Severus Snape, y también rezo porque esté vivo y bien, posiblemente trabajando como profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts. Él arriesgó su vida para tratar de salvarnos, Harry, y espero que tú seas capaz de ver más allá de la animosidad que tu padre y tu padrino sienten hacia él. Severus es un buen hombre, aunque debo admitir que no siempre es agradable, y es mi mejor amigo y le quiero mucho.  
  
Tengo que terminar ya, Harry, pero antes de hacerlo quiero volver a asegurarte que tu padre y yo te amamos más de lo que soy capaz de decir. Estamos muy, muy orgullosos de ti.  
  
Tu madre que te ama  
  
Lily_  
  
  
Harry levantó una mano para secar las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro mientras sentía una onda de preocupación proveniente de Severus. Trato de concentrarse para enviarle tranquilidad y luego hizo a un lado sus propios sentimientos para releer la carta, apenas notando que también había dejado de sentir la preocupación de su pareja. Luego de unos minutos, finalmente levantó la vista hacia Thornton, preguntando con voz ronca:  
  
—Ella dijo que usted tiene una escritura para mí.  
  
—Dos, de hecho —contestó el abogado de inmediato, lanzándole una mirada comprensiva—. Una es de la propiedad Potter ubicada al norte de Londres, y la otra es de la casa de la familia Evans en Bristol, que le fue legada a usted ocho años después del prematuro fallecimiento de su madre —hizo una pausa, observando como Harry doblaba la carta cuidadosamente y la metía en el sobre, y agregó—: Usted es un joven bastante rico, señor Potter. Además de sus propiedades y todo lo que todavía pueda tener en la bóveda de sus padres en Gringotts, su abuelo Evans le dejó mil libras en un fondo fiduciario bajo mi gerencia. He hecho lo mejor que he podido con eso, y me complace comunicarle que se ha multiplicado muy bien en estos años.  
  
—Estoy seguro que lo ha hecho bien, pero el dinero no es importante para mí —dijo Harry tranquilamente, levantándose y caminando hacia el escritorio donde estaba sentado el abogado para recuperar la caja que su madre había dejado para él—. Pero sí me gustaría conocer el lugar donde mi madre y mi padre crecieron. Hogwarts es el único hogar verdadero que he tenido, y sería agradable tener un sitio al que ir durante las vacaciones.  
  
Thornton asintió.  
  
—Es bastante comprensible.  
  
Entonces, Harry posó su mano sobre la cajita, observando fascinado cómo brilló brevemente con una luz verde intensa antes de hacer un pequeño chasquido mientras la tapa se abría.  
  
El abogado observó atentamente mientras el joven levantaba la tapa y revisaba el contenido.  
  
>>Por supuesto, le dejaré aquí las escrituras y le regresaré el manejo del fondo fiduciario si usted así lo decide, señor Potter, pero me encantaría seguir manejando sus asuntos si lo prefiere.  
  
—Consérvelos, por favor. No sé nada sobre las propiedades muggles o los fondos fiduciarios —contestó ausente mientras sacaba con cuidado un diario de cuero de la caja. Lo posó suavemente sobre la mesa antes de extraer una pequeña pila de sobres, sorprendiéndose al encontrar que estaban dirigidos a Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, y Severus Snape—. Tengo bastante dinero en la bóveda que me dejaron mis padres, además de mi sueldo como profesor, y mi madre me escribió que tengo otra bóveda en Gringotts, de mis abuelos paternos —dejó las cartas a un lado y luego, reverentemente, introdujo el diario de nuevo en la caja, colocando encima la carta que su madre le había escrito. Después tomó la caja más pequeña que estaba en un extremo del cofre y la abrió, revelando un brazalete de plata que descansaba sobre una pieza de terciopelo oscuro.  
  
Thornton comenzó a apartar las escrituras mientras hablaba.  
  
—Si tuviera alguna pregunta sobre sus propiedades o su fondo de inversiones, señor Potter, me gustaría que se sintiera libre de contactarme a cualquier hora. Mis oficinas no están conectadas a la red flu, por obvias razones, pero están localizadas a pocos edificios de distancia del Caldero Chorreante. El cantinero, Tom, puede darle mi dirección si desea pasar por allí.  
  
—Muy bien —contestó Harry, apartando la vista del brazalete—. ¿Recibe lechuzas con correo? —volvió a mirar el brazalete, corriendo sus dedos por el grabado en su interior antes de empezar a buscar el mecanismo para abrirla.  
  
—Por supuesto. Puede escribirme al número nueve de Hollister Row —contestó, levantándose y observando cómo Harry inspeccionaba el intrincado patrón trabajado en el broche del brazalete de plata—. Su madre lo lució cada día durante muchos años.  
  
Harry levantó la vista, sorprendido, mientras preguntaba:  
  
—¿Sabe quién se lo dio?  
  
El hombre sacudió la cabeza y Harry volvió a mirar el brazalete mientras Thornton agregaba:  
  
—Pero ella lo atesoraba, y tenía el hábito de jugar con él cuando estaba meditando algo. Nunca la vi sin el brazalete puesto después de su primer año en Hogwarts.  
  
—Puede que Sirius o Remus sepan cómo funciona —comentó, acariciando el objeto una vez más antes de deslizarlo en el bolsillo de sus jeans y mirar nuevamente el joyero, levantando la pieza de terciopelo. Se veía azul oscuro si se miraba desde una dirección pero cambiaba a verde profundo cuando se observaba desde otro lado, y Harry se preguntaba por qué estaba tan cuidadosamente doblada en el interior de la caja cuando un pendiente de plata cayó del doblez del material y aterrizó sobre el escritorio, sorprendiéndole.  
  
—Ella llevaba eso también —le informó el abogado, observando cómo Harry tomaba el anillo.  
  
—¿Está seguro? —le preguntó, corriendo los dedos por el pequeño aro del zarcillo y recordando la foto que Severus tenía de niño, junto a Lily y Lucius. Severus estaba luciendo en la fotografía un aro que estaba seguro era idéntico a éste, pero no había notado que su madre llevara pendientes en ninguna de las fotos que tenía de sus padres.  
  
—Sí, muy seguro —contestó Thornton, riendo suavemente—. Ella se hizo una segunda perforación en su oreja izquierda el verano anterior a su tercer año en Hogwarts y lo llevó desde entonces. Su madre, la abuela de usted, lo odiaba, y se quejaba de eso cada vez que lo veía, con cualquiera que quisiera escucharla.  
  
Harry envolvió el zarcillo en el trozo de terciopelo y luego levantó la mirada, sonriendo ligeramente.  
  
—¿Cómo era mi madre de pequeña?  
  
—Oh, era muy traviesa, y bastante juguetona, para compensar el amargo temperamento de Petunia —comentó Thornton, riendo entre dientes—. El abuelo de usted la apodó diablillo cuando apenas llegaba a la altura de sus rodillas, porque siempre era rápida, con una observación ingeniosa incluso siendo pequeña, y nunca perdió su toque.  
  
Harry sonrió suavemente, bajando la vista hacia el joyero mientras metía el terciopelo en su interior y lo cerraba, colocándolo de nuevo en el pequeño arcón.  
  
—Severus dice que me parezco mucho a ella.  
  
—¿Severus? ¿Es ese hombre que le acompañaba cuando llegué, el que parecía bastante dramático? —preguntó Thornton, mostrándose interesado mientras levantaba su portafolios y se preguntaba por qué el nombre le sonaba tan conocido.  
  
Harry se echó a reír de repente, haciendo que sus verdes ojos brillaran.  
  
—Él _es_ dramático, ¿cierto? Sí, es mi pareja, el profesor Severus Snape.  
  
—Es un hombre muy afortunado —comentó el abogado, sonriendo ante el modo en que Harry se había iluminado al hablar sobre Severus. Le alegraba que el hijo de Lily pareciera haber encontrado alguien que le hacía tan feliz, aunque fuera uno de sus profesores. Hacía largo tiempo que había decidido que la edad importaba muy poco ante el amor; su hermano estaba casado con una bruja que admitía tener casi el doble de su edad, y se rumoreaba que incluso más. Era obvio que Harry estaba enamorado, un sentimiento que, por lo poco que había visto, era correspondido por el tal Severus, y Thornton pensaba que esa era la parte más importante en cualquier relación.  
  
—No, el afortunado soy yo —corrigió Harry, sonriéndole a su vez—. Y si está listo para partir, con gusto le enviaré por la red flu a donde desee.  
  
—Si, por favor —agradeció el abogado, sonriendo—. Aunque disfrutaría pasar más tiempo conociéndole, tengo trabajo en la oficina y _realmente_ debería estar haciéndolo. No hay muchos abogados muggles que conozcan y comprendan el mundo mágico, así que siempre estoy muy ocupado.  
  
—Me lo imagino —sonrió mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta de la oficina—. La conexión flu más cercana está aquí, en la oficina de Severus. Si gusta acompañarme, estará en camino en apenas unos pocos minutos.  
  
Un sonriente Thornton le siguió mientras contestaba.  
  
—Gracias, lo apreciaría. No me entusiasma la perspectiva de una larga caminata de regreso a Hogsmeade.  
  
—Es un paseo bastante largo —convino Harry con una risa suave, conduciéndole al interior de la oficina.  
  
Pronto, Thornton partió, dejando a Harry solo mientras regresaba a donde había dejado el arcón y se detenía a mirar las cartas dirigidas a Sirius, Remus y Severus un momento antes de tomar una decisión. Las regresó al interior de la caja para luego llevarla a su habitación y colocarla sobre su cama para después ir a lavarse la cara. Minutos después se sintió mucho mejor y se dirigió al Gran Comedor para buscar a Severus; una mano metida en su bolsillo acariciaba distraídamente el brazalete de plata.


	18. Capítulo 18

Por hábito, Harry se dirigió hacia las puertas principales del Gran Comedor, y se sorprendió al encontrarlas abiertas. Se detuvo en el umbral al escuchar la voz de Severus, antes de divisar a Sirius y Remus, que observaban al maestro de Pociones caminar cerca de la única mesa en el comedor. El director Dumbledore estaba parado cerca, mirando con preocupación cómo Severus iba de un lado al otro, con pasos rápidos y airados.  
  
—Te digo, ya debería estar aquí, Albus —estaba diciendo el Slytherin, con voz entrecortada e infeliz—. Ese muggle hizo algo que le trastornó mucho, y luego Harry me excluyó por completo. Ni siquiera sabía que podía excluirme.  
  
—Severus, te aseguro que Edward no molestaría a Harry a menos que fuera inevitable. Leer la carta de su madre seguramente le disgustará, pero Harry es fuerte, lo sabes —razonó Dumbledore con calma, justo antes de que notara la presencia del Gryffindor y sonriera—. Y aquí le tenemos, luciendo bastante bien.  
  
Severus dejó de pasear y miró hacia su pareja, la preocupación clara en su rostro, y el joven de ojos verdes comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia él.  
  
—Lo lamento, Sev. No sabía que te había excluido, sólo intentaba comprender algo.  
  
—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó el otro de inmediato, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Te hizo daño?  
  
—No, ni siquiera se acercó a mí —contestó Harry—. Simplemente, no esperaba lo que aprendí, eso es todo.  
  
Severus tomó las manos de su pareja en cuanto éste estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, jalándole los últimos dos pasos mientras buscaba con preocupación en los ojos verdes. Ninguno de los dos fue consciente del ligero pero obvio estremecimiento que les recorrió cuando sus manos se tocaron, aunque la definida respuesta física hizo que Dumbledore frunciera el ceño. La expresión de Harry se mostró mas disgustada incluso mientras Severus se relajaba un poquito, haciendo que Sirius y Remus se miraran, sorprendidos.  
  
El Slytherin se relajó levemente al volver a sentir el amor y la preocupación de Harry hacia él, pero aún se notaba preocupado y un tanto herido cuando preguntó suavemente:  
  
—¿Por qué me excluiste, Harry?   
  
—No quise hacerlo, Sev, en serio —aferró con más fuerza las manos del hombre, más preocupado y alterado debido al dolor que estaba sintiendo proveniente de Severus—. Es sólo que estaba demasiado agobiado, así que aparté mis sentimientos para poder pensar con claridad. De verdad, no quise excluirte en el proceso. Lo lamento.  
  
Remus, Sirius, y Dumbledore observaron con variadas expresiones de preocupación mientras Severus se acercaba a Harry, dejando ir sus manos para rodearlo con sus brazos. El joven se movió dentro del abrazo, agradecido, y ambos cerraron los ojos al tiempo que el profesor acercaba sus labios al oído del Gryffindor y susurraba demasiado quedamente como para que los demás pudieran oír:  
  
—Shh, no más disculpas.  
  
Tan pronto como Severus se dio cuenta que la preocupación y el miedo eran una gran parte de la razón del disgusto de Harry, trató de aclarar su mente y concentrarse en lo mucho que le amaba. Como una respuesta inmediata, pudo sentir una oleada de amor, mientras el joven se relajaba contra él, frotando su nariz contra su cuello y dejando que el amor que sentía comenzara a expulsar todo lo demás de su mente. El maestro dejó que el amor de su aprendiz se llevara los restos de su propia preocupación, ligeramente maravillado de lo fácil que era hacerlo, y sostuvo a Harry hasta que estuvo seguro de que ambos se habían tranquilizado. Finalmente, se apartó y le besó suavemente, antes de sonreírle con cariño y preguntar:  
  
—¿Por qué no nos sentamos?   
  
Ninguno de los otros cuatro hombres presentes notó cuando Dumbledore abandonó la habitación, mientras Harry asentía, sonriendo a su pareja antes de permitir que le guiara hasta un sitio ubicado frente al lugar en que estaba sentado Remus. Harry se encogió cuando el brazalete presionó con incomodidad sobre su pierna, así que metió su mano en el bolsillo para sacarlo, levantándolo con la intención de posarlo sobre la mesa.  
  
Los ojos de Remus se abrieron de par en par tan pronto como lo vio, preguntando rápidamente:  
  
—Harry, ¿dónde conseguiste eso?  
  
El joven aferró el brazalete con algo más de fuerza, y levantó la cabeza con presteza, pero antes que pudiera contestar, Sirius exclamó:  
  
—¡Lo busqué _por todas_ partes!  
  
Harry les miró, obviamente sorprendido.  
  
—Estaba en una caja que mi madre dejó para mí. Ella deseaba que yo lo llevara por los hechizos de protección que posee, pero no he podido averiguar cómo se abre.  
  
En ese momento, sintió que la mano de Severus cubría la suya, y cuando enfocó su mirada en él, observó una expresión de tristeza en su rostro.  
  
Los dedos de Severus acariciaron suavemente a lo largo del brazalete de plata mientras murmuraba:  
  
— _Perfamiliaris_.  
  
Se escuchó un suave chasquido y el brazalete se abrió en la mano de Harry, mientras el profesor alzaba la vista para encontrarse con los impresionados ojos verdes y sonreía levemente.  
  
>>Quiere decir _mi gran amiga’_. Se lo regalé por Navidad, en nuestro primer año.  
  
— _¡¿Tú qué?!_ —exclamó Sirius, impresionado.  
  
Severus alzó una ceja y miró al animago, divertido.  
  
—Asumo que nunca se lo dijo a James.  
  
—Siempre rehusó decir quién se lo había dado y porqué —explicó Remus, mostrándose algo triste mientras observaba cómo Harry se colocaba el brazalete en su mano izquierda. Le sorprendió ver que se ajustaba perfectamente al chico, aunque su muñeca era mas ancha de lo que había sido la de Lily —. Todo lo que supe sobre eso fue que era un obsequio que ella había prometido usar siempre como protección.  
  
—Sí, pero no lo llevaba cuando encontré su cu… —Sirius enrojeció y se detuvo abruptamente, tragando con fuerza antes de intentarlo de nuevo—. Pensé que alguien lo habría tomado.  
  
—Ella sabía que iba a morir —dijo Harry suavemente. Bajó la vista hasta el brazalete en su muñeca, acariciándolo con los dedos de la otra mano ante la mirada atenta de los otros tres hombres—. Lo colocó dentro de una caja, con protecciones para que sólo yo pudiera abrirla, y se la dio al señor Thornton junto con una carta para mí. Esto indica que estaba segura que Voldemort los mataría mientras yo todavía era un bebé, y me dijo algunas cosas que deseaba que yo supiera… —su voz se apagó y, repentinamente, alzó la cara hacia Severus al recordar lo que su madre había escrito en la carta—. ¿Tú le enseñaste su primer hechizo?  
  
El hombre asintió, luciendo sorprendido.  
  
—En el Expreso de Hogwarts, antes de nuestro primer año.  
  
—¿Te importaría hablar sobre eso? —le pidió su joven pareja, mostrándose muy interesado. Sirius y Remus les observaron atentamente, ambos sorprendidos al saber que Severus había enseñado a Lily su primer hechizo.  
  
—En absoluto —contestó con una suave sonrisa—. Estaba solo en un compartimiento cerca del fondo del tren, leyendo una copia de _Hechizos de Auto Defensa_ que Lucius había sacado de contrabando de la biblioteca de la familia Malfoy porque deseaba enseñarme unos cuantos encantamientos de protección. Yo llevaba algún tiempo leyendo a solas cuando Lily me preguntó si podía quedarse conmigo. Sacó su texto de Encantamientos y comenzó a tratar de levitar una hoja de pergamino; después de observarla intentarlo hasta que le prendió fuego por dos veces, me ofrecí a mostrarle cómo hacerlo.  
  
Harry sonrió ante eso, mirando el brazalete y recordando cuándo Hermione había enseñado a Ron a ejecutar el mismo hechizo. El pelirrojo no había apreciado la actitud de sabelotodo de la chica, e incluso se había burlado indirectamente de eso, pero aun así ella era quien le había enseñado cómo hacer apropiadamente el hechizo. Finalmente, Harry levantó la vista de nuevo, al escuchar hablar a Remus.  
  
—No tenía idea que tú y Lily se habían conocido en el tren.  
  
Severus sonrió a Remus.  
  
—Sí, lo hicimos. Pero en ese momento no intercambiamos nombres. Lily acababa de ejecutar correctamente el hechizo cuando llegó Lucius, murmurando algo así como que los hijos de muggle apestaban en el tren —la expresión de Severus se tornó algo irónica—. Ella me agradeció por mi ayuda, le dijo a Lucius que era un idiota y se fue.  
  
Harry se echó a reír.  
  
—Ella suena como Ginny.  
  
Severus le miró claramente divertido.  
  
—Claro, porque _tú_ no le dirías a Lucius que estaba actuando como un idiota. Te quedarías fuera del camino y mantendrías tu boca cerrada —ironizó.  
  
El chico iba a abrir la boca para argumentar, cuando Remus agregó brevemente:  
  
—Y no le convertiría en una babosa gigante.  
  
Severus bufó, intentando no echarse a reír, mientras Harry protestaba.  
  
—¡Ey, no fue mi culpa, _todo el mundo_ le maldijo!  
  
—Caracoles, ¿transformaste a Malfoy en babosa? —preguntó Sirius, sonriendo—. ¿Cómo?  
  
—Sirius, no le alientes —reprendió Remus, riendo.  
  
Harry sonrió a su padrino.  
  
—En realidad, no estamos seguros. Fueron lanzados alrededor de diez hechizos distintos en su dirección, al mismo tiempo, y el resultado fue absolutamente baboso —hizo una pausa, agregando con una mueca traviesa—: Pero conozco dos personas que pueden hacer que de la cara de alguien broten un montón de pequeños tentáculos…  
  
—¡No te atrevas a adularle, Harry! —exclamó Remus, con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¡Bastantes problemas se han conseguido por hacer bromas como ésa!  
  
Sirius sonrió a su pareja.  
  
—Esos viejos pegajosos del Ministerio necesitan que alguien los mantenga en su lugar.  
  
Severus rio entre dientes y Harry le miró, sonriendo mientras cambiaba de tema.  
  
—¿Qué hizo que le dieras a Lily un brazalete con hechizos de protección?  
  
Tanto Remus como Sirius se mostraron algo sorprendidos de que Harry llamara a su madre por el nombre de pila, pero Severus sólo le sonrió y miró el brazalete. De alguna forma, le parecía como si perteneciera a la muñeca de Harry, aunque el chico nunca hubiera usado más joyería que su anillo. No era sólo que el brazalete le ajustara a la perfección, aunque lo hacía. Era que descansaba sobre su muñeca como si siempre hubiera estado allí, fino y delicado sin ser refinado, y haciendo un contraste perfecto contra la dorada piel bronceada de Harry, de forma que ambos sacaban su mayor ventaja. A Severus le gustaba tanto el efecto que decidió que, cualquier alhaja que su chico llevara aparte del anillo, debería ser de plata o platino. Estaba seguro que a su pareja no le importaría, por la simple razón de que toleraría casi cualquier cosa con tal de evitar ir de compras a cualquier sitio donde pudiera toparse con vendedoras.  
  
Severus finalmente levantó la mirada hasta el rostro del joven, todavía algo divertido ante el pensamiento de la reacción habitual del Gryffindor ante las vendedoras.  
  
—Al poco tiempo que comenzáramos en la escuela, empezó un problema que involucraba a los jóvenes nacidos de muggles, quienes eran maltratados y después se les borraba la memoria. Lily era buena estudiante, y aprendía magia rápidamente cuando yo le enseñaba hechizos, pero había enojado a varios Slytherin de los años superiores que sabían la magia suficiente como para hacer su vida complicada. Hice el brazalete justo después de Halloween, y pasé mi tiempo libre hechizándolo, pues compartíamos muy pocas clases y quería que estuviera segura cuando yo no estuviese allí. Para entonces ya éramos buenos amigos, pero sabía que ella no lo aceptaría sólo porque yo quería protegerla; era tan orgullosa como un Weasley cuando se trataba de esa clase de cosa. Así que hice trampas y se lo regalé como obsequio de Navidad —Severus lanzó a Harry una sonrisa irónica mientras agregaba—: Siempre que lo lleves, estarás inmune a la mayoría de los hechizos que podría saber cualquier chico de quinto, y a unos cuantos más fuertes también. Lucius y yo trabajamos juntos para lanzar algunas de las protecciones, como por ejemplo una contra los Hechizos de Memoria.  
  
—¡¿Lucius te ayudó a hacer algo para proteger a Lily?! —exclamó Sirius, impresionado.  
  
Severus asintió, levantando una ceja mientras miraba al animago.  
  
—A pesar e lo que puedas recordar, a Lucius le gustaba bastante Lily. Nunca _intentó_ hacerle daño hasta bastante después de que terminamos en bandos opuestos en esa estúpida guerra.  
  
Harry rio entre dientes y Severus le lanzó una mirada divertida mientras Sirius protestaba.  
  
—¡Pero él siempre la mandaba al demonio!  
  
El profesor de Pociones bufó, lanzándole a Sirius una mirada que claramente decía que pensaba que estaba siendo ridículo.  
  
—A Lucius le _enojaba_ ella, pero estoy bastante seguro que nunca hizo nada para herirla. Incluso puedo pensar en una docena de ocasiones en que la _protegió_ , y es bastante probable que hubiera otras que no me mencionaron ninguno de los dos. Además del hecho de que él me dio su palabra —que, debo admitir, después descubrí que valía menos que excremento de doxy—, persuadí a Lily de llevar un pendiente que hechicé para permitirme saber si Lucius la hería alguna vez. Nunca lo hizo, ni siquiera después de convertirse en Mortífago. Por supuesto, él sabía que yo haría todo lo posible para asegurarme que viviera apenas el tiempo suficiente para arrepentirse por haberla lastimado, pero dudo que fuera eso lo que le hacía tratarla como igual. A pesar de mi muy extenso conocimiento de la magia, Lucius nunca me temió. Sabía que él era más rápido con una varita.  
  
—¿Un pequeño aro de plata? —preguntó Harry, observando con interés a Severus mientras Remus y Sirius miraban a ambos, preguntándose cuánto desconocían sobre Lily—. ¿Igual al que llevabas siendo adolescente?  
  
Severus asintió, sonriéndole.  
  
—Sí. Ella insistió en hacerme llevar el otro aro como venganza. Dejé de portar el mío antes de tomar la Marca Oscura al final de mi séptimo año, pero ella continuó llevando el suyo mucho tiempo después de eso. ¿Has visto alguna fotografía donde lo tuviera?  
  
Harry sacudió la cabeza.  
  
—No, pero estaba debajo del brazalete, envuelto en un pedazo de terciopelo.  
  
—¿Terciopelo azul-verde oscuro? —indagó el hombre, sorprendido, y cuando Harry asintió, bajó la mirada hacia la mesa.  
  
—¿Por qué? —interrogó Harry, preocupado por la repentina sensación que percibía de Severus. Le recordó a cómo se sentía él mismo cuando estaba disgustado y rehusaba sentir nada—. ¿Hay algo especial sobre eso, también?  
  
—No en realidad, o al menos para nadie excepto para Lily y para mí —contestó sin levantar la mirada—. En su decimosexto cumpleaños, James había hecho un plan para no permitir que yo hablara con ella, así que le envié una lechuza con un libro sobre magia oscura que una vez había mencionado que quería. Lo envolví en un terciopelo que en una dirección se veía de color azul medianoche, y en la otra, verde bosque, pues me recordaba los colores de nuestras Casas. Ella me devolvió el libro a la mañana siguiente y me pidió que no le enviara más regalos, ni siquiera en su cumpleaños, porque a James no le gustaba.  
  
Harry tomó la mano de Severus, entrelazando sus dedos, para que el hombre no pudiera ocultar con tanta facilidad lo que estaba sintiendo. Ignoró a Sirius y Remus, sin siquiera considerar cómo ellos podrían reaccionar, mientras decía:  
  
—Creo que sólo quiso protegerte de ellos, Sev. Ella todavía te veía como su mejor amigo —el hombre finalmente levantó la vista y Harry asintió, regalándole una suave sonrisa—. Ella te mencionó en la carta que me escribió. Decía que deseaba que yo pudiera ver más allá de la animosidad que Sirius y mi padre te tuvieron, y acudir a ti si necesitaba ayuda o consejo. Incluso entonces seguías siendo su mejor amigo, y te quería mucho.   
  
Severus tragó con dificultad y luego murmuró:  
  
—La quise más que a nadie, hasta que llegaste. Incluso más que a Lucius, aunque de una forma diferente.  
  
—Sé que lo hiciste —contestó el chico, apretando su mano—. Y ella también lo sabía —hizo una larga pausa y agregó calmadamente—. Creo que sería feliz al vernos juntos.  
  
Sirius bajó la mirada hacia la mesa, pateándose mentalmente por todas las cosas que no podía cambiar, mientras Remus observaba a Harry y Severus con expresión triste, preguntándose cuan diferentes hubieran sido las cosas si Severus hubiera sido bien recibido por los Merodeadores. Había visto hasta dónde el Slytherin había estado dispuesto a llegar por proteger a Harry, aún en la época que el chico le odiaba, y sabía que el hombre no hubiera hecho menos por Lily. Severus era un mago muy capaz que conocía más magia oscura que cualquiera en el lado de la Luz, con la posible excepción de Albus Dumbledore, y Remus no pudo evitar pensar que Lily y James podrían estar vivos todavía si al profesor de Pociones se le hubiera permitido proteger a su mejor amiga.  
  
La vida de Harry, la de todos, hubiera sido muy, muy diferente.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Harry y Severus decidieron regresar a sus aposentos después del almuerzo, para asegurarse de estar cerca del aula de Pociones cuando el profesor tuviera que revisar la Poción Matalobo. Severus, quien todavía actuaba algo apagado después que la charla sacara a flote los recuerdos de Lily, le preguntó al joven sobre el contenido de la caja que le había dejado.  
  
Después de pensar apenas un momento, Harry le dijo que Lily también había dejado una carta para él y fue a buscarla, esperando aliviara algo el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Severus se sentó en un sillón de su habitación mientras su pareja iba por la carta, mirando a la nada, hasta que Harry se reunió con él, arrodillándose en el piso a sus pies y ofreciéndole la carta sin una palabra.  
  
Severus lo tomó, bajando la vista al crujiente sobre de pergamino que no llevaba más señal que su nombre; lo observó largo rato antes de regresar su mirada hasta Harry.  
  
—Deberíamos acercar otro sillón para ti.  
  
El joven sonrió, deslizando su brazo alrededor de la pantorrilla del hombre y descansando la barbilla en su rodilla.  
  
—Estoy perfectamente cómodo aquí.  
  
Severus levantó su mano libre para acariciar el revuelto cabello, sonriéndole, para después dejar caer la mano en su regazo y tragar. Miro por mucho tiempo la carta que Harry le había entregado antes de, finalmente, admitir con voz tenue:  
  
—Casi tengo miedo de leer.  
  
—No lo tengas —contestó, levantando la mano para apretar suavemente su rodilla—. Pienso que, sin importar lo que ella haya escrito, debes leerlo.  
  
Severus lo observó por un instante antes de asentir y abrir la carta, para comenzar a leer la primera página.  
  
_Severus  
  
Sé que debería haberte escrito esto antes, o enviarte una lechuza en lugar de dejar que Harry te la entregara, pero esta forma parece la mejor para todos. Si estás leyendo esto, Voldemort nos mató cuando Harry todavía era un niño pequeño… Incluso voy a ir más lejos, y suponer que pasará en los próximos días. ¿Recuerdas las punzadas que tenía cuando algo malo iba a suceder? Ésta es la peor que he sentido nunca, Sev. Estoy segura que no sobreviviré.  
  
Han pasado años desde que no tengo tu apoyo, y aunque te he extrañado cada día, fui demasiado débil para hacer algo al respecto. Necesito disculparme por eso. Para cuando leas esto, muchos años más habrán transcurrido, pero aún quiero que sepas que me arrepiento de no haber luchado con más fuerza de la que lo hice.  
  
Al principio te esquivé para protegerte, aunque sabía que me odiarías por hacer algo tan ingrato sólo para hacer tu vida más fácil. Sé que James y Sirius hubieran convertido tu vida en un infierno a menos que yo me mantuviera alejada de ti, y ya tenías demasiado sobre tus hombros como para que yo agregara más. Hice lo que ellos quisieron que hiciera, y rompí tu corazón. A veces los odié por eso, pero no tanto como me odié a mí misma.  
  
Más adelante, cuando terminamos la escuela, temí buscarte porque no quería descubrir que habías cambiado como todo el mundo decía. No creo que hubiera podido soportar saber que te habías convertido en un bastardo sin sentimientos, como Malfoy después que Voldemort le arruinara. Cuando me contactaste para pedirme que te ayudara a dejar a los Mortífagos, probaste que no habías cambiado y me hiciste muy feliz. Yo espero que todo te haya ido bien y que todavía estés enseñando en Hogwarts. Siempre fuiste un profesor excelente.  
  
También espero que el haber intimado más con Lucius cuando estábamos estudiando compensara de alguna manera el que yo no estuviera allí. Me dio su palabra de Malfoy de que te mantendría a salvo, y por lo poco que pude ver parece que lo cumplió. Yo traté de decirme a mí misma que seguramente estarías feliz con él porque sé que le amas, pero Lucius cambió demasiado en estos últimos años y no fui capaz de convencerme de que todavía te trataba bien hasta la mañana que te dejó.  
  
Espero haber estado equivocada y que fueras feliz. Realmente **mereces** ser feliz, Severus, sin importar lo que puedas pensar. Hiciste malas elecciones y cosas terribles, lo sé, pero lo hiciste por amor y lealtad hacia alguien en quien confiabas. Lucius tenía mucho potencial cuando era el hermoso muchacho con lengua de plata y agudo ingenio que conocí en el tren, y es una pena pensar que todo eso se decoloró hasta convertirse en el frío Mortífago al que todos tememos. Pero tú no eres Lucius, Severus, y espero que no te castigues a ti mismo por amarle. El amor es ciego, pero nunca equivocado; él fue un buen hombre una vez, y sé que fue esa parte buena de él la que tú amaste.  
  
Eres el amigo más verdadero que he tenido jamás. Eres la única persona, además de mi hijo y mi padre, que ciertamente me amó sólo por ser yo, no porque quisieras algo de mí o porque te sintieras obligado a cuidar a la novia de tu mejor amigo. James nunca me amó tan completamente como yo lo amé, lo sé, pero fui lo bastante tonta como para pensar que su amor hacia mí crecería después que nos casáramos. No ocurrió, pues tal como Lucius me dijo que pasaría, James no dejó a sus Merodeadores por mí, ni siquiera me puso primero. Al menos, James todavía me ama más de lo que ama a la rata. Sé que es lastimoso que encuentre eso tranquilizador, pero fui más allá de la lástima el día que Sirius se mudó a mi casa y a la cama de mi esposo.  
  
Sin embargo, soy la esposa de James, y tengo que disimular ante el hecho de que prefiere a los hombres porque le amo mucho, aunque a veces odie a Sirius por arruinar lo que James y yo pudimos haber tenido juntos. Lucius se aseguró que supiera en lo que me estaba metiendo, que supiera que James estaba enamorado de Sirius, pero entré de todas formas, confiando en mi amor para seguir. Lo hice, y no me arrepiento de amar a James ni de haber tenido a Harry; pero tarde en la noche, cuando estoy sola, me pregunto cuan diferentes hubieran sido las cosas de haber escuchado a Lucius y haber entrado en una relación contigo y él en lugar de James. Ni siquiera sé si él te lo haya sugerido alguna vez, pero una parte de mí desearía poder regresar y averiguar si nosotros tres hubiéramos podido tener algo juntos. Quizás tú y yo hubiéramos podido evitar que Lucius se aliara con Voldemort y tenido una vida feliz con él. Lucius puede ser encantador cuando quiere, aún incluso siendo yo una hija de muggles, y sé que te hubieras asegurado de que me tratara bien. Siempre lo hiciste.  
  
Pero basta de hablar de mí, no estoy escribiendo esto para mortificarte con lo que pudo haber sido. Estoy segura que tienes suficiente con tus propios arrepentimientos y no necesitas cargar con los míos. Un peso como ése haría que cualquiera cayera de rodillas.  
  
Quiero que sepas que he vivido mi vida lo mejor que supe, y que aunque cometí muchos errores, fui capaz de encontrar algo de felicidad. Espero que tú también. Nunca pude decirte cuánto lamento todo el dolor que te causé. Tuve varias opciones de donde elegir, y escogí las equivocadas, lastimándonos a ambos en el proceso. Si algo quisiera cambiar de lo sucedido en estos años desde que te conocí, sería desear haber sido feliz con menos. Creo que pude haberlo sido, pero no me di cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Tú nunca hiciste nada mal respecto a mí, Sev; espero que lo sepas. Yo era codiciosa y quería lo que parecía ser mejor, pero en realidad sólo fue un sueño insensato.  
  
Sé que no leerás esto hasta que Harry tenga dieciocho años, y puede que sea demasiado tarde si Sirius ha logrado que te odie, pero tengo un favor que pedirte de todas formas. Harry es un pequeño muy inteligente, y espero contra toda esperanza que no dejará que Sirius lo convierta en una versión más joven de James. Si estás leyendo esto, quiere decir que él ha leído la carta que le dejé diciéndole que confiara en ti si llegara a necesitar ayuda o consejo, y debe haber superado los prejuicios de Sirius lo suficiente como para estregártela. Agradécele de mi parte.  
  
Sirius me ha prometido que amará a Harry y lo mantendrá a salvo, pero él es un maldito idiota para muchas cosas, y Remus le ama tanto que la mayoría de las veces no es mucho mejor. Supongo que se reduce al hecho de que siento que Harry te necesitará. No sé por qué, pero estoy segura que así será, como también estoy convencida que la pequeña rata va a morder la mano que le alimenta muy pronto. Espero que puedas estar ahí para Harry cuando yo no pueda; sé que él podrá contar contigo como yo lo hice.  
  
Si puedes, por favor, asegúrate que Harry lea mi diario. Quiero que sepa todo, lo bueno y lo malo, para que pueda hacer sus propias elecciones basado en la verdad, no en los recuerdos que Sirius y Remus puedan tener. Sé que ellos se preocupan por mi hijo y le aman, pero deseo que Harry realmente sepa lo que sucedió entre sus padres, no sólo los recuerdos cariñosos de dos hombres que quisieron ciegamente a James.  
  
Severus, también deseo que seas feliz. Espero que hayas encontrado algún joven agradable y te hayas establecido como profesor en Hogwarts. La primera vez que hablé contigo me enseñaste, y también enseñaste a todos los que te rodeaban en la escuela, ya fuera que ellos quisieran aprender o no. Es lo que estabas destinado a hacer, y espero que esta carta te encuentre como un respetado profesor. Creo que tu destino es enseñar.  
  
Ahora me tengo que despedir, Sev, aunque podría seguir por otras dos páginas. Tengo una muy mala sensación esta noche y aún debo escribir dos cartas más mientras Sirius está afuera, vigilando a la rata. Si te culpas por algo de lo que me pase, regresaré y te atormentaré, Severus Snape. ¡Juro que lo haré!  
  
Con todo mi amor.  
  
Lily_  
  
  
Severus miró la segunda página de la carta sin ver realmente las palabras, por un buen tiempo después de terminar de leer. Eventualmente, se dio cuenta que no sólo sus mejillas estaban húmedas, sino sus rodillas también, y que una suave mano estaba acariciando su pierna. Levantó la mano derecha para secar sus lágrimas mientras con la otra mano dejaba la carta sobre una mesita ubicada al lado de su sillón. Luego permitió que su mano cayera hasta descansar sobre su muslo y bajó la mirada hasta Harry, cuyos ojos estaban cerrados, su expresión triste mientras se inclinaba sobre su pierna y la acariciaba con un movimiento lento y tranquilizador.  
  
Movió su mano derecha hasta posarla suavemente sobre la cabeza de Harry, haciendo que éste abriera los ojos y alzara la vista para mirarle, en tanto él musitaba suavemente:  
  
—Creo que deberíamos practicar para proteger nuestras mentes uno del otro —Harry le lanzó una mirada dolida y una oleada de consternación fluyó a través de ambos mientras Severus se apresuraba a explicar—: No seremos muy útiles como profesores si reaccionamos uno hacia el otro en lugar de hacia nuestras propias clases.  
  
—Entonces, aprenderemos a controlar esto un poco mejor —contestó Harry quedamente, sus ojos verdes oscuros por la preocupación—. Pero no quiero que lo perdamos por completo, aunque sólo sea por unas pocas horas al día, Sev.  
  
El hombre deslizó sus dedos a través del cabello de su pareja sonriendo levemente.  
  
—Ni yo, Harry. Sólo lo bloquearemos en la justa extensión que sea necesaria, te lo prometo.  
  
El joven le correspondió la sonrisa, aliviado, pero ésta se desvaneció apenas un momento después. Levantó una mano para cubrir la que Severus descansaba sobre su muslo y musitó:  
  
—¿Estás bien?  
  
El profesor asintió, girando su mano para apretar la del joven mientras sonreía con cierta tristeza.  
  
—Sí, estoy bien. Es sólo que fue demasiado, como dijiste después de leer tu propia carta —se detuvo y agregó—: Debo agradecerte, por entregarme la carta. Lily no estaba segura de que lo harías.  
  
—Creo que ella temía que yo te odiara por causa de Sirius —convino Harry, apoyando nuevamente su mejilla contra la rodilla de Severus. Miró al lugar donde sus manos descansaban sobre la de su pareja, y luego de un momento comenzó a acariciar el dorso de sus dedos—. Pero te amaba, y quería que yo confiara en ti.  
  
Severus guardo silencio por un rato, observando el rostro juvenil mientras unos suaves dedos trazaban distraídamente tenues patrones sobre el dorso de su mano. Finalmente, musitó lentamente:  
  
—Ella dijo que sentía que tú me necesitarías.  
  
Harry sonrió, sin levantar la mirada.  
  
—Ella tenía razón.   



	19. Capítulo 19

Severus apagó la llama bajo el caldero y levantó la vista para notar a Harry observándole con una sonrisa cariñosa. El hombre también sonrió, preguntando suavemente:  
  
—¿Qué estás viendo que hace que me mires así?  
  
La sonrisa del joven no decayó.  
  
—Al hombre que amo, haciendo lo que más ama hacer.  
  
Los ojos oscuros se suavizaron con amor mientras le corregía.  
  
—Hacer pociones sólo es algo que disfruto, Harry, no lo que más amo hacer.  
  
—¿Qué es lo que más amas hacer, entonces?  
  
Severus rodeó el banco de trabajo y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de Harry, una sonrisa repentina levantando la esquina de su boca.  
  
—¿De verdad tienes que preguntar?  
  
—No, pero me gusta oírtelo decir —contestó, ampliando un poco su sonrisa mientras elevaba los brazos para rodear el cuello del Profesor.  
  
Severus rio entre dientes y se acercó un poco más, descansando su frente contra la del joven.  
  
—Lo que más amo hacer —musitó suavemente, su voz llena de diversión— es amarte.  
  
—Decir cosas así te conseguirá un buen polvo —sonrió.  
  
El otro lanzó una carcajada y le besó, antes de alejarse lo suficiente como para dar a Harry una divertida sonrisa.  
  
—Tu problema es que tienes una mente de un solo carril.  
  
La sonrisa de Harry no se atenuó, mientras jugueteaba con el cabello de su pareja y replicaba:  
  
—A veces, pero me funciona bastante bien. Tú amas mi carril.  
  
Los labios del mayor se curvaron mientras contestaba:  
  
—Entre otras cosas, sí.  
  
—¿Cuáles son las otras cosas? —indagó el Gryffindor, los ojos brillantes mientras presionaba más cerca de Severus.  
  
—Debo admitir que el hecho de que seas casi insaciable está muy alto en mi lista —replicó, divertido—. Pero tienes que aprender a cerrar la puerta del aula antes de asaltarme.  
  
—Demuestra que me conoces —replicó Harry, engreído—. Lo hice mientras estabas recitando la última parte del hechizo. No quiero interrupciones esta vez.  
  
—Creo que es la mejor idea que has tenido en todo el día —hizo una pequeña mueca traviesa mientras sus manos se deslizaban para cubrir el trasero del joven.  
  
—Sólo cállate y bésame —replicó, sonriendo.  
  
—Dos excelentes ideas en menos de diez minutos… Debe ser alguna clase de record para ti —comentó, sonriendo ante la indignada expresión de Harry y besándole rápidamente para conjurar cualquier protesta.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Uric el Bicho Raro tenía fama de ser un mago sumamente excéntrico que, entre otras cosas, usaba una medusa por sombrero. Nadie sabía sí él quería ser el mago más raro de todas las épocas o simplemente era algo natural, pero, _definitivamente_ , estaba alto en la lista, y tenía el desconcertante hábito de probarlo cada vez que alguien hablaba con él. Eso no había sido problema por muchos años, dado que los Slytherin estaban felices de ignorarle, y nadie más tenía el valor de pasar en las mazmorras el tiempo suficiente como para conversar con los retratos; pero después que Harry solicitara las habitaciones detrás del cuadro de Uric, repentinamente, éste se encontró hablando nuevamente.  
  
Harry no tenía contraseña en su puerta, pues quería que los estudiantes pudieran ir a hablar con él libremente, así que debería ser bastante sencillo para Sirius y Remus escabullirse dentro mientras Harry estaba ocupado con Severus.  
  
_Debería_ haber sido, pero no lo _era_  
  
Uric había aprovechado la oportunidad que le permitía lo oculto de la puerta de la oficina de Harry y se había hecho el propósito de molestar un poco a todo el que intentase entrar en la habitación. Éste día en particular, estaba haciendo malabarismos con puñados de llamas azules y doradas, en un complejo patrón de ocho figuras, mientras sonreía a Remus y a Sirius.  
  
—¡Les diré, viejos amigos, si _verdaderamente_ quieren entrar, les pondré un reto! Consíganme un lindo sombrero rosado de pescado y les dejaré pasar.  
  
—¿Rosado? —repitió Remus, perplejo—. ¿Por qué rosado?  
  
—¡Porque estoy cansado del verde, por supuesto! —replicó como si fuera lo más natural; parecía no prestarles atención mientras continuaba haciendo malabares con una exasperante sonrisa boba.  
  
—¿Por qué no cambias el que tienes a rosado? —preguntó Sirius razonablemente—. No es un hechizo difícil.  
  
—¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?! —exclamó indignado, mientras dejaba caer las llamas, que se extinguieron al instante en tanto él se giraba a verles finalmente—. ¿Acabas de implicar que mis habilidades hechizando son inferiores a las tuyas?  
  
—¡Por supuesto que no! —se apresuró a decir Remus, dando un codazo a Sirius antes que pudiera agregar nada—. Es sólo que para nosotros es muy difícil conseguir un sombrero de medusa como el que quieres que sea tan bueno como el que podrías transformar tú mismo.   
  
—Vale, tienes un buen punto ahí, debo admitirlo. Ninguno de ustedes tiene buen gusto, si nos guiamos por cómo lucen y todo eso —replicó Uric, frunciendo los labios mientras examinaba las sencillas túnicas de Remus y Sirius, ignorando la forma en que Remus pisó con fuerza el pie de Sirius cuando éste abrió la boca para protestar, indignado—. Tienen que saber la contraseña —siguió Uric luego de un momento, sonriendo de nuevo—. Entonces dejaré entrar a sus pobres personas sin gusto a mi habitación.  
  
Remus frunció el ceño.  
  
—¡Pero pensaba que Harry no tenía contraseña!  
  
—Sí, es ‘bastante’ cierto, pero eso es para los niñitos —argumentó, petulante—. Ustedes dos no son estudiantes, así que no deberían meter sus narices en las habitaciones del profesor Harry.  
  
—¡Pero soy un profesor! —protestó Remus, indignado—. No estoy _metiendo las narices_ , tengo asuntos ahí.  
  
—¡Oh, entonces bien. ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?! —exclamó Uric con un repentino bufido. Finalmente, su retrato comenzó a retirarse, mientras gruñía para si mismo—. Cretino chiflado. ¿Por qué no me dijo que era profesor desde un principio para evitarme el problema de discutir con él?  
  
Sirius y Remus se apresuraron a entrar en la oscura oficina antes que Uric cambiara de opinión, dejando que el retrato se cerrada detrás de ellos mientras Sirius murmuraba con malas pulgas:  
  
—No me asombra que nadie le quiera en su puerta.  
  
—¡Escuché eso, sinvergüenza! —llegó la amortiguada y molesta voz de Uric—. ¡La próxima vez no pasarás a Uric sin contraseña, palabra de mago!  
  
—¡Luces! —las antorchas alrededor de la habitación se iluminaron mientras Remus asía la manga de Sirius y le arrastraba lejos del umbral de la puerta antes que pudiera decir algo más, ganándose una cariñosa y exasperada sonrisa de su pareja—. No le enfurezcas, queremos volver a salir eventualmente.  
  
Sirius bufó pero permitió ser arrastrado hacia el interior, observando alrededor de la espaciosa oficina mientras Remus le jalaba hacia una puerta ubicada al fondo de la habitación.  
  
—Este lugar es malditamente frío; ¿por qué no hay fuego en la chimenea?  
  
Remus miró hacia la chimenea que tenía el tamaño apropiado para la red flu y se encogió de hombros.  
  
—Quizás a Harry le gusta frío —dejó ir a Sirius pero no siguió hacia el interior de la habitación, ignorando el brillante colorido y los cómodos muebles de la oficina mientras observaba a Sirius mirar alrededor—. ¿Qué te parece? Harry y Dobby lo hicieron mientras Sev dormía en el diván.  
  
El animago se veía agradablemente sorprendido al ver que la oficina era absolutamente hogareña, a diferencia de los imponentes muebles que la mayoría de los profesores parecían usar. El escritorio de roble de tapa curva* en la esquina más alejada de la puerta era realmente hermoso. Lucía como si pudiera venir directamente de un estudio muggle, completado con una silla giratoria con un toque vagamente Victoriano. Sobre el escritorio había un tazón con una gran sonrisa pintada que contenía varias plumas de diferentes colores, así como más de una docena de lápices muggles; al lado, un pequeño montón de pergaminos en blanco y un pequeño cuaderno de espirales estilo muggle. El efecto global del escritorio era más moderno que cualquier otro que pudiera verse en Hogwarts, pero no tanto como para ofender a los más tradicionalistas.  
  
El resto del mobiliario había sido muy bien elegido. Las paredes tenían tapices con los escudos de armas de las cuatro Casas, así como fotografías de los equipos de quidditch de todas las Casas a través de los años. Había un viejo sofá color púrpura oscuro que tenía multitud de pequeñas escobas y snitches bordadas, y varias sillas igualmente gastadas pero cómodas, con los colores de las cuatro Casas y más snitches y escobas bordadas en ellas. La mesa entre el sofá y las sillas lucía sospechosamente similar a una vieja maleta de quidditch, y había unas cuantas copias de _El Semanario de Quidditch, Compendio de Hechizos y Actualidad en Transformaciones_ esparcidas encima.  
  
—Definitivamente, es la más acogedora oficina de profesor en la que he estado —dijo Sirius finalmente, sonriendo y preguntándose porqué ningún otro de los profesores tenían oficinas como esa—. ¿Por qué estaba Severus durmiendo en el diván?  
  
Remus bufó, divertido.  
  
—Sirius, querido, ¿por qué crees que Sev estaría durmiendo en el diván?  
  
Su pareja le miró, un tanto sorprendido de escuchar que Remus le llamara querido, antes de pensar en el asunto y echarse a reír.  
  
—Vale, sí, esa fue una pregunta estúpida, Lunático. Lo admito.  
  
Remus asintió, sus ojos ámbar brillando mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada más alejada.  
  
—No tienes que admitirlo, Hocicos. Ya lo sabía.  
  
Sirius volvió a reír y se apresuró a seguir a Remus, deslizando sus brazos desde detrás alrededor de su cuerpo y reclinando la barbilla sobre su hombro. Dejó que el otro le remolcara a través del cuarto que, en su opinión, no calificaba en absoluto como oficina, preguntando:  
  
—¿Qué es la siguiente habitación?   
  
—El proyecto preferido de Harry —contestó, lanzándole una divertida mirada por el rabillo del ojo.  
  
El hecho de que la oficina elegida por Harry tuviera un espacio anexo más grande con salita de estar, una recámara de buen tamaño y baño, había sido un beneficio del cual el joven había tomado ventaja rápidamente, a pesar de que tenía toda la intención de continuar durmiendo en los aposentos de Severus. Había retirado el mobiliario existente para instalar las estanterías que Dobby había gorroneado de lo que Hogwarts tenía almacenado, convirtiéndolo en una pequeña biblioteca. Luego había dado instrucciones al elfo para colocar una mesa y cómodas sillas en el centro de la salita, con alegres almohadones tapizados también con telas de las cuatro Casas dispersos alrededor y más estanterías rodeando las paredes de la cámara más grande.  
  
Después que la habitación estuvo amoblada, Harry había hablado con Sirius y entrado rápidamente en posesión de toda la biblioteca de la familia Black, algo que el animago estuvo más que feliz de no tener más en su casa. Harry había agregado sus propios libros a la colección y Severus le había ofrecido la parte menos peligrosa de su propia colección. Remus había entendido rápidamente la idea, agregando sus libros de licantropía y Defensa al ya considerable montón. Después de eso, Harry, Remus y Severus pasaron unos cuantos días catalogando todo, agradablemente sorprendidos por cuan completa era la selección. Las habitaciones de Harry ahora contenían una apreciable colección de libros, muchos de los cuales no se encontraban en la biblioteca principal de Hogwarts, por una u otra razón.  
  
Una vez los libros fueron seleccionados en las estanterías, los tres pasaron dos largas tardes cambiando los tomos más raros y peligrosos de la colección de la familia Black al estudio de Severus, donde los alumnos no tuvieran acceso a ellos. Mientras trabajaban, discutieron sobre la idea de Harry de utilizar las habitaciones no sólo para su propia educación, sino para que los estudiantes de los últimos años que lo desearan pudieran estudiar allí. Severus había resultado más difícil de convencer que Remus, pero finalmente había conciliado con la idea de que Harry podría hacer mucho bien compartiendo su biblioteca privada con los estudiantes mayores. Y con el adicional de que el ayudar a los chicos en sus estudios sería beneficioso para Harry, e incluso decidió que él mismo pasaría algún tiempo allí por las noches, mientras corregía trabajos.  
  
Dumbledore había aparecido poco después de eso, y cuando no se mostró en absoluto sorprendido por sus planes, los otros tres se convencieron más aún de que el anciano sabía todo lo que sucedía en Hogwarts. El Director les había dado su completo respaldo y agradecido profusamente por todo el duro trabajo para poner a punto una habitación que él consideraba era profundamente necesitada. La oficina y biblioteca fueron declaradas oficialmente un lugar donde los prejuicios de las Casas se dejarían en la puerta y todos serían tratados como iguales.  
  
—¿Oh, ésta es la sala común de todas las Casas en la que estaba trabajando la semana pasada? —preguntó Sirius mientras miraba nuevamente la entrada, claramente mucho más interesado—. ¿Dónde colocó todos esos viejos libros mohosos que me sacó?  
  
—Si, esto es —contestó Remus mientras se detenía para abrir la puerta, resistiendo la urgencia de echarse a reír ante la facilidad con la que su pareja se desprendió de una biblioteca llena de libros que, fácilmente, valían tanto como toda su casa—. Está muy orgulloso de esto, y Albus está encantado de lo que Harry está proyectando. Si alguien puede lograr que estudiantes de todas las Casas estén juntos en paz, ése es Harry.  
  
Remus dio la vuelta a la manija de la puerta para abrirla.  
  
Inmediatamente, se escucharon varias exclamaciones de sorpresa, seguidas por la inconfundible voz de Hermione, diciendo:  
  
—Les dije que deberíamos haber protegido la puerta para alertarnos si alguien entraba, ¿pero _alguien_ escucha? No, por supuesto que no. Es sólo que yo soy una exagerada.  
  
Remus empujó para abrir completamente la puerta mientras Sirius le dejaba ir y miraba alrededor de la habitación. Hermione, Ron, Fred, y George estaban desperdigados por el lugar colocando serpentinas, mientras Dean y Ginny colgaban el extremo de una pancarta en la que se leía: _¡Felices dieciocho, Harry!_  
  
Remus pensó que era George quien le lanzaba una desagradable mirada a Hermione y decía:  
  
—¡Bien, entonces ve tú a colocar uno en la puerta, señorita sabelotodo! Yo no conozco ni un solo hechizo de protección que pueda mandar que Harry y Severus no sean capaces de sentirlo en cuanto lo lance, especialmente aquí en _sus_ mazmorras. ¿Por qué crees que estamos decorando sin magia? _¡Díme!_  
  
Hermione se mostró claramente sorprendida y más que un poco enojada ante eso, y Remus rio entre dientes.  
  
—Él tiene razón, Hermione. Ellos tienen todo el lugar protegido para evitar que los Slytherin se metan en problemas el próximo curso, sólo en caso de que el hijo de algún antiguo Mortífago decida comenzar algo. Sentirán el hechizo tan pronto como lo lances, y ambos son todavía tan cautelosos respecto a magia inesperada que probablemente vendrían listos para maldecir a la primera cosa que se moviera.  
  
—Lo cual no es el mejor modo de comenzar una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños, si todo el que saltara de detrás de la mesas consiguiera una maldición —concluyó el gemelo que aún no había hablado, sonriendo—. Así que simplemente regresa a poner serpentinas y no te preocupes por eso.  
  
—Además —el primer gemelo —Remus casi estaba seguro de que era George— agregó—: Snape prometió que trataría de mantenerle ocupado al menos durante otra hora, y él es un hombre de palabra.  
  
—Tienes mucha razón, Freddie —convino su hermano con una sonrisa, mostrando a Remus que estaba equivocado y en realidad era George el que regresaba al trabajo de colgar serpentinas—. Especialmente, cuando cumplir su palabra involucra follarse a Harry.  
  
— _¡George!_ —exclamó Hermione, ruborizándose, mientras Ginny y Dean reían por lo bajo en la esquina más alejada, y Remus y Sirius hacían esfuerzos para no echarse a reír—. ¡No sabes si ellos están… _follando_!, y aún si lo estuvieran, ¡no es cortés decir que lo están!  
  
—Hermione, mi querida futura hermana —replicó George, mirándola sobre su hombro con una sonrisa exasperante—. ¿Desde cuándo yo he sido conocido por ser cortés? —todos excepto Ron y Hermione se echaron a reír, mientras la chica resoplaba. George se giró a mirar la serpentina que cubría la pared y, todavía sonriendo, agregó—: Y si Sev no está follándole, es más idiota de lo que creía. Harry es un tío bastante follable.  
  
—Eso es malditamente cierto —convino Dean con una carcajada.  
  
Ginny asintió, sonriendo.  
  
—Puede que Harry sea apenas tan alto como yo, pero juro que esas piernas lucen como si continuaran por millas…  
  
—Y Severus no se queda atrás —agregó Dean, sonriéndole a Ginny—. Esa piel pálida que oculta tan bien combina maravillosamente con los ojos negros, y esas _manos._  
  
—¡Merlín, sí! —Ginny asintió vigorosamente mientras Remus y Sirius observaban el intercambio conteniendo la risa—. Y esa voz, dioses… No estoy segura de lo que me gustaría más ser por una noche: Harry, Sev, o las cortinas de su cama.  
  
Dean soltó una carcajada.  
  
—Las cortinas de la cama, definitivamente.  
  
Fred y George miraron impactados a Ginny mientras la chica sonreía ampliamente y manifestaba su acuerdo.  
  
—Sí, eso sería un gustazo. Entonces podrías observarles foll…  
  
Fred la interrumpió a mitad de palabra, exclamando:  
  
—¡ _Gin_! No te atrevas a terminar ese pensamiento, detente _en este momento._  
  
Ginny le sacó la lengua pero Fred no le prestó atención y se giró hacia Dean para añadir:  
  
>>Y Dean, compinche, no necesitas hablar sobre chicos con nuestra hermanita. Especialmente, no sobre _el profesor Snape_ ; eso es como un increíble error…  
  
—…porque ustedes dos nos están asustando —siguió George, todavía con los ojos abiertos de par en par.  
  
—Y eso es algo muy aterrador —concluyó Fred con firmeza.  
  
Ginny bufó y dio a Dean una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
—Podemos hablar más tarde.  
  
Dean asintió, haciéndole un guiño, al tiempo que Ron habló, luciendo como si estuviera oliendo algo desagradable.  
  
—¿Podrían, por favor, dejar de hablar de Harry y Snape _follando_? No es la imagen mental en que quisiera pensar, muchas gracias.  
  
Fred, Ginny, y Dean rieron mientras George lanzaba a su hermano menor una mirada fingidamente preocupada.  
  
—Ay, ¿nuestro pequeñín todavía teme al grande y malo profesor de Pociones?  
  
Ron sólo gruñó y se quitó a George de encima, haciendo reír a todos, Hermione incluida.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
Severus estaba desmadejado, tendido boca abajo sobre un grueso tapete verde oscuro que cubría la mayor parte del piso entre la mesa de trabajo y el escritorio, debatiendo ociosamente si realmente tenían que ir a la fiesta sorpresa. Pensaba que Harry había estado verdaderamente inspirado al transformar el calcetín en esa cosa muggle llamado foo—algo**, y se sentía tan cómodo que no tenía prisa alguna en moverse. Estaba agradablemente cansado, con Harry tendido sobre su espalda sintiéndose cómodo y feliz, así que todo estaba bien en el mundo que compartían.  
  
Sería muy fácil para ambos quedarse dormidos justo allí, aunque el sudor enfriándose en la piel desnuda de Severus estaba provocándole algo de frío. Lo que realmente quería era relajarse y disfrutar de la paz, amor y comodidad que fluía entre ambos, holgazaneando hasta quedar dormido en los brazos de Harry mientras el resto del mundo se deslizaba por unas pocas horas, pero sabía que no podría. Los demás habían trabajado mucho en la fiesta porque querían algo especial para Harry, y él deseaba ver cómo reaccionaba su compañero de vida al ver que su familia había hecho algo como eso para él. Eso significaba que no podría quedarse ahí acostado con él el resto de la tarde, por mucho que deseara hacerlo.  
  
—Estás pensando demasiado —murmuró Harry en ese momento, distrayendo a Severus de sus reflexiones. Los labios del joven se movieron contra su hombro, besando la sudorosa piel prolongadamente antes de añadir suavemente—. Tendré que remediar eso.  
  
Harry se quitó de encima de Severus, quien hizo un tenue sonido de protesta, girando la cabeza para mirarle. El joven frotó con la nariz el cabello lateral de la nuca de su pareja, lamiendo la piel salada antes de empezar a dejar lentos besos con la boca abierta a lo largo de su hombro. Después de un momento, una de sus manos se colocó en la cintura de Severus, acariciando lentamente su costado, logrando que el hombre se moviera ligeramente para inclinarse sobre su toque. Harry sonrió contra su espalda y lamió a lo largo del borde inferior de la paletilla, curvando la mano alrededor de su costado y acariciando lentamente sus costillas.  
  
Severus se arqueó bajo sus manos, emitiendo un suave gemido de placer mientras su piel comenzaba a hormiguear, y en ese momento sintió que Harry le bloqueaba de su mente. Tragó con fuerza, recordando cómo la primera vez que le bloqueara, había intensificado sus orgasmos, y susurró suavemente:  
  
—Harry.  
  
—¿Sí? —otro susurro de respuesta, sus respiración etérea contra la húmeda piel.   
  
Severus se estremeció mientras su pareja empezaba a trazar un camino de pequeños besos a lo largo de su columna, deslizando la mano de su costado para rodear y acariciar ligeramente los pezones con la punta de sus dedos. Se movió bajo el toque, luchando contra la urgencia de gemir mientras murmuraba:  
  
—Creo que disfrutas mucho torturándome.  
  
En lugar de responder, Harry giró su lengua contra una enrojecida marca en la piel sudorosa en la hendidura de su espalda, antes de mordisquear la curva superior de su culo. A pesar de sus mejores intenciones, Severus gimió y abrió un poco más las piernas, arqueando la espalda para elevar sus caderas hacia la gloriosa boca. Harry pellizcó su pezón mientras comenzaba a dejar pequeños besos a través de la tersamente sedosa piel, y Severus gimió suavemente mientras su trasero flexionaba contra los labios de Harry. El joven sonrió y lamió a lo largo de la curva inferior del trasero, frotando con la nariz la unión de sus muslos mientras murmuraba:  
  
—Amo tu sabor.  
  
Severus hizo un vago ruido de aprobación y abrió más sus piernas en obvia invitación. Harry lamió firmemente su entrada, probando el semen y el ligero sabor a menta del lubricante que habían usado. Severus se retorció ante el toque, empujando hacia atrás con un pequeño gemido de necesidad, mientras la lengua de Harry comenzaba a girar lentamente contra su piel. El Gryffindor movió sus manos a las caderas de su pareja, animándole a alzarse sobre sus rodillas y presionando más cerca para lamer la suave piel tras las bolas del hombre; en tanto una mano se deslizaba alrededor de la renovada erección de Severus, la otra permanecía en su cadera para estabilizarles a ambos. El Slytherin gimió y empujó en la cálida mano, haciendo que los labios de Harry se curvaran en una sonrisa al tiempo que volvía a lamer su entrada antes de mordisquear la sensible piel de la curva inferior de su trasero.  
  
Severus se estremeció mientras sus caderas tiraban suavemente, su polla pulsando en la mano de Harry, quien apretó su agarre, acariciando el duro miembro con firmeza al tiempo que hacía un rastro de besos por la curva de su culo. El hombre gimió y empujo en su mano de nuevo, su voz suave y áspera mientras susurraba.  
  
—Harry…  
  
El joven casi pareció no escuchar mientras su lengua se introducía en la grieta del culo, arrastrando hacia arriba hasta encontrar la entrada de su pareja y bajando otra vez. Succionó y mordió suavemente la oscurecida marca que allí había, contrastando con la pálida piel alrededor, antes de moverse repentinamente y cubrir el cuerpo de Severus con el propio, mientras frotaba su nuca con la nariz. La cabeza de la polla de Harry se deslizó sobre la entrada de su pareja cuando presionó su cuerpo contra él, golpeando suavemente por debajo de las bolas de Severus, quien arqueó la espalda contra él y dejó escapar un nuevo gemido necesitado.  
  
—¿Quieres algo, amor? —susurró Harry burlonamente en su oído, apretando de nuevo la polla de su pareja mientras sus caderas se mecían para frotar lentamente contra la sensible piel tras las bolas de Severus.  
  
—A ti —gruñó el otro quedamente, empujando dentro de la mano de Harry  
  
El joven sonrió y mordió suavemente el hombro del profesor de Pociones antes de volver a susurrar.  
  
—¿Qué deseas que haga?  
  
—Sólo fóllame ya —replicó Severus con impaciencia, meciendo su trasero contra él y dejando escapar un sonido de frustración cuando la polla de Harry se deslizó junto a su entrada.  
  
—¿Cuál es la palabra mágica? —preguntó, sonriendo mientras apretaba la cadera de Severus abrazándole todavía y frotando el pulgar de su otra mano sobre la cabeza de la polla de su Maestro. Severus giró la cabeza, permitiendo que Harry viera como sus ojos oscuros brillaban de necesidad, y gruñó en voz alta.  
  
—Ahora.  
  
—Así se hará —replicó con una sonrisa, soltando el miembro del hombre mientras se presionaba contra su espalda y se estiraba hacia delante para besarle rápidamente. Luego se alejó casi por completo de él y guio la cabeza de su polla para apoyarla contra la entrada de Severus, que todavía estaba un poco distendida a causa de sus recientes actividades. El mago mayor se movió hacia atrás, gimiendo mientras Harry se deslizaba en su interior hasta que su estómago presionó contra el culo de Severus. Los brazos del joven se deslizaron alrededor de la cintura de su Maestro nuevamente, atrayendo su espalda hacia él al tiempo que susurraba—: Te sientes tan bien.  
  
Severus siguió empujando para inclinar su espalda contra el pecho de Harry, acomodándose sobre sus muslos y moviendo sus manos lentamente para acariciar sus brazos. Luego se relajó contra el joven, dejando que sostuviera su peso y saboreando la sensación de estar lleno mientras musitaba suavemente:  
  
—No tan bien como tú.  
  
Las caderas de Harry se flexionaron para apartar un poco al hombre y empezó a embestir poco profundo dentro de él, comenzando un ritmo relajado que Severus imitaba ondulando lentamente contra él. Harry hizo un camino de besos a lo largo del fuerte hombro, susurrando entre beso y beso:  
  
—Nada… se siente mejor… que… hacer… el amor… contigo.  
  
Severus sintió que la unión entre sus mentes se abría de nuevo y cerró los ojos con un ronco gemido mientras sentía el calor del deseo de su amante y la oleaba de puro placer que le barría, apenas notando el modo en que los brazos de su Aprendiz se apretaban a su alrededor. Se permitió perderse en el lazo de retroalimentación que provocaban los anillos intensificando todo lo que sentían, aunque el hecho de hacer el amor con Harry ya era en sí mismo irresistible. Como de mutuo acuerdo, sus cuerpos comenzaron a moverse más rápido, conduciéndoles hacia un clímax cegador que terminó demasiado pronto, aunque parecía que había durado una eternidad.  
  
Eventualmente, Severus se hizo nuevamente consciente de lo que le rodeaba, para encontrarse acostado de lado, con su espalda presionada contra el pecho de Harry y los brazos del joven rodeando su cintura. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, pero el sudor que les había cubierto ya estaba seco así que debía haber pasado un buen rato. Harry había conseguido almohadas y una cobija en alguna parte, y Severus movió una de sus piernas para ponerse más cómodo, relajándose contra su pecho. El placentero cansancio que había sentido antes se había convertido en casi agotamiento mezclado con algo muy cercano a la felicidad, dos cosas a las que se estaba acostumbrando a sentir cuando yacía con Harry en sus brazos.  
  
Después de un rato, el Gryffindor frotó su nariz contra su hombro, murmurando:  
  
—Te amo más de lo que podría expresar con palabras.  
  
Severus corrió las manos por sus brazos, deleitándose en el amor y la felicidad que fluía entre ambos.  
  
—Lo sé, Harry, y yo te amo tanto como tú —Harry dejó salir un gemido de placer y frotó la nariz contra su cabello, mientras el profesor sonreía y, en un repentino despliegue de irónica diversión, agregaba—: Aunque tú vas a ser quien me lleve a la muerte.  
  
Harry soltó una risita y besó su nuca.  
  
—Pero moriremos juntos y felices.  
  
Severus gruñó placenteramente y giró la cabeza, dándose la vuelta entre los brazos que le cobijaban, para mirarle y murmurar:  
  
—Suena celestial.  
  
—¿Verdad que sí? —convino Harry con una sonrisa.  
  
Miró los ojos negros por largo rato antes de darle a Severus un beso lento y prolongado, que dijo cómo se sentían de una forma que no podrían expresar con palabras.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traducción
> 
> En el original, Uric habla raro, como entrecortado. No fui capaz de traducirlo con ese lenguaje entrecortado; de hecho, bastante me costó entenderlo^^
> 
> *Aquí tienen una imagen del tipo de escritorio a que se refiere la autora y mas información sobre escritorios antiguos https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Escritorio
> 
> **En el original ffo-something, indica que Sev no recuerda cómo se llama. Al ser una palabra cortada, me resultó imposible saber cuál era la original, así que lo dejé como foo-algo


	20. Capítulo 20

Severus transformó esa especie de futón * nuevamente en calcetín y se reclinó cómodamente sobre uno de los escritorios en tanto Harry se vestía. Comenzó a dar vueltas a su varita con aire ausente mientras observaba a su compañero de vida, admirando la forma en que el pequeño boxer se pegaba a sus musculosos muslos. Harry tenía unas piernas grandiosas, legado de años de correr arriba y abajo por las escaleras y de jugar quidditch, y el hombre aprovechó la oportunidad de mirarlas un poco más.  
  
—Eso fue trampa, que sepas —murmuró el Gryffindor mientras se inclinaba a recoger sus jeans que estaban debajo del mesón de trabajo—. Esperar hasta que me quedé dormido para tomar poción pimentónica y no dejar un poco para mí.  
  
Severus sonrió, observando los músculos ondular bajo la lisa piel bronceada mientras el joven se enfundaba en sus pantalones.  
  
—Ya hemos pasado por esto antes, y con bastante frecuencia. Me gusta ganar, Harry. La justicia tiene muy poco que ver con eso.  
  
Resistió la urgencia de bromear sobre la manera en que su desgreñado cabello se levantaba en grupos, preguntándose distraídamente si debería animarle para cortárselo. Le gustaba el cabello de Harry, y deseaba ver cómo le lucía largo, pero podría hacerlo sin el aspecto despeinado que pareció perpetuamente pegado a él mientras crecía. Se distrajo del pensamiento sobre el cabello de su pareja cuando éste le lanzó una mirada desagradable cuyo efecto casi era estropeado por la diversión que el muchacho estaba tratando —y fallando— de ocultar.  
  
Los labios de Severus se fruncieron mientras observaba como su aprendiz subía el cierre y abotonaba sus jeans, al tiempo que agregaba:  
  
—Yo necesitaba terminar la Poción Matalobo y tú necesitabas dormir.  
  
Harry empezó a mirar nuevamente alrededor.  
  
—Pude haber utilizado unas pocas horas, lo admito, pero media hora no logró gran cosa. Y, por cierto, tú eres quien tuviste mi camisa por última vez, ¿dónde la lanzaste?  
  
—Podrías simplemente traerla con un accio —contestó, sonriendo levemente—, pero creo que está bajo el escritorio.  
  
Harry se giró para caminar hacia el lugar señalado y Severus dejó su mirada vagar por su culo, sonriendo ligeramente ante el modo en que la tela se pegaba a las llenas curvas y reflexionando que quizás sería mejor que Harry nunca prestara atención cuando él le decía que era lo suficientemente mayor como para vestir pantalones reales.  
  
>>Al menos una de tus botas debería estar allí también.  
  
—Yo estoy muy de acuerdo con eso de arrancarnos espontáneamente la ropa uno al otro, ambos lo sabemos, pero la próxima vez podrías simplemente _dejar caer_ las cosas en lugar de _lanzarlas_ —Harry se inclinó para recoger su camisa del piso, tomando una bota que estaba debajo de la silla y dejándola caer sobre el escritorio con un golpe seco. Se giró a mirar al hombre, lanzándole una sonrisa perpleja mientras luchaba por ponerse la camisa—. Yo no _dispersé_ tus ropas por todas partes  
  
—Sí, pero yo no estaba retorciéndome mientras tú me las estabas quitando —contraatacó Severus, ensanchando su sonrisa—. A diferencia de ti, me mantuve bastante tranquilo.  
  
Harry sonrió, abotonando su camisa.  
  
—Pero yo no quería verte tranquilo; quería ver si podía lograr que gritaras de nuevo.  
  
—Y lo lograste —el hombre seguía sonriendo—. Definitivamente, tus talentos naturales no se limitan al quidditch.  
  
—Accio calcetines —los calcetines de Harry se elevaron del piso desde dos direcciones distintas, mientras el joven esperaba sentado sobre el escritorio; un momento después, ambas prendas golpearon en su pecho y cayeron sobre su regazo. Dejó una media a un lado y procedió a ponerse la otra mientras continuaba hablando—. Tengo algunas habilidades naturales, y conozco cada una de ellas porque tú me haces practicarlas todo el tiempo —los labios de Severus se torcieron por no dijo nada, y luego de un instante, Harry agregó—: Además, he aprendido del mejor, así que es apenas apropiado que sea bueno en la tarea.  
  
Severus se echó a reír.  
  
—Harry, tú no eres ‘bueno en la tarea’ —el chico alzó la vista obviamente sorprendido, y su pareja le sonrió ampliamente—. Eres malditamente _brillante_.  
  
Harry sonrió, mirando de nuevo su bota.  
  
—Como ya dije, aprendí del mejor.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Ginny y Dean estaban cómodamente arrellanados en una de las pilas de almohadones que estaban esparcidos por la salita común de Harry. Dean estaba recostado contra la pared mientras la chica estaba usando su pecho como respaldo y leyendo un libro. Ambos estaban completamente ignorantes del hecho que Ron y los gemelos les observaban, absortos en el libro que estaban leyendo mientras el muchacho moreno jugueteaba distraídamente con uno de sus largos mechones de cabello rojo.  
  
Dean había estado leyendo por encima del hombro de ella durante los últimos veinte minutos, comentando ocasionalmente algo del libro o diciéndole alguna cosa que la hacía reír, y los tres Weasley varones no estaban seguros de que les gustara cuan cómodos se veían esos dos juntos. Además del hecho de que Dean tenía una clara reputación de dormir con todo el mundo, todos estaban bastante convencidos de que era homosexual, así que no entendían por qué él y su hermana parecían sentirse tan atraídos entre sí.  
  
Ron fue, como era habitual, el primero en llegar al punto en que no pudo aguantar más y escupió lo que estaba pensando.  
  
—Dean, ¿pensaba que eras gay?  
  
Ginny y Dean levantaron la cabeza, sorprendidos, y el último respondió:  
  
—¿Qué te dio esa idea?   
  
—Bien, ya sabes, el hecho de que te andas liando con todo chico que conozco puede tener algo que ver —contestó, en un tono que indicaba que era obvio que pensaba que era una pregunta muy estúpida.  
  
Ginny soltó una risita y miró sobre el hombro de Dean.  
  
—Sí que lo has hecho.  
  
El moreno sonrió.  
  
—Ni siquiera los hetero son capaces de resistir mis encantos. Una pequeña lamida y un pellizco, y son masilla en mis manos.   
  
Fred y George se rieron, y Ginny volvió a soltar una risita y se recostó en el pecho del chico para seguir leyendo, pensando que el asunto estaba resuelto.  
  
Ron no pareció pensar lo mismo, y un par de minutos más tarde, insistió:  
  
—Entonces, Dean, ¿lo eres?  
  
—¿Si soy qué? —preguntó, mirando nuevamente al pelirrojo—. ¿Gay? —el otro asintió y Dean se encogió ligeramente de hombros, sonriendo—. Depende de con quien esté.  
  
Ginny rio e inclinó su cabeza contra el hombro de Dean para poder ver su cara.  
  
—Eres muy malo.  
  
El otro le sonrió y le jaló ligeramente el cabello.  
  
—Y a ti te gusta eso.  
  
—Bueno, sí —aceptó, sonriendo—. Es mucho más divertido pasar el tiempo con alguien que no se escandaliza.  
  
—Lo mismo va para mí, dulzura —declaró Dean, riendo.  
  
—Así que, ¿ustedes dos están saliendo? —interrogó Ron, mostrándose confundido.  
  
En ese momento, Hermione se levantó de su puesto en la mesa, donde hasta ese momento había estado hablando con Remus y Sirius sobre un libro que había encontrado acerca de los hombres lobo, sin preocuparse en mirar a su novio.  
  
—Ron, deja de ser metiche. Ginny es lo bastante grande como para elegir sus propios amigos.  
  
La pelirroja sonrió a su hermano mayor.  
  
—Sí, Ronnie, deja de ser metiche.  
  
Ron le lanzo una mirada desagradable pero se sentó cómodamente contra los estantes sobre los que había estado inclinado, no deseando comenzar una pelea con Hermione, quien había estado de un humor variable durante todo el día.  
  
Pero a George no le importaba si molestaba a Hermione, así que presionó para obtener más información, sonriendo a Dean mientras hablaba.  
  
—Vamos, compañero, sabes que quieres contárnoslo. ¿Estás saliendo con mi hermanita favorita?  
  
—Tu única hermanita —corrigió Ginny.  
  
Ante la sorpresa de los hermanos Weasley, Dean miró a la chica y preguntó:  
  
—¿Estoy saliendo con su hermana?  
  
Ella le lanzó una mirada valorativa, sus ojos avellana brillando con travesura.  
  
—¿Podrás mantener tus pantalones puestos ante todos los demás?  
  
—Depende —replico—. ¿Tengo que hacerlo?  
  
—Si quieres cualquier cosa de mí, sí —replicó de inmediato, tratando de no reír. Dean le sonrió, un brillo travieso en sus ojos mientras preguntaba:  
  
—¿Y qué sería exactamente ‘cualquier cosa’?  
  
La chica le devolvió la sonrisa y se inclinó a susurrar en su oído por unos momentos, antes de volver a acomodarse contra el pecho masculino.  
  
Dean le sonrió a George.  
  
—Sí, estoy saliendo con tu hermanita —rio de repente, antes de mirar otra vez a Ginny y agregar—: Será divertido, pues ya sé que no te molesta hablar de chicos.  
  
—Es mi pasatiempo favorito —replicó sonriente—. Y he notado que tienes un gusto excelente.  
  
—Mi vida apenas puede ser más extraña —declaró Ron, logrando que todos le miraran con sorpresa, al ver que observaba a Ginny y Dean con los ojos bien abiertos—. Mi mejor amigo está casado con un Slytherin, y mi hermana está saliendo con el único gay que conozco que consigue más acción que mis hermanos.  
  
—¡Ni hablar! —reclamó Fred, riendo—. Nadie consigue más acción que nosotros.  
  
—¿Quieres apostar? —provocó Dean, sonriendo.  
  
—¡Oh, sí, háganlo! —exclamó Ginny, levantando las cejas—. Yo quiero entrar, podría comprarme unas cuantas cosas antes que empiece el curso.  
  
—Apostar contra tu propio novio es desconsiderado —comentó George con una sonrisa engreída.  
  
—¿Quién dijo que apostaría _contra_ él? —replicó Ginny, sonriendo.  
  
Remus rio entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras Sirius comentaba:  
  
—No hay muchas chicas a quienes no les molestaría que el chico con quien está saliendo, o incluso con el que quieren salir, se jactara de algo así.  
  
Ginny sonrió.  
  
—Pero es apenas la verdad. Escuché a Seamus y Nevyy hablar sobre eso al final de la fiesta del curso, después que Dean convenció a Nevyy de que no es tan hetero como él pensaba. Creo que hizo que el verano de Seamus valiera la pena, él lleva años tratando de conseguir que Nevyy experimente un poco.  
  
Dean se echó a reír, pinchando sus costillas, lo que hizo que ella se retorciera, riendo.  
  
—Ahora yo tendré que ir a desenterrar tus cosas sucias, dulzura… ¿Con quién has salido recientemente?  
  
—No he tenido una verdadera cita con nadie desde que Terry y yo rompimos hace alrededor de un año —contestó, riendo mientras él pinchaba su costado una vez más, antes de permitir que volviera a recostarse contra su pecho—. Estuve en la torre algunas veces desde entonces, pero con nadie especial.  
  
—¡Ginny! —exclamó Hermione, escandalizada.  
  
—¿Qué? —indagó, mirándola con sorpresa.  
  
—Eso es horrible —la expresión de Hermione era de completa desaprobación—. ¡No se supone que una chica vaya… allí… simplemente con _cualquiera_!  
  
Ginny dejó escapar un bufido muy impropio para una dama.  
  
—Yo NO me besuqueo con cualquiera, tengo muy buen gusto.  
  
Dean sonrió, palmeando su muslo con familiaridad.  
  
—Y una excelente reputación, también. Eres mucho mejor que yo manteniendo tu vagabundeo en secreto.  
  
—Debo hacerlo —replicó la chica, lanzando a Ron y los gemelos una mirada desagradable—. Harry es el único de mis hermanos que no está aferrado a la idea de que tengo doce años y soy inocente como un corderito.  
  
—La inocencia está sobrevaluada —sentenció Dean, sonriendo—. Y si recuerdo bien, los doce es una edad malditamente aburrida.  
  
—¡A mi me gustaron los doce años! —protestó Ron—. El mayor problema que tenía entonces era si pasaría mi examen final de Pociones o no.  
  
Ginny y Dean se echaron a reír, mientras los gemelos se miraban uno al otro con seriedad, y un momento más tarde Fred comentaba.  
  
—Vamos a tener que vigilarle…  
  
—… y asegurarnos de que la trate correctamente —continuó George, asintiendo—. Y si no lo hace…  
  
—… tomaremos sus testículos para hacer llaveros —completó Fred, sonriendo.  
  
—¡Auch! —exclamó Dean, lanzando a los gemelos una mirada divertida pero dolida, mientras Sirius y Remus se esforzaban por no reír.  
  
—Ustedes no pueden tomarlos —intervino Ginny, sonriendo a sus hermanos mayores, que se giraron a verla, sorprendidos —. Son míos ahora —Dean sonrió mientras Ron fruncía la nariz. En ese momento, la chica movió su mano en un práctico giro y una pequeña daga cayó de su manga. Las expresiones de Fred y George se convirtieron en repentinas sonrisas cuando ella la lanzó al aire y la atrapó nuevamente, agregando—: Y si él me engaña, me los quedaré como suvenir.  
  
—¡Demonios, mujer, eres peligrosa! —exclamó el chico moreno con los ojos muy abiertos—. Aleja esa cosa, me gustan mis partes y piezas justo donde están.  
  
Ella le regaló una dulce sonrisa, guardando nuevamente el puñal.  
  
—¿Todavía quieres salir conmigo?  
  
—¿Prometes no sacar esa navaja mientras te trate bien? —preguntó Dean en lugar de responder, una ligera sonrisa torciendo las comisuras de su boca.  
  
—Lo prometo —contestó, sonriéndole mientras confirmaba, asintiendo.  
  
—Genial —el chico le dio otro cariñoso tirón al pelo mientras le sonreía—. Me gustan las mujeres peligrosas.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
—Sigo pensando que no está aquí —estaba diciendo Harry mientras se detenían frente al cuadro de Uric—. Hola, Uric. ¿Podrías dejarnos pasar, por favor?  
  
—¡Por supuesto, Harry! Buenas noches, profesor Snape.  
  
La pintura se movió para abrir y les dejó entrar mientras Severus murmuraba:  
  
—Buenas noches, Uric —Harry entró en su oficina y Severus atravesó el umbral tras él mientras agregaba—: La última vez que te vi con eso, estaba sobre la mesa de tu biblioteca.  
  
—La tuve ayer en nuestras habitaciones, Sev. Estoy seguro —argumentó, moviéndose hacia la puerta ubicada al fondo de la habitación. Estaban buscando la lista que Harry había escrito con todos sus talentos ‘especiales’, la cual el mayor quería revisar pues pensaba que podía haber dejado algunos fuera—. Añadí montar en escoba a la lista porque dijiste que ser un buen Buscador era una faceta de mis habilidades mágicas, y estoy seguro que luego la dejé sobre el escritorio de tu estudio.  
  
—Bien, no está allí ahora, ¿cierto? —razonó su pareja, observándole divertido mientras le seguía hacia la puerta.  
  
—No, no está —aceptó, alcanzando el picaporte.  
  
_“Y no está porque yo le dije a Dobby que la moviera a tu escritorio”_ , pensó Severus, divertido. Se movió para pararse cerca de Harry, descansando la mano de manera casual sobre su espalda mientras continuaba hablando en tono alto.

—Estoy seguro que la encontraremos, no hay muchos lugares donde hayas estado los dos últimos días.  
  
Harry dio un paso al interior de la habitación y apenas tuvo oportunidad de notar la pancarta, serpentinas y globos antes que la gente saltara de detrás de las mesas ubicadas a los lados de la habitación, gritando:  
  
—¡Sorpresa!  
  
Impactado por el ruido repentino, retrocedió involuntariamente, y sus hombros se encontraron con el pecho de Severus, quien deslizó sus manos hacia su cintura para estabilizarle. Harry miró alrededor con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, la sorpresa convertida rápidamente en felicidad al ver a los gemelos, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Ginny, Remus y Sirius con una enorme sonrisa para él.  
  
Severus le dio un pequeño empujón y Harry caminó hasta encontrarse con un sonriente Ron, quien le dio un rápido abrazo mientras decía:  
  
—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry! Mamá hubiera venido, pero está ayudando a Fleur con el bebé, tiene cólicos de nuevo.  
  
Eso fue seguido por abrazos de todos los demás, quienes le deseaban feliz cumpleaños hablando todos a la vez, mientras Harry se limitaba a sonreírles.  
  
Severus sentía tanta felicidad recorriendo su cuerpo que sonreía mientras se apartaba a un lado de la puerta y la cerraba. Caminó hasta pararse en un extremo de la mesa que estaba en el centro de la habitación para observarles, escuchando a medias como los demás bromeaban y charlaban con Harry, y disfrutando al ver a su pareja tan completamente alegre y sorprendido. Estaba tan absorto observándole que ni siquiera notó que Remus y Sirius se habían acercado hasta pararse a su lado, observando, con sonrisas gemelas, mientras Harry era urgido para abrir sus obsequios.  
  
—Debes estar orgulloso de ti mismo —comentó Sirius de repente, quien parado entre Severus y Remus, observaba a Harry comenzar a abrir sus regalos, empezando por el de Ron y Hermione.  
  
El Slytherin le miró, sorprendido, antes de volver a enfocar a Harry, desenvolviendo el paquete.  
  
—No hice otra cosa que mantenerle ocupado esta tarde.  
  
El paquete fue rápidamente revelado, mostrando un libro ilustrado sobre quidditch, bastante grueso y pesado, así como dos entradas para el partido de la Copa Mundial que se jugaría en tres semanas.  
  
Sirius bufó, lanzando al maestro de Pociones una mirada divertida mientras veía a Harry agradecer efusivamente a sus mejores amigos por el regalo.  
  
—Asegurarte de que tuviera una fiesta de cumpleaños decente es la menor parte de esto, Sev. Tú le has hecho más feliz de lo que ha sido nunca antes.  
  
El hombre sonrió suavemente, manteniendo sus ojos sobre su pareja, a quien le estaban ofreciendo otro regalo para abrir, esta vez el de Fred y George.  
  
—Es apenas justo, Sirius. Él ha hecho lo mismo por mí.  
  
Harry estaba tratando de descubrir una costura en el papel que envolvía la caja que tenía en sus manos para poder retirarlo, ignorando las risitas de los gemelos, hasta que Ginny le pasó su navaja. El chico hizo una pausa lo bastante amplia como para sonreírle y agradecerle antes de deslizar el papel cuidadosamente por una esquina, ignorando las protestas de Fred y George acerca de estar haciendo trampas.  
  
Sirius soltó una risita antes de decir serenamente.  
  
—Creo que ustedes dos realmente están hechos el uno para el otro. Nunca podré disculparme lo suficiente por cómo te traté los primeros días de su relación.  
  
—No tienes nada de qué disculparte, Sirius —contestó, sonriéndole antes de girarse hacia el puñado de personas que observaban a Harry mientras abría la caja—. Ambos comprendimos cuán difícil era para ti vernos enamorados. Ahora, eso quedó en el pasado y es mejor olvidarlo.  
  
Harry por fin consiguió abrir la caja y miró en su interior, para luego enrojecer como remolacha y cerrarla rápidamente. Ginny y Dean se partieron de la risa mientras Ron hacía una mueca y Hermione lanzaba a los gemelos una mirada escandalizada al tiempo que exclamaba:  
  
—¡Pensé que habían estado de acuerdo en no comprar nada _embarazoso._  
  
Fred le sonrió.  
  
—Mira, ya había comprado la pintura para el cuerpo y los brazaletes, y George había ordenado el vibrador, así que no compramos nada después de que nos advirtieras. Nos dijiste que no le compráramos nada _embarazoso_ , no que no se lo diéramos.  
  
Severus se echó a reír, y Harry, cuyo rostro todavía continuaba más que ‘un poco’ rojo, le observó con una mirada especulativa que el hombre conocía muy bien. Severus le guiñó un ojo, sorprendiendo a George, que había seguido la vista de Harry para averiguar hacia dónde estaba mirando.  
  
El joven de ojos verdes dejó la caja a un lado con una repentina sonrisa y tomó otra, atrayendo la atención de todos de nuevo hacia él mientras continuaba abriendo los obsequios.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Era poco más de medianoche y Harry vagabundeaba por su oficina, donde Severus estaba sentado en la silla del Grtyffindor hablando con Remus, Sirius y Hermione sobre el siguiente año escolar. El joven se detuvo y les observó charlar durante un rato, sonriendo somnoliento y disfrutando al ver a su familia junta. No se molestó en decir nada cuando, finalmente, cruzó la habitación y trepó al regazo de Severus con un suave bostezo, acurrucándose con sus piernas colgando sobre el brazo del sillón y la cabeza metida bajo la barbilla del hombre.  
  
El Slytherin rio entre dientes ante la sensación de somnolienta felicidad que estaba recibiendo de Harry y le rodeó con sus brazos, besándole la coronilla.  
  
—¿Supongo que pasó el efecto de la Poción Pimentónica? —le preguntó suavemente.  
  
Sirius rio mientras Harry asentía, bostezando de nuevo y acurrucándose incluso más cerca mientras cerraba los ojos.  
  
—Mmm, necesito una siesta.  
  
—Te das cuenta que eres demasiado pesado para dormir en mi regazo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Severus, divertido.  
  
—Pero ahora estoy completamente cómodo —replicó adormilado, frotando la nariz contra el cuello del profesor de Pociones.  
  
Por encima del tope de la cabeza de Harry, el Slytherin mostró una mirada de desconcierto y Remus lanzó una risita y preguntó:  
  
—¿Quieres algo de ayuda para llevarle a la habitación?  
  
El otro sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo.  
  
—Puedo levantarle solo.  
  
Tanto Sirius como Remus soltaron una carcajada mientras Hermione enrojecía, riendo por lo bajo; entonces, Severus se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se echó a reír.  
  
>>Saquen sus mentes del arroyo, quise decir levantarle sobre sus pies.  
  
—Pero el arroyo es divertido —los ojos de Sirius brillaban con diversión.  
  
Severus bufó y no se molestó en contestarle; en lugar de eso, inclinó la cabeza para frotar con la nariz la oreja de Harry y susurrarle algo demasiado bajo como para que pudiera ser escuchado por alguien más. El joven se apartó y le miró, parpadeando mientras contestaba.  
  
—¿Hum?  
  
Severus rio entre dientes y le besó con rapidez, para susurrar a su oído de nuevo mientras corría las manos distraídamente por sus caderas.  
  
Después de un momento, el Gryffindor se alejó un poco más y una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios.  
  
—¿Lo prometes?  
  
—Sí —contestó con una sonrisa—. Considéralo uno de tus obsequios de cumpleaños.  
  
Harry sonrió.  
  
—Genial. Entonces, ¿a qué estamos esperando?  
  
El hombre rio entre dientes.  
  
—A que te levantes de mi regazo y digas buenas noches a tus amigos.  
  
—Oh —replicó Harry, aturdido—. Vale —se retorció en el regazo de su apareja, aparentemente, para poder poner los pies en el suelo, y rio positivamente cuando Severus dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido y le aferró por la cintura, empujándole para que se levantara.  
  
—Provocador —susurró, lanzándole una mirada sucia que fue totalmente desmentida por el brillo de sus ojos negros.  
  
Harry se giró y le sonrió, colocando las manos en sus hombros e inclinándose para besarle; luego se apartó y empezó a caminar hacia las habitaciones internas.  
  
—Sólo cuenta como provocación si no lo continúo.  
  
Severus bufó, intentando contener la risa.  
  
—Siempre que hagas eso en público cuenta como provocación, Harry.  
  
El muchacho se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y le sonrió.  
  
—Entonces tengo que provocarte con más frecuencia.  
  
Mientras desaparecía en la siguiente habitación, Severus gimió y miró a Hermione, Sirius y Remus.  
  
—He creado un monstruo.  
  
—Y te has divertido haciéndolo, por lo que parece —convino Remus, riendo.  
  
—Pobre bebé —agregó Sirius mientras Hermione soltaba una risita.  
  
Severus les hizo una mueca.  
  
—Ustedes tres son de mucha ayuda —ironizó.  
  
—Gracias —contestó Sirius, sonriendo—. Nos encanta ayudar, ¿verdad, Hermione?  
  
La chica volvió a reír y asintió.  
  
—Oh, sí.  
  
El Slytherin bufó y se levantó, caminando hacia la habitación interna  
  
—Nunca lo hubiera imaginado.  
  
Sirius, Remus, y Hermione sólo rieron.  
  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
  
Un rato más tarde, Harry bostezó suavemente, inclinando su espalda contra el pecho de Severus y disfrutando la placentera sensación de somnolencia y dejadez que permeaba entre ambos. El profesor le besó bajó la oreja y susurró:  
  
—¿Tuviste un buen cumpleaños, amor?  
  
Harry sonrió.  
  
—El mejor.  
  
Severus frotó la nariz contra su cuello.  
  
—Me alegra, quería que tuvieras un buen cumpleaños.  
  
—Lo tuve —adormecido, frotó su mano a lo largo del brazo del hombre mientras le enviaba una oleada de amor y felicidad que le indicaba cómo se sentía, mucho mejor de lo que podían hacerlo las simples palabras.  
  
Severus regresó la oleada de amor, sonriendo contra la suave piel bronceada del cuello de Harry, y sintió que éste se relajaba hacia el sueño. Momentos después, el mismo derivo hacia el sueño; su último pensamiento consciente fue que amaba poder abrazar a Harry mientras dormía.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de traducción
> 
> *Futón: es un estilo de cama tradicional japonesa consistente en un colchón y una funda unidas y suficientemente plegables que puede ser o no almacenado durante el día; al almacenar el futón permite otros usos de la habitación, además de dormitorio. Proviene del término japonés futon. Wikipedia


	21. Epílogo

El Gran Comedor se estaba llenando rápidamente, pero los extremos más altos de las cuatro mesas permanecían visiblemente vacíos para permitir ubicar a los nuevos alumnos de primer año. La mayoría de los profesores ya se encontraban en la mesa principal, observando cómo los alumnos mayores iban llegando para el nuevo año escolar, en medio de grandes cantidades de risas y gritos saludando a los amigos.  
  
Severus estaba sentado en un extremo de la mesa de los profesores, vestido con su habitual túnica negra, observando a los chicos, mientras Remus estaba sentado a su lado, en el puesto de Harry, hablando con Filius Flitwick. Harry no se encontraba pues estaba contestando una llamada urgente de Hermione Granger a través de la red flu, y Severus estaba escuchando con aire distraído la conversación sostenida por Remus y Filius, quienes estaban discutiendo las lecciones que habían planificado para que sus alumnos de cuarto consiguieran experiencia práctica en el uso de encantamientos en situaciones defensivas; aunque a Severus la idea le parecía muy buena, no resultaba particularmente interesante para él.  
  
El maestro de Pociones estaba más interesado en las ondas de satisfacción y preocupación que le habían estado llegando de Harry durante los últimos diez minutos, mezclados con tanta diversión que Severus estaba sonriendo. Había estado considerando seriamente bloquear a Harry, sólo para que los estudiantes dejaran de mirarle fijamente. Pero no lo había hecho. Se estaba preguntando nuevamente qué era tan importante como para que Hermione no hubiera podido esperar, cuando escuchó que la puerta del personal se abría y levantó la vista para ver a Harry caminando hacia él.  
  
El joven llevaba sus botas de quidditch, con pantalones negros y una camisa azul marino que se pegaban a su delgado cuerpo en todo su esplendor. Encima de eso lucía una túnica abierta que era muy parecida a la de los estudiantes, pero en lugar del emblema de una sola Casa, llevaba la insignia de Hogwarts. Él iba bastante ajeno a lo bien que se veía, pero muchas chicas en el Gran Comedor, e incluso algunos jóvenes, giraron sus cabeza para observarle mientras caminaba hacia Severus. Se detuvo a su lado, sonriendo mientras descansaba una mano sobre su hombro y se inclinaba para darle un beso que el hombre devolvió calurosamente.  
  
Muchos de los estudiantes en el comedor dejaron lo que estaban diciendo o haciendo para mirarles, impresionados, mientras otros se giraban a quienquiera que tuvieran al lado y susurraron alguna variación de: ¡¿Viste eso?!  
  
Harry no notaba a los estudiantes, ignorando el repentino descenso del nivel de ruido en el comedor, mientras sonreía a Severus.  
  
—Nunca imaginarías lo que tiene a Hermione al borde del llanto.  
  
Remus giró su atención hacia ellos, escuchando mientras el Slytherin miraba a Harry, divertido, y decía:  
  
—¿Entonces por qué no me lo cuentas y me salvas del problema de intentarlo?  
  
Harry sonrió.  
  
—Está embarazada.  
  
Severus abrió los ojos de par en par.  
  
—Harry, dime que están bromeando, _por favor._  
  
El joven se echó a reír ante la onda de impacto que pasó a través de su enlace.  
  
—¡No, es completamente en serio! Ella ha estado alelada desde que lo averiguó hace unas horas, y casi lista para matar a Ron porque le contó a sus padres. Su madre y Molly están insistiéndole para que adelante la boda, pero Hermione todavía sigue deseando casarse durante las vacaciones de Navidad, para que todos podamos estar allí. También está determinada a no abandonar su entrenamiento como sanadora, ni siquiera porque va a dar a luz a principios de febrero.  
  
—¡Merlín! —exclamó Severus, mostrándose horrorizado, aunque Harry podía sentir que no estaba tan disgustado como aparentaba—. ¡Ya va a empezar la nueva generación de Weasley! ¡Apenas estamos deshaciéndonos del último lote!  
  
Remus rio entre dientes mientras Harry golpeaba el hombro de su pareja, riendo, y le regañaba.  
  
—¡Sev! ¡Sé agradable!  
  
El aludido bufó, y mirándole con tranquilidad, contestó:  
  
—Yo soy agradable. ¡La perspectiva de una generación de chiquillos Weasley con la inteligencia de Granger es aterradora!   
  
Harry puso su mayor esfuerzo en mantenerse serio, pero apenas lo logró unos momentos, antes de rendirse y echarse a reír.  
  
Severus le lanzaba una sonrisa desconcertada, que era desmentida por el brillo divertido en sus ojos, justo en el momento que un repentino destello hizo que ambos alzaran la vista y parpadearan. Colin Creevey estaba parado en el lado más lejano de la mesa de profesores, sonriéndoles por encima de una cámara mucho más moderna que la que tenía el año anterior, y saludando alegremente.  
  
—¡Hola, Harry!  
  
Harry le sonrió, esperando que Severus no le lanzara una observación mordaz a Colin, sólo por respirar con demasiado entusiasmo.  
  
—Hola, Colin. ¿Qué tal tu verano?  
  
—¡Oh, me fue de lo mejor! —contestó efusivamente, todavía sonriéndole a pesar de la mirada que le estaba lanzando Severus—. ¡Me regalaron una cámara mágica para mi cumpleaños, y el kit de revelado y todo! ¡He estado tomando montones de fotografías!  
  
—Eso es genial, Colin —replicó, sonriendo—. Tienes que enseñarme algún día todas esas fotos que has tomado.  
  
—Señor Creevey —intervino Severus, haciendo que tanto el aludido como Harry le miraran—. Se supone que usted debería estar en la mesa Gryffindor, ¿no?  
  
—Sí, señor —contestó, apresurándose a explicarse—. Es sólo que deseaba tener una foto de usted con Harry. Nunca le había visto tan feliz.  
  
Harry luchó contra la urgencia de reír ante la sorpresa que percibió a través de su enlace, pero Severus consiguió evitar mostrar lo absolutamente impactado que se encontraba, y se limitó a elevar una ceja mientras preguntaba:  
  
—¿Y mi actual felicidad es razón para que usted no se encuentre dónde debe estar, señor Creevey?  
  
Colin se ruborizó ligeramente.  
  
—No señor.  
  
—En ese caso, sugiero que vaya a reunirse con sus amigos, señor Creevey —le dio una mirada plana, y Colin asintió rápidamente mientras daba media vuelta para irse. Los labios del profesor se torcieron en una pequeña sonrisa mientras agregaba—: Aunque apreciaría si sacara una copia de la fotografía para mí.  
  
—¡Sí, señor! —contestó, deteniéndose y mirando hacia atrás, obviamente sorprendido pero nuevamente sonriente—. ¿Podría tomar otra? Sólo para asegurarme que al menos una de ellas resulte bien. No siempre salen bien, todavía tengo algunos problemas en preparar la mezcla del revelado.  
  
Harry le sonrió.  
  
—Claro, Colin, pero apresúrate, aquí llega el profesor Dumbledore —el chico levantó la cámara al tiempo que Harry se inclinaba más cerca de Severus, apoyando su brazo sobre sus hombros y sonriendo radiante mientras murmuraba—: Sonríe un poco más, Sev. Si tienes suerte, no tendrás que volver a verle durante dos largos días.  
  
Severus bufó suavemente, sonriendo mientras contestaba.  
  
—Sólo puedo esperarlo.  
  
Colin tomó la fotografía y se despidió de ambos, corriendo hacia la mesa Gryffindor, mientras Remus se reía entre dientes y se levantaba para ir a sentarse en su puesto, al lado de Hagrid.  
  
Harry se sentó al lado de Severus, sonriéndole.  
  
—Realmente, los Creevey no son tan malos cuando no tienen miedo de ser convertidos en sapos.  
  
Severus sonrió, repentinamente engreído.  
  
—Los prefiero aterrorizados, así mantienen su distancia de esas cosas explosivas que ellos intentan llamar pociones.  
  
Dumbledore se detuvo ante su silla y palmeó antes que Harry pudiera replicar; el joven sonrió a su pareja antes de girarse hacia las puertas abiertas del Gran Comedor. Un momento más tarde, la profesora McGonagall entraba conduciendo a los estudiantes de primero, y poco después todos miraban al Sombrero Seleccionador, cantando su nueva canción. Éste enfatizó, tal como había hecho por tantos años, que todos eran estudiantes de Hogwarts, y luego se procedió al sorteo.  
  
El banquete apareció un par de minutos después de que los últimos estudiantes tomaran asiento, y tanto Harry como Severus se dedicaron a disfrutar de la comida. Para cuando los platos estuvieron nuevamente limpios, ellos estaban cómodamente sentados, tomando vino y charlando animadamente. Disfrutaban mucho este tiempo de relajación, conscientes que no tendrían demasiadas oportunidades de hacerlo en los próximos días. El comienzo de curso había caído en jueves, lo que significaba que tendrían sólo un día de clases antes que llegara el fin de semana y los estudiantes comenzaran a meterse en problemas. Como Jefe de Slytherin, Severus estaría muy ocupado los fines de semana, y él estaría ayudándole.  
  
Eventualmente, Dumbledore se volvió a levantar y comenzó a hablar, sonriéndoles a los estudiantes mientras Harry y Severus se giraban a mirarle.  
  
—Bienvenidos a otro año en Hogwarts. Tengo unas cuantas cosas que anunciarles antes de que vayan a dormir, así que les pido me presten mucha atención —los pocos estudiantes que no se habían quedado quietos cuando el Director se levantó, guardaron silencio y se giraron hacia él. El anciano asintió—. Gracias, me esforzaré por no retenerles demasiado tiempo. En primer lugar, el señor Filch, nuestro conserje, me pidió que les informara que una lista con los seiscientos trece artículos que están prohibidos en el castillo está pegada en la puerta de su oficina, incluyendo muchas de las actuales líneas de venta de ‘Sortilegios Weasley’   
  
Se escucharon unas pocas risitas mientras Filch observaba a varios Gryffindor que palmeaban a Ginny en la espalda, y la esquina de la boca de Dumbledore se elevó ligeramente mientras agregaba:  
  
>>Además, debo decirles que los Pasteles de Fiesta Weasley están expresamente prohibidos para los estudiantes a menos que estén bajo la supervisión de alguno de los profesores. Si alguien desea programar una fiesta de pasteles, por favor, consúltelo con su Jefe de Casa o con el Consejero Estudiantil y se harán los arreglos correspondientes para utilizar un aula vacía —sonrió benignamente ante la salva de vivas y aplausos, esperando a que volviera el silencio antes de continuar—. Además, me gustaría recordarles que el bosque que se encuentra en los terrenos está prohibido, así como el pueblo de Hogsmeade para todos por debajo de tercer año.  
  
Levantó su copa y tomó un sorbo de vino, antes de volver a colocarla sobre la mesa y continuar.  
  
>>Cómo muchos de ustedes deben saber, madam Hooch tomó el cargo de entrenadora de los Chudley Canons a fines del curso pasado, dejando un hueco en el personal. Me complace anunciar que el señor Harry Potter, uno de los mejores Buscadores que ha salido de Hogwarts, ha aceptado el puesto de instructor de Vuelo y entrenador de quidditch. El señor Potter publicará los programas para las prácticas de quidditch en el boletín de sus Casas en algún momento de la próxima semana, y asistirá a los cuatro equipos en la selección de los nuevos capitanes, y asimismo estará disponible durante todas las prácticas de este año.  
  
Se escucharon muchos más vítores y casi todos los ocupantes de la mesa Gryffindor se levantaron a aplaudir mientras Harry ocultaba su rojo rostro tras sus manos, perdiéndose la cariñosa sonrisa de Severus, al tiempo que los estudiantes de las otras mesas también se levantaban. Los vítores prosiguieron durante varios minutos más antes que Dumbledore hiciera un gesto para silenciarles y que todos regresaran a sus asientos.  
  
>>Gracias, es muy agradable ver que el nuevo miembro de nuestro personal es recibido con tanto entusiasmo —la mayoría de los estudiantes mayores sonrieron o rieron ante eso, recordando la escasa cordialidad con la que habían sido recibidas algunas elecciones de Dumbledore, y los ojos del anciano brillaron de felicidad mientras continuaba—. He estado bastante tiempo pensando la idea de que alguien que tuviera una edad cercana a la de nuestros discípulos podría resultar una gran adición a nuestra plantilla, para actuar como enlace entre los estudiantes y los profesores. Me complace informarles que este año hemos implementado una nueva posición, el Consejero Estudiantil, que también será llenada por el señor Potter —se escucharos murmullos especulativos entre los estudiantes, y Dumbledore observó sobre sus anteojos hasta que guardaron silencio nuevamente—. Son bienvenidos a hablar con el señor Potter en cualquier momento en la escuela, y si necesitan verle en privado, su oficina se encuentra detrás del retrato de Uric el Bicho Raro, localizado cerca del pasillo de Pociones.  
  
Dumbledore enfocó su atención en la mesa Slytherin, que tenía apenas la mitad de estudiantes que las otras, observándoles atentamente.  
  
>>El señor Potter cree, y yo estoy de acuerdo, que es hora que el odio entre las Casas termine. Me pidió que les informara a todos que va a ayudar a los de la Casa Slytherin de la misma manera que ayudará a los Gryffindor —se escucharon murmullos impresionados desde las mesas de todas las Casas, y Dumbledore frunció los labios, paseando la mirada a lo largo de todo el comedor con semblante extremadamente serio—. Estaré muy disgustado con cualquier alumno que intente proseguir con las rivalidades fuera del campo de quidditch, sin importar la Casa a la que pertenezca. Cualquier estudiante que cometa el error de hacer tal cosa, será severamente castigado. Perdimos a demasiados estudiantes de esta escuela a causa del odio y las luchas, y me gustaría ver que eso terminara.  
  
En el Gran Comedor no se oía otra cosa que algunos movimientos nerviosos, y Dumbledore dejó que el silencio reinara por unos momentos antes de hablar nuevamente.  
  
>>Antes de permitirles retirarse por esta noche, me gustaría dar a todos la oportunidad de felicitar a dos de los miembros de nuestra plantilla, que se han comprometido recientemente.  
  
Harry miró a Severus, y se sorprendió al ver que sonreía; si se mostraba tan calmado, era obvio que había esperado esto. Miró nuevamente a Dumbledore, para encontrar que les estaba observado con ojos brillantes.  
  
El Director alzó su copa hacia ellos y declaró:  
  
>>Harry, Severus… Felicitaciones,  
  
El resto de los profesores le imitaron, y Ginny Weasley fue la primera estudiante en levantarse y empezar a aplaudir, sonriéndoles mientras otros pocos estudiantes, la mayoría Slytherin, se levantaban a aplaudir con ella. Ginny miró a su alrededor cuando notó que apenas media docena de Gryffindor estaban aplaudiendo y exigió con irritación.  
  
—¡Levanten sus perezosos traseros y felicítenles!  
  
Todos los Gryffindor se levantaron, seguidos de inmediato por casi la mayoría del resto de los estudiantes, mientras Ginny sonreía a Harry y Severus, inclinándose como si dijera ‘allí va’.  
  
Tanto Harry como Severus rieron mientras todos continuaban aplaudiendo, hasta que Dumbledore hizo otro gesto para que guardaran silencio; los estudiantes se calmaron, sentándose, y el Director prosiguió:  
  
—¿Severus?  
  
El hombre sonrió y asintió, mirando a todos los estudiantes por un momento antes de comenzar a hablar con calma, su elevada voz llegaba fácilmente a todos los presentes en el comedor.  
  
—Gracias a todos, de parte de ambos.  
  
Harry asintió, sonriendo a todos antes de mirar nuevamente a Severus, a tiempo para verle tendiéndole su mano, sonriendo y enviándole una oleada de amor y felicidad. El joven tomó rápidamente la mano ofrecida, y los sentimientos que estaba recibiendo a través del enlace se intensificaron con el tacto. Escuchó atentamente mientras su pareja proseguía.  
  
>>Hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan feliz como soy ahora. Estoy bastante seguro que, durante los próximos días, les impresionaré cuando me vean reír ocasionalmente, o hacer algo igualmente humano, pero confío en que aprenderán a arreglárselas con eso —se escucharon risas dispersas y Severus agregó con obvia diversión—: Sin embargo, me gustaría vivir para disfrutar de mi recién adquirida felicidad, así que no esperen que las clases de Pociones sean más fáciles.  
  
Pretendió no notar los quejidos que se produjeron ante eso mientras observaba a los Slytherin, aguardando un momento a que el recinto volviera a quedar en silencio antes de hablar nuevamente.  
  
>>Particularmente, me gustaría pedir un favor a mis Slytherins, no como su Jefe de Casa, sino como un miembro más —todos le miraron, y antes de seguir se tomó un tiempo para mirar a los ojos a todos aquellos que podía, especialmente a los Prefectos y a los pocos estudiantes mayores—. Creo que debemos permanecer unidos ahora más que nunca, como Slytherins y como parte del mundo mágico. Eso incluye proteger a nuestras familias y amigos, sin importar sus Casas o linajes. Nuestra Casa es la única familia que nos queda a muchos de nosotros, una Casa que ha visto demasiadas pérdidas durante los últimos años. Me gustaría que tuvieran en cuenta que Harry, como muchos de nosotros, no tiene familiares de sangre vivos, pero es mi compañero de vida, y nuestras tradiciones lo hacen parte de Slytherin. Sé que Harry valora eso y hará su mayor esfuerzo para ayudarles a todos, y espero que ustedes le brinden idéntica cortesía —los estudiantes mayores de Slytherin asintieron solemnemente, muchos de ellos murmurando su aceptación; Severus asintió y les sonrió, mientras agregaba con sencillez—: Gracias.  
  
Luego, se giró hacia la mesa Gryffindor, mirando especialmente a los alumnos de séptimo año, porque sabía que Harry tenía muchos amigos entre ellos.  
  
>>Definitivamente, Harry sigue siendo un Gryffindor en esencia, tanto porque así lo decidió el Sombrero Seleccionador como porque su corazón pertenece a los leones. Espero que su relación conmigo no cambie la manera en que los miembros de su Casa y sus amigos se relacionen con él —hubieron unos cuantos murmullos en la mesa mientras muchos asentían. Repentinamente, Severus sonrió y agregó—: Después de todo, él ya tiene suficiente con tener que lidiar conmigo, no necesita que ustedes le atormenten también.  
  
La mayoría de los estudiantes en el comedor estallaron en carcajadas, mientras Harry sonreía a Severus, observando cómo tomaba asiento. Después, Dumbledore se levantó y sonrió a la pareja.  
  
—¡Bien dicho, Severus! —Harry miró al anciano en el preciso momento en que éste se giraba hacia los estudiantes—. Ya es muy tarde, así que, ¡todos a dormir!  
  
El nivel de ruido en el comedor aumentó de repente, mientras los Prefectos llamaban a sus respectivos estudiantes de primero y el resto fluía hacia las puertas principales. Los profesores empezaron a levantarse y encaminarse hacia su propia salida. En el momento en que Harry se inclinaba más cerca de Severus para besarle, se escuchó otro flash de una cámara.  
  
Harry se echó a reír y se giró a mirar hacia el objetivo de la cámara, y Ginny le sonrió mientras Severus lanzaba a Colin una mirada severa y decía:  
  
—Señor Creevey, parece bastante determinado a meterse en problemas con esa cámara, y ni siquiera hemos comenzado el primer día de clases.  
  
Colin sacudió la cabeza con rapidez, abriendo los ojos de par en par.  
  
—¡No, señor! Ginny me dijo que les tomara una foto para ella, ¡y es la Premio Anual, así que tenía que obedecerla!  
  
Severus elevó las cejas, sorprendido, mientras Harry reía y sacudía un dedo ante Ginny, haciendo la mejor imitación posible de Molly, mientras preguntaba con voz regañona:  
  
—Jovencita, ¿qué le he dicho acerca de usar sus poderes solamente para el bien?  
  
La chica le sonrió, sus ojos azules bailando mientras Colin huía por un costado.  
  
—Pero Harry, eso es muy aburrido. Y además, yo quería una foto de ustedes dos juntos. Son absolutamente _adorables._  
  
Severus se echó a reír, y Harry enrojeció y replicó:  
  
—Señorita Weasley, ¿por casualidad el Sombrero Seleccionador le ofreció colocarla en Slytherin?  
  
—Nunca lo diré —contestó la chica, todavía sonriendo mientras la cámara de Colin disparaba de nuevo. Ella hizo un movimiento de la mano despachando al chico y luego miró a los otros dos—. Vine para que Colin sacara la foto y a entregarte una nota de mamá —sacó un apretado rollo de pergamino del bolsillo de su túnica y se lo ofreció a Harry con una pequeña sonrisa—. Ron reveló el secreto cuando la medibruja dijo a mamá que Hermione daría a luz en febrero, así que ya sabe que dejaste que él y Hermione utilizaran tu habitación el año pasado. Supongo que está muy enojada contigo pero no quiso que tuvieras un howler en tu primera noche como parte del plantel docente. Tendrá oportunidad de hablar contigo la próxima vez que te vea.  
  
Severus alzó las cejas mientras sacaba cuentas rápidamente y luego miró a Harry, quien observaba con cautela el rollo de pergamino de Molly, sintiéndose decididamente preocupado.  
  
—Pensé que tendrías suficiente sentido común como para no dejar que nadie follara en tu habitación, Harry; ni siquiera Granger y Weasley.  
  
—En mi defensa, diré que no lo sabía —replicó rápidamente, mientras levantaba los ojos para encontrar la mirada de desaprobación de Severus—. Pensé que Hermione estaría manteniendo las cosas bajo control hasta pocos días antes de terminar las clases. Cuando descubrí que estaban follando, pensé que Hermione tendría suficiente sentido común como para usar un hechizo anticonceptivo, ya que ella fue quien me lo hizo aprender en mi quinto año, cuando yo manejaba torpemente mi relación con Cho. Yo sabía que Ron no pensaría en hacer uno.  
  
Ginny les observaba hablar, fascinada por el evidente cambio del comportamiento de Severus, incluso después de haber tenido varias oportunidades de verles interactuar durante el verano. Nadie que hubiera conocido al Slytherin más de unos pocos meses, podía perderse el hecho de que alguien había hecho grandes cambios en su perspectiva. Todavía no tenía idea de cómo Harry había derrumbado sin esfuerzo las murallas de Severus y sacado a la luz al hombre que había estado oculto durante tanto tiempo bajo el pétreo exterior, pero en su mente no había duda de que su amigo lo había hecho.  
  
Severus resopló, lanzando a Harry una mirada divertida.  
  
—¿No pudiste saber que estaban follando sólo con caminar por tu habitación?  
  
—Bueno, no —contestó, riendo repentinamente—. Yo no tenía experiencia para comparar, como sabes, así que no reconocí la mayoría de las señales. Sabía que habían estado besuqueándose en mi habitación, pero tampoco pensé demasiado en el asunto.  
  
—¿Y cómo lo descubriste finalmente? —indagó Severus, mirando desconcertado como Ginny sofocaba una risita, mientras ambos se preguntaban cómo Harry había llegado a los diecisiete años siendo tan completamente inocente.  
  
—Encontré una cosa rosada con volantes bajo mi almohada la última noche que dormí en la torre. Le dije a Dobby que lo regresara a la habitación de Hermione, pero ella no lo notó hasta que yo lo mencioné a la mañana siguiente, cuando ella estaba bromeando acerca de que yo estaba enamorado de ti —sonrió—. Eso les distrajo, aunque no se callaron del todo hasta que les dije que prefería encontrar boxers de seda negra en mi cama.  
  
Ginny rio mientras Severus sonreía a Harry y comentaba:  
  
—Eres muy cruel.  
  
Su pareja sonrió ampliamente.  
  
—¡Vaya, gracias, Sev!  
  
El mayor bufó, sonriendo, y miró a Ginny mientras se levantaba.  
  
—Familia o no, señorita Weasley, debería dirigirse a su habitación. Como Premio Anual, usted es un ejemplo para el resto de los estudiantes, y sería apreciado si eligiera mostrarles uno bueno —dio un vistazo a Harry antes de volver a observar a Ginny y agregar—: Y como parte de dicho ejemplo, espero que no comparta su habitación con nadie.  
  
Harry rio entre dientes y Ginny miró a Severus, sorprendida.  
  
—¿Usted me considera familia, señor?  
  
El Slytherin levantó una ceja.  
  
—¿Por qué no? Harry es mi familia, y usted es como una hermana para él.  
  
Harry se acercó más a Severus y se inclinó para besarle la mejilla, antes de sonreírle ampliamente.  
  
—Te amo.  
  
El otro rio entre dientes, deslizando un brazo alrededor de su pareja.  
  
—Lo sé.  
  
El Gryffindor descansó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Severus mientras éste miraba a Ginny y sonreía.  
  
>>Hora de dormir, señorita Weasley.  
  
La chica le sonrió a su vez, asintiendo.  
  
—Buenas noches, señor. Harry.  
  
—Buenas noches, Gin —replicó, sonriendo mientras la chica daba media vuelta y caminaba rápidamente hacia las puertas principales; luego, se giró hacia su pareja con una sonrisa feliz—. Hora de dormir para nosotros también, Sev.  
  
—Así lo espero —contestó, descansando sus manos sobre las caderas del joven, por debajo de su túnica, e inclinándose para besarle suavemente antes de alejarse, sonriente—. Pienso que ésta será mi hora favorita del día por los próximos diez meses.  
  
Harry se echó a reír, elevando los brazos para cruzar el cuello del hombre.  
  
—Y la gente piensa que el cachondo debo ser yo, dado que tú eres muy anciano.  
  
Severus deslizó las manos por la espalda del Gryffindor, bajo la túnica, y luego las bajó para acariciar su trasero, los ojos negros brillando con travesura y diversión.  
  
—Si ellos supieran…  
  
En ese momento se besaron, y pronto estaban tan absortos el uno en el otro que no escucharon el ruido de las puertas mientras Ginny se deslizaba fuera del Gran Comedor, pocos minutos más tarde. Ella sonreía ampliamente mientras se dirigía hacia la torre Gryffindor, esperando llegar a ser tan afortunada como Harry. Estaba bastante segura de que había encontrado el hombre con quien deseaba casarse, y esperaba que algún día cercano, él se diera cuenta que sentía lo mismo.

 

  
**FIN**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero agradecer a todos los lectores que siguieron esta linda traducción y me regalaron sus lindos kudos.
> 
> Les envío a todos un abrazo grandote y mucha felicidad


End file.
